Frothy Goodness
by Laragh
Summary: AU, set in contemporary setting. A spilt coffee leads to so much more as Willow and Tara bump into each other one fateful morning. Fluffy, falling in love type stuff! No demons/hellmouth!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Frothy Goodness

AUTHOR: Laragh

RATING: PG-13 (certain chapters will be NC-17, this is your warning!)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, Joss does. I may totally disagree with what he did with them, but alas, he still owns them.

SUMMARY: A spilt coffee leads to so much more as Willow and Tara bump into each other one fateful morning. Fluffy, falling in love type stuff!

SPOILERS: None. No demons, no hellmouth.

FEEDBACK: Go for it.

* * *

Grande Triple Latte with an extra pump of foam. Every morning, the exact same drink at the exact same time. 8.35am. Although today she was ten minutes late. Willow Rosenberg's first thought was of concern for the tall blonde woman who's coffee order she had memorised, but then she realised how ridiculous it was to be concerned over the whereabouts of a complete stranger.

It had been two months since Willow first noticed the blonde-haired bombshell and one month since she had begun purposefully going to "Emma's Coffee" fifteen minutes earlier every morning just so she could make sure to catch sight of her. By Willows logic, it would be approximately 14 weeks and 3 days before she would actually be able to gather the courage to speak to her, but that didn't take into account possible variables such as a phone call from her parents, which was sure to knock her self-esteem down a few points.

_So, it's perfectly okay and not at all creepy if I just keep sitting here and sneak a glance or two._

It took a loud bang coming from her left, which a quick look determined to be a container of sugar sachets being knocked to the floor, to snap Willow out of her blonde-haired-goddess-induced daydream.

"Shit!" she exclaimed after looking at her watch and seeing the time, she realised that if she didn't move fast she was going to be late for work, and she had a performance review sometime in the next month so that really wouldn't look good.

She smiled sheepishly at the other customers, got up from her corner table and ran out the door and towards her office building.

_Okay, pull yourself together, Rosenberg. You've got computers to fix._

* * *

Tara Maclay hated mornings.

_No, that's a lie. I just hate THIS morning._

She woke up late, then barely had enough time to shower before grabbing a cup of coffee in her favourite coffee shop and racing to the office.

Being a department head in one of the largest multi-national corporations in America, Evanston Dynamics, had its perks, but she was already facing resentment from some of the others in her department from being promoted ahead of some who had been there longer. Arriving dishevelled and late wouldn't help her any.

"Hey, Steve," she greeted the security guard at the front reception

"Morning, Ms. Maclay," the stocky guard responded, "you're looking well today."

He gave her a genuine smile and Tara couldn't help but smile back.

"You're a terrible liar, Steve," she said as she swiped her access key, "but I'm glad you try."

She got in the elevator and took a swig from her coffee, the extra double shot of espresso pepping her up a bit. As the liquid went down her throat, she considered the fact that she hadn't had a chance to spot that cute redhead she'd been noticing in Emma's for the last little while. She realised this made her decidedly unhappy, then shook her head to get rid of that thought. She didn't even know the girl.

_But maybe that could change…don't be silly. She probably already has a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend. You don't know anything about her. Except that's not true. I know she's special. _

She pondered this as she felt around her bag for her Blackberry.

_God, could you get anymore deluded? You're obsessing over a girl you haven't said two… _

Her thought process was cut short as she realised her little electronic friend wasn't in her handbag. Or any of her pockets.

"Crap," she cried, glad there was no one else in the elevator.

_Okay, calm down and think. I had it this morning in the kitchen, and then again in the coffee shop when my 'you should already be at work' alarm went off. I put it down to take my coffee and…never picked it back up_

"Great," she muttered, pressing the ground floor button.

Steve was surprised to see the young department head getting back out of the elevator and shot her a curious glance.

"Left my Blackberry. Won't be more than 15 minutes," she told him, running out the door.

_Stupid, stupid, could this day get any worse! _

So lost in her own thought, she didn't notice the figure rushing in front of her, and it took another moment to realise that she and her handbag were both on the floor and her coffee was currently leaving a puddle on the concrete. And there was another woman scrambling to gather everything up beside her. Only when she heard the woman begin to apologise did she snap to attention and reach for her bag.

"…so, so sorry, I totally wasn't looking where I was going. And I mean, I don't normally just go ploughing straight into people, I look at where I'm going, I swear, but I'm all distract-o girl today and oh my god are you hurt, you're hurt aren't…"

Willow trailed off as she realised that she'd crashed into, and oh god, possibly hurt none other than her blonde-haired beauty. And she was speaking.

"No worries, really I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"I, uh, I…"

It was then that Tara finally looked up and was equally shocked to see the cute redhead from the coffee shop. Without even thinking, she started speaking.

"Hey, I know you. You go to Emma's coffee shop, right? I've, ah, s-s-seen you around."

She added the last bit shyly, for the first time realising that she was actually talking, and cursed the accompanying stutter. She stood up straight and looked at the redhead's soft features.

_She's really beautiful._

Willow was too busy watching the blonde's lips to realise that there was sound coming out of them. She snapped out of her trance long enough to catch the last bit. She felt a pang of hope as she stood up to meet the blonde's gaze.

"Yea! I mean, yes, yes, I've seen you too. I, ah, actually was building up the courage to maybe, you know, ask you out for coffee? But then I, um, realised how stupid that would sound, you know, in an actual coffeeshop…" She trailed off, thinking she must sound like the world's biggest loser.

_Can't even string a sentence together, moron. _

"Really?" Tara was surprised that the redhead had not only noticed her but was also too shy to say something.

At the small nod from the smaller girl, and filled with a newfound confidence that this amazing goddess had wanted to ask her out, she did what she considered to be one of the bravest thing she had done in her 25 years.

"How about I make it easier for you then?" She smiled at her lack of stutter, "Would you maybe, have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Willow's head shot up in a second.

"Really? Yes, yes, I'd love to!"

"I'm Tara, by the way."

"Rosenberg! I mean, Willow, Willow is my name, Willow Rosenberg is my full name and I'm just gonna shut up now."

_Well done, spaz. Get a date with your dream girl and then ruin it before it even starts. And wow, what a name. Tara. T-A-R-A. It's beautiful. Like her._

_Oh my god, she's adorable. And I've got a date with her!_

Her Blackberry completely forgotten, Tara shot her a beaming smile and felt a sense of giddiness and joy she hadn't felt…well, ever, she realised.

"Well, Rosenberg-comma-Willow, how does eight o'clock sound? I could, ah, m-make reservations at Luigi's?"

_She still wants to go out! Oh god, she could take me dumpster diving and I'd say yes. But Italian does sound nice. Hmm, Luigi's does that incredible fettuccine…oh god, she's staring at you, quickly, respond._

"That sounds great. Really great."

"So, I'll meet you there? 8pm?" Tara asked, her earlier confidence slipping a little.

"8 o' clock. Luigi's. I'll be there".

Willow was beaming and still a little in shock that this was actually happening. She was actually going out with Tara. Her smile got even bigger just thinking her name.

"Terrific. Oh, and it's Maclay, by the way. Tara Maclay."

"Well, Miss Maclay, I'll see you tomorrow night," Willow said as she began to walk away, towards work.

"Yes you will," Tara said as she watched the retreating form.

_Nice ass, too _

Willow chose this moment to turn back and smile. Giving a little wave, Tara turned around, red-faced at being caught staring, and kept on her way to Emma's.

Arriving there, still smiling, she was able to retrieve her Blackberry from the helpful barista behind the counter. Figuring she was already going to be a little late, she may as well get another cup of coffee, since her last had ended up on the sidewalk.

Walking back to the office, she noticed her spilled coffee and got that sense of giddiness all over again.

With an extra jump in her step she waltzed through reception, gave Steve a huge smile and got ready to start her day.

Steve, perplexed at seeing a second woman walking in so happy and seemingly floating in the space of fifteen minutes, just sat there with a bemused smile before getting back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Willow smiled as she turned back around.

_She was checking me out! _

She rounded the corner and looked at the California offices of Evanston Dynamics, her place of work for the past 3 years, having been recruited  
straight out of college.

She went through the large glass doors and shot a friendly smile at Steve, the guard on duty. She didn't know too much about him, with only their mutual greetings in the mornings to go by, but he seemed like a friendly guy and always had a smile on his face. By the time she was leaving for the day, the night guard was usually on duty.

_I totally have a life. What's more, I have a date. First date in 2 years…_

Willow wasn't opposed to dates, or relationships, or anything of the romantic nature. She just wasn't good at them. And she didn't like things she wasn't good at. She only went on the handful of dates that she did because Buffy made her in college. She had said "there's no point in being gay if you're not gonna **be** gay with someone!", a claim Willow vigorously denied.

Buffy Summers had been her best friend since freshman year of high school when they were assigned the same homeroom and sat next to each other. They stayed close friends throughout high school and into college where they were roommates. When she had come out their junior year at Sunnydale High, Buffy had pulled her into a big hug and defended her when the rest of school found out and didn't take it well. She had been there when her mother had dismissed it as "a phase" and Willow had cried on her shoulder, and Willow had been there for her when her first boyfriend had broken up with her and she thought her heart was going to break in two.

When Buffy had first told her she was moving to LA two years ago, to open a hotel with her fiancé Liam, but who everyone called Angel because of a tattoo of angel wings he'd gotten on his shoulder blade, in a rebellious streak as a teenager, Willow could be nothing but ecstatic for her best friend. She knew she'd miss her, but really LA was only a short car journey away and they could talk whenever they wanted.

So Willow got lost in work. And she liked it. She wondered if she should call Buffy and tell her about her date, but decided to keep it to herself for now. Keep it just hers.

"Morning, Willow. You're all smiley today."

"Hey Alan," Willow greeted the short, brown-haired man who inhabited the cubicle next to Willow's and with whom she often liased with on company projects, "Just looking forward to the weekend."

"Did you finish the update on the Naylor account?" Alan asked, straight to business.

"Weeks ago, I have the revised edition on a flash drive here," Willow responded promptly.

"Excellent. You know, Rosenberg, the quality of your work here; I'm surprised you still work on the floor. You should be getting promoted through the roof!"

"I like this kind of work. It would be a lot harder to come into work every day if stuffy management and board meetings were all I had to look forward to," Willow replied.

And she firmly believed it. From the beginning, her job had been about enjoyment and the fact that she was good enough at her hobby to make a career out of it was just a massive bonus. Getting lost in lines of programming and being able to solve software problems better than anyone else she knew would win out over promotion prospects any day for her.

"Well okay then. So you've got that file?" he asked, slightly surprised at the normally quiet redheads impassioned answer.

"Here you go," she said, handing it over and sitting down in front of her laptop, eager to get on with her work for the day.

* * *

Tara walked through the elevators of the 22nd floor and into the Human Resources department. Walking through the floor towards her office at the back, she got a mixture of non-committal glances and genuine smiles from the other workers in her department. The ones who resented her quick ascent through the ranks of the division, whether through bitterness from not getting the Department Head job themselves or just general animosity from the rapidity of it, would never openly show their disdain in front of her. No, they'd never risk that. So they resigned themselves to water-cooler bitching and communal emails.

Tara knew having such acrimony within any department was not good, but within the very one that had to work together to, among other things, try and solve employee disputes, could negatively reflect on her own ability at the job, a job she knew she did well. A job her superiors knew she did well, and more importantly, a job her employees knew she did well, whether or nor they'd admit it.

And she had plenty of members in her workforce that recognised her capability and genuinely liked her as a boss and a person. She decided, soon after she was promoted just less than a year ago, that she wouldn't let the few outweigh the many, a motto she reminded herself of when she noticed the dirty looks she was given when someone didn't think she was looking. And walking through the department that morning, not even rancour she could feel emanating from certain people could wipe the ear-to-ear smile she had on her face, her mind still lost in the events of the still-early morning.

She stopped briefly to collect her messages from her assistant, Miranda, the most highly organised woman Tara had ever met, and a godsend on most days, especially the rare ones like toady when she was running behind herself.

"Mr. Arnolds called," Miranda said, handing over a collection of note cards with carefully written messages on them, "He says he needs to go over the new internal recruitment policy before you present to the board on Tuesday."

"Can you call him back, organise a meeting? Today or Monday, you know my schedule better than I do. Did we hear back about the revised employee handbooks yet?"

"They are in full print and will be ready for distribution first thing Monday morning."

"I really don't know what I'd do without you, Miranda."  
"Drown in a mountain of paperwork?"

Tara chuckled appreciatively and moved towards the front door of her office.

"I pretty much have that covered as it is. Can you have lunch organised for in here today?"

"That I can do. Sandwich bar?"

"Perfect. And can you hold my calls while I'm in appraisals?"

"Of course. Is there anything else, boss-lady?" Miranda asked, happy she was able to have a good rapport with her boss.

"That's all for now," Tara responded, smiling, then quickly added, "Thanks," before slipping into her own office.

She sat at her desk and prepared herself for the start of the month-long performance appraisals she, and her staff, were conducting, not the most difficult task in her job description, but somewhat tedious after the first 50 or so.

She turned on the computer that lay on her desk and waited as the screen filled with the company logo and a range of appointment reminders popped up.

"Thank God it's Friday," she muttered as she opened the file on her first appointment and started her last day before the weekend.

_And the last day before my date with Willow!_


	3. Chapter 3

Willow looked in the mirror for the 27th time that afternoon. Her green low-cut halter neck top, which she was told brought out her eyes, flowed nicely down her 'boyish' figure and onto a pair of boot-cut denim jeans and black high leg boots that she'd bought on a whim 6 months ago but had never had a reason to actually wear.

Deciding that she needed some accessories to finish her outfit off, she fished around on her dresser and put on a simple silver necklace with an emerald stone that showed just above the neckline of her top. The necklace was her favourite, it was her grandmothers when she was alive, given to her by her husband, Willow's grandfather, when they got engaged.

When she had died she had left this and a sum of money enough for Willow to put a down payment on a small house close to town, so that she was able to walk to work or into the town easily. She did still own a car however, a blue Mercedes C180, that she'd gotten as a present from her parents when they'd failed to show up to her college graduation.

Her Bubbe had always been special to her, especially with her own mother constantly out of town on business. Growing up, it had been Tovah Rosenberg who'd travelled from Santa Barbara to look after her during her parents many business trips, who'd explained what was happening when she got her first period at 11, and despite the book shoved at her by her mother to 'explain things' and Willow's usual ability at reading and retaining knowledge, she needed the calming influence of her grandmother to convince her she wasn't dying.

Most importantly for Willow, her Bubbe was the first person in her family whom she'd told she was gay. Tovah had smiled at her and said she knew she'd make a girl very happy some day.

Willow smiled as she fastened her necklace, remembering her grandmother and looked in the mirror for the 28th time.

_Looking good, Rosenberg. And I really need to stop referring to myself by my surname. Why do I even need to refer to myself anyway? I know it's me I'm speaking to; I don't need to reaffirm it. Whatever you do, don't call yourself Rosenberg in front of Tara tonight. Again. Okay, head babble, stop now._

Readjusting her top a final time she made her way downstairs and looked at the grandfather clock in her hallway. 4.37 pm. Three and a half hours of nervous pacing ahead of her, she entered her kitchen, opting out of making a coffee, figuring she was hyper enough as it is for this evening; she sat and went over her pre-prepared list of possible conversation topics for the date.

Exactly three and a half hours later, she grabbed her purse and left her house, locking the door behind her, and began walking the familiar path that would lead her past Emma's and down the block to her favourite Italian restaurant.

* * *

Tara sat on her balcony with a cup of camomile tea, scanning the park that her apartment building overlooked. She loved the idea of having a house, but not having a car meant she needed to be close to work and local amenities and with her student loan still looming over her head and the rental market for houses low in the area, this apartment was the only place in her price range and in the right area.

To look at, she seemed like the epitome of calmness, but the internal thought process currently invading her mind betrayed this.

_Right, no need to panic. Just a date with a pretty girl. A very pretty girl. Date. I'm going on a date. 25 years old and I'm going on my first date. Oh god, I'm going to mess it up! Maybe I should cancel. No, can't cancel. No date is so much worse than bad date. Is this how teenagers feel before they go out with someone? No wonder they're moody all the time._

Tara knew it was odd that she'd never been with anyone, in any sense of the word. No dates, no relationships, hell, she'd never even kissed anyone. She reasoned that her teenage years were less than steady and when she'd moved out here she was too busy with school and work to see anyone.

And then when she got a job in the HR department in the recruiting area, and swiftly progressed to Team Leader and Recruitment Manager after that, she became engrossed in her work, and after just a year in the company she was offered the interim HR Manager position when the previous manager, Mrs. Helen Levenson, left for maternity leave, a position made stable when the woman decided to stay at home with her baby permanently.

The offer had been a bigger shock to Tara herself than anyone else, and had questioned her bosses at the time to make sure they had the right person. She was told they wanted to fill the job internally and that it was unusual to have someone with not a huge amount of experience to work through that quickly, but that they'd never seen someone with such enthusiasm and initiative and that, on the heels of a personal recommendation from Mrs. Levenson, secured her the position. A position she took, with great pride and generally with good will from her colleagues. Generally.

_Not the time to be thinking about that. I have a date to get ready for. Is it normal to feel like I'm gonna throw up? Screw butterflies, I've got bats going around my stomach._

Going back through the balcony door and into her bathroom, she quickly showered and arrived back in her bedroom pondering her outfit choice. She decided on a red off-the-shoulder peasant blouse with a just-below-the-knee black pencil skirt. Upon entering the bathroom again, she applied her make-up and brushed through her hair one more time, letting the natural wave sit comfortably just past her shoulders and went back to her room to slip on her strappy black sandals. Stealing a last glance in her hallway mirror, she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Stopping just for a moment to get the last of the nerves out of her system, she headed into the lobby and out the front door. Walking through the park, she let the excitement run through her and forced herself to slow down when she realised she'd picked up the pace quite a bit.

_Don't wanna seem too eager. I might scare her off or something._

Arriving outside the restaurant, she glanced at her watch. 7.55pm. Perfect timing, she figured. Looking through the restaurant window, she saw the place was full except for one booth in the corner with a reserved card sitting in the middle of the table.

_Good thing I booked!_

With one last deep breath, she spun around and quickly lost her footing as she crashed into another figure coming in from behind her.

"I'm so s-s-sorry, I didn't even check to see if someone was behind m-me, are you okay?"

When she got no response, she looked up and found herself staring at a beaming smile and into eyes a colour that was rapidly becoming her favourite.


	4. Chapter 4

"We've got to stop meeting like this," Willow beamed as she stood and held out her hand to help Tara up.

"Willow! Hi! Wow, again, so s-sorry," Tara stood as she inwardly cursed her stutter yet again.

_Great. The date hasn't even officially started and I'm already messing up. I wouldn't blame her if she ran now._

"Hey, no worries. It's not everyday a beautiful woman sweeps me off my feet. Or at least it wasn't before yesterday," Willow quipped and looked down shyly as she realised what she'd said.

Tara smiled, equally as shy, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You're okay, right? Nothing hurt?" Willow asked, concern etching over her features.

"Just my pride," Tara answered, looking down again.

"Hey," Willow said, quickly lifting her chin and staring into her eyes, "you should never hide that beautiful face"

"That's twice you've called me beautiful. You either need glasses or you're trying to woo me," Tara said, smiling at Willow's compliment.

"Oh, definitely wooing. I'm all with the wooage here. They should call me Willow Woo Rosenberg, although it'd be better if my last name began with W, you know, for alliterations sake. Oh! Not that I go around wooing a lot of girls or anything, I mean I wouldn't even know how to handle more than one girl, and the juggling and lying, I'm not too good at the whole lying thing, not that I'd ever even want to anyway, and you really need to stop me when I get like this, I tell my brain to stop my mouth but it just won't lis-"

Willow was shocked into silence as she felt the lightest of pressure against her lips, gone as quickly as they came.

"I, ah, think that the babble is cute. But I didn't want you to blow an artery or something. So, you ready to go inside?" Tara asked, shocked herself at her daring move but her lips still felt like they were on fire from the brief contact. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to really kiss her. When the redhead didn't respond, Tara touched her upper arm, hoping she hadn't pushed the boundaries too far. The other girl seemed to be in a complete daze.

_Uh oh, I think I broke her. Stupid Tara. You don't go around kissing people before your date even starts. Even if she did say she wanted to woo you. Speaking of woo, how good does she look. That top brings out her eyes. And that necklace really makes her shine. And the way it just slips down there in her cleavage. I really want to be that emerald._

Tara smiled as she remembered the redhead's ardent babble, thinking it was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen. Or heard, she supposed. She then blushed at the stray lusty thought that had let itself in there

"Uh, Willow?" Tara asked, as the other girl continued to look as if in a trance

"Hmm? Yes?" Willow asked, still not completely with it. All coherent thought flew out the window as soon as Tara's lips had touched hers.

_Mmmmmhhhh. Tara-lips. On mine. No! Gone? Why are they..? Speaking! She's speaking! Oh god, stop fantasying about those glorious lips and…Mmmmmhhhh. Tara-lips._

She was snapped out of her daydream by a hand on her arm.

"Willow? You okay sweetie?" Tara asked, starting to get worried about the smaller woman.

_Sweetie! She called me sweetie! Oh god, would it be completely inappropriate to just shove her against the window and start making out with her? Kissing her and wow, look at those. No, Rosenberg, do not get distracted again, you'll be lucky if she even stays for dinner at this stage, you've made a big enough ass of yourself already. And Self, we discussed this referring-to-yourself-by-your-surname thing. Quit it!_

"Hey! Yep, I'm fine. Finey McFine Fine. Better than fine. Great. Um, food. We should eat. Do you wanna…?" she gestured towards the doorway.

"Yea. Yes. That'd be great," Tara answered, still slightly worried about the other girl.

They made their way inside and Tara gave her name to the maitre d'. They were both seated in the corner booth that Tara had seen before their tumble outside. After being handed their menus, their waiter took their drinks order, a couple of glasses of chardonnay and a pitcher of iced water.

Willow seemed to be intently studying her menu, a slight blush donning her face. Tara, knowing what she was going to order already and only glancing at her menu briefly, watched at first with amusement, then slight fear as the other woman continued to seemingly fall into hers.

Unknown to the women, they both had the exact same thought swimming around their heads.

_Oh god, I totally freaked her out back there._

Tara, thinking she should give the other girl an out, and not subject her to a forced dinner if she didn't want to, spoke up.

"Hey, if you, um w-w-want to leave or whatever, I totally get it. I m-m-mean, you know, I won't like think anything bad or a-a-anything."

She knew she was never going to get through that sentence without stuttering, it hurt too much to even say it to her dream girl, but she still kicked herself for not controlling her emotions better.

Willow, shocked into action by hearing the blonde's words, reached out and grabbed her hand and looked her straight into eyes as she responded

"Tara, no, no, I mean unless you want me to leave?"

She asked the last bit as she fought back tears at the thought of not even having a slight chance with the beautiful blonde.

"No! No, definitely not! I just, you know, outside, acted like such a loser and I didn't want you to have to stay if you didn't want," Tara said, loving the feel of the girl's hand in hers.

"You! No, no it was me! I was the one who acted like a total spaz, which I promise, isn't normal. Well…no, that's a lie, it kind of is, I told you already I'm not good with the lying thing. And I'm sorry for just standing there and going all non-verbal, it's just well, corny cliché coming up, but you, you know, take my breath away," Willow said all this, preparing for the girl to go running and screaming out of the restaurant, and was surprised when she felt her hand being squeezed and saw Tara beaming at her.

"You take my breath away too," the blonde said breathlessly, just to illustrate her point.

"So both of us were sitting here, thinking the other hated us when really there was nothing but good thoughts going on?" Willow asked incredulously, but with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"It seems so. How about for the rest of the evening, no matter how much either of us think we make a fool of ourselves, we don't go all, ah, non-verbal as you call it?" Tara asked, becoming more and more relaxed by the second and pleased to see her stutter hadn't made an appearance in a little while.

"Totally agreed."

The waiter chose that moment to come back to the table. Reluctantly, Willow took her hand back and Tara gestured for her to order first.

"Can I have the Fettuccine Alfredo please, with a garden salad, dressing on the side?"

"Of course, madam, and for you ma'am?" he asked, turning to Tara, who he noticed had a sort-of half smile on her face.

"Same for me, please, but hold the bacon with the Alfredo," she said, loving the fact that they both ordered the same thing.

"Excellent, I'll be back soon with your dishes."

"I hate when people call me ma'am. I'm only 25, you know? Makes me feel like I'm 80," Tara said, meeting Willow's eye. 

"I know, I get some of the junior programmers at work saying to me, and they're like a year younger than me. Some of them are even older," Willow responded, enjoying the easy nature of their conversation.

"Programmer? Like computers?"

"Yea, I work at like computer programming and software development. It's good, 'cause I work for a big company so there's this whole like eclectic mix of projects I get to work on. Geek, I know," Willow answered, smiling sheepishly.

"You're not a geek. You're lucky you understand how to use computers. I can mange a PowerPoint presentation and the basic stuff, but that's it. And it seems like you really like it, which is great. Doing what you love and being good at it."

"That's what I've thought from like the beginning, it's why I got my degree in computer science and went into programming. Some of my colleagues have said that they don't know how I haven't been promoted already, and wow that sounded conceited, so please disregard it, but it's like, I wouldn't want to be anyway. I'd hate to be on of those stuffy management types you know? I love just working with the computer."

Their waiter arrived and placed their dishes in front of them before exiting again to another table.

"So what do you do?" Willow asked as she picked up her wine glass.

"Oh, I'm, ah, one of those stuffy management types," Tara answered, a hint of a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Willow nearly choked on her wine. Avoiding an embarrassing coughing fit, she picked up her napkin and wiped her mouth.

"Tara, I didn't mean, I mean, I just meant that…"

Tara, seeing the poor girl had suffered enough, decided to intervene.

"Willow, its fine. Really. I totally get it. I even feel that way about a lot of my colleagues. I just fell into management and loved being able to organise everything. Then after I got my business degree, I got into Human Resources and the rest, as they say, is history"

"That's really cool. And that you're doing what you love, as well. So, HR huh? Does that mean conducting a lot of interviews and stuff?"

"That's definitely an aspect, I actually used to be a recruitment manager and I did a lot of that, but I'm the Department Head now, so I deal more with policies and the, um, 'stuffy' stuff."

She grinned as the watched the redhead blush again.

"And I do performance appraisals and work on individual training techniques for personnel, stuff like that."

"Ah, performance appraisals. I have one of those myself soon," Willow said as the blush started leaving her face.

"I'm sure you'll be terrific."

"I hope so."

The conversation continued at an easy pace throughout their meal, both girls surprised at how relaxed they felt with the other. The cheque came and Tara took it to put her card in, but was met by protests from Willow.

"Uh uh," she said, shaking her head, "Dinner's on me tonight. You know, for acting like a spaz and then basically insulting your entire profession and oh my god, your coffee! I walked into you yesterday and spilt all your coffee everywhere and didn't even get you a new one. I am so, so sorry."

Throughout her run-on, babble-induced panic, Willow didn't notice the waiter coming over and taking the cheque back, nor his return. It was only when she saw the plate with a receipt and two mints on it, did reality dawn on her.

"You…with the…and…that was sneaky, Ms. Maclay! Next time is on me for sure! And I will be replacing that coffee."

They both stood up and made their way to the exit. Once outside, Tara turned to Willow, shot her a half-smile and simply said,

"I'd really like that."

"Good. Me too. So maybe, I could get, like your phone number or email address or something?"

"Here, give me your phone and I'll put it in."

Smiling, Willow handed over her phone and Tara keyed in a few digits and then her name.

"Cool," Willow said as she put her phone back in her purse.

There was a slight awkward moment as both girls pondered how to end the evening, not least of all because neither wanted it to end.

"So, I'm heading this way," Willow said, somewhat lamely she realised, as she gestured in the general direction of her house.

"Me too. I live on Williams."

"Really? I pass there on the way to my place. Did you drive?" Willow asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Nope. Don't have a car. It's why I live so close to town," Tara said, whispering the last part as if she was sharing a big secret. 

Willow giggled at the other girl.

"Well then, would you object to an escort home? I'd be a bad date if I didn't make sure you got to your place safely. Plus, you know, pretty night, pretty girl, they kind of go hand in hand. So, in a poetic gesture of romance and again, cliché," she said as she held out her hand, "can I walk you home?"

Tara's heart melted at the other girl words and actions, and she gladly accepted her hand as they began walking the direction of both their homes.

"You were right," Tara said, as she looked up to the sky, "it really is a pretty night."

"Yea, look, the stars are so bright. See right there?" Willow replied, pointing at a particular cluster of stars, "That's Canis Minor. And right there," she said moving her fingers, "Is Orion."

"And right there," Tara replied, pointing just above and to the left of where Willow was, " is The Big Pineapple."

"Um…I think they missed that one in my freshman astronomy class."

Tara giggled at Willow's baffled expression.

"The real ones never made sense to me, so I made up my own," she said, explaining herself. Bringing up their conjoined hands she traced the outline.

"Wow," Willow said with genuine awe, "You have anymore?"

"Really?" Tara asked, surprised Willow didn't think she was a giant baby.

"Teach me?" she asked with a childlike-innocence that Tara melted at.

"See there? Short Man Looking Uncomfortable."

Willow giggled and Tara marvelled that she was able to elicit that kind of reaction. 

"And this one, my personal favourite, Moose Getting A Spongebath."

"I bet you're really good at art," Willow said, catching Tara by surprise.

"What?" 

"Art. Drawing, painting, that kind of thing. You are, right?" Willow said as if they'd been talking about it for hours.

"Well, I mean I enjoy it. I don't know if I'd say I'm good at it, but-"

Tara was cut off by a playful scoff from Willow.

"Nonsense. I bet you're amazing. You're so creative, I mean making up star constellations? That's…just…amazing. You're amazing."

Tara got choked up at the genuine affection in the redhead's voice.

"Thank you," she said simply and shot Willow a winning smile.

Just then they rounded the corner onto Williams Drive and Tara stopped them outside the high-rise building that housed her apartment.

"So, this is me," Tara said, not yet letting go of their joined hands.

"I had a great time tonight," Willow said, then continued self-depreciatingly, "I really have to quit it with the clichés. I mean, I don't have an English degree or anything, but I think I'm capable of forming one original sentence. It really isn't that difficult to string a thread of original words together and say something that doesn't resemble those kinds of novels that my mother always reads but would never admit to or those movies that always inexplicably star Hugh Grant, and really, why? I mean what is it about him? I never really understood the good-looks thing he apparently has going on, 'cause hello, lesbian here, but-"

Tara, deciding for a second time that night that she needed to prevent a popped artery in the girl she was falling in love with…

_Holy crap, falling in love with?_

…despite the adorability of the on-going babble, Tara took Willow's other hand in hers and leaned forward to capture her lips with her own.

The feeling of lips against hers made Tara's head swim, and she was happy to have had to wait 25 years if this was the outcome of it. Seconds later, she felt the redhead begin to respond, slowly moving her lips, almost timidly. Tara matched her rhythm and thought she was going to pass out from all the feelings coursing through her body.

_Yep, definitely falling in love._

Similar feelings were running through Willow, and she felt her body begin to respond to the simple act of moving lips against lips.

_How can lips taste so good? And be so full and delicious and oh, I could just stand her and kiss her forever._

As their lips continued to move sensually against each other, both content with not deepening the kiss just yet, the world around them drowned out until it was only them, only this time, and most importantly they both felt at that moment, only their lips.

Both realising that they would require oxygen soon, especially Willow who went straight from babble to kiss with no time in between, they pulled away and stared into each other's eyes.

"You should really patent that. You could call it Babble-Be-Gone. 100% effectiveness," Willow said, still grinning ear-to-ear.

Tara chuckled, reeling from her first kiss, and more importantly, she felt, her first kiss with Willow. It was the start of something special, she knew it.

"I'll look into that," she responded seriously.

"At the risk of sounding hopelessly desperate and over eager, could I maybe buy you that cup of coffee I owe you tomorrow morning? Or you know, brunch kind of time frame? Or if you totally have plans, that's cool," Willow asked with some trepidation in her voice.

"That'd be great," Tara replied eagerly. 

"Yea?" Willow asked again, just to be sure.

"Yea…I could meet you here? Around 11?"

"Sound's perfect," Willow said, delighted at the prospect of getting to see the blonde so soon.

"It's a date," Tara said.

Pulling the girl into tight embrace, then releasing her with firm, fast kiss, she headed towards her apartment building, turning to wave at the redhead who was still rooted to the spot with an adoring look on her face and two fingers of her left hand absently stroking her kiss-swollen lips. Chuckling quietly, Tara went into the lobby and into the elevator.

It was only when, 10 minutes later, a passing cab went through a puddle and got rainwater over her jeans that Willow snapped out of her trance and kept on her way towards her house, already eager to get to sleep so the morning would come.


	6. Chapter 6

Willow went downstairs as she heard a loud banging on her front door. She pulled open her door and rubbed her sleep-filled eyes and was shocked to see Tara standing there, soaking wet from the downpour rattling the streets behind her.

"Tara! Hi! What are you-"

Willow never got to finish her sentence as ruby red lips met her own and a confident tongue slipped past her lips and found it's twin.

Completely shocked and totally aroused by the other girls assertive attitude, _Ah, Take-Charge-Tara,_ Willow took a moment to realise what exactly was happening, but when she did, she responded with gusto, starting a duel for dominance with Tara's tongue.

Pulling away a millimetre, Tara looked at Willow with eyes completely clouded with desire and simply said,

"I want you."  
Willow knew her eyes matched the blonde's in intensity and felt her arousal grow even further at her words. She felt a familiar wetness pooling between her legs, but in amount and force like she had never experienced.

Nodding, Willow matched her gaze and began walking backwards and up the stairs. Before she could start her ascent, Tara grabbed her around her waist and met her lips again with a hungry passion. Willow slipped the blonde's long jacket off her shoulders and wrapped her hands around her neck. Encouraging the redhead to continue up, without breaking their embrace, Tara tightly gripped the smaller woman's back as they travelled up the stairs. Willow turned them to the left towards her bedroom when they reached the top. Entering the room, still locked together by the lips, Tara pushed Willow against the door and started pulling at the end of the red tank top she was wearing as a pyjama top.

Willow, understanding, reached down and pulled it over her head, not at all shy about her now fully exposed upper body.

Tara looked at her with utter hunger and cupped the redhead's small breasts while continuing their tongue clash, which was now taking place in Tara's mouth. Simultaneously sucking Willow's tongue and pinching her already hard nipples, both girls moaned into each other's mouths. Willow, deciding she needed some skin-on skin action roughly pulled at the taller woman's blouse to try and get it off. When the blonde refused to release her hold on Willow's tongue, the redhead took matters into her own hands and ripped the shirt from her body, buttons flying into every direction of the room as she did so.

Keeping her eyes closed throughout to revel in the sensation of Tara-lips and Tara-tongue and _Wow, that's amazing_ Tara-hands, Willow fumbled momentarily at her bra clasp, before finally unhooking it and releasing the bountiful breasts.

Cupping them, she marvelled at their softness and decided she was definitely a breast-girl. Specifically, she was a Tara-breast girl. The overwhelming sensation of her hands on Tara and Tara's hands on her, as well as the continuing tongue battle that was going from mouth to mouth too quickly to even recognise its presence at any given moment, made Willow feel like she was going to pass out. 

Tara, as if sensing this, guided her over to the bed and sat them both down. Willow, overcome with desire, quickly pushed her down to a lying position, and straddled her, breaking their kiss in the meantime. Tara whimpered at the loss of contact but that quickly turned into a moan as Willow lowered her mouth to her breasts and began to kiss above and around them, avoiding the now painfully hard sensitive nubs.

"Willow, please."

"Please what?" Willow asked, enjoying teasing the girl.

"Oh god, please, mmmhhh, your mouth, my nipples, now."

Completely turned on by hearing her girl say it, she lowered her mouth again and closed it around the hard nub of her left breast. Sucking vigorously, she brought her hand up to the neglected breast and cupped firmly, stimulating the nipple sporadically by brushing her thumb over it.

"Oh yes, Willow, don't stop."

Willow, with no intention of stopping, switched breasts and pinched the now saliva-wet nipple with her thumb and forefinger. She continued in this fashion, pausing sometimes to try and take the entire breast in her mouth and sucking slowly until just the nipple remained in her mouth. She bit down lightly and felt Tara shudder beneath her.

"Oh that feels so good, uhhh, more, I need more."

Willow felt the same need and continuing the assault on the breasts she was much too reluctant to part from, she reached down and undid the button and fly of Tara's jeans and hooked her fingers under the waist of those and her panties, pulling them over her hips and down to her knees where Tara kicked them off. Willow briefly wondered when she had a chance to take her shoes off, but that thought was disrupted as she felt warm hands pulling down her pyjama bottoms. She reached down and took them off completely. She drank in the site of the girl beneath her as she felt firm fingers digging into the flesh of her ass. She took the opportunity of full nudity to lie down fully on top of Tara and placed a gentle kiss on her lips as they both moaned at the full-body contact.

They began moving against each other, their breasts pushing together and creating a friction that was greatly needed. Tara brought her knee up and made contact with Willow's centre. The redhead gasped and rubbed herself against Tara's skin, delighting in the sensations of pleasure shooting through her. She knew she was dripping and so close to exploding that just a little more friction and she'd fall over into bliss.

Tara was moaning beneath her and Willow knew she needed to give the girl some relief as well. She was dying the touch her anyway. She stilled her movements and reached down between their bodies.

Just as she had poised two fingers at the entrance of the other girl she heard her say something.

"Strong winds after yesterdays rain brings cool conditions…"

Completely confused by the statement, she leaned down again to try and kiss those full lips she loved so much and started coughing as got a mouthful of pillow.

"Huh?" she asked, slowly becoming aware of her surroundings.

"But! We were…! Sonofabitch!"

She angrily picked up her radio alarm clock and threw it against the far wall, wincing as the screen smashed and the voices instantly stopped.

"Stupid clock deserved it," she muttered, still feeling the effects of her dream.

_Wow. That was…intense. And it wasn't even real. I wonder how it really will be. Whoa, I want to sleep with her! I mean, duh I want to sleep with her, look at her, but I mean, I really want to be her. Make love to her. Whoa._

Willow was surprised by the intensity of her emotions, but realised she wasn't at all scared of them. She always knew she wanted to wait for the right person before she made love, she sometimes thought that was why she'd avoided repeat-dates with the handful of girls she'd been set up with by Buffy. She knew she didn't like them, they were nice girls and all, but she didn't feel that irresistible urge to know them, to want them. She knew they weren't going anywhere and she knew she had no future with them. Not like she felt with Tara. She decided that it didn't matter right now anyway; it was way too soon to be even thinking about getting to the next level.

_Doesn't mean I can't, ah, help myself though,_ she thought with a devilish grin.

A quick inspection of her watch lying on her bedside table determined that she wouldn't have time for any 'helping' this morning.

_Shower. Cold shower._

Knowing she had just less than hour before she needed to leave to meet Tara, she gathered her towels and started to head towards her bedroom door. She gave one last glance around her room and her gaze landed on her broken alarm clock on the floor. Remembering the reason for its shattering demise, she turned on her heels and headed towards the bathroom.

_Freezing shower._


	7. Chapter 7

Tara tightened her scarf as she stepped out of her elevator and moved towards the front entrance. She smiled when she saw a small redhead, wrapped in matching blue hat, scarf and gloves, standing under a tree outside her building, clapping her hands together and wringing them, from the cold or nervousness, Tara couldn't tell.

She walked out and gave her signature half-smile when Willow spotted her and rushed over. As soon as she arrived in front of her, Willow took Tara's face gently in her hands and brought their lips firmly together. Having acted purely from instinct, Willow pulled away as she realised how forward she had been.

"Erm, sorry, I didn't mean to be so assuming, you know? Make an ass outta you and me, hee hee," Willow trailed off nervously as she looked at anything but Tara.

"Hey," Tara said gently, causing the other girl to look at her, "you, ah, you can kiss me anytime you want. It's not assuming and, err, I don't think you'd ever look like an ass to me."

Tara was desperate to reassure the girl, but was afraid of scaring her off. Not having any experience in this department, she opted to just speak as truthfully as she could. This decision proved to be working as Willow shot her a winning smile and leaned in again to capture her lips, albeit briefly.

"Awesome. You too, by the way. To both counts. The kissing and not looking like an ass," Willow beamed as she said it, delighted that the blonde was on the same wavelength as her.

"Shall we?" she continued, holding out her hand timidly for Tara to take, confident from their exchange that it would be welcome, but general insecurity still plaguing her.

"We shall," Tara said, slipping her hand into Willow's, as they began walking towards the café.

* * *

"So, I know we already discussed assuming, but I just wanna make sure, we're both thinking Emma's right?" Willow asked as they arrived at the main street of Sunnydale.

"Of course. I mean, if that's okay with you?" Tara asked back, the redheads mere presence giving her a sense of calm, but still unsure on the whole dating protocol.

"It's perfect," Willow responded.

They arrived outside the coffeeshop and Willow held the door open for Tara, who shot her a smile and began removing her scarf and gloves.

"By the fire?" Willow asked, referring to table set up beside the open fire, that was blazing and provided some much-needed warmth.

"Sure."

They made their way over to the table and sat down, Tara rubbing her hands in front of the fire, encouraging her circulation back to normal.

"I'll just be one sec," Willow said making her way to the counter. She placed her order and waited patiently for it to be ready, turning around and giving a little wave to Tara in the interim.

Her order was called and she brought the caffeinated beverages to the table and put them down.

"One Triple Latte with an extra pump of foam for the lady. Sorry again about the whole 'knocking it outta your hands' thing," Willow said as she took a sip of her mocha.

"Hey, I would never have gotten a first date never mind this second one if you hadn't, so really it's – wait. How did you know what my coffee order was?" Tara asked, with curiosity.

Willow looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she realised she'd never asked Tara for her order and just used her knowledge from checking her out for the past two months.

_Crap! What do I do now? She could think I'm some big stalker freak or something, oh god oh god oh god._

Tara, oblivious to the other girl's inner turmoil, took a sip of her coffee and waited good-naturedly for her to answer. She was getting used to the redhead's habits and figured she probably had a never-ending babble going on in her head.

"I-uh, okay, well, see, the thing is," Willow was completely thrown and had no idea what to say.

Tara, noticing her distress, instantly reached for her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Sweetie, it's okay. I was just wondering."

_She called me it again! Okay, truth time_

"Okay. Well, remember when I said I'd seen you around here before? And was, kind of working up the courage to ask you out?"

At the blonde's nod, she continued.

"Well, see, I'd noticed you for a while. And, well, I'd started coming in early so I could make sure and see you. And I stood behind you in line quite a few times and kinda saw that you got the same thing every morning, which, you know I do too - Mocha," she said as she held it up to demonstrate, "so you know, I knew what to order. And I totally get it if you want to get up and run away."

Willow's heart sank as Tara stood up. What she wasn't expecting was the blonde to scoot her chair over beside hers.

Tara, overcome with emotion, could think of no way to show that but through her lips. Keeping in mind that they were in a public place, she gently cupped the redheads face and pushed their lips together firmly and with as much passion as she could, considering their surroundings.

She pulled away and looked straight into Willow's eyes.

"I could never want to run away from you. We've only begun to get to know each other and you already make me feel more special than anyone ever has. Okay? And this may be premature, but never feel like you can't tell me something. 'Cause I already feel like I could tell you anything."

"Me too," Willow said simply, giving her a chaste kiss.

"Good," Tara went to move her seat back to its original position but was stopped by Willows hand on her thigh.

Enjoying the feel and the electric sparks that seemed to flow from Willow's hand through her thigh and settling just below her stomach, she was disappointed when the hand was taken away.

"Stay? I mean there. I like having you close by," Willow said as gave a sheepish smile.

Tara lifted the girl's small hand to her lips and kissed her palm.

"I like being close by."

Willow smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind Tara's ear.

"So, tell me something about you," Willow said, wanting to both start a conversation and learn more about Tara.

"Hmmm, what do you want to know?"

"Where'd you grow up? You a Cali girl?" Willow asked her

_Okay, no need to panic, Tara. Just keep it to the bare minimum. She doesn't need to know all that bad stuff. At least not yet._

"I grew up in Seattle. I moved to LA when I was 16 to live with my aunt after my mom died."

"I'm sorry," Willow said, hating the idea of a teenage Tara having to go through that.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago. What about you?" Tara asked, eager to get off the topic of her childhood.

"Sunnydale, born and raised," Willow responded.

"Ah, so you are a Cali girl?"

"Yep. But I promise I was never a cheerleader. Not that there's anything wrong with cheerleaders. My best friend Buffy was a cheerleader, 'til she got kicked off the squad our junior year in high school. Kind of my fault. The others figured she was gay-by-association from hanging out with me and that was too dangerous for their reputation or something," Willow said with a small hint of regret for the trouble she'd called her friend.

"Wow, you came out your junior year?" Tara asked, with awe in her voice.

"Well, yea. I mean I wasn't shouting it from the rooftops or anything but I didn't hide it. Did it take you longer to figure it out?" Willow asked.

"Hmmm? Oh god no, I always knew. I always liked watching The Little Mermaid a bit too much, y'know? Must've had a thing for redheads," she said grinning at Willow, who grinned right back. "I just…I figured people didn't need to know."

"I get it. Looking back I wonder if I did the right thing by saying it, ya know? It's not like I dated in high school, and it just caused problems, especially for Buffy."

"But Buffy stuck by you throughout it all right?" Tara asked.

"Of course," Willow said, nodding her head emphatically.

"I'm guessing that in a way, it made you even closer. Maybe? But I don't really know what I'm talking about. I was friend-lite in school. Or friend-less really," Tara said, ducking her head as she finished.

Lifting her chin, Willow started into blue eyes.

"What have I told you about hiding your beautiful face? And you're right; it did make us closer. I don't know how I would have coped without her."

"Are you guys still friends?" Tara asked before the smaller girl got a chance to question her own lack of buddies in school.

"Oh totally. She lives in LA now with her fiancé, they run a hotel. But I make sure to get down to see her like once a month, and she's up here sometimes visiting her mom and stuff. Plus, you know, phones, emails, we're always in contact," Willow responded, finishing the last of her mocha.

"But you miss her?"

"Yea, a little. Like yesterday, before our date, I was like panicking, and didn't know what to wear and it would've been nice with her there to calm me, you know, plus she'd be all waiting by the phone all excited to see how it went and would be shocked to hear that we actually had a second date. She's kinda used to me not doing repeat performances," Willow gushed, happy to be able vent her feelings about everything.

"Oh," Tara breathed, slightly put out and more than a little shocked at what the redhead had said.

"Yea…"she said, then noticed the blonde's demeanour. "Oh! Oh god no! Not like that I swear! I've never even…I mean, I wanted to wait for it to be special, and oh god I'm talking about my virginity in a coffee shop. And I know, 24-year-old virgin, loser central, I just meant, the few dates that I've actually been on; I never went out with them again. It just never felt right. Not like it does with you…" Willow trailed off as she held her head in her hands.

At this stage the redhead's run-on speech had attracted a few stares and Tara decided to take charge. She pulled the redhead up by the hand and whispered, "come on" in her ear.

Once outside, she slowed her pace a bit but continued at a fast walk towards the park that Tara's building overlooked.

"Tara, where are we going?" Willow asked after 5 minutes of walking with no talking.

"Just a little bit further," Tara replied, casting a reassuring smile in the redhead's direction and continuing on the path.


	8. Chapter 8

They reached the entrance of the park and Tara pulled Willow down a side path. Rounding a corner, they stood in front of a secluded tree-littered area with a bench sitting in the middle of the grass and a meander in a stream that ran through the entire park.

"Wow." Willow said, taking in her surroundings. "I – I've lived here my entire life, and I never…I mean, wow!"

"I found this place a year and a half ago. I'm sure more people know about it, but anytime I've come, it's been completely empty. Wanna sit?" she asked, pointing at the bench.

"Yea," Willow said absentmindedly as she continued to look around.

They made their way to the bench and sat down, facing each other.

Willow started the conversation.

"Listen, I'm so sorry about that back there, my foot just permanently resides in my mouth and as you've seen, I can't stop it from happening." 

"That's why I brought you here. It always has a calming effect for me, and it's kind of like a special place," Tara said, linking their fingers.

"Thank you for sharing it with me," Willow said, still in awe of the beauty around and in front of her.

"I, ah, thought this would be a good place to talk, too, since it's private, you know."

"Oh. Yea. Okay," Willow said, deflated thinking she knew what was coming.

_She's breaking up with me. Breaking up with me when we're not even officially together._

"I just wanted to let you know, about what you were talking about back there, about the lack of dating and erm, the waiting? Well, ditto. So if you're a loser for being a, um, 24 year v-virgin, then I'm a bigger one for being 25. Okay?" Tara said, not sure that she was saying the right thing, but thinking the redhead needed the comfort and was figured it could be nothing but good that they were both on the same page.

Willow was shocked at Tara's admission and just looked at her for a moment.

"Really?" she asked, just to be sure.

"Really. In fact, yesterday was my first date. Ever"

Willow's eyes widened in surprise, then she gave Tara a huge smile. Leaning in, she met Tara halfway as their lips gently came together. They moved their lips rhythmically against each other as the kiss slowly grew in passion. Tara felt a timid tongue begin to peek between her lips and instantly opened her mouth to accept it in. Willow's hands came up to cup Tara's cheeks, as Tara's rested on either side of Willow's hips. The redhead explored Tara's mouth, shyly at first, but gaining more confidence as she continued. The blonde lifted her tongue to meet Willows, letting instinct guide her, and they began a duel, both fighting for dominance, with neither wanting to win.

The duel moved into Willows mouth and she used the opportunity to suck on the blonde's tongue. Tara moaned into her mouth and her grip on

Willow's hips tightened. Willow released her tongue and it instantly began exploring, Tara revelling in the taste of the redhead. With oxygen becoming an issue, they broke apart and brought their foreheads together.

"And that," Tara said, still breathless, "was my first proper kiss."

Willow's eyes widened again and she suddenly felt inadequate, hoping that the kiss had the same effect on Tara that it did on her.

Tara, seeing the worry that clouded the redhead's features, brought Willow's hand to her heart, which was beating wildly.

"Feel that? That's what you do to me. When you look at me, or touch me, and especially when you kiss me. Okay? So never feel…not good enough or something."

Willow was shocked at her girl's perceptiveness.

_No, she's not my girl. Not yet. But she should be._

She smiled and took both of Tara's hands in hers. Taking a deep breath, determined to get through this next bit without babbling, she started talking.

"If this is too fast, it's totally okay to say no, but would you maybe, like to, you know officially be my girlfriend?"

Tara's smile could have been seen from space and she placed a series of short firm kisses on the redhead's lips, punctuating each one by repeating one word over and over again: 

'Yes.'

Willow giggled and pulled Tara to her in a warm hug.

"Are we a really bad stereotype? I mean we meet two days ago and now we're an official couple?" Tara asked, not at all caring if they were.

"Well, whether you knew it or not you've been a part of my life for the past two months, and quite frankly, I don't want to go another day without being able to call you my girl," Willow answered with real sincerity.

_Oh well done, spaz, what was that? Calling her your girl, getting all possessive, like she's a thing or something._

Tara, touched at the admission, looked down shyly.

"I am, you know?"

"What?" Willow asked, confused

"Your girl," she said looking up and tucking a piece of red hair that had gone astray, behind a freckled ear.

They leaned in for a chaste kiss and pulled away giggling.

"I feel like a schoolgirl, making out behind the bleachers or something," Willow said, still giggling

"Me too. I like it," Tara replied bashfully.

Willow smiled and looked down at her watch, surprised to see almost 2 hours had gone by since picking Tara up. Her stomach also just seemed to realise the time and let out a loud grumble.

"So, can I buy my girlfriend lunch?" she asked, turning a bright red.

"Uh uh, you got coffee, so lunch is on me," Tara responded adamantly, deciding not to tease to other girl.

"How about I make you lunch then?" Willow countered.

"That sounds really nice."

They walked hand in hand through the park and headed for Willow's, chatting about anything and everything. They turned the corner onto her street.

"It's just up here," Willow said pointing to a two-story house, painted white with a black door and window panes, just ahead.  
"Wow," Tara said as they neared the front door.

Willow unlocked the door and stood back to let Tara in first. She stepped through and looked around the hallway. It housed the stairs to the right and it led straight through to the kitchen. A door on the left led into the living room. A small table, a foot away from the initial step on the stairs, sat with a vase of flowers and a cordless phone and answering machine.

Willow directed her towards the kitchen and offered her a stool. Tara took it and sat, leaning on the island that split the kitchen in two, one side with a small 4-person table and chair set and the other accommodating the cooking appliances and refrigerator.

"Your place is amazing," Tara said, looking around.

"Oh," Willow said, looking at her bashfully, "thank you. It's home, y' know? More so than my childhood one ever was."

Willow said the last bit with more than a hint of sorrow and regret, which Tara picked up.

"Home life wasn't good?" Tara asked with genuine concern.

"Oh, no, it's just, you know, parents away on business a lot, that kind of thing. I was kind of a trophy daughter, more for appearances than anything else. Bright side was I pretty much had the house to myself whenever I wanted it. Not that I made much use of that." Willow said all this while taking out two plates and some cutlery.

"That must have been rough."

Opening the fridge and taking out a variety of salad items, she continued speaking.

"Yea it was a little. But I always had my Bubbe, ah, my grandmother, sorry, old habits die hard I guess. But yea, I was really close to her, so if anything good came out of it, it was that. And then, you know, teen years brought Buffy. So I think between the two of them I avoided possible years of therapy," she said with a smile.

"Are you still close with her? Your grandmother?" Tara asked, feeling angry at Willow's parents for not appreciating how special Willow was.

"She, erm, died two and half years ago," Willow said with sadness.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry."

Willow just looked at her and gave a broad smile.

"What?" Tara asked, confused at the change of demeanour in the redhead.

"It's just, no matter how bad I'm feeling, all you have to do was call me sweetie and I feel nothing but joyfulness."

"Oh. So I should call you sweetie a lot then?"

"You can call me whatever you like. I think it's just you being you that makes me all happy. Vegetarian right?" Willow asked.

"What? Oh yea, vegetarian," she confirmed, thrown slightly at the other woman's conversational jump, "How'd you know? Were you stalking me at a dinner place too?"

"What!" the redhead asked, spinning around to face her, "No! God no! I promise, no, it's just you ordered your pasta last night without bacon and that kind of trivial stuff stays in my head. Not that being a vegetarian is trivial or anything…"

"Willow," Tara said, trying to snap her out of her babble.

"…I mean, it's clearly an important choice for you, and I totally get that. I admire it really, that you can commit yourself to something so big…

"Willow," Tara repeated, slightly louder this time.

"Not that I can't commit! I can, I totally can, please don't think this would be a dead end relationship because I am totally able to commit…"

Tara, deciding she better end this before the smaller girl suggesting that they go then and there to a wedding chapel, spun around on her seat, got up and walked over to Willow and turned her slightly before firmly planting her lips on the redheads. Swirling her tongue teasingly over her lips, she pulled away and was back on her seat before Willow had a chance to move an inch.


	9. Chapter 9

Willow turned back and looked at Tara in the eye.

"Thank you. You're good at that. And don't think I didn't notice that tongue, missy. I will be making good on that offering," Willow said, teasingly.

"I look forward to it. And for remembering about yesterday. That's really sweet. And since that was the first time you've babbled today, I'm guessing it's a nervous thing? 'Cause it was on overload last night. I love it, but if it means you're feeling uneasy then is there anything I can do to stop you getting so nervous?"

Tara, though nowhere near as bad as she was a few years go, knew what it was like to lose control of speaking when she got nervous, and still stuttered a little bit when faced with new or overwhelming situations.

"You could kiss me again, that was good. But, ah, seriously it's okay. And yea, nervous thing. Although it happens sometimes in regular conversation as well. My thought process hops a lot. But you don't make me nervous. I'm just a nervous person in general. Not kidding though, the kissing really helps," Willow said with a smile as she continued to make the salad.

"I get it. I, ah, stutter sometimes too," Tara said.

"Yea, I noticed yesterday. But I haven't heard it since?" Willow asked, grabbing both plates.

"Seems I'm comfortable around you," Tara smiled as she got up off her stool and followed Willow into the dining room, which connected to both the kitchen and living room.

Willow set the plates down next to each other and pulled out one chair for Tara to sit next on.

"I'll be right back, just getting some glasses," Willow said as she tucked the chair back in.

Coming back in with two glasses and a jug of iced water, she set them down and took the chair next to Tara.

"Water?"

Tara nodded and Willow poured a glass before doing the same for herself.

Tara speared a piece of feta cheese with a cherry tomato and black olive with her fork and popped it in her mouth.

"This is amazing, Will," Tara said.

"Thanks, baby. Just a simple salad really," Willow said modestly

_She called me Will!_

_She called me baby!_

"Well it tastes great."

They kept eating their salads and talking throughout lunch. Willow told her stories about sneaking out at night with Buffy when they were in high school and how she'd introduced her to her now fiancé when they'd been in study group together in college. Tara told her how she'd finished high school in LA, but had moved to Sunnydale on a scholarship when it was over.

"Wait. You were at UCSD? We would've been there around the same time!" Willow said incredulously.

"Ah, yea, I had to drop out midway through my second semester. I was assistant manager at Barnes & Nobles. You know, where that Starbucks is now? Anyway, I needed the job to survive but I couldn't mange school and work, I was failing a few of my classes and I was at risk of losing my scholarship, so when the manager position opened up, I applied and got it, so I dropped out. After a year there I'd saved up enough to do my degree by night, so I did and 3 years later I passed my final exams," Tara said, explaining herself.

"That's incredible. You did your degree in three years while working all during the day? That's amazing. And you liked management?" Willow asked in awe.

"Yea, that's what convinced me to go back to school. First time around I was an English major, but I fell in love with working as a manager, so I went back to do a Business degree."

"That's so cool. Hey! Wanna move into the living room? It's kind of more comfortable."

"Sure."

They both moved into living room and sat down on the plush sofa that sat facing the door leading to the hallway.

Sitting somewhat awkwardly at first, they both turned to each other at the same time and crushed their lips together. Willow pushed her tongue past Tara's mouth to meet its mate. Tara, remembering how it had felt earlier that day and eager to show Willow, wrapped her lips around her tongue and sucked.

Willow was glad she was sitting when the blonde began sucking on her tongue, as she felt her knees go week. She brought her hands up and cupped Tara's cheeks.

Tara let go of Willow's tongue and felt Willow bring it up to the roof of her mouth and the insides of her cheeks.

They continued like this, exploring each others mouth but managing to keep hands in safe places, neither wanting to go too far too fast, until Tara noticing the darkening sky outside the windows.

Tara pulled away with an audible pop.

"Hey! Tara-lips! Baby, why'd my Tara-lips go away?" Willow asked, dazed.

Tara went in for a chaste 2-second kiss.

"Sorry sweetie. Didn't mean to be so abrupt. But we've been making out for going on 3 hours. And as much as I'd love to keep going, I really gotta get home. I have to be in work early tomorrow," Tara said to the eyes-glazed-over redhead.

Willow looked at her watch and was shocked to see Tara was right.

"That…that felt like 2 minutes! That is some magic mouth you got there!"

"Right back at ya," Tara said shyly.

Willow smiled.

"Right, so home time. Just let me grab my jacket and I'll walk you home."

"That's really sweet honey, but you don't have to," Tara said, not wanting to put the redhead out.

"No way am I letting you walk home alone in the dark. Not that you're not a big girl and capable of it, it's just this town gives me the wiggins after dark. So, for your adoring girlfriend's piece of mind, please let me walk you home?" Willow asked, pouting.

_Oh god, look at that pout. I'm so in trouble _

"Well then I'd love for you to walk me home," she said standing up.

"So, we set?" Willow asked

"Yea I just need to get my bag and -"

She trailed off as her bag and jacket were held up in front of her.

"Already got them, baby," Willow said, putting Tara's jacket on her.

"Anyone else would think you're eager to get rid of me," Tara said, grinning.

"Quite the opposite. But if I can't be kissing you, then I want to be holding your hand, and walking you home gives me the perfect excuse. That and I really would worry."

Taking each other's hand, they headed out the door and round the corner towards Tara's street.

Enjoying the silence, they arrived at the apartment complex in less than 10 minutes.

"I'm in work late tomorrow," Willow started when they arrived, "So I won't be getting coffee in the morning. But I'll see you Tuesday, yea?"

"Of course. I'll have your coffee waiting for you Tuesday morning," Tara said, hiding her disappointment of not being able to see the redhead the next day.

"So, I should go. Being late and all. Sleep to get. Work tomorrow," Willow said, searching her head for a reason to stick around for just one more minute.

"Yea. I have a busy day tomorrow too. In meetings all day," Tara replied.

"Okay. So this is goodbye," Willow said, making no move to leave.

"Yep. Goodbye."

"Leaving now."

Willow turned and made it three feet before turning on her heels and pressing her lips to Tara's.

"Okay," she said, "Now I can go. See you Tuesday, baby."

"Tuesday. Oh and Willow? Call me when you get home? Just for this adoring girlfriend's piece of mind?" Tara asked coyly, as she turned into her building.

"Of course I will," Willow said, touched.

"Okay. Bye now. For real," Tara said, slipping inside.

"Bye," Willow whispered and moved towards getting home.

* * *

Tara had just sat down on her couch when she heard her phone ring.

"Hello gorgeous," she said, picking it up.

"Hope you don't answer your phone like that to everyone," a voice said from the other end.

"Only when my girlfriend calls. So only the 3 people," Tara said, deadpan.

"Three?" she heard, "Oh. Yea, no, cool, with you and sharing the love. Cool."

"Willow, sweetie, joke. You're my first remember? My only."

"Oh! I knew that! I was just, ah, playing along, you know, ha ha."

"Well that's good then. So I take it this means you got home safe?"

"Yep, safe and sound."

"Good. I'm glad. I can go to sleep happy now."

"Yea. And you should. Sleep that is, what with your meetings tomorrow. So sweet dreams?"

"They have been since I met you. 'Night, Will"

"Night, Tare."

Tara pressed the end call button, smiling and put her phone back on the living room table.

Gathering the papers she needed for morning and setting them on her countertop, she went into her bathroom and got ready to shower and get ready for bed.

* * *

Willow hung up the phone and instantly began dialling numbers again, settling down comfortably on her bed, against the pillows.

After three rings, a voice on the other end picked up.

"Hello?"

"Buffy, I think I'm falling in love."


	10. Chapter 10

Tara arrived at work at 8.50am sharp and booted up her laptop. She had a board meeting at ten that she needed to finish preparations for. She figured that would probably take until one. She could take lunch for a half hour and then back to back appointments for the afternoon.

_Gonna be a long day._

* * *

Willow stepped off the elevator at midday. She loved mornings she could arrive late. Despite how much she loved her work, she loved sleeping-in even more.

So she'd proposed a rota with her immediate boss, the Programming Department Head, Mr. Philips, that the second Monday of every month, management-meeting day, she would only work afternoons and stay an hour later each day that week to make it up. She'd had a series of flow charts, illustrated by different coloured pens, showing how it wouldn't affect her productivity in the slightest and that those mornings were usually the slowest of the entire month.

Mr. Philips, by then used to his best programmers quirky nature, agreed to the schedule and Willow looked forward to these Monday's each month. She stayed late everyday anyway so it really made no difference to her in that area.

She walked through her half empty department to get to her desk.

_Everyone's at lunch._

Settling down, she started her computer and ran her custom-made anti-virus software, like she did every morning.

_Better to be neurotic than get your hard-drive wiped by tiny bugs intent to destroy._

While that was scanning, she opened her email, checking both her internal work account and her general one. Highlighting a few forwarded jokes from Buffy to check later, she moved onto her work account.

_Davy report, done. Naylor account…dammit, Alan, you were supposed too take care of that…Miranda Thomas? Who the hell's Miranda Thomas?_

She clicked open the email and paled slightly.

_No, no, no I thought I had more time! That was like, in a couple of weeks! I haven't prepared! I need charts and diagrams, and oh god, where are my highlighters!_

She frantically went through her drawers, pulling out a pack of highlighters and setting them on her desk when she realised she had no immediate use for them.

_Okay, Will, you've got just over two hours here. And it's good, your work is good. You're gonna get the best performance appraisal ever. You've done this before. It's all good._

Willow set an alarm for 2.20pm, 10 minutes before her meeting up in HR, and opened the Davy Report for one final check through before she submitted it to her boss. She was still checking it when her phone started ringing, indicating it was time to go. She printed off her personal appraisal she had prepared the month before and set off.

She walked off the elevators onto the 22nd floor and began looked around. The last time she had been up here was when she was in the process of being hired, 3 years ago when she was still a brand-new graduate. She'd had no work-related grievances, and it was only recently-implemented policy that determined all performance appraisals to be carried out by the HR department, having previously been done by Department Heads themselves.

Willow walked through until she came to a desk with a brown haired woman typing away at her computer, a plague identifying her as 'Miranda Thomas – Personal Assistant'.

She looked up with a dazzling smile and Willow noticed how pretty she was.

_Stop that! You've got a girlfriend now!_

"Can I help you?" she asked politely when the redhead continued to just stand there.

"Oh right! Sorry. I have a 2.30 appointment with…" Willow trailed off as she realised she had no idea what the HR Manager's name was, "erm, with the Department Head. Willow Rosenberg"

"Of course, Ms. Rosenberg. Ms. Maclay will be with you momentarily."

Willow stilled as she heard the last bit.

"Ma…Maclay?" she asked to be sure, but didn't give the assistant a chance to answer as she turned to look at the door to her right and saw in big letters on it:

_Tara Maclay_  
_Head of Human Resources_

"Eeppp!" she squeaked out, shocked.

"Are you okay, ma'am?"

Willow's mind casted back to their conversation at the restaurant – _Was that really just two days ago?_ – at being called 'ma'am', before realising what she must look like.

"Sorry. Yes I'm fine thanks. Just thought I left my oven on at home for a second," she said with a lot more confidence than she actually felt.

_Oven? You left your oven on! Idiot, Willow._

"Okay. If you just want to take a seat, she'll be with you in one moment," Miranda said courteously.

"Thank you," the redhead replied.

Willow heard Miranda get back to typing, and a minute later she was told to go through into Tara's office.

Willow knocked and entered, closing the door quickly behind her.

"Hey sexy," she said when she saw Tara's head still looking down at her desk.

Tara's head shot up at this and her mouth began opening and closing with no sound coming out when she saw her girlfriend standing there.

"Willow! What are you doing here?" Tara asked, still in shock.

"I think I'm maybe your 2.30?" she said, slightly nervously.

"But…" she trailed off as she clicked a few buttons and looked at her screen for a second, before turning back to the smaller girl smiling, "Rosenberg-comma-Willow. Senior Programmer. My 2.30 appointment. Sweetheart, don't look so nervous. Sit down."

"I can't believe neither of us even thought to ask where the other worked," Willow said, sitting down opposite Tara.

"I know. It's strange though, right? We live 3 blocks away from each other, we work in the exact same building for the exact same company and it takes a random collision in the street to bring us together," Tara said, the shock dissipating.

"I know! Look how much time we wasted. Doesn't matter now though. We've got all the time in the world," Willow said smiling.

"If I didn't have a see-through window I'd give you a big kiss for that," Tara said cheekily.

Willow blushed.

"Not to, ah, ruin the moment, but is there some policy on inter-office dating? 'Cause if we can't, I'll quit. I mean I can totally work for someone else or whatever, these kinds of companies, all the work is similar so just say the word and I'll do it. What's the resignations procedure here? I see my immediate supervisor, right?" Willow asked, breathless by the end.

"I, wow, Willow, as absolutely touched as I am that you'd be willing to quit your job, I could never let you do that. We could just defy the policies I work so hard to implement and sneak around," Tara started, happy when she saw the smile from the other girl, "but we're fine. It just has to be noted in the records."

She typed for a few seconds and looked at the redhead.

"And now it is. That's okay with you right?"

Tara was suddenly worried she'd gone too far by doing it without asking.

"Of course," Willow said, beaming, "the more people who know you're mine, the better in my book."

"Better in mine too. So, about your appraisal? I can't do it. It'd be a conflict of interest. But I can reorganise it so you'll know exactly when it is. I know it was a bit sudden being told just a few hours before hand, my original guy was out sick today and there's a lot of people to get through so we didn't want to waste the hour. Seems like fate now, huh? Dear god, I think your babble is contagious," Tara, said, turning red.

Willow giggled.

"Don't worry. You get used to relying on less oxygen. And it'll come in handy. We can keep kissing without needing to break," Willow said and then winked, "And yes, that would be great. The scheduling, that is."

"Okay. Would you prefer having it with your own department head? I haven't referred anyone else back down to him yet, so I'm sure he won't mind doing it."

"Really? You're okay doing that? I thought they all had to be done up here?"

"They do, but I can recommend a second appraisal and can request your department head do it. And don't worry, it won't look bad on your record or anything. In fact, looking at your file here, I wouldn't worry about anything…except maybe this. You've been working 70 hour weeks?" Tara asked, worried.

"I, ah, thought you couldn't do it…you know conflict of interest and all," Willow chuckled nervously.

"I'm speaking as your girlfriend now. If work is that demanding, I'm sure you could talk to your boss and -"

"It's not that. It isn't demanding, at least not any more than it should be. I just like work is all," Willow said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"But you'll burn out with those kinds of hours. I'll stop being the nagging girlfriend, but please think about it?" Tara said, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Hey! That's not fair. You can't go pulling out those eyes and that half smile every time you want something!"

"Look who's talking! Don't think that pout didn't completely work its magic yesterday."

"Well if it's any consolation, the weekend just gone is the first one in months that I haven't come into the office. I never had any reason to stay away before. Now I have you," Willow said, sincerely.

"Well I'm happy to be your reason."

"And, hey, not really all with the fairness here, using my personnel file against me," Willow said, in mock-anger.

"Okay, I promise I won't look again. And besides the only thing in here that I didn't already know was your birthday. And now I do. September 2nd…a Virgo. Perfectionist, right?" Tara responded.

"That's me. Hence the long hours. But now we're uneven. I don't know your birthday."

"Oh, it's October 16th."

"Octo…October 16th!" Willow asked incredulously, "Tara, that's Friday!"

"Um, yea."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important?"

"Not important? Not important? Tara, it's your birthday! You have any plans?"

"Not officially. But I think my friend Anya, she works down in finance by the way, wants to go to the Bronze. You wanna come with?" Tara asked.

"Of course I want to come! Unless you don't want me to?" Willow asked in a small voice.

"Of course I want you to come. I was gonna ask you along, anyway. I have to warn you though, Anya's a little…well she's Anya."

"Well I look forward to meeting your friend. Buffy can't wait to meet you either."

"You talked to Buffy about me?" Tara asked, smiling.

"Yep. I think by hour two I'd fully illustrated just how perfect your eyes are," Willow replied, gleaming.

"You're gonna make me blush. Which is not a good look for a Department Head."

"Speaking of, I should probably let you get back to work. And, you know, go back too. But to show you how committed I am to this less working hours thing, can I walk you home?"

"Sure. What time do you get off?"

_Don't say whenever you're around; do not say whenever you're around!_

"6pm all this week. Is that okay? If it's too late - "

"6pm is perfect. I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Great. See you then," Willow said, standing up and making her way towards the door.

"Will, wait," Tara said, standing up as well.

Willow went back over to the desk quickly.

"What's wrong?" she said worriedly.

"Nothing," she said, looking down, "it's just, what you said yesterday, about holding my hand when you can't kiss me? Well," she said and stuck out her hand, "I feel the same. So a handshake will have to keep me going."

Willow's heart swelled with love for the blonde and she grasped her hand firmly, rubbing her thumb over Tara's knuckles.

She broke away and went to the door.

"See you later, Tare," she said and slipped through the door.

"Later, indeed," Tara said as the door closed, and she got her file together for her next appointment of the afternoon.


	11. Chapter 11

The week passed quickly for both girls, who had fallen into a routine of meeting outside Tara's every morning and getting coffee before work, and walking home together at the end of the day. Willow had cooked dinner on Monday night, after the realisation of their shared work place. The rest of the week had meant busy evenings for both girls who hadn't had the opportunity to spend the evening together since.

Tara was just finishing up for the day when her phone rang.

"Hello, Human Resources, Tara Maclay speaking," Tara said in her most professional voice, despite the Friday-evening tiredness that was setting in.

"Tara! Thank god, I worried you'd have left already."

"Anya, what's wrong? The Dow isn't down or something is it?" Tara asked her only real friend, with a teasing tone.

"Tara, if the Dow were down do you really think I'd be sitting her talking to you this calmly? I'd have to find some young stud to pump the tension out of me," Anya replied seriously.

Tara had grown accustomed to Anya's unique attitude and slight…obsession with all things sex and money. Initially she had been shocked by her blunt demeanour but soon grew to like her open and honest nature. It was, at the very least, refreshing. Even if, at times, like when in public, she wished the ground would open and swallow her up.

"So what's up, Ahn?" she asked, ignoring the last comment.

"Just checking we're still on for tonight. 8pm? The Bronze? I still don't know why you won't let me take you to a strip club. I know a brunette who owes me a favour for some fill-in work I did last month. She would be more than willing to give you a private dance…"

"Anya, I told you, first off I don't like strip clubs and -"

"You don't like strip clubs! They're the very foundation on which the American Economy is built!"

"Anya-"

"Exchanging services for monetary retribution! And what better services than ones that are already at your disposal. Think about it, our bodies have such capacity for making money, but 90% of them just sit around, doing nothing."

"I'll see you at the Bronze at 8pm, Ahn!" she said before hanging up, the other girl still talking on the other end. She tried to keep on phone conversations with Anya for a year before she realised that the girl was in her own world and didn't even notice when she hung up. She'd felt bad about even thinking about it, until she'd been caught in a conversation about the pros and cons of threesomes, or as Anya had put it, "having more than one penis inside you." She'd gone to apologise the next day only to discover Anya hadn't noticed and continued the conversation completely one-sided.

_And, anyway, I don't hang up every time. Just when she gets carried away._

She shut down her computer and left her office, passing Miranda doing the same on her way out.

"See you Monday, have a good weekend," she said as she passed.

"Thanks. Oh and Happy Birthday, boss."

Tara continued down the elevator until the doors pinged open at the 12th floor. She smiled when she saw a familiar redhead step in.

"Good timing," Tara said as Willow stepped through the doors, then pulled the redhead in for a kiss when they were safely closed.

"Indeed it was," Willow replied, smiling, "Oh, and Happy Birthday."

"You already wished me Happy Birthday this morning."

"Yea, well, it deserves to be said a lot. So expect plenty of it."

Willow leaned in for another kiss and deepened it immediately. Pulling back, she smiled.

"And a lot more of that. So we all set for tonight?"

"Yep," Tara said, pointing at the small backpack she as carrying alongside her handbag, which carried her change of clothes for the evening. They'd agreed that Willow would cook dinner for them and they'd head for the Bronze from hers.

"Great!"

They walked out of the building and straight to Willow's house.

Once there, Willow poured them both a glass of wine and began preparing dinner, Eggplant Parmesan, which she knew was Tara's favourite.

After dinner, Willow got up excitedly and went back into the kitchen, returning with a frosted cupcake with one lighted candle in it.

She sang Happy Birthday and put the cupcake down in front of Tara.

"Wow, Will, this is amazing. Thank you," Tara said, choked up.

"Nothing really," Willow said, ducking her head.

Tara got her knife and halved the cupcake, picking up one half and feeding it to Willow. Willow did the same to her with the other half.

"We should probably start getting ready," Tara said, glancing at her watch.

"Yea…Oh! Wait! Your present!" Willow said, jumping up again.

"Will, you didn't have to get me anything, I mean you made dinner, and the candle and everything…"

"No way am I letting my girl go without a present on her birthday," Willow said, walking back in from the living room with a long thin present, wrapped in light blue wrapping paper and a card with 'Tara' printed on it in purple calligraphy on top.

She handed it to Tara, slightly nervously.

"I hope you like it," she said.

Tara noticed the worried shake in the redhead's voice and reached out to squeeze her hand.

"Sweetie, just the fact that you got me anything means the world to me."

Willow smiled and squeezed back.

"Well, open it then!" she said, the excitement back in her voice.

Tara got the card from the top first and took it out of its envelope, shocked when she saw an exact drawing depicting their first meeting, complete with a spilled coffee on the ground and a redhead staring at a blonde in wonder. She opened it up and saw the words Happy Birthday printed inside, and in her girlfriend's handwriting:

_I wanted to document the moment you stole my heart._  
_Have a great birthday, baby._  
_Willow_.

Tara looked up through teary eyes

"How?" she asked simply

"There was a guy in marketing who owed me a favour," Willow replied, acting nonchalant, but her beaming smile gave away her happiness at the reaction in blonde.

"T-thank you," Tara said.

"Hey now," Willow said, scooting closer, "You've still got a present to open!"

Tara laughed and wiped at her eyes, then started carefully unwrapping the blue paper.

Pulling it back, she saw the back of a large frame and gasped when she turned it over.

Inside the beautiful mahogany frame, was a certificate telling her that a star in the constellation of Libra had been named as Tara Maclay. She stared at it intently, tracing over her own name.

When there was no sound from the blonde after a few moments, Willow began to get worried.

"Tara? Are you ok-"

She didn't get to finish as Tara grabbed her around the neck and began kissing her soundly. Willow brought her hands up to cup the blonde's cheeks. They continued like this before Tara pulled away, panting and flushed. Willow was in a similar state.

"Thank you. That is the most amazing, precious gift I have ever gotten," Tara said, picking up the frame again from where she had put it on the table.

"Well I wanted to get you something to show you mean the world to me…"

"I love it."

"Yea…I kinda got that from the kiss. I'm gonna get you stuff more often if I get kissed like that," Willow said, grinning.

"I'll give you those kind of kisses for free," Tara responded, looking at her adoringly.

They stayed like that for a few moments until a beeping from the kitchen, indicating the dishwasher had finished its cycle, broke them from their reverie.

"Why don't you take the first shower while I empty the dishwasher?"

"Oh no, I can help at least," Tara said, not wanting to put everything on the redhead who had already cooked and cleared up.

_Not to mention that amazing gift…_

"Uh uh, birthday girl. You don't get to lift a finger. Now go. You remember where everything is right?" At the blonde's nod, she continued, "There's some robes in my room, you can get changed in there. They're big, so they'll fit around the, uh…"she trailed off as she realised what she was saying.

Tara, seeing Willow turn the colour of her hair, decided to have a little fun with her flustered girlfriend. She raised an eyebrow at her and looked at her defiantly.

"In the…?" she asked, calmly.

"Well…you know," Willow said, beginning to flail her arms, "in the general area of…"

Tara said nothing, just raised her eyebrow higher.

"The chest area!" Willow finally said, in a whisper.

Tara broke and burst out laughing.

"Wha…Tara! That wasn't funny!" Willow said indignantly

"You should've seen your face!" Tara replied, still laughing

"My girlfriend, the comedian," Willow responded, pouting.

"You're cute when you pout."

"Yea, well see this?" Willow started, setting her features, "This is my resolve face. Learn it, know it, fear it, for you will never defeat it."

She walked over and pulled Tara up from her seat.

"Now," she said, walking her over to the kitchen door that led to the hallway, "you, shower!"

She gave her a playful swat on the ass as Tara exited and made her way back to the dishwasher.

_.God. I touched her ass. I TOUCHED HER ASS. Self, have you no control! You can't just go invading people's space, girlfriend or not. But it felt nice. Really nice. Stupid, Willow, stupid!_

* * *

Tara stepped out of the shower, refreshed, and wrapped a towel around her body.

She'd initially been a little surprised to feel the redhead's hand on her butt, surprise that had quickly turned into pleasure. She'd felt the warmness of where her hand had been right up until she'd stepped under the hot spray of water.

She had to admit, she'd been tempted to bring the nozzle down a few times and get some relief from the feelings that her girlfriend always seemed to stir. But she figured there wasn't enough time for that today, they had less than an hour to get to the Bronze to meet Anya.

_Anyway, I want my first orgasm in Willow's house to be because of Willow._

She giggled at the thought as she put the robe around her body and headed back to Willow's room to get changed. She was just finishing the buttons on her corset-style top when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said, doing up the last button.

"Hey," Willow said, coming in, "Just came to check if I could, um…uh…"

She trailed off as her eyes were instantly drawn downwards to the top of Tara's shirt, her breasts pushed upwards and framed by a rich red coloured material.

"You could…?" Tara asked, oblivious to the where the smaller girl was staring.

When she got no response, she stared at Willow for a second before realising what was going on.  
_So, I got myself a breast girl here!_

"Um, Will, honey? My eyes are up here," she said, stifling a giggle.

"Hmm? Oh! Err, yea," Willow replied, meeting Tara's eyes, then blushing furiously, "You, uh, you look great!"

"Thanks," Tara responded, "I'm all finished in the bathroom if you needed the shower?"

"Oh yea, thanks," Willow said, going over to grab her robe.

"I can just wait outside until you're ready if you want. You know, so I can come back in and finish my make up and stu-" Tara said, trailing off as Willow pulled her shirt over her head and put it in her laundry hamper in the corner.

"No need," she said cheerily with a devilish glint in her eyes.

She unbuttoned her black work trousers and tugged them off, making sure to bend over when she put them in her hamper. Standing in just her underwear for just a moment, she reached for her robe and put it on, walking calmly out of the room and towards the bathroom.

Tara stood there, dumbfounded.

_Oh, she's good._

* * *

A little over an hour later they walked into the Bronze hand-in-hand. Spotting Anya at a table, Tara nodded towards her and pulled Willow along.

"Hey Ahn!" Tara said, over the music

"Tara! Happy Birthday!" Anya said kindly, before turning to Willow and extending her hand, "This must be the hot redhead you want to get in your pants. Hi, I'm Anya."


	12. Chapter 12

"Uh…Hi? I'm Willow," Willow said, taking the hand that was offered from Anya.

Tara, still blushing, leaned in towards her.

"Just ignore whatever she says that most people would consider socially unacceptable," she whispered before taking a seat at the table and indicating for Willow to do the same.

"I'm getting drinks," Anya said, getting up again and running towards the bar.

"She seems…nice," Willow ventured.

"She is, I promise, she just…see's the world a little differently. She knows so much though; you'd swear she'd been around for a thousand years or something. And her…honesty really is an appealing quality in a friend. Plus, she was the first person to actually befriend me…like ever," Tara said, hoping her girlfriend and only friend would get along.

"Hey," Willow said, bringing her hands up to cup the blonde's face, "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. And don't ever feel like you have to justify that friendship, okay?"

She brought their lips together in a gentle kiss.

Some glasses being placed on the table in front of them interrupted their smooching.

"Perfect timing with the kissing, girls! It really helped with getting guys to buy our drinks," Anya gushed excitedly, waving over to two guys sitting at the bar.

"Thank you for getting the drinks, Anya," Tara said quickly when she saw the redhead about to protest.

Willow just smiled and reached for one of the long glasses with a light red coloured liquid inside it. The other two did the same.

"Yea, thanks Anya. That was really nice."

"Oh, no trouble. Here, Tara, I've got your present. And don't worry, despite my better judgement, I did not get you a lap dance," Anya said seriously.

Willow looked at her, trying to discern whether she was joking or not, and when she realised not, she visibly paled.

Anya handed her a nicely wrapped, box-shaped present. Tara got up and gave her a quick hug before sitting back down in her seat.

"That's really nice of you Anya, thank you," she said sincerely.

When Tara made no effort to open the present, Anya pulled it out of her hands and ripped open the paper, shoving the now-open present back in her hands.

Willow looked down and almost fell off her chair. Tara, though used to getting these kinds of presents from Anya, was thoroughly embarrassed nonetheless.

"See?" Anya said loudly, pointing at it, "It's double-headed, so you two can use it at the same time. And it had 6 different attachments! Plus it comes with its own cleaning kit. This really is a top-of-the-line product!"

Tara, sinking lower and lower as Anya's loud voice began attracting stares, wrapped the present back as well as she could and placed it under her chair.

"Hey Ahn, I think those two guys at the bar want you to go over there."

Anya looked up at the same two men who had bought them drinks and smiled.

"Excuse me ladies," she said and made her way over to them, jumping up on to one of their laps immediately.

Willow watched the whole thing in a state of mild shock before finally turning to Tara and looked at her with question.

Tara saw Willow's look and began to explain.

"Every Christmas and birthday for the past two years, it's been similar gifts. Normally I manage to get her to give them to me in private, but that didn't work out this year."

"So…" Willow began, raising an eyebrow "You're telling me you have a collection of gifted sex toys in your apartment?"

"Yep. In a bag in the back of my closet," Tara replied, finishing her drink.

"Well... Okay then. Another drink?"

"Yea," Tara said, reaching for her purse.

"Nope, on me birthday girl. Same again?" Willow asked

"Yea…please," Tara replied.

Willow walked up to the crowded bar, but wasn't able to catch the bartenders attention. She spotted Anya just to her left and went up to her.

"Hey Willow!" Anya greeted her.

"Anya, hi. Hey, if the bartender comes over near you could you get a couple more of those raspberry drinks sent down to our table?" Willow asked.

"Of course," Anya replied, "Oh and Willow? I've never, ever seen Tara as happy as this. So if you hurt her, I will eviscerate you, okay?"

"Wow. Well I guess a vague disclaimer's nobody's friend… I won't Anya." 

"Good," Anya said with a smile.

Willow handed her the money for the drinks and made her way back to Tara.

_As much as I don't enjoy being threatened, she really is a good friend._

They're drinks arrived and Willow slipped the waitress a 20, telling her to keep them coming.

They both chatted through the evening, with sporadic visits from Anya, and occasional dances. Willow noticed Tara getting more and more "tipsy" until she was actually struggling to stay seated and was laughing at seemingly nothing.

Willow, having drunk her drinks at a much slower pace throughout the night, was feeling completely sober and decided it was time to get Tara home before she hurt herself.

"Hey, Tar, ready to go baby?"

"What? Why?"

"I think you're a little drunk honey…and the Bronze is closing up…it's late."

Tara apparently found this hilarious and fell off her chair in the process of laughing.

Willow jumped to her feet and gathered Tara in her arms. She was picking up their purses when Anya appeared.

"You guys leaving?" She asked

"Yea, Tara's a little drunk. Plus, they're closing soon," Willow replied.

"She never could hold her liquor," Anya said, grinning at Tara.

"What were those drinks anyway?" Willow asked, curious.

"Oh, they were Hymen Rippers."

Willow nearly lost her hold on Tara, who was half asleep on her shoulder, even though she new nothing should shock her coming from Anya's mouth after some of the things she'd said throughout the night.

"Uh...A...Hymen…Ripper…?"

"Yea. Raspberry vodka, Triple Sec, Melon Liquor and Coconut Rum," Anya explained.

"Oh God, Tara had like 8 of them. No wonder she's so out of it. Alright, I'm taking her home. Thank you, Anya, and it was really nice to meet you," Willow said sincerely.

"You too. Oh! Don't forget her present," Anya replied, picking it up and handing it to her.

"Thanks. Well, see you soon."

"Bye Willow! Bye Tara!"

"Ssee you ssoon," Tara slurred, coming to slightly.

Willow made her way to the front of The Bronze, hailing a cab and giving the driver Tara's address. In the cab, Tara sat as close as she could to Willow. Suddenly she grabbed her and began passionately kissing her, letting her hands roam all over the smaller girl's body.

_Oh wow. Where did she learn how to do that with her tongue? I don't care just as long as she keeps doing it. And oh! Wow. Hands! Hands in new places! _

Willow forgot about everything else when she felt Tara's hands cup her breasts through her shirt and squeeze firmly.

It was only when, a moment later, that she heard a throat being cleared loudly and opened her eyes to see the driver looking back at her through the mirror, tapping on the steering wheel.

She pulled away, despite the protestations from Tara, fished in her pockets for some cash and gave it to driver before escorting her girlfriend out of the car and into her building. They got into the elevator and Tara pounced on Willow again. The redhead was happy to enjoy the blonde's attention until she went to press the floor button and realised she'd never been in the taller girl's apartment and didn't know what number she lived in.

_Great. Some girlfriend I am._

"Tara baby? What's your, uh, apartment number?" Willow got out as best she could as the blonde generally adored her neck.

Tara just continued to lick and kiss her neck. Willow, very close to getting completely lost her girlfriends touch, pulled Tara away from her neck and asked again.

"Tara. Apartment number."

"Whatever you want it to be sweetheart," Tara purred in response, making perfect sense in her own head, and went back to Willow's neck, this time the other side.

Willow realised she wasn't going to get the information out of Tara when she was in this _adorably drunk…and awesomely frisky _state.

She pushed the 'door open' button and walked them back outside. Tara calmed her attentiveness on Willow when she stepped outside and felt the cold breeze of the late night air. She shuddered.

"Here, honey," Willow said, taking off her jacket and putting it over Tara's shoulders. She then walked behind her, rubbing her arms up to add some extra warmth, leading them in the direction of her own house.

They arrived there in 7 minutes flat, without incident and Willow quickly ushered them inside the warm house. She went straight upstairs, bringing Tara along by the hand and into her room. Tara straight away sat on the bed and pulled Willow into her lap, resuming her activities on her neck. She quickly found the redheads pulse point and began sucking on it.

_Holy mother of God. Oh wow that feels good. Okay, have to stop this now before things get out of hand. No way am I letting our first time be when one of us is drunk out of our minds. _

She stood up and tried to regain control of her breathing. Tara protested for a moment before falling comfortably against the pillows and into a deep sleep.

Willow looked down adoringly at her sleeping girlfriend and realised she would have to get her out of the clothes she was in.

_Its fine, I just won't look. I can be good._

She reached down and unzipped Tara's boots, pulling them off carefully. She moved towards her dresser, getting a large t-shirt out and went back over to the edge of the bed.

Looking up at her ceiling the entire time, she unbuttoned the blonde's top and slipped it over her shoulders and down her arms, a task made difficult by the fact that Tara was lying flat on her back, trapping the fabric underneath her. Willow realised she would need to look down in order to get the t-shirt over her head without accidentally hitting her girl.

Determined not to look anywhere but her face, she kept her eyes on Tara's sleeping features, quietly admiring her beauty.

_And she's all mine. _

She lifted the sleeping girl's head slightly as she pulled it over her head and settled it around her shoulders. She hesitated momentarily and her eyes, as if acting independent from her brain, looked down at the bra-encased breasts of her girlfriend and gasped.

Her eyes froze for a second until she realised what she was doing and pulled the shirt the rest of the way down to just above her still trouser-clad knees. She undid the button on the trousers, from underneath the t-shirt and pulled them off completely. She manoeuvred her under the duvet and placed a kiss on her forehead before heading to the door.

"Willow?" she heard as the got to the doorway. 

Willow rushed back to her side, worried something was wrong.

She pushed a stray piece of hair back behind Tara's ear gently.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Tara blinked open her eyes again and looked straight into Willow's eyes.

"Love you."

It was said so faintly that Willow wondered if she'd even heard it. Tara had closed her eyes and drifted off again as soon as the words came out. Willow stayed like that, kneeling beside the bed, looking at her sleeping for a few long moments. She leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her  
lips.

She stood up and made her way back over to doorway, glancing back before she walked out of the room.

"Goodnight, my love."


	13. Chapter 13

Tara woke up with a pounding headache. Her first reaction was to sit up, a reaction she seriously regretted as it just made the room spin.

_Room…I'm not in my room…_

She had a brief moment of panic before realising it was Willow's bedroom.

_And I'm in Willow's bed…oh god, please don't tell me I won't remember our first time…_

She looked at the other side and found it unslept in.

_Then where's Willow?_

She glanced at the bedside table and saw a tall glass of water and two pills. She smiled and downed the entire glass, popping the painkillers at the same time. She lay back down, giving the tablets some time to kick in.

Ten minutes later, her headache and nausea subsided considerably, she finally grasped how drunk she'd gotten and a wave of embarrassment washed over her.

She decided she better get up and apologise profusely, and hope Willow would still want to date. Getting out of bed, she noticed her clothes neatly folded on the floor beside her and for the first time noticed her own sleeping attire. She blushed, realising Willow must have undressed her.

_Nothing she's not going to see eventually._

She found the robe she'd used the day before when having a shower and put it on. She went to the bathroom and found a spare toothbrush set out and smiled again at how thoughtful her girlfriend was.

She was in the middle of brushing her teeth when she began to recall the night's events.

_The Bronze, those raspberry drinks…oh god…practically attacking Willow in…my elevator? Why'd we come back here…? Oh right. She's never been in my apartment. Need to fix that…_

She was just rinsing with some mouthwash when her eyes bulged and she almost spit the contents of her mouth all over the bathroom mirror.

_I told her I loved her! Oh god, she must be totally freaked. What if she doesn't remember? Is that better or worse?_

She decided she'd put the ball in the redhead's court for this, and if it came up, she'd be honest and tell Willow how she felt.

Wiping her mouth, she made her way downstairs and saw her girlfriend in what seemed to be a highly uncomfortable position on the couch, pillow on the floor beside her and a blanket tangled up in all four of her limbs.

Tara's heart swelled with love as she saw how Willow had spent the night in the couch and given Tara her bed. She tiptoed into the kitchen brewed some coffee, making two strong cups. She put the milk and one sugar she knew the smaller girl liked in one and brought them both quietly back into the living room, setting them down on the mahogany table that centred the room.

Kneeling beside Willow, she noticed the small amount of drool coming out of her mouth and giggled. She reached and got a tissue from the table and gently wiped the side of her mouth.

_If this isn't love, I don't know what is._

Pocketing the tissue, she started calling Willow's name softly.

"Team amphibian standing for surrender. Inform the rabbits."

Tara suppressed more giggles as she heard the sleep-talk.

"Willow, honey, wake up."

"They can't be trusted. Bring my snake informant."

Tara decided to step things up a notch and kissed both of her girl's eyelids, then her nose. She saw the side of the redhead's lips begin to quirk into a smile and captured them firmly. She felt the other girl respond instantly and continued with the firm pressure for a few moments before pulling away. Willows eyes fluttered open and looked at her.

"Morning," she said sleepily.

"Good morning sweetie…are you alright there? You look kind of uncomfortable."

"Oh…" she manoeuvred out of the blanket trap she'd managed to make during the night and sat up, smoothing down the front of her flannel pyjama top as she did so.

"I can't believe you slept on the couch. I mean, you could have thrown me anywhere and I would've slept. Not that I don't appreciate you giving up your bed, because I so do, it's just…wow is all," Tara said, getting up to get the coffee and sit beside her.

"Ohh, coffee, thank you. And hey, it was no issue. Really. The couch is really quite comfy; I just manage to wrap myself around blankets awkwardly."

_You can wrap yourself around me anytime. _

Tara wondered why Willow was looking at her with wide eyes until she realised her thought had been verbalised. Her eyes widened as her hand came up to cover her mouth.

"Did I say that out loud?"

Willow just nodded, now smiling at the flustered blonde.

"I…uh…I…"

Willow decided to save the taller girl.

"So, good birthday?"

Tara saw what the redhead was doing and smiled at her.

"Best birthday. The, uh, parts I can remember anyway…I'm guessing I was too…inebriated to tell you my apartment number? I remember…the, um, elevator," she said, blushing.

"Yea, you were a little. But I must say, I thoroughly enjoyed all the…attention. Plus, if you can't get drunk on your birthday, when can you?" Willow quipped in response, trying to reassure her.

"What were those drinks anyway?" Tara asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Oh they were Hymen Rippers," Willow said casually.

Tara choked on the coffee she was swallowing. Willow rubbed her back comfortingly until she recovered.

"That was basically my reaction too."

"Wow. So what's in them?" Tara asked, fully recovered now.

"I think she said raspberry vodka, triple sec, coconut rum and … oh! Melon liquor, that was it."

"No wonder I was so drunk…Hey, why weren't you?"

"Oh! Well, I drank kind of slower…and after you had about 4, you sort of started stealing mine," Willow trailed off sheepishly.

"Oh god," Tara said, holding her head in her hands.

Willow quickly put her hand on Tara's knee and rubbed circles on it.

"Don't feel bad about anything. I had a great evening, I'm pretty sure you had fun and Anya definitely had a great time. Plus I got to be woken up by your beautiful face so how is that not of the good?"

"I'm still sorry."

"Nope. Not accepting it, okay? You have nothing to be sorry about. Come here," Willow said, pulling Tara into a hug.

Tara nuzzled into Willow's neck, kissing it sporadically. Her brain, seemingly having no control over her mouth this morning, uttered the words she was planning on not bringing up.

"I love you."

She felt the redhead stiffen and pulled away immediately and began backtracking.

"I mean, I don't need to hear, I-"

"Tara!"

Tara looked up at the sharp, yet warm tone in Willow. She saw her take a deep breath and looked her straight in the eyes.

_Here it comes…'we should just be friends'. Idiot, Tara, ruining the best relationship you ever could've had. She's gonna – love me! _

"What?" Tara managed to squeak out, certain she'd misheard.

"I love you too," Willow repeated, "And sorry for the loudness before, I really wanted to get it out with your full attention and without babbling, which is a lot harder than you might think. But I mean, you didn't stutter either, which is awesome, and you didn't stutter last night, and well I think you were already unconscious when I said it back so it doesn't really count and I love you with all my heart and can you please just be kissing me now?"

Tara, having taken the full length of the redheads babble to process what was happening, pounced on her, thankful they'd put their coffee cups down before the hug, and caught her lips in a passionate embrace. Her tongue immediately sought entrance and Willow was all too eager to allow it. Their tongues duelled inside Tara's mouth and Tara felt herself being lowered into a lying position on the sofa. She moaned when she felt the entire length of her girlfriend on top of her. Her hands went to the small of the other girls back and rested there comfortably.

Willow's hands stayed cupped around the blonde's cheeks as she thrust her tongue forwards, propelling the clash into Tara's mouth. She felt Tara's hands begin to move up and down her back through her pyjama top, until she was rubbing skin.

Willow arched her back upwards and moaned when she felt Tara's hand on her skin, effectively pulling her lips away.

Tara realised what her hands were doing and stopped her movements, but did not take them away.

"S-sorry," she started, "Is this too much?"

Willow noticed the stutter and looked back down.

"God no, baby," Willow reassured her then smiled wickedly, "And, uh, you kind of…rounded second last night anyway."

Tara turned a deep red and her mouth opened in shock. 

"R-really?"

Willow just nodded, still grinning. Tara then matched her grin and gave her a playful squeeze around the waist.

"Well, um, then I guess it's only fair if you get the same privilege," Tara said, proud that she'd managed without stuttering

Willow's smile got even wider, if that was possible, and brought her lips back to Tara's.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Tara began her movements up and down Willow's back again.

Willow, taking heed from the blonde's ministrations, brought her hands to either side of her girlfriend and slipped them under her robe, caressing her through her t-shirt.

Both girls were so lost in each other, neither noticed the phone ringing or the message being left on the answering machine.

A short while later, Willow's hands became more adventurous and moved inwards, between their upper bodies, just below the swell of Tara's breasts.

Taking the plunge, she brought her hands slightly higher and cupped the fleshy mounds firmly and felt Tara's nipples harden. Both girls moaned into the others mouths as their tongue's became more frantic, until Willow began giggling, not stopping squeezing Tara's breasts.

"Uh, everything, oh wow, okay, sweetie?" Tara asked, breathlessly.

Willow began blushing and stopped her movements.

"Its, um, just, well, I had, a, uh, dream? And I kind of…fell particularly in love with your, ah, breasts, and well, my dream was right. Is all" she coughed nervously.

"You, um, you like?" Tara asked, blushing as well.

"Oh baby," Willow started, squeezing firmly again, "I love."

"You know, I can't really remember much about last night, but I do remember…"

_Oh god, she knows, she knows!_

"It was only for a second I swear!" Willow blurted out suddenly.

Tara was startled by the outbreak and raised her eyebrow at the redhead.

"What was only for a second?"

"Heh…" Willow began, looking sheepish, "See, I had to, you know, get you out of your clothes, and I swear I looked away for the entire time I was doing it, but then I was pulling your t-shirt down and you know, we discussed the loving of your breasts, so I looked. And it was only for a second 'cause then I felt all ashamed and you totally had your bra on and I'm really sorry and I love you."

Tara looked at her for a second and began to sit up. Willow, thinking she'd seriously messed up, leaned back and hung her head. She was dumbfounded when she felt the buttons of her top being undone and looked up to see Tara had slipped the robe off and taken her t-shirt of as well, leaving her in just her bra and panties. Her mouth suddenly went dry. She felt a cool breeze on her shoulders as her pyjama top was slipped past them and off her arms. Tara stared downwards at the other girl's chest for a few moments before looking back up at Willow's face.

"Well now we're even," she said smirking.

"Does, um, does this mean you're not mad?" Willow asked hopefully.

"Sweetheart, listen," she said, grabbing Willow's hand and placing it over her heart, "You can look. You can touch. Whenever you want. I'm yours."

Willow's face lit up.

"We seem to have a clothing imbalance here," she said, standing up and slipping her pyjama bottoms off so she too was only in her bra and panties, before kneeling back down on the couch.

Both girls roamed their eyes appreciatively over their girlfriend's body and met in an enthusiastic embrace. Tara fell backwards, dragging Willow on top of her. She grasped at the smaller girls buttocks, eliciting a moan from her. Willow's lips trailed down Tara's collarbone and back up her neck to her pulse point, sucking vigorously when she got there.

"Oh god Will, that feels good," Tara said, squeezing her cheeks tighter.

They were so engrossed in each other that they didn't take in the sound of the front door opening.

"Hey Will, you better be awake and ready for…mocha's…"

Willow's head shot up from where she was nuzzling between Tara's breasts.

"Buffy!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Buffy!"

Willow leaped off of Tara, wrapping the blanket she'd slept in the night before around herself.

Tara, initially shocked that Willow had called out someone else's name, sobered her lust-filled mind when the redhead jumped off and she registered the panic in her voice. Glancing backwards, she saw the other figure in the room and scrambled to pull the robe underneath her around her body.

"God, Will, I'm so sorry," Buffy said, turning around to leave the living room.

"No, Buff, it's okay," Willow said, "We were just…"

"Yea, I saw. I'll just leave and, erm, call you later."

"No."

Willow and Buffy looked at the now profusely blushing Tara.

"I'll go."

"Tara, no -"

"No really, I'll just, um, grab my clothes upstairs," Tara said, slipping past Buffy into the hallway and up the stairs. She appeared back downstairs a few moments later, where Willow and Buffy were both standing in silence.

"Tara, you don't have to leave on my account," Buffy said, giving her a genuine smile.

"You two should have some best friend time. Oh, and it was nice to meet you Buffy," Tara replied and went up to Willow, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, and heading to the front door.

"I'll see you later sweetheart," she said, slipping through the door, "Love you."

With that, she closed the door behind her, leaving Willow and Buffy in silence again. They looked at each other and both burst out laughing.

"Willow, I am so sorry. I called, but there was no answer so I figured you were being all with the lazy and lying-in," Buffy said.

"You called? Really?"

Buffy nodded and Willow looked over her shoulder at the blinking red light indicating an awaiting message. She walked over and pressed the play button.

"Will…Willow, its Buffy…Come on, Will, you better not be screening! Okay, well, I'm in town visiting the Momster, so you up for mocha's? I'm coming over to drag you out of bed. WAKE UP WILLOW!"

*beep*

"End of message."

Willow turned and looked at Buffy sheepishly.

"I was, uh, kind of distracted. Didn't hear the phone ring."

"This so beats the time you walked in on me singing Kelly Clarkson into my hairbrush," Buffy said smiling.

"You were off-key as well. Um, as happy as I am to see you, I'm just gonna put some clothes on, okay? You know where everything is if you want anything."

"Yea. Oh and Will?"

"Yea?" Willow responded from the staircase.

"Nice lingerie," Buffy said and winked.

Willow blushed and ran up the rest of the stairs.

* * *

Tara shut the door behind her as she entered her apartment.

_I cannot believe that just happened. So not the way I wanted to meet Willow's best friend._

She felt her hangover start to set in again and decided to get out of last night's clothes and have a shower.

She stripped off and put her clothes in her laundry hamper, before wrapping a towel around herself and going into the bathroom.

She stepped out of the towel and into the shower, turning on the water to a comfortable temperature. She ran the shampoo through her hair and rinsed it before putting in the conditioner.

Getting her shower gel and washcloth, she started washing her body. Her thoughts drifted back to the morning's events, lingering over her pre-interrupted time with Willow. She smiled at the memory of the half-naked girl, feeling a stirring sensation in her groin.

_I do have a few minutes before I can wash the conditioner out…_

She trailed the washcloth lightly over her breasts, moving from one to the other, then downwards across her stomach. She imagined Willow's hands taking the same path, and substituted the washcloth for her own hands, circling around the swell of her breasts, upwards and inwards until she was circling her already hard nipples.

She moaned softly and cupped both her breasts, running her thumb over the nipples. After a few moments, she trailed her left hand leisurely downwards, pausing for a second on her stomach, before moving to run her fingers through the soft brown hairs over her mound.

She slipped one finger inside her wetness and came into contact with her swollen clit immediately. She backed up against the wall as the shot of pleasure ran through her and she groaned.

Now pinching the nipple of her right breast repeatedly, she began circling her clit in a fast rhythm, her thoughts never leaving her girlfriend.

_It's Willow doing this…always Willow._

She felt her climax building steadily and knew it wouldn't be long. She stopped circling her clit and brought two fingers to just outside her entrance. She thrust them in, gasping as she did so. Starting a hard and fast rhythm, she felt the palm of her hand hit against her clit, causing a delicious friction. Thrusting one last time she felt the orgasm break over her, causing her knees to buckle, so she was now kneeling under the stream of hot water.

"Willow!"

As the last waves of pleasure left her body, she regained control of her breathing and the use of her legs. She stood back up, under the flow of water.

_Conditioner's definitely ready to come out now._

* * *

Willow put two mochas down on the small table and hopped on a stool.

"I still don't know why you wanted to come to this place. It's just filled with college kids and has sticky floors."

"Willow, the floors are not sticky. And I like the coffee from here. You used to as well…remember late-night study aided by glorious caffeinated beverages?" Buffy said pointedly.

"That was before Emma's opened up. They're so nice and cosy in there. And their frothy goodness is so much better," Willow responded.

"Every time I come home, we have this argument and every time you agree to come here."

"Well now it's tradition. Just like how every time you come to my house you have to exhaust my supply of chocolate ice-cream. I don't know how you consume so much and still stay so tiny."

Buffy shrugged.

"Fast metabolism I guess. Plus, the self defence classes."

"How is the centre going?" Willow asked.

Buffy had set up a fitness centre within her hotel, attracting a whole new client base in the process, and taught self-defence classes, which were open to the public, every Tuesday and Thursday night.

"Chosen One Fitness; named number one fitness centre in LA by Los Angeles Sport and Fitness magazine."

"Buffy that's fantastic! Why didn't you tell me?" Willow said, smiling.

"Magazine article only came out yesterday. I called mom to tell her and she insisted I come home for a celebratory dinner, so I decided to make a weekend of it. I got one of the gym instructors to cover me in the centre, and Angel looks after the hotel management for the most part anyway so it really worked out. Plus, it's been 6 weeks since you were in LA last, so I needed some, uh, 'best friend time' as Tara called it," Buffy said, sipping her mocha.

"Yea…" Willow trailed off dreamily for a second. Buffy noticed this and smiled, "I mean, best-friend time, totally. I really miss you Buff."

"I miss you too," Buffy said, reaching out and giving Willow's hand a squeeze, "So tell me about Tara."

Willow's smiled from ear to ear.

"She's incredible Buff. I mean she's sweet and kind and caring, and you know she works at Evanston too?"

Buffy looked surprised at this.

"Really? You didn't tell me that when you were gushing about her last weekend."

"Oh. Sorry Buffy, I didn't mean to take up all our talk time or any -" Willow was cut off by Buffy shaking her arms in front of her.

"Willow, no! I'm so happy that you've found someone. I mean, ecstatic. It's about time. I want you to gush all you want. Remember when you introduced me to Angel? I bet you regretted it for a long while after, 'cause I was all with the non-stop chatter about him."

"I didn't mind. I liked seeing you so happy," Willow replied honestly.

"I feel the same. And it's so overdue Will…and correct me if I'm wrong, but did I hear the L word mentioned this morning?" Buffy asked, nudging Willow playfully in the side.

"You did," Willow said, beaming, "She said it this morning. Well, technically she said it last night, but she was really, really drunk and I didn't know if she meant it. But she did, 'cause she said it again, and then I said it back and I did it without babbling, well the first time, and then, well…you were there for what happened next."

Willow started blushing again and Buffy laughed.

"So, about that…I mean, have you two…?" Buffy wondered. She knew how the redhead felt about waiting for the right person, and admired her for it.

"Um, no," Willow said, her blush deepening, "But, she's "the one", you know? So we will, well I mean, if she feels the same we will. Oh god, Buffy, what if she doesn't feel the same and she only went along with things this morning 'cause I was pressuring her?"

Buffy was quick to reassure.

"From where I was standing, she was enjoying it immensely," she said teasingly.

Willow looked at her, first in shock, then relief, and then a smile broke out on her face.

"Thanks Buff. So, to sum up, I love her, she loves me and we are soon-to-be lesbian, gay-type lovers."

"Well I expect details when it happens! I mean, not explicit or anything."

"I promise, you'll be the first to know. After us of course," Willow replied giggling.

"And, um, can I meet Tara properly? You know, clothes'n'all?"

"Of course. She said she wanted to meet you. I, uh, think she may have envisioned different circumstances though. Are you free for dinner tonight?"

"Free as a bird. You cooking?"

"I was thinking pizza. Really casual, sitting around, talking kind of thing?"

"I can be at your place at 7?"

"That'd be great Buff. I'll invite Tara over beforehand and make sure she's okay with this morning. I, um, promise we'll keep all our clothes on."

"Great. I better go spend some time with Mom. We had our special dinner thing last night, but had to go back to work for a special exhibit so I didn't see much of her."

"Okay. I'll see you at 7. Oh and Buffy? It was really nice seeing you."

"Oh, c'mere Willster."

Both girls got up and hugged. They pulled away and Willow drained the last of her coffee before throwing both her and Buffy's empty cups in the garbage can beside them.

They made their way over to the exit.

"See you later, Will!"

"Bye Buffy," Willow said, waving as Buffy went in the opposite direction.

Then, more quietly so no one around her would here, she muttered,

"Stupid sticky floors."


	15. Chapter 15

Tara walked up the front porch of her girlfriend's house and rang the doorbell. She heard a crash and some loudly shouted expletives before a dishevelled redhead answered the door.

"Um, Hi. Come in," Willow greeted.

"Are you okay sweetie? I, uh, heard shouting," Tara asked, concerned.

Willow looked down, then back up with a sheepish smile.

"I, um, tripped. Uh, over my feet. You know me, Clumsy McClumserson," she said cagily as she led them into the kitchen.

Tara furrowed her brow in suspicion, then quirked an eyebrow.

"Wanna try that again?"

"Okay. I, eh, tripped over your birthday present from Anya. I kind of just dropped it last night and then forgot about it. And this whole, 'reading me like a book' thing? Not fair."

"You're just a really bad liar honey. It's one of your best qualities. And Anya's present? What did Anya get…Oh my god," Tara visibly paled.

"Don't worry. I hid it so Buffy won't see it. I think she's borne witness to quite enough of our relationship, thank you very much. Oh! Not that, um, oh boy, I didn't mean to imply, not that I expect…or if you'd even ever want to use…I just...Tara?" Willow asked pleadingly.

Tara, who was now blushing furiously, shook her head and took a deep breath to calm down. She looked up at the terrified look on her girlfriend's face and burst out laughing.

"Wha..? Tar? What's so funny?" Willow asked, getting a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry; you should just see your face is all. You look petrified that you've said something wrong. And you haven't. I totally get it. And I know you don't expect anything. I don't either. I think…I think we'll both know when it's right. I mean, I know that's how I feel?"

"Me too. Totally me too," Willow reassured her.

"Good…And as for, um, using, ah, Anya-type stuff? I think we can see how we go. But I get the feeling that we'll we just perfect all by  
ourselves," Tara said shyly.

Willow smiled at the change in demeanour in the blonde. She loved that she could go from strong and confident one minute to shy and in need of assurance in a heartbeat.

"I think so too," Willow said gently, reaching out to squeeze her hand, "Okay, Buffy'll be here at 7…although knowing her that will probably be 7.15. Are you okay with pizza? I wanted tonight to be informal and relaxed so the two women in my life could get to know each other. Fully clothed."

"That sounds great. And pizza's perfect"

"Okay then. That means we have at least a half hour of smoochie time awaiting us. You want a beer?"

"Ugh, alcohol, no. It took me all day to sleep off my hangover."

"Diet coke then?"

"You know me too well."

"And I can't wait to learn more."

They smiled at each other and went in to the living room, drinks in hand. Upon sitting down, the magnetic force that always seemed to be present between the two girls pulled at them and their lips met in a zealous attack.

This is the position Buffy found them in 40 minutes later.

"Well at least you kept your clothes on this time."

Their lips broke with an audible pop and they looked up at the smirking Buffy in the living room doorway.

"You know, Buffy, your key is really only for emergencies," Willow said in not-entirely-mock-anger.

"No one answered when I knocked! Who knows what could have been wrong! So I put my slayer speed in action and came to check it out," Buffy reasoned.

"Slayer, Buffy? You haven't been called that since high school," turning to Tara, she explained, "Buffy was a track star in high school, she got the nickname 'Slayer' 'cause she was so fast, she slayed anyone else's chance of winning."

Willow turned back to Buffy.

"Okay. Tara, I want to officially meet my best friend Buffy. Buffy, meet Tara, the love of my life."

Tara beamed at her description and held her hand out to Buffy's to shake.

"It's n-nice to meet you. Properly," Tara said, cursing her stutter.

Willow noticed it and put her hand on the small of her back for comfort.

"You too, Tara. I really want to get to know the woman who's making Will so happy. Oh, and I can tell you embarrassing stories."

"There will no embarrassing story telling. Can I get you a beer Buffy?" Willow said, hoping to distract from the story-telling train of thought.

"Beer bad, Will, you know that," turning to Tara, "Bad college experience."

Tara nodded her head in understanding.

"I'm gonna join Tara tonight in the Diet Cokes. Early drive home tomorrow."

"Cool. I'll go grab you one and order the pizza. Buffy, no stories."

With that she turned on her heels and entered the kitchen through the dining room, leaving Buffy and Tara alone.

Buffy sat down in the armchair in the corner and Tara sat back down on the couch she'd been on.

"So Willow tells me you work at Evanston too?" Buffy said, starting the conversation.

"Yea, I work up in Human Resources. But, um, don't worry, I'm not one of those, uh, 'stuffy management types' as Willow calls them," Tara responded, relaxing.

Buffy saw the smile on Tara's face when she mentioned the redhead and smiled in response.

"She said that, huh? That's so like Willow. Permanent foot-in-mouth," Buffy laughed.

Tara laughed back.

"Yea. She said that, and then asked me what I did. When I told her I was a manager she nearly choked on her drink. Then she got all flustered and started babbling."

"That's her in a nutshell. It's like this one time, we were freshman in college, and we had this crazy psych professor…"

Meanwhile, Willow had just ordered two pizzas and filled two glasses with ice for the cokes.

Putting a can on top of each, she went back into the dining room and looked through the open door to the living room. She smiled when she saw her girlfriend and best friend laughing at something and waltzed in, handing a glass to both girls.

"Thanks Will."

"Thank you sweetie."

"No problem. Never let it be said I don't know how to take care of my women," Willow said, somewhat smugly.

At the quizzical look from both Buffy and Tara, she quickly backtracked.

"Woman. One woman. You woman," she said, looking pointedly at Tara, "Um, love you?

She nervously took a swig from her beer and looked downwards. She looked up again when she heard the other girls begin to giggle uncontrollably.

"Okay guys, what's so funny?" Willow was pouting now.

"Sorry, Will, it's just…" Buffy started

"She was, um, telling me about Professor Walsh," Tara finished in a kind tone.

"Buffy! I specifically said no stories! And anyway, how was I to know she knew my mother?"

"I'll never forget the look on your face when she arrived for dinner and you were in the middle of telling everyone what a psychotic psych professor you had."

"It was the last one of my parents dinner parties I ever went to," Willow, said, enjoying the easiness of the conversation.

All three girls giggled.

"So, Tara, where are you from?" Buffy asked.

Tara took a long sip from her drink and answered.

"I grew up in Seattle and, um, moved to LA when I was 16. Then up here after I graduated high school."

She was thankful she got through it without stuttering, but knew if any more specific questions about her childhood were asked, it very likely would make an appearance again.

"You lived in LA? I lived there until freshman year of high school, then moved back two years ago with Angel. Oh, Angel's my fiancé!" Buffy said excitedly.

"Yea, I've seen pictures. You two are a very cute couple," Tara replied.

"Thanks. Same goes to you two. Oh and you're totally invited to the wedding. Whenever it is."

"Thank you," Tara said sincerely, "That's really nice."

The loud doorbell interrupted them and Willow jumped up to get it. She came back a few moments later carrying two pizza boxes.

"I come bearing doughy goodness. Buffy, pepperoni and peppers with extra cheese. And cheese-filled crusts," she turned to Tara, "Buffy eats like a pig."

"I resent that. I just appreciate food."

"Anyway," Willow said, rolling her eyes and looking at Tara, "I got us Vegetarian Delight."

The girls ate their pizza and talked animatedly throughout the evening.

Willow was delighted that Tara and Buffy got on together so well.

Tara loved that Willow had such a loving and nice friend, and Buffy was ecstatic at how happy Tara clearly made Willow.

"Well, I better head out," Buffy said close to midnight, "You know I need at least 7 hours or I turn into moaning-Buffy."

"Which differs from regular Buffy, how?" Willow asked teasingly, "Call me and let me know you got home safe, yea?"

"Of course. And come down to LA soon. Both of you."

Willow looked at Tara expectantly.

"We will," Tara replied, smiling at both of them.

Buffy walked over and hugged Willow, then moved to Tara and embraced her as well.

Willow and Tara walked Buffy to the front door and waved until her car had rounded the corner. Going back into the living room, Tara picked up the empty pizza boxes and Willow gathered the empty cans and bottles and they both headed into the kitchen. Willow smiled at the simple domesticity of it all.

Tara crushed the boxes and put them in the garbage while Willow placed the cans and bottles in the recycling.

"You want some cocoa, Tare-bear?" Willow asked.

"Tare-bear?"

"Just trying it out. If you don't like it -"

She was cut off by a gentle kiss.

"I love it. And cocoa would be great," Tara said, pulling back.

Willow made two mugs of cocoa and handed one to Tara. They both went back into the living room and Willow put some soft music on before sitting down next to Tara on the couch.

"This is really nice," Willow said contentedly.

"We need to talk."


	16. Chapter 16

"Um, okay. We could talk about koala bears! Or the political administration. Ohh! What about -" Willow was silenced by a finger on her lips.

"I kind of had a topic in mind," Tara said seriously.

"What's wrong, baby?" Willow asked, concerned.

"Nothing sweetheart," the blonde hastened to reassure her girlfriend, "I just want…no, I need to tell you some stuff about my past. I want to be completely honest with you."

"Of course. I want that too."

"Okay. C'mere," Tara said, indicating for Willow to cuddle up next to her on the couch. Willow embraced her from the side, resting her head comfortably on Tara's chest and curled up her legs beside her. Tara began absent-mindedly stroking her hair.

"So you know my mom died when I was 15, right?" At the redhead's nod, she continued, "Well, she died of cancer. Pancreatic. She only survived for 6 weeks after her diagnosis, so it was quick."

Tara got choked up at this and Willow reached for her hand, rubbing her thumb over her knuckles in comfort.

"When she was alive, she was my best friend. She taught me about nature and the stars – she's the one who came up with Moose Getting A Spongbath."

"Your favourite constellation," Willow said, looking up at her.

Tara smiled back down.

"That's the one. We did everything together. But my father…he, um, he was, kind of…set in his ways. He, used to, h-h-hit my mom," she heard the gasp from the redhead, but kept going, "it started when I was young…my, um, earliest memory is seeing him yelling and going to hit her when he thought everyone else was asleep. I was going downstairs for some water and I saw it through the stairs. The next morning mom came up to wake me and her cheek was still all swollen and kind of purple. She told me she slipped on some water in the kitchen. She was always protecting me. From then it got more and more frequent, he'd snap at the smallest things. He never wanted a second child, never wanted a girl. He was happy with just my brother, Donny. He saw women as second-rate people and hated the thought of having to raise a daughter."

Willow was surprised at the mention of a brother, but knew Tara needed to say this and didn't want to interrupt her. She squeezed her hand firmly when she felt, from her head's position on Tara's chest, her girlfriend take a deep breath.

"After she d-d-died, he, um, transferred his…anger I guess, at women or the world or just my mom's death, I really don't know. He put me in my mother's position, taking over all the household chores, cooking and cleaning and stuff. School finished at 4 o'clock and he was home at 5, and if I didn't have dinner ready then I was in serious trouble, so I had to hurry. Eventually I had to, uh, stop going to school. The teachers were getting suspicious of the b-b-bruises."

Tara felt Willow stiffen against her at the mention of bruises, but was determined to get through this without crying, even if she couldn't without stuttering.

"About 8 months after my mom had died, I was having a really bad day. The school had sent a counsellor around to check out why my attendance was so poor, the washing machine had broken down so I didn't have any of the laundry done and I'd accidentally burnt the dinner. My father came home and saw the dirty clothes and the burnt food and just freaked out. He started hitting me and kicking me and throwing me around the room. My brother came home and my dad yelled for him to hold me down."

Willow had tears streaming down her eyes at this stage and tightened her hold on her girlfriend.

"He came over and looked at me with such disgust, like he hated me. Which, I guess he did. He held me down by my shoulders. I heard my father tell me I was a pathetic excuse for a daughter and how I would never amount to anything and I'd be better off dead, like m-m-mom. I, um, figured that was it, you know? That he'd kill me. And, if I'm honest, right then and there, I didn't care. If it meant being away from him and with my mom again, then I really didn't care what happened to me…What happened next is all kind of a blur. I know I felt myself being cut on my chest…I found out later my dad had gotten a knife while Donny was holding me down. I started struggling, kind of instinctively, I guess and then everything goes black. Donny had punched me out cold to stop me from kicking."

Willow held on even tighter as she heard all this and Tara looked down at the now fully crying redhead.

"Um, Will, honey? Breathing becoming issue," Tara said as she twirled a single lock of red hair.

"Sorry," Willow said, loosening her grip slightly, but not letting go.

Tara dropped a kiss on top of Willow's head.

"Don't be…Apparently the neighbours had heard all the shouting and yelling and, as luck would have it, one of them was an off-duty cop. He came to check it out and got them off of me. I guess there was a struggle or something, it was all recounted at the trial, but I've kind of…blocked it out I guess. Next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital bed with my aunt, my mom's sister, sitting beside me. I got discharged a few days later and went to live with her, in LA. It was hard at first, 'cause it was really the first time I'd gotten a chance to grieve for my mother. But my aunt was great, really patient with me and talked to me about her…about what she was like as a child. And I really got a connection to her, and my family, the ones that didn't think I was evil because I was a girl. And she was so proud of me when I got the scholarship and everything. It was the first time I felt loved since mom."

"I love you," Willow blurted out suddenly, rearranging herself so she was kneeling beside Tara and looking her straight in the eye, "I love you so much. Thank you. For telling me. I know it can't have been easy."

She traced the outline of Tara's left cheek with her finger.

"You are so strong," she continued.

"That's the first time I've ever told it without being a crying mess by the end."

"Like me?" Willow asked with a half-smile.

"I hate to see you so upset about anything."

"I was just so…angry that someone couldn't see how much of a beautiful, special person you are…and to actually hurt you…"

"Was?" Tara asked gently.

"I hate…HATE that you had to go through all of that. But I don't have room for anger…I'm too filled with love for you."

Tara smiled and leaned forward to meet Willow's lips. They kissed gently, neither deepening it, just enjoying the comfort and contact of moving lips against lips for a few long moments. They pulled away at the same time and Willow settled back into her earlier position, head resting on Tara's chest.

"Your aunt," Willow started carefully, "Is she still…?"

"Oh yea," Tara nodded, "I was talking to her just the other day…I figured it was about time I came out to her. You know, now I have a reason to…"

"How'd she react?"

"Much like my mother. She already knew."

"Really?" Willow giggled.

"Yep. I must have a flashing neon sign that says 'gay' hanging above me or something. Plus, she's very eager to meet you."

"Maybe when we go up to visit Buffy, like we said, we could see her?" Willow asked eagerly, wanting to meet the woman whom Tara clearly loved like a second mother.

"I'd like that."

"What happened to your…?" Willow asked, again trailing off.

"They're both in prison in Washington. Dad was sentenced on all sorts of charges, he got 30 years. Donny, he was tried as an adult, got 15 years. I haven't had any contact with them since. Thank you," Tara added.

"Thank me? For what?" Willow asked perplexed

"Listening. Not trying to make it all better. Holding me. Loving me. Just being you."

"I – I don't -" 

"You don't have to say anything."

Willow nuzzled closer and Tara wrapped her hands around her. They sat in silence for a few moments until Tara heard her name being called quietly.

"Tara?" Willow asked, almost timidly.

"Yes, my love?" Tara responded.

"Do you wanna stay here tonight? I mean, not to do anything, it's just…I wanna hold you when you sleep. And wake up next to you. It's totally cool if you don't or whatever," Willow got out all in one breath.

Tara leaned down so her mouth was just behind Willow's ear.

"I would love nothing better than to fall asleep in your arms," she whispered quietly.

Willow shivered at the hot breath in her ear, then turned her head for a quick kiss and pulled back.

"Bed?" she asked.

"Bed," Tara confirmed.

Willow went over to the stereo and turned it off, before walking back to the couch and helping Tara up. Hand-in-hand they walked up the stairs and into Willow's bedroom. By mutual, unspoken agreement they both slept in just their bra & panties, relishing in the close contact and intimacy of one another.

Pulling back the covers, Willow lay down on her side and Tara did the same, facing her. The redhead covered them, then stretched her arm across Tara's waist. She scooted down so her head was nestled between Tara's breasts.

"I like these pillows," Willow said, eliciting a giggle from the blonde.

"They like you. Goodnight darling."

"'Night beautiful."


	17. Chapter 17

Willow was panicking. Her plans had been thrown into disarray and that was not something she responded well to.

"Sweetie, breathe," Tara said, sitting on her girlfriend's bed, watching her pace around the room.

"Breathe, Tara? You want me to breathe? How can I possibly breathe?" Willow asked, shooting her an exasperated look.

"I d-don't have to come," Tara said in a small voice.

Willow was shaken out of her pacing frenzy at hearing the blonde stutter. She hadn't heard it since Tara had told her about her brother and father, over a month ago, and hated being the cause of its return. She rushed over and sat next to her on the bed, grabbing both of her hands.

"I'm sorry," she started, holding up each palm individually and kissing them, "there's nowhere in the world I wouldn't want you beside me. I'm just used to having every little detail planned out. Which I did! And now…well, it's just like my mother to ruin them."

"So we make new plans," Tara tried to reason, "Buffy knows your parents, so she'll understand that we can't make it up. And we haven't told my aunt yet, so she'll never know the difference."

"But…stop making sense! You're appealing to logical side of me," Willow whined.

"You mean all of you?" Tara quipped, "Thanksgiving with your parents is not the end of the world."

"It would be if you were talking to Buffy. She's all 'the world is ending' this and 'apocalypse' that. And she always seems to have some major crisis in May. Like, magic or something."

"You know," Tara began sensually. She had become accustomed to Willow's random off-topic tangents and learned that they mostly didn't require response, "Staying here for the holiday weekend has its advantages. Work's been pretty hectic lately; we barely get to see each during the week. We'd have 4 days…all to ourselves."

Willow's eyes glazed over at the idea. They'd been taking the physical side of their relationship slowly, both content at exploring each other and discovering their bodies, but never past the removal of the outer layers.

Willow loved every moment of their contact, loved knowing that Tara had a small spot just below her ear that when she licked or kissed, drove her wild. She equally loved knowing that Tara knew about how much she enjoyed her pulse point being sucked or her neck being licked. She also knew, though, that she was ready to take things to the next level. She was ready to make love to Tara, with Tara. And she sensed the blonde felt the same way. But both girls wanted it to be able to cherish their first time, and not have work or family responsibilities hanging over them. So a 4-day weekend provided the perfect opportunity, especially if only one afternoon of it was going to be taken up.

"Thanksgiving dinner with the 'rents it is!"

* * *

Willow pulled up outside her childhood home and turned off the engine. She idly stroked the steering wheel and made no move to get out of the car.

"I want to apologise in advance, again, for anything they might do or say," she said for the nth time that day.

"Honey, it's just one dinner. And from what you've told me, your parents haven't made a huge effort to learn about your life. So the fact that they've invited both of us to dinner really says something."

"You're being logical again. We discussed this."

"It's why you love me."

Willow turned to her.

"It is," she said whole-heartedly.

They leaned in for a brief kiss.

"Ready?" Tara asked.

"As I'll ever be."

They both got out of the car and Tara walked around to meet Willow, who locked the Mercedes and took her girlfriend's hand. The walked up to the front door and the redhead rang the doorbell.

Tara leaned down to Willow's ear.

"It'll all be okay," she whispered.

Willow turned and gave a not-so-confident smile.

At that moment the door flew open to a reveal a plumpish woman in her early fifties, with red hair lighter than Willow's. She looked at Willow, then Tara and stood back to let them in.

"Welcome. Happy Thanksgiving," she said cordially.

"Hi mom. Thanks. This is my girlfriend, Tara Maclay," Willow said, pointing to the blonde, "Tara, my mom, Sheila Rosenberg."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Rosenberg," Tara said, extending her hand.  
Sheila took it and shook her hand firmly.

"You too, dear. It's nice to meet a friend of Willow's. The only one we ever met was that Bunny girl."

"Buffy, mom. Her name is Buffy. And Tara is more than just a friend," Willow said, sighing.

"Of course. Well, come on through. Your father's in the living room. Dinner should be ready in 20 minutes or so. Oh! I forgot to tell you, your father and I have been offered a speaking place at the Teaching of Psychology conference in Vancouver tomorrow evening. Our flight leaves at 8 tonight, so we'll have to leave here by 6pm. Of course, you're welcome to stay for as long as you want," Sheila said with a somewhat-forced smile.

Willow looked deflated, but strained a smile anyway.

"Let's go see Dad then."

The three women walked into the living room to see Ira Rosenberg sitting in an armchair in the corner, reading a newspaper. At hearing the footsteps coming in, he glanced past it, then placed it down completely before standing and walking over to Willow, embracing her somewhat awkwardly.

"Hi Dad. Happy Thanksgiving," Willow said nicely.

"And to you. So, this is the girl, eh?" he said, looking at Tara.

"Yes, dear," Sheila interrupted, "This is Tyra."

"Tara! Her name is Tara!"

"No need to yell, Willow, I know the poor girls name."

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Tara said, putting her hand out again to try and diffuse the tension.

Ira took her hand warmly and shook it with a smile before sitting back down in his armchair and indicating to for the girls to sit on the sofa next to him. Willow and Tara sat down next to each other and Sheila departed to the kitchen to check on the food.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Ira spoke.

"So, Tara…Are you Jewish?"

* * *

They got through dinner without much event, Willow's parents asking most of the questions. Tara noticed Sheila making the odd snide remarks aimed at Willow, mostly about her choice of career and more than one 'joke' about settling down with a nice Jewish boy. Tara was saddened that her girlfriend clearly didn't have the same loving relationship she had had with her mother. They seemed to have a form of mutual acceptance of each other, simply content to co-exist rather than have any real relationship. Her relationship with her father seemed more loving in its nature. Tara could see the regret the older man had at not really knowing his only child.

After dinner, the elder Rosenberg's went up to gather their suitcases for the trip, before coming back downstairs.

"It was nice to see you again, Willow," Ira said with genuine affection, "Don't be a stranger. You too, Tara."

Willow smiled and leaned in for a quick hug. Tara smiled at the interaction.

"Thanks, dad. And, erm, nice to see you mom."

"Of course, dear," Sheila said, looking through her itinerary.

Willow sighed and turned to Tara.

"You ready to go, baby?"

"Sure. It was nice to meet you Mr. Rosenberg," Tara said, giving the man a smile, and turning to Sheila, "and Mrs. Rosenberg."

"Ira, we really must leave."

"Of course, dear," Ira replied, somewhat sarcastically, although it was lost on Sheila.

He picked up their bags and headed out the front door, followed by Willow and Tara, holding hands, and Sheila, still studying her itinerary.

"Bye girls," Ira said, before popping the trunk of his new Jaguar and putting the luggage in.

"Bye dad, mom," Willow said, waving.

Sheila absent-mindedly waved and got into the passenger seat of their car. Willow unlocked her Mercedes, hopped in the driver sear and waited for Tara to get in. She did and they watched Willow's parent's car reverse out of the driveway and down the road.

"So those were my parents," Willow said, looking down.

"Hey," Tara said, lifting the redhead's chin, "a very smart, very pretty lady once told me to never hide a beautiful face. So don't."

"You have pretty girls talking to you? Should I be worried?" Willow asked jokingly.

Tara laughed.

"I'm sorry about mom being so rude. It's not personal, she's just like that."

"You don't have to make excuses. I know what it's like to have a difficult parent," Tara sympathised.

"Oh god, Tare, here I am bitching about my mom when -"

"Sshh. Not what I meant, Will. I mean you are such a strong confident person, and if you need to vent I'll always listen. But don't feel you have to explain anything to me, okay?"

"Okay. Wanna just go home? I mean to my place."

"Sounds perfect," Tara said, smiling a secretive smile.

They drove with just the radio for background until they pulled into Willow's driveway. They walked through the front door and Willow locked it behind her.

"So, what do you want -"

"Come with me," Tara said simply, reaching out her hand.

Willow put her hand in Tara's without question.

"Where are we going?" she asked, curious.

Tara stayed silent and began walking up the stairs, still holding the redheads hand.

Willow followed until they stopped outside her closed bedroom door. She looked at Tara, then back at the door and opened it. Stepping inside, she gasped when she saw the room filled with unlit candles and the bed made up with vibrant red sheets and pillowcases. A light blue blanket was lying across the end of the bed. Each bedside table had a small vase with a single red rose in each.

"Tara…this is beautiful."


	18. Chapter 18

Willow turned to her girlfriend, who looked both hopeful and scared at the same time.

"When did you...? How did you you…?" she asked in awe.

"When you were, um, inhaling cup after cup of coffee this morning? You know, to try and calm down before we left. I didn't want to assume anything, or too much, but I felt like -"

"I feel the same."

They smiled at each other and their lips met in a gentle, loving kiss.

"Why don't you light the candles? I'll be back in one minute," Willow said as she went over to her dresser and pulled something out before leaving the room.

Tara went over to the bedside locker where she'd left a box of matches earlier. She went around the room lighting the eight vanilla and jasmine scented candles. Going over to the corner of the room, she took off her shoes, placing them on the floor and moving them around nervously, until she heard a small cough from behind her.

She spun around and gasped when she saw Willow standing there, wringing her hands anxiously, in an emerald green nightdress that stopped mid-thigh. She walked over and took the redheads hands in hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Tara leaned down and kissed Willow with passion, running her tongue over the other girls bottom lip, asking for entrance. The redhead allowed her unrestricted access, opening her mouth and accepting Tara's tongue.

The blonde cupped her hands around Willow's neck and the smaller girl ran her hands around her girlfriend's waist. After a few minutes of just kissing and enjoying the comfort of one another, Willow started tugging on the end of Tara's shirt.

Tara, never stopping the kiss, just lifted her arms above her head. Willow tugged the shirt off, breaking away for only a second before resuming the kiss, which was getting more and more heated as tongues continued to duel.

Willow took the opportunity to run her hands up and down the blonde's back and give her sides a playful squeeze. She brought her hands to the button of the taller girl's jeans. She pulled back from the kiss and looked into azure blue eyes.

"Is it okay?" she started, "I mean, can I…?"

She trailed off. She'd taken Tara's pants off before. But this time was different. This time they weren't going to have to stop hands from wandering too far. To pull away before things got too heated. They were going to make love. And to Willow's surprise, she wasn't nervous, not now that they'd gotten started. But she wanted to make sure Tara was still okay with everything. One word answered that for her.

"Anything."

Willow smiled, undid the button and pulled down the zipper. She dropped to her knees and tugged the pants down, trailing her hands over the black lace fabric covering the ass of her girlfriend's panties. Tara stepped out of the jeans and Willow stayed in her kneeling position placing feather-light kisses all over her stomach. She felt a slight tugging on her shoulders and stood up to see Tara's eyes had darkened considerably.

Their mouths crushed together again, tongues clashing. Willow started walking backwards towards the bed, taking Tara with her. The back of her knees hit the mattress and she lay down, pulling her girlfriend on top of her.

Tara looked into Willow's eyes and saw them a darker green than she'd ever seen before. The sheer look of arousal on her face made the blonde feel the wetness between her legs increase even more and she knew her panties must be soaked.

Willow brought her hand to the clasp on Tara's bra and just stayed there for a second, savouring the moment. When the blonde just smiled down lovingly at her, she unhooked it. Holding the fabric to her girlfriend's chest, she turned them over so that Willow was now on top and straddling the taller girl.

Tara was breathing heavily and the redhead watched the rise and fall of her chest as she slowly pulled the loosened straps down her shoulders. Taking a deep breath, she removed the bra fully and sat transfixed at the sight of the breasts she had fantasised about for months now. She suddenly snapped out of her daze and cupped both mounds of flesh firmly, pinching the nipple of each between her index and middle finger.

"You are absolutely gorgeous."

"Mmmhhh…that feels good, Willow," Tara moaned.

The taller girl brought her hands to the back of the redhead's thighs, as Willow continued her ministrations on her breasts, and ran them up and down until she came in contact with the bare flesh of her ass and gripped her cheeks tightly.

"Oh god, Tara."

"Off, Will. Now," Tara demanded, pulling at the end of the nightdress.  
Willow got a flash of the dream she'd had about Take-Charge Tara all those weeks ago and shivered at both the memory and current tone in her girlfriend's voice. 

She brought her hands to the end of her nightdress, pulling it swiftly off so that she was now straddling the blonde completely naked.

Tara roamed her eyes over the other girl's small chest and down her flat stomach. She saw the small tuft of red hair just below her stomach and her mouth went dry. She trailed a single finger from her collarbone to the edge of her hip.

"You are so beautiful," she said in awe.

"So are you," Willow responded.

Tara looked at her and smiled a variation of her half-smile that Willow hadn't seen before, full of unrestrained lust and desire.

"I, ah, believe we have one of those clothing imbalances again," she said, glancing downwards.

Willow followed her eye-line and her own eyes widened. She hurriedly kneeled beside her and leaned over, hooking a thumb either side of the panties. She took a deep breath and slowly pulled them down over Tara's hips, her thighs and past her knees where they were kicked off.

She kneeled between the legs of the now-naked blonde and looked down. The sight of her girlfriend's centre spellbound her, the soft brown hairs already glistening with moisture. She stared for a moment before lying down fully on top of Tara, both of them groaning at the full-body contact.

Willow looked straight into Tara's eyes and saw nothing but love and desire reflected back. She smiled wickedly for a moment.

"You dye your hair."

Tara took a moment to register what Willow meant and then giggled.

"Is that really what you're thinking about?"

"No…" Willow replied, landing a playful kiss on the blonde's nose, "I'm thinking about how I have the most beautiful woman in the world lying beneath me and how much I want to ravish her."

Tara's breath caught at the words.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Willow brought her mouth to the taller girl's hungrily, deepening the kiss immediately. The blonde brought her hands to the back of Willow's head, stroking her hair.

After a few minutes, Willow began trailing kisses down the blonde's face and down her neck to that spot just below her ear and began to kiss and nibble at it with gusto. Tara responded by moaning loudly and moving her hands to re-cup the redhead's firm buttocks. Willow sucked the earlobe into her mouth and bit slightly before moving downwards, over Tara's collarbone and down between her breasts. She nuzzled there, kissing the swell of the firm mounds.

She noticed a lone drop of sweat begin its descent downward through the valley of her girlfriend's breasts and licked it, slowly. Bringing her mouth onto Tara's right breast, she kissed and licked the flesh before wrapping her lips around the taut nipple and sucking.

"Oh my god, Willow, oh…"

Willow brought her hand to Tara's other breast, massaging it. She brought her thumb and forefinger to the nipple and pinched it in synch as she bit down gently on the other one. She continued these motions, with Tara moaning louder and louder, until she suddenly found herself on her back, gasping at the sudden sensation of a hot wet mouth on her breast, engulfing it completely. Tara had switched them so quickly; it took her a moment to register exactly what was happening.

"Oh, wow, Tara, that's good."

Tara was switching between each breast, sucking and biting the rosy nipples. Willow was writhing beneath her and the blonde started to bring one hand between their bodies, never stopping the attention she was lavishing on the smaller girls breasts. She had just come in contact with wiry red hairs when she heard it.

"Stop."

Tara instantly pulled her hand back and was about to get off from on top of her girlfriend when she felt Willow holding her in place.

The redhead looked down and smiled.

"You did nothing wrong. It was all very, very right. But I want our first time…together, y'know?" she trailed off shyly.

Tara beamed at her.

"Together."

She moved up slightly so their noses were touching and took one of Willows hands, intertwining their fingers. Slowly, she brought their conjoined hands between their bodies and placed Willow's hand on her centre, before gently cupping the redhead's mound with her own digits. 

Willow gasped at the simultaneous contact. She slid a finger into Tara's wetness and felt Tara do the same.

"Oh my god, baby, you feel so good," Willow gushed then let out a long moan as she felt Tara's finger come into contact with her clit. 

Willow slipped another finger in and searched around until she felt the blonde's enlarged clit a moment later. She experimented with some light pressure, circling gently.

"Harder," Tara panted.

Willow applied a harder pressure, then began tenderly yet firmly pinching the hard nub. She felt both herself and her girlfriend getting more and more wet and knew she needed more.

She looked at Tara, who was moving rhythmically above, her head thrown back in pleasure, eyes tightly shut.

"Tara," Willow croaked out, prompting the other girl to open her eyes and look down without stopping the constant pressure she was providing on the redhead's clit, "Inside."

Tara nodded and both girls moved their fingers down lower. Tara circled the her girlfriend's entrance, feeling the wetness coming from there and revelling in it. Willow copied her motions.

The girls locked eyes.

"Ready?" Willow asked gently.

"Always for you," Tara responded without hesitation.

As if of one mind, both girls entered their girlfriend at the same time with one finger.

Willow, expecting some pain, was surprised when she adjusted to the new sensation with ease. She began moving her hips and felt Tara do the same.

"Oh baby. Oh love, you're inside me," the redhead gushed, overcome with emotion.

"I feel you. I feel you," the blonde answered.

They moved in and out in of each other in a constant rhythm.

"More," Tara asked after a few moments, and Willow eagerly complied, bringing her index finger to meet her middle one and thrusting them both inside.

"Oh god, yes, ugh, don't stop."

Willow, having no intention of stopping, started moving her hips faster and Tara took the hint to add a second finger as well.

The smaller girl was amazed at the feeling of utter completion she felt, being inside Tara and Tara being inside her. She felt the blonde going deeper and deeper with each thrust until she cried out when she hit her sweet spot.

"Yes!"

Willow started thrusting faster, determined to cause the same sensations in her girl. She could feel Tara's juices running down her hand and knew achieved her goal moments later when the blonde began bucking her hips and moaning loudly.

"Oh yes. Oh Willow."

"I'm so close baby. Tara, look at me, please, I need you to see you."

Tara opened her eyes and looked at her girlfriend, sweating from their exertion and staring her right the eyes. She continued her motions inside, and brought her thumb back up to the smaller girl's clit, flicking it. That was all that was needed.

"Oh god, Tara. Tarraaaaaaaa!"

Willow arched her back as she came and the look of pure ecstasy on her face set off Tara's own orgasm as she felt her inner walls begin to clench around her girlfriend's fingers.

"I love you. I love you. I - Willooooow!"

Tara collapsed on top of Willow, both their fingers still buried inside of each other.

After a few minutes, when the aftershocks had calmed down, Willow was the first to speak.

"That. Was. Incredible."

Tara looked up through glistening eyes.

"I never…I mean…" she started.

"Hey, are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Willow asked, concerned when she saw a few tears fall.

"I'm so much better than okay. Happy tears. No hurt. I love you," Tara replied earnestly. 

Willow wiped away the tears with her thumb.

"I love you more than I can even say."

"Are you sure you've never done that before?" the blonde asked, smiling.

"Right back at ya. C'mere," Willow chuckled.

Tara moved off to the side, inadvertently removing her fingers from inside Willow and forcing Willow's fingers out of her.

She leaned in and kissed the redhead tenderly and slowly with all of the love she had before pulling away.

"Let's get some sleep," Willow said quietly, pulling the blue blanket over the two of them.

Willow regained her favourite sleeping position, head between Tara's breasts and fell into a deep sleep with the blonde calmly caressing her hair, both thinking the same thought.

_That was perfect._


	19. Chapter 19

Tara was still lying there half an hour later, the initial tiredness having worn off. She was astonished still at the sheer connectedness she felt with Willow. She looked around and saw the steady flicker of the candles and figured she better blow them out soon or they'd be a fire hazard. She gently extracted herself from her girlfriends grip and heard a whimper of protest from the still sleeping redhead. She bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be back in a minute, my love," she whispered quietly.

She walked around the room blowing out the candles. When she was at the last one, she heard her name being called.

"Tara?" Willow said in a small, panicked voice.

Tara rushed back over to the bed and lay back down, shocked to see her girlfriend now crying.

"Sshh, sweetheart, its okay," Tara said, not knowing what was wrong, but offering all the comfort she could.

Willow buried her head in the blonde's neck, her sobs quieting after just a few moments. She stayed there for another minute before pulling back and looking at Tara sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I just…I woke up and you weren't here and I…I just…" she trailed off.

"Oh darling. I'm right here. I'll always be here, I promise," Tara said.

"I know. I just had a silly moment. It's just…what we shared…I'm sorry."

"Never apologise for feeling insecure or worried or… anything."

Willow smiled, then wrapped her body around the taller girl.

"Your feet are cold," she said, lying face-to-face with Tara.

"Well warm them up then," Tara responded, more desire-ridden than she intended.

Willow shuddered at the tone in Tara's voice and felt her desire building rapidly.

_One time and I already can't get enough._

She captured the blonde's lips and forced her tongue into Tara's mouth.

She felt the other girl respond instantly, closing her lips around the redhead's tongue and sucking.

Willow moaned into Tara's mouth and turned them so she was lying on top. Tara's hands were travelling all over the smaller girl's back and ass, while Willow had hers firmly cupping Tara's cheeks.

They started moving against each other, making sure each part of their bodies were connected. Their nipples were touching as they continued to rub up and down, never breaking the firm hold their mouths had on one another.

Willow slipped her knee upwards to make contact with Tara's centre, amazed at the abundant wetness already pooling there. The blonde's reaction was instantaneous, moving her hips into the knee to get some friction.

Willow pulled back and looked into the darkened blue eyes.

"I want you," she said lustfully.

"Then take me."

She proceeded to place butterfly kisses down Tara's chin and neck, pausing for a moment to suck on her pulse point.

Tara groaned when she felt her skin being bitten lightly, then soothed by a warm, wet tongue.

_Oh yeah, that's gonna leave a mark._

Willow continued downwards, burying her face in Tara's bountiful breasts, licking and kissing any piece of flesh she could find. After a few minutes of lavishing attention everywhere but the sensitive nubs that were straining to be touched, Tara felt like she was going to explode.

"Please."

Willow realised she loved the sound of her girlfriend begging and decided to draw it out for as long as possible.

She leisurely trailed her tongue around the areola of her right breast, until finally running it lightly over the hard nipple. She heard Tara moan and couldn't contain her own excitement anymore. She took the entire nipple in her mouth and heard a small sigh of relief from above, which quickly turned into a deep moan when Willow bit down.

The redhead switched breasts, giving the same treatment to the left breast and brought one hand up to toy with the now saliva-covered right nipple.

After several minutes just generally adoring Tara's breasts, Willow moved down to her firm stomach and paid homage to her bellybutton, dipping her tongue in and out. She moved her hands to caress the blonde's outer thighs, slowly circling inwards until she felt the inner thighs, wet with the taller girl's juices.

Tara gasped and began to feel light-headed at her girlfriend being so close to her throbbing centre.

"Will, please," she begged.

"Please what?" Willow said as she looked up with a devilish glint.

Tara just moaned and bucked her hips. But Willow wanted to hear her say it, so she just kept caressing and occasionally squeezing her thighs, while moving her oral attentions to Tara's hips.

She heard a strangled groan from above and looked up to see pleading eyes look back at her.

"Please what?" she asked again.

"Please make love to me."

Holding herself up on her forearms, she hovered over Tara, until her face was right above the blondes. She leaned down for a quick kiss and pulled back smiling.

"I wanna taste you, okay?" she asked, shyly.

The blonde nodded, blushing at the idea, but wanting it more than anything.

Moving down her girlfriend's body and resisting the urge to play with Tara's luscious breasts again, she knelt between the blonde's legs and opened her thighs, revealing her glistening centre, her clit already peaking out between her lips and throbbing mercilessly.

"You are so beautiful, Tara," Willow said, still staring.

Tara bent her knees and spread her legs even more to Willow's gaze, trusting her completely.

Willow used her thumbs to pull apart Tara's outer lips.

"So beautiful," she said before lowering her head.

She inhaled deeply and became intoxicated.

Overcome with desire, Tara bucked her hips and her centre briefly made contact with Willow's mouth. The blonde groaned at the momentary contact and Willow licked her lips at the first taste she had of her girlfriend.

"Oh my god, baby you taste amazing," Willow managed to get out before lowering her head fully and licking the entire length of Tara's centre. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's thighs to give herself more control as she continued to lick.

"Ugh…Oh god, Willow."

Willow ran her tongue over every inch of Tara's core, amazed at the warm wetness. She made contact with her clit, flicking over it in fast strokes.

"Mmmmmhhhh…so good."

Willow brought her tongue lower, lapping gently at Tara's entrance, before plunging it as far inside as she could.

Tara's hands flew to the back of Willow's head, holding her in place.

The redhead buried her face even deeper, entering her again and again with her tongue, causing her nose to hit against the blonde's swollen nub.

"Don't stop, Will. Don't ever stop."

Willow felt the thighs under her arms begin to tremble and upped the ante, bringing her mouth back up to the girl's clit, circling it with her tongue. She closed her lips around the swollen bud and sucked, hard.

Tara felt herself erupt in pleasure, shooting to every nerve in her body as wave after wave washed over her.

"Willooooow!"

Willow felt the fingers in her hair tighten to almost painful levels and opened her mouth wide to accept Tara's juices, which were now flowing freely.

She continued to lick for another few minutes until Tara seemed to calm down completely and the death grip on her hair eased off. She gave one last soothing lick before lifting her head, smiling smugly.

Tara noticed the smile and that Willow's entire face was glistening with her juices and felt an overwhelming need to have the redhead.

"I want you up here," Tara said.

Willow began to move off to the side and up, misunderstanding the blonde's need, but Tara stopped her.

"No. I want you up here," she repeated, quirking an eyebrow with intent.

It was then Willow noticed the darkening-every-second blue eyes and gulped in anticipation.

"Yea?"

"Oh yea."

Willow crawled up the length of Tara's body and leaned down to kiss her deeply, letting the blonde taste herself, which only served to heighten both of their arousals.

She pulled away and continued to move upwards until her thighs were either side of her girlfriend.

Tara got out a quick "I love you" before gripping the smaller girl's ass and brought her down so she was straddling her face. She began exploring the hot folds with her tongue.

"Oh god, Tara, yes!"

Tara was lost in the taste and smell of the redhead and tightened her grip on Willow's buttocks, causing her to cry out.

"That's so good, baby!"

Tara brought her tongue to Willow's clit, circling it. She started flicking it at the tip and noticed that her girlfriend bucked into her face every time she did so.

Willow leaned forward to grip the headboard to try and steady herself, effectively pushed herself further into Tara's face. She was swiftly losing control and was loving every second of it.

Tara brought her lips into play and closed them around the swollen bundle of nerves sucking repeatedly.

"Oh yeah… just like that…"

Tara released the clit and moaned, causing the vibrations to run straight through Willow's hard nub, making her shudder.

"I'm so close, Tara, please."

Willow was panting now, barely able to gets the words out but needing to verbalise exactly what she was feeling.

Tara brought her tongue to Willow's entrance and insert it, running it along the silky walls inside.

"Tara, yes!"

Willow began bucking against the blonde, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the headboard even tighter.

Tara thrust her tongue in and out, meeting the redheads bucking hips. She felt Willow begin to tremble.

"Oh god Tara, how are you doing this me? I'm gonna…I'm coming…Oh fuck! Tarraaaaaaaa!"

Willow felt ripples of pleasure radiating all over her body and could feel her juices spilling out of her. What she wasn't prepared for was to feel Tara's lips close around her clit and the hard sucking motion that followed.

Tara sucked vigorously, not content with a single orgasm, and was rewarded only seconds later when the redhead began quivering above her all over again as the second climax hit her.

"Shit, YES!"

Tara felt Willow's juices spilling over her chin and began lapping them all up, determined to get every single drop. When she was satisfied the redhead had no more to give, she gently encouraged the still-shaking girl down her body so her head was resting on her chest.

After a moment, the aftershocks wore off and Willow tried to hold herself up, but found her limbs were still too weak. She rolled over so she was on her side, beside Tara, who turned as well so they were facing each other, both of their heads resting on the pillows.

"Wow," Willow said, still breathless.

"I'll say," Tara chuckled.

They both leaned in and met in a tender, chaste kiss. Willow pulled away, with a slightly worried look on her face.

"What's up?" Tara asked when she saw her features contorted into a frown.

"Nothing… it's just… I was so… loud. And I didn't think I'd be like that, y'know? And… and I hope I didn't like, disgust you or something," Willow said, a sense of fear running through her.

"Sweetheart, nothing could be further from the truth," Tara said, tucking a piece of red hair behind Willow's ear, "I, um, kind of loved it. I loved hearing what I was doing to you. And I love what you do to me."

"Really?" Willow asked, still not sure.

"Really. I want you to be as loud as you want. And, uh…" Tara trailed off, blushing slightly, "I want you to say whatever you want. Besides, you're Willow. I'd think something was wrong if you weren't talking a lot."

Willow felt a huge sense of relief.

_God, she's amazing._

"So, you, ah, like dirty talk," she asked, feeling like she could be as open and teasing as she wanted, but still a little bashful.

Tara blushed and planted a playful kiss on Willow's nose.

"I like," she responded confidently.

"Good… 'Cause maybe I like it too," Willow said coyly.

Tara quirked an eyebrow and they both burst out laughing.

"I love you so much," Willow said after calming down slightly.

"And I love you," Tara said easily.

Willow smiled tiredly.

"I don't know about you, but three mind-blowing orgasms in as many hours really knocks the socks off a girl."

"I agree. Sleep? For real this time?" Tara asked.

"Yeah. But know that I plan on ravishing you non-stop this weekend.  
Celebrate the holiday and all."

"We have the rest of our lives to make love. And if tonight is any indicator, it will always be amazing. But I certainly look forward to giving this holiday due celebration."

Willow's smile beamed.

_She said the rest of our lives!_

Tara turned to reach for the blanket, which had fallen on the floor during  
their lovemaking, giving Willow a delectable view of her ass. She couldn't resist reaching out and cupping a cheek in each hand.

Tara gasped quietly before grabbing the blanket and looking over her shoulder.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked with a half-smile.

"Sorry," Willow grinned, pulling her hands back, not really sorry at all, "Now I know what you feel like I can't stop myself."

"You don't have to. Ever. But I really think we should sleep."

"Okay," Willow said, cuddling close as Tara pulled the blanket over them. She leaned closer to her mouth was right next to Tara's ear, "But tomorrow, your pussy's mine."

Tara's breath quickened at the redheads words, but she calmed herself down and tightened her grip, images of making love with Willow flashing before her eyelids as she drifted off. She felt the steady breathing of her girlfriend beside her and it lulled the final waves of consciousness from her system, falling into a heavy slumber, excited about the next day, the whole weekend and the rest of her life with the sleeping girl in her arms.


	20. Chapter 20

"Okay, Will, I take it back. Making love on the kitchen table was neither awkward nor uncomfortable. This table is pretty sturdy," Tara said as she pulled their still sweaty bodies together.

Willow just cuddled closer and traced invisible circles on Tara's stomach.

"This has been the most amazing weekend," she started, before propping herself up on one elbow, "It almost seems… anticlimactic to have to go back to work tomorrow."

"In a weekend filled with innumerable climaxes, that's certainly fitting," Tara quipped.

The redhead smiled a little then looked down again, making her tracing pattern bigger.

"Besides, missy," the blonde continued, "you only have to work the afternoon. I've got to go in for the big management meeting then listen to people complain all day."

"You love your job."

"I do. Just like you do."

Willow sighed and continued circling.

Tara sat up, stopping the attention on her stomach.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked, looking her girlfriend in the eye.

Willow shifted slightly, then stood up, pulling her discarded t-shirt and underwear on and left the room, leaving Tara gobsmacked.

The blonde picked up her clothes from around the kitchen as well, putting them on quickly. She was about to turn to pick up her bag when Willow came back in the room carrying a small shiny red box.

The redhead saw Tara fully dressed with bag in hand and instantly rushed over.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she almost cried.

"I – you left and you looked angry or something, I – I didn't…" Tara tried to answer.

"Tara, no. I just went to get this, see?" Willow responded, holding up the box, then guiding them both to sit on the chairs around the kitchen table.

"Oh," Tara said, looking away, feeling stupid.

"But that was totally my fault. I should've explained. But, um, I was kind of nervous, so I just spazzed out as usual and I'm sorry."

Tara nodded her head.

"So what's in the box?" she asked, curious.

Willow put it between them on the table and took both of the blonde's hands in hers.

"So, you're my girlfriend. Duh, you knew that. Anyway, we're girlfriends. Lesbian gay-type lovers I believe I told Buffy once, and I've never had a girlfriend before. So it's new… uncharted territory, if you will. And with you in my life… I've never been happier. I've been singing in the shower. Oh and sorry about that by the way. That's the last thing you want to wake up to. Except of course that it got you to come in and join me. That was very of the good. So anyway, I don't think I can handle not being able to see you or speak to you everyday and if that's pathetically needy and desperate and all bad things, I again apologise, but like I said uncharted territory…"

Tara was beginning to have trouble keeping up, so she held two fingers to the redhead's lips, shutting off her words.

"Sweetie, what exactly is it you're trying to say?" she asked gently.

Willow smiled sheepishly and handed Tara the box. Tara opened it and pulled out a key. She looked back up at her girlfriend with hopeful yet questioning eyes.

"What I'm trying to say, or rather ask, is do you maybe wanna… move in with me?"

Tara's eyes widened as she looked back and forth between the key and Willow.

"I, um, had it decorated with horses. 'Cause you told me you loved horse riding as a kid…" Willow said nervously when Tara still didn't say anything.

Tara snapped out of her trance and cupped Willow's cheek.

"Do you really want me to live in your house?" she asked, wanting to be sure.

"No," Willow said promptly, causing the blonde's face to fall, "I want you to live in our house."

Tara's face lit up all over again.

"Our… our house?"

"If you want it to be."

"Oh I want. I definitely want," Tara said before lunging forward and capturing Willow's mouth with her own.

She probed her tongue forward and Willow opened her mouth to allow her in. They stayed there kissing for several minutes until Willow stood up and extended her hand.

"Make love to me in our bed?" she asked.

"Always," Tara replied, taking the offered hand.

They made their way up the stairs, kissing and discarding articles of clothes along the way so by the time they reached the bedroom, Willow was naked and Tara only had her panties on.

"Why am I always the one who gets naked first?" the redhead asked, smirking.

"'Cause you know that I won't be able to go long before I put my head between your legs and eat you out," the blonde said saucily.

Tara loved how open she felt around Willow, unafraid to be so… sexual, so forward, so in love. And she knew her girlfriend felt the same. It just added to the intensity of their relationship and Tara delighted in it.

Willow moaned at the words and reached down to the waistband of Tara's panties, gripping them tightly, before ripping them straight off with a growl. 

Tara felt herself getting more wet at her girlfriend's actions, but tried to act nonchalant.

"Those were my favourite pair."

"I'll buy you new ones," Willow said as she dropped to her knees and grabbed onto Tara's hips.

She pulled her forward until her mouth was just millimetres away from the girl's now dripping centre. She inhaled deeply.

"You're mine," she breathed before extending her tongue and licking the entire length of Tara's slit.

"Completely yours," the blonde said, putting her hands on top of Willow's hands to stabilise herself and opened her legs a bit wider to give her girlfriend more room.

_God, it's like she's devouring me. _

Willow continued licking in and around Tara's centre, avoiding the throbbing clit for now as the blonde's groans got louder and more desperate.

Willow finally brought her mouth to Tara's clit, gently enveloping it. She flicked her tongue over it inside her mouth, and felt the fingers in her hair tighten.

"Will. Bed. Please," Tara grunted out as she felt her legs begin to give way.

Willow reluctantly stood up and started backing both of them towards the bed, pushing Tara down when they reached it. She climbed on top, holding herself up on outstretched arms.

She looked down at the blonde adoringly, who looked backed with utter devotion. Willow enjoyed the pure intimacy of the position they were in before lowering herself so that their breasts crushed against each other.

Tara gently cupped Willow's cheeks and pulled her into a tender kiss. The red-hot desire that had dissipated slightly to make way for the loving exchanges started igniting all over again as the smaller girl began moving her body, causing their nipples to caress each other.

Tara felt her nipples hardening almost in time with her clit throbbing and began kissing her girlfriend even more deeply, probing her tongue into the recesses of her mouth.

Willow's moan was swallowed by Tara's frantically thrusting tongue. She could feel her juices hotly coating her centre and brought her knee inwards to gauge where Tara was.

She got light-headed when she felt the copious lubrication that was there and felt Tara's hands move downwards and behind to cup her ass.

Tara squeezed the firm flesh and encouraged the redhead's knee movements to continue. Willow could feel Tara edging closer and closer and her skin continuously made contact with the girl's throbbing clit and pulled her knee back down.

Tara broke the kiss and opened her eyes in confusion. Willow saw the desire-ridden midnight blue eyes and knew hers reflected a similar need.

"Please don't stop," Tara almost sobbed.

"I'm not," Willow reassured, her voice heavy, before kneeling in between the blonde's legs, "Can you bend your legs for me?"

Tara eagerly complied and waited for her girlfriend's next move. She was momentarily confused when she saw and felt one of her thighs being pushed down by Willow's and the redheads other leg come to rest over her hip.

Willow's intentions became abundantly clear when she felt her own lips being parted and her girlfriend easing herself down on top of her, their clits connecting instantly, sending a jolt of pure bliss through both of them.

"Ohhh, god baby!"

"Willow! Yes!"

Willow felt her hips being gripped tightly and pushed forward by Tara, continuing the clit friction that the redhead had started.

The smaller girl leaned forward slightly and put her weight on her arms again, careful not to disturb their gyrations. She could feel their juices mingling as they continued to move against each other.

She had her eyes closed and was focusing on the pleasure searing through her. She groaned in surprise and delight when she felt Tara's hands move from their rubbing motion on her hips to cup her breasts and squeeze her nipples.

The action caused her open her eyes and she looked down at Tara's face, her head thrashing back and forth on the pillow, eye's tightly shut with a look of unadulterated rapture gracing her features.

"Mmmmmhhhh keep going, Willow," Tara said, unaware of the eyes that were staring intently at her.

Willow continued her gaze further downward and saw Tara's heaving chest. She became almost hypnotised by the up and down motions of her full breasts and stiff nipples. At that moment she felt Tara pinch her own nipple particularly hard and threw her head back at the glorious agony.

"Fuck yes! Ugh! I'm so close, so, so close."

"Me too, Will. Come with me, please."

Willow felt like she had sweat pouring out of every inch of entire body and could see Tara's hair was plastered to her forehead. She knew they both needed release, and fast, so she increased the momentum behind her movements.

Tara felt the added pressure and her eyes flew open as her hands dropped to either side of her, gripping the bed sheet tightly. She knew she needed to be looking at Willow as they both came.

"Open your eyes, love," Tara rasped out.

Willow opened her eyes and for a split second, both girls got lost in each other.

Willow felt like she might start crying at the sheer love and intensity she saw that she knew was reflected in her own.

The same thing shocked Tara, she felt as if she was gazing straight into Willow's soul.

The eye-lock pushed both women even closer to their release.

Tara arched her back and Willow started bucking her hips uncontrollably. They were both teetering on the edge, like their bodies had a thousand rays of ecstasy shooting through them.

"This is it, Tara. I'm coming!"

Tara just grunted in reply as she gripped the sheet even tighter.

They both stilled for a split second, until they came together – hard.

"Tarraaaaaaaa!"

"Willooooow!"

Coming down from their mutual high, Willow collapsed on top of Tara, breathing in synch with the taller girl as they collected their breath and became aware of their surroundings again.

"Holy mother of god, that was amazing," Willow said as she rolled off of her girlfriend and pulled the blanket over them.

Tara encouraged Willow's head into the crook of her neck and reached down to intertwine their fingers lovingly.

"You can say that again," Tara agreed.

"Holy mother of god, that was amazing," Willow said again playfully.

"You big goof."

Willow turned her head up to look at Tara.

"Seriously though. That was… there are not even words. I felt like I was a part of you."

"You are, my beautiful Willow. And, I know. I felt like I was looking right into your soul there at the end."

"You were. I could feel it," Willow replied, tenderly stroking Tara's cheek with her spare hand, "And, you know, that was the biggest orgasm I ever had," she continued, smiling a broad smile.

"The biggest you say?" Tara asked teasingly.

"Hugest. If that's even a word. Most huge?" the redhead wondered aloud.

"Um- "

"Anyway, doesn't matter. Point is, you are fantastic. And, little lady, I believe I owe you dinner," Willow finished.

"Ah yes. We got waylaid by being… well, way laid. We still need to clean the table," Tara said as her brow furrowed, "Little lady?"

"Yep. You're my little lady. Except these," Willow responded as she made a grab for Tara's breasts.

Tara smiled as the redhead began feeling her up again.

"Right. So, um, dinner," Willow said, grinning and making no effort to move.

"Dinner," Tara confirmed.

"Hey, I know a lot of your clothes are here and mine are at your place- "

"My old place," Tara interjected.

"Your old place," Willow corrected herself, "So, I was thinking, you have enough stuff here to last till next weekend, and we can always pop in if you need or want something… so can we like officially be living together?"

"Most definitely," Tara replied without hesitation, "We can move the rest of my stuff next Saturday."

"You can't even begin to imagine how unbelievably happy you make me. Do you know how much I love you?"

"Yep. 'Cause it's the same amount I love you."

Willow leaned forward so she could nuzzle her nose against Tara's. She smiled before rolling over the blonde and jumping off the bed.

"Last one downstairs does the dishes!"


	21. Chapter 21

Willow walked through the familiar office space as she moved towards Tara's office.

"Hey, Miranda," she greeted the brunette.

They had gotten to know each other since Willow had taken the initiative to meet Tara at her office after work instead of waiting in the lobby.

Miranda knew neither her boss nor Willow abused the fact that they worked so close to each other and respected that about them. She liked her boss, Tara never treated her like a subordinate, despite the fact that she was, and she liked the bubbly, often bouncy girl that was her girlfriend, so she made an effort to clue Willow in on the goings on and what kind of mood she could expect the blonde to be in.

"Hello, Willow," Miranda greeted back, turning her attention away from the computer screen to the redhead carrying two coffee cups, "How're you today?"

"Pretty good thanks, and you?"

"You know, Mondays and all. And we kind of had a crisis this morning, I'm not sure exactly what happened but something went down at the meeting this morning. Ms. Maclay already told me she's having lunch in her office today. I'm, um, sure she'd appreciate it being brought in by you instead of me," the brunette replied, pushing the wrapped sandwich, apple and bottled water towards the redhead.

"Thank you," Willow said, smiling gratefully and gathering up the items in her arms before indicating towards the door.

"You can go in," Miranda confirmed.

Willow went to the door and knocked. She heard a faint "come in" and opened the door.

Tara looked up and got an almost relieved smile on her face when she saw whom it was.

Willow walked over to the desk and put the food and coffees down.

"I come bearing nutritional goodness. Well, I have caffeine and carbs. And an apple, but you don't like apples so…"

Tara leapt up off of her seat and around to embrace the redhead tightly.

She loosened her hold slightly and brought her lips to Willows, kissing her calmly for a few moments, getting as much comfort as she could.

She pulled back completely and turned to sit back down at her desk, closing her laptop as she did so.

"Um, Tara, I mean, not that I didn't like it, 'cause you know I love it, but-"

"I got blinds. See?" Tara said, pointing at her windows and the new shutters they had on them, "And we're both on lunch. And, I, uh, kind of needed that."

"Rough day?" Willow asked, sitting on one of the other chairs.

"Yeah. A bunch of faked résumés were just found out. Lied about credentials and stuff. So everyone's breathing down my neck. I'm probably gonna be late home tonight," Tara said apologetically and taking the coffee that was offered to her.

"That's okay. I'll get take-out and save you some. I have to finish the dishes from last night, anyway. I still say you cheated. Distracting me with those lips of yours."

"You had the whole morning off and you didn't get the dishes done?" Tara asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yea, well, see, I had to do, um, I was busy with…"

"You only got up an hour ago didn't you?" Tara asked playfully, reaching for her sandwich, "Wanna share?"

"I got a muffin when I got the coffees… but I'll take the apple!" Willow replied, picking it up and taking a bite, "and, I will have you know that it was an hour and a half. I needed time to dry my hair."

Tara smiled at her quirky girlfriend.

"I was almost late this morning 'cause I couldn't stop looking at you sleep," she admitted shyly.

"Really?" Willow asked surprised, "We, uh, slept together before we actually, um, slept together… and I'm pretty sure my laziness in the morning has been an ever-present feature of our relationship."

"Maybe so. But you were extra cute this morning. Your hair was all tousled and you had a little bit of drool right here," Tara said, leaning over and rubbing her thumb over the bottom of Willow's lips.

Willow blushed and took another bite of her apple.

"I do not drool," she said adamantly.

"Oh you do, my love. Plus, you, um, managed to drag the blanket right off of yourself…"

Willow feigned shocked and threw the now-finished apple core in the trash.

"And you, being the ever dutiful girlfriend covered me right back up so I didn't catch cold, right? Since you wouldn't let me put on pyjama's last night…"

"Yep. Right after I copped a feel."

Willow didn't have time to react as Tara's phone chose that moment to start ringing loudly. The redhead took her cue to leave and stood up. Tara smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I'll see you at home. And thank you so much for stopping by. Highlight of my day."

"Love you," Willow said as she went through the door as Tara picked up the phone.

"Tara Maclay, Human Resources."

* * *

Tara put her new key in the door for the first time and opened it.

"Honey, I'm home."

"In here," she heard and walked into the living room to see Willow sitting on the sofa, watching Grey's Anatomy.

She dropped her bag and sat down beside her. Willow instantly wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"There's Chinese in the fridge."

"Thank you. But I'm too tired to eat."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Nope. I wanna relax with my girl."

"Buffy called today," Willow said as she curled the ends of Tara's hair in her fingers.

"Oh yeah?"

"She's coming down this weekend with Angel. I know we invited Anya over for Saturday night, do you think it's cool if they join us as well? Callie is so hot."

"Um, yeah, of course. I prefer Addison."

"I read some fanfiction online where those two get together."

"You still read fanfiction? I thought you said you only did it in high school…"

"Oh! That's what I meant… in high school."

"This show wasn't on when you were in high school…"

"Wanna make out?" Willow said, desperate to change the subject.

"I do owe you a feel after my wandering hands this morning…"

Willow noted the playful tone in Tara's voice but saw the tiredness in her eyes.

"How about I give you a foot rub instead?"

Tara smiled gratefully.

"You sure?"

Willow grabbed Tara's feet and swung them onto her lap in response.

"Lie back."

Tara complied and felt her shoes and socks being removed. Willow started a rubbing motion on the soles of Tara's feet and gently massaged upwards.

"Mmmmmhhhh Willowhands."

"I took a reflexology class in college."

"You really are an over-achiever, aren't you?" Tara said teasingly.

"Well if you're complaining, maybe I should just stop," Willow replied in challenge.

"Don't you dare," Tara muttered, loudly enough for the redhead to hear.

Willow continued her attention on Tara's feet for a few minutes as they both watched the television in silence.

"I was gonna make salmon for everyone on Saturday. And eggplant for you of course. Is that okay?"

"Sounds great. I'll make desert. Hey, I've never made you my speciality." Tara said as she closed her eyes.

"Which is?"

"Well now it's gonna be a surprise. But I promise, you'll love it."

"Tara! I don't do well with waiting! Please tell me?" Willow said as she pouted.

"Nope. And I can hear you pouting. We discussed its unfair use…"

"Okay fine. But you owe me."

Tara opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows.

"What do you want?"

Willow looked across the sofa and right into Tara's eyes.

"Nothing," she said softly, "I've got everything I ever wanted right here."

Tara adjusted herself so she was sitting beside the redhead. She cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

"What was that for?" Willow asked as they pulled away.

"I need a reason?" Tara asked, stroking the smaller girl's cheek.

"Never."

They looked at each other for a few long moments before Tara broke the silence.

"I have to finish some work."

Willow nodded.

"I'm so sorry. I know I'm home super late and now I have to go again. I promise this doesn't happen often."

"Hey, it's okay. Remember who you're talking to?"

"You haven't stayed late at work since we started dating…"

"Well I've had other things to occupy my time…" Willow replied, placing her hand on Tara's thigh and spreading her fingers. She gave a small squeeze.

Tara put her hand on top of Willows, stilling her movements.

"Don't tempt me sweetie. Our department have to review every single résumé for the entire company and interview the people who even seem slightly suspect."

"There's over 10,000 people employed there!"

"Don't remind me. And remember I told you about those people who don't exactly like me?"

"I still say you let me set Buffy on them."

"Well they're trying to use this as ammunition to have me fired."

"Now I'm insisting you let me set Buffy on them. Is your job safe?"

"I have a good record and the 'boss men' like me. This kind of event is completely unprecedented."

Willow noticed Tara's voice begin to break a little and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You are the best, most beautiful, completely non-stuffy manager I have ever met. If anyone can handle this, you can. Okay? And I'll be right here."

Tara wiped at the tears that didn't get a chance to escape and buried her head in Willow's shoulder, inhaling her scent.

"I love you," she said, pulling back.

"I love you too. Now get that managerial ass upstairs and start working. I'll bring you up some tea."

"Thank you," Tara said, standing up and leaving the room.

After a moment, Willow stood up as well and made her way into the kitchen.

She put the kettle on and made the tea, a small amount of milk and no sugar, like she knew her girlfriend liked, and carried it up the stairs and into the study where Tara was looking intently at her laptop.

She silently placed the tea down, dropped a kiss on top of the blonde's head and left the room, going into their bedroom.

It was there, three hours later, that Tara went in, stripped down to just her underwear and crawled in beside the sleeping redhead, the stress and worries of her day dissolving instantly as she felt the warm body beside her wrap their arms around her waist and she was lulled her into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

"That's the books done, Tare-bear," Willow said as she walked into the bedroom of Tara's apartment, "What's next?"

Tara looked up from where she was clearing her bedside lockers and putting the items into a box.

"Just my wardrobe and then I'm all packed up."

"Really? I don't think we'll even need to make two car trips."

"Benefit of renting a fully-furnished apartment."

Willow nodded and grabbed a box from the hallway.

"Okay. So how do you want this done?" she asked as she opened the wardrobe doors.

"Hmm?" Tara replied absently as she gathered a pile of old magazines and threw them in the trash.

"Do you want your clothes put in boxes by type or colour or…?"

Tara stood up straight and walked over to where Willow was standing.

"Um, sweetie? How many 'book' boxes are there?"

"Six, of course. I separated them by genre and placed them in alphabetical order."

"Inside the box?"

"Inside the box."

Tara gave one of her half-smiles and walked around Willow, stepping in front on her wardrobe. She reached in, gripping the 15 or so articles of clothing hanging up and pulled them off, gently folding them over and placing them in the opened box between both their feet.

Willow looked back between the empty space in the closet and the filled box.

"But…?"

"It's okay, honey. They're fine. And I promise we can organise however you want at home."

"I'll just, um, do the shoes," Willow said, looking sheepish.

Tara went back to the bedside lockers while Willow began putting Tara's shoes in a box. She was reached for the last ones, a pair buckled, black sling-back stilettos.

_Okay, I am so borrowing these. _

She put them with the rest and was about to stand up when something caught the corner of her eye. She reached in and pulled out a sparkly purple bag.

_Why does Tara have a present bag in...? Ohh…Oh wow._

Willow looked at the contents of the bag and flashbacked to Tara's birthday at the Bronze.

_

* * *

_

_"Every Christmas and birthday for the past two years, it's been similar gifts. Normally I manage to get her to give them to me in private, but that didn't work out this year." _

_"So…" Willow began, raising an eyebrow "You're telling me you have a collection of gifted sex toys in your apartment?" _

_"Yep. In a bag in the back of my closet," Tara replied. _

* * *

Willow glanced back at Tara, who was still busily packing the last of her items, and a wicked idea formed in her head. She grabbed one of the items and shouted to her girlfriend.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, okay Tare?"

"Sure."

Willow hid the item in front of her and scurried off to the bathroom.

Tara continued packing until she heard a loud "damn" come from the bathroom.

"You okay, Will?" Tara shouted.

"Fine, baby. Perfectly fine," Willow shouted back.

Tara went back to packing until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pair of lips begin to kiss and nuzzle the back of her neck.

She tilted her neck to the side, offering more to the redhead.

Willow moved upwards towards the ear, sucking the spot she knew Tara loved. When it elicited the moan she was aiming for, she took the blonde's earlobe between her teeth and nibbled it.

"Will… we can't…" Tara said.

"We haven't taken the sheets off the bed yet…" Willow reasoned, "Besides…I have a surprise for you."

"A s-surprise?"

"Turn around, baby."

Tara turned around and looked at her girlfriend with heavy-lidded eyes.

"Give me your hand."

Tara gave Willow her right hand, who gripped her wrist and guided it to the top of her jeans. The redhead popped the button and pulled down the fly with her other hand, then guided Tara's into her pants.

Tara's eyes widened in surprise when she felt the plastic member that was inhabiting in Willow's pants.

"Wha'..?"

"I, um, found your, ah, birthday bag," Willow said, suddenly nervous.

Tara looked behind Willow at the various boxes and saw the large purple bag nestled between them.

"So… you planned to seduce me, Ms. Rosenberg?"

Willow heard the lust in Tara's voice and her confidence came back.

"I kind of just… took the opportunity."

"Anything else you'd like to take?" Tara asked as she undid the buttons on her shirt and walked backwards to the bed. When she got there, she lay down and propped herself up on her elbows, opening her shirt so it revealed the pink bra she was wearing.

"You," Willow said with a growl as she started towards the bed. Tara holding up a hand stopped her in her tracks.

"Nuh uh. Clothes off first."

Willow could feel her wetness begin to trickle down her thighs at the blonde's commanding tone. She quickly whipped her t-shirt off and unhooked her bra, throwing it across the room. She hooked her thumbs under the waistband of her already loosened jeans and pulled them down, stepping out of them as they pooled around her ankles.

Tara looked up and down the small frame of her girlfriend and at the newly revealed strap-on. She admired how the black harness and dark purple dildo contrasted with the milky white skin of her lover.

She could feel her nipples beginning to strain against the fabric of her bra. Without even realising she was doing it, she unhooked the front clasp and released her left breast, teasing her own nipple.

Willow climbed on the bed and straddled the blonde. She reached down and swatted Tara's hand out of the way, placing her hands over both breasts.

"This is my job," she said as she squeezed the firm flesh.

Willow pushed Tara's shirt and bra off her shoulders and down her arms so the fabric gathered underneath her now-naked upper body. She reached down and unbuttoned Tara's pants, then slid off the end off the bed.

"Will? Where are you-"

Willow cut her off by grabbing the material of the pants and dragging them down her body.

Tara was all too happy to hand the control over to her girlfriend.

_This is her show… I'll let her lead it. _

She felt Willow's eyes on her and looked up to stare at them. She gulped when she saw them burning with a darker green than she'd ever seen before.

Willow got back on the bed and leaned over Tara. The blonde groaned when the felt the hard bulge against her stomach. Willow ran her hands up and down Tara's sides sensually.

"I want you really wet," Willow said as she rubbed inwards towards her lover's breasts.

"Why?" Tara croaked out as her eyes fluttered closed.

Willow leaned down so her lips were millimetres from Tara's ear.

"So you can take all of me inside you."

Tara whimpered as she felt the muscles in her stomach tighten at just the words and she pulled the redhead's mouth to hers, kissing her with a fierce passion.

Willow broke away and began kissing downwards, going in a straight line between her breasts and to her abdomen. She arrived at her belly button and thrust her tongue in and out. She heard Tara moaning incoherently above her and decided to up the stakes.

She brought her hand to Tara's mound and cupped it firmly, eliciting a gasp from the taller girl. She let a single finger dip into the wetness and bit back a moan at how wet her girl already was.

"Please."

Willow looked up at the request and saw Tara, eyes tightly shut, with her hands gripping the sheet.

"Not yet. But soon, my love. I promise."

Willow pulled her hand away and kneeled back.

Tara grunted in protest at the loss of contact and reached a hand down to her own centre. She was centimetres away from providing some much-needed friction on her clit when she felt her wrist being gripped and put back on the bed.

She opened her eyes and looked down.

"I told you. This is my job," Willow said.

"Then do it. Please!"

"I will."

Tara grunted again, a sound that only served to arouse Willow more.

"Turn over, baby."

Tara, too overcome with desire to do anything but comply, quickly turned over to lie on her stomach.

"Good girl," Willow said as she ran her hands down Tara's sides again.

She leaned over and began lavishing kisses all over the blonde's neck and back. She rubbed her hipbones in a circular motion as she moved downwards. When she got to the small of her back, she brought her tongue into play and alternatively licked and kissed the area.

After a few moments, she continued her descent and bestowed the same attention to the cheeks of the blonde's ass.

Tara's grip on the sheet resumed as she felt her girlfriend's hot mouth on her ass cheeks. She moaned loudly when she felt Willow bring her teeth into play, nibbling slightly.

Willow went from cheek to cheek, nibbling and kissing, all the while continuing her motions on Tara's hips. She continued until Tara was writhing uncontrollably beneath her. Bringing her hands up to separate the cheeks, the licked the length of crevice between them.

"Oh shit, Willow!" Tara moaned as she felt the tongue on her heated flesh and lifted her hips involuntarily.

Willow leaned back again and put a hand underneath the blonde, resting on her stomach. She could fell the muscles jumping.

Tara looked over her shoulder with questioning eyes.

"I want you on your hands and knees."

Tara nodded wordlessly and got on her hands and knees, her arms shaking a little at first, but quickly steadying.

Willow settled between the blonde's legs and spread them open a little more with her knees.

She took in the sight before her and began to feel light-headed.

_Oh god, she's so open and ready… waiting for me._

Lowering her head, she circled Tara's opening with her tongue, before plunging it inside and thrusting at a fast pace, eliciting a string of moans from the other girl. She pulled out after a moments and took a last lick, savouring the taste. She sat back, effectively stopping all contact with her lover.

"Will, please," Tara almost sobbed.

"You're ready for me?" Willow asked seductively, as she gathered some of Tara's wetness in her fingers and ran it along the toy, lubricating it.

"Yes!"

Willow positioned the head of the toy at Tara's entrance.

"You want me to fill you up?"

"Please, yes!"

Willow decided she'd teased them both to the point of utter frustration.

She just needed to do one thing before she brought them both the release they needed.

"Tara," she said softly, causing the blonde to look over her shoulder again.

"I love you," she continued, entering Tara halfway in at the exact same time.

"Oh… love… you!" was all Tara could respond.

Willow started a slow thrusting movement, only going halfway in for now and had to grip Tara's hips again as she felt the harness hit against her clit at every thrust. She continued in this motion until she heard Tara speak.

"Deeper. Please. Fill me completely."

On her next thrust she went in all the way.

"Oh fuuuuuuuccccccck!" Tara swore as she matched the redheads thrust rhythm.

Willow loved when she could get Tara to loosen up so much that she swore. She herself knew she used the words frequently in their lovemaking, and knew Tara loved hearing them – it just turned her on more. But the blonde was shyer, she rarely ever swore in everyday life and only once before when they made love. Willow briefly thought that it was kind of odd that she got off on the fact that she'd made her girlfriend swear twice in one session, but her mind quickly cleared to nothing but the in-and-out movement of her hips.

She looked down at the toy burying itself inside her girlfriend and felt like she going to pass out at the sight. She forced herself to look straight ahead so she could continue.

"Faster."

Willow complied and quickened her thrusts.

"Ugh…That's so good!"

"So hot, baby. You're so hot!"

The redhead leaned forwards so her arms were holding her up, stretched out beside Tara's as she continued to move. The taller girl felt her girlfriend's pert breasts and hard nipples brushing against her back and moaned at the added contact.

For a few minutes the room was filled with nothing but moaning, grunting and the wet sounds of the toy going in and out.

Tara felt the tension building steadily and knew it would only take a few more deep thrusts for her to succumb to the pleasure.

"Almost there…honey," she panted out.

Willow, knowing she was close as well, steadied herself back into a kneeling position so she could put more power behind her.

She slowed her thrusts slightly to try and prolong the pleasure for as long as possible and began massaging Tara's ass cheeks. She brought one hand under her girl and used her thumb to find Tara's clit. She flicked it twice, causing the blonde's limbs to spasm and her to cry out.

"Uhhh! Yes!"

Willow flicked again, this time causing Tara's arms to fully give way, so her forehead was resting on the pillows.

Willow felt her stomach muscles tighten even more at the new position, Tara with her ass in the air, open and exposed.

"Mmmhhhh," Tara moaned, letting the sensations from everywhere wash over her.

The redhead began to speed up her thrusts again.

"That's it Willow! I'm so close!"

Willow tried to speak, but for once in her life found herself unable, as she felt every movement against her throbbing, hard clit.

She felt the first wave of orgasm crash over her and stilled for a nano-second, undetectable to most, but to Tara who was feeling every movement the redhead made, the lack of any movement at all was severely noticed.

She was about to turn around to see what was wrong when she felt the thrusting begin again, going twice as fast as before. She realised her girlfriend was coming and groaned at the mere thought that she was inside her as she did so. After a few seconds of the smaller girl's uncontrollable thrusting, she knew she herself was falling over the edge.

She felt like she was exploding straight from her centre, pleasure shooting to every nerve in her body. She was still getting aftershocks when she felt Willow collapse on top of, the toy still buried inside.

A few minutes later, Willow gathered the energy to roll over, pulling the toy out as she did so. Tara whimpered at the lost contact.

"Sorry baby. I meant to ease out."

"S'okay," Tara replied hazily, still completely spent.

Willow undid the harness and put it next to bed, before scooting back next to Tara, gathering her in her arms.

"You. Amazing," Tara managed.

Willow just looked at her and smiled blissfully.

Tara composed herself slightly and looked her girlfriend in the eye.

"That was intense."

"You're telling me."

Willow's smile turned cheekier.

"What are you thinking?" Tara asked, amused.

"That gave whole new meaning to the concept of 'packing'."


	23. Chapter 23

Willow peered over Tara's shoulder, trying to look into the shopping bag that was in her hands.

"Willow…" Tara warned.

"Pfft. I don't want to know what your super secret dessert is anyway," Willow replied, waving her hand in an attempt to show an air of indifference.

"I'm hiding this in the spare room," Tara said as she made a move towards the hallway.

"No, Tare, you don't have to do that. I won't look, I promise."

Tara turned and looked as if she was contemplating what the redhead had said.

Willow saw the reflective look and went forward, hooking her thumbs in the belt loop of Tara's jeans and pulled the girl forward so they were hip to hip. She moved her hands backwards and cupped Tara's ass firmly.

"And you know I always make good on my promises," she said saucily.

Tara instantly flashbacked to their 'afternoon delight' as Willow had called it, afterwards, whilst giggling. She remembered feeling as if her girlfriend had been everywhere at once, making her feel pleasure she didn't even know existed.

_She definitely makes good on her promises._

After they'd regained the use of their limbs and had put their clothes back on, Willow had half-jokingly suggested they spend the following day testing the rest of Anya's presents. 'To make sure they're of their merchantable quality' she had said in a serious voice. In the back of Tara's mind she thought they might be hard pushed to get through all of them in one day, but the larger part of her, the one filled with nothing but images of the various times and ways they'd made love thus far, smiled and said that it was their duty as responsible consumers to do so. They'd quickly sealed the rest of the boxes and transported them to Willow's car.

Those boxes were now residing in the empty spare room. They had initially factored in enough time to get Tara unpacked before having to prepare for dinner, but extenuating circumstances prevented that.

_Hot, naked and sweaty extenuating circumstances._

Tara blushed at her train of thought and cupped one of Willow's cheeks, bringing her lips down to kiss her softly.

"I trust you."

Willow beamed and wrapped her arms around Tara in a tight hug. In doing so she caught sight of the clock that hung above the door to the hallway and yelped.

"Tara! It's 6:15! They're gonna be here in 45 minutes!" she said as she ran over to the oven and started pulling pots and pans out in a seemingly random order.

"It's okay. There's enough time," Tara tried to soothe her girlfriend.

"But the table-"

"I set it."

"The wine- "

"White is the fridge, red is by the fire and there's beer in the cooler."

"You're so hot when you get all organised and – wait! You lit the fire?"

"Yep."

"You know how to light a fire?"

"It's really not that difficult, sweetie."

"So all that needs to be done is getting the food ready?"

"It seems so."

"Oh," Willow looked down sheepishly, "I guess I panicked for nothing."

She got the baking trays that had the fish and eggplant already seasoned and ready to be cooked and put them in the oven on a low heat. Tara watched her girlfriend and noticed she was more jumpy than usual, even for her.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Willow looked up and forced a smile.

"Nothing. I'm a-ok. Finey Mc-"

"Don't Finey McFine Fine me. As adorable as it is, it means you're hiding something. So what's wrong?"

"ihaven'ttoldbuffywe'relivingtogetheryet," Willow said all in one breath, looking down again.

Tara walked over to her and lifted Willow's chin, looking her in the eye.

"I didn't quite catch that."

"I, um, haven't told Buffy we're living together yet."

"Oh," Tara said, looking away for a split second, enough for Willow to notice.

"Tara-"

"It's o-okay, you don't h-have to-"

Willow's heart broke at hearing Tara stutter.

"I haven't told her because I wanted to do it together. We're an 'us' now. I don't mean we have to be like 'one person' kind of thing, 'cause I'm all for independence, but the relationship stuff, I think we're good at it. And I know Buffy considers you more than just my girlfriend; you're a friend you know? I mean, you…like Buffy too, right?"

"Of course. I totally consider her a friend. So why we're you nervous?"

"'Cause I didn't know how to bring it up. With you I mean. I was gonna suggest it when we were packing you up, but I, um, got distracted. You do that to me a lot."

"Oh, sweetheart. Never be afraid to tell me things," Tara said, bringing Willow's knuckles up to her lips and kissing them.

Willow nodded and shyly brought her other hand up for Tara to kiss.

Tara grinned and kissed the tip of each finger before placing a final kiss on her open palm.

"I need to go get ready," Tara said softly.

"Can I have a proper kiss first?" Willow asked with child-like innocence.

"You don't have to ask," Tara said, grabbing the back of the redhead's neck lightly and pulling her in for a tender kiss.

Willow grinned into the kiss and brought her hands up to cup Tara's breasts through her shirt.

Tara pulled away and feigned shock.

"One-track mind," she accused, but didn't try to remove the hands that were still on her chest.

Willow squeezed each breast individually and smirked.

"Two-track mind," she corrected, "Each of these puppies deserve their own separate track in my mind to roam free."

"Okay," Tara said, rolling her eyes and taking Willow's hands off of her, "I really need to go get changed now."

"Hey," Willow said as Tara turned to leave, "Love you."

"Goof. I love you too," Tara said, walking out of the room.

Willow smiled and went to prepare the vegetables.

* * *

Half an hour later, Tara came back down the stairs, showered and dressed in a black skirt that flowed down to her calves, white vest-top with lacing down the sides, a blue cardigan that tied just underneath her breasts and finished her outfit of with the same buckled black sling-backs that Willow had been admiring earlier.

She walked into the kitchen and spied her girlfriend, tossing a salad and singing into the salad tongs to The Black Eyed Pea's 'My Humps'. She watched for a moment but gave herself away when the redhead starting dancing along and she snickered loudly. She covered her mouth quickly to stop it, but wasn't fast enough.

Willow spun around, the salad tongs still in hand and looked at the blonde in the doorway, who now looked guilty, but still couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"Sorry," Tara started, standing up straight, "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Her voice broke on the last word and she burst into giggles.

"Oh yea, laugh it up," Willow said indignantly.

Tara heard the tone and stopped her laughter.

"Honey…" she started, testing the waters.

"No, its fine, Tara," Willow said in the same clipped tone.

Tara walked over and hugged Willow from behind, resting her head on the redhead's shoulder. Willow didn't acknowledge the motion but didn't shrug her off either so Tara took it as a positive sign.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I wasn't laughing at you, I promise."

Willow still didn't say anything as she went back to tossing the salad.

"I'll do the dishes for a week."

The redhead spun around in Tara's arms.

"Done," she said, smirking.

"Hey!" Tara said, stunned, "You were faking!"

*Ding, dong*

"Saved by the bell," Tara said, pulling back.

"I always had a huge crush on Kelly…"

"Thin ice, Rosenberg," Tara warned jokingly as she headed to the front door.

"Hey baby?" Willow asked, causing the blonde to turn around, "You look beautiful."

Tara smiled and continued to the door, pulling it open to reveal Buffy and a tall, dark-haired man standing beside her.

"Tara! Hi!" Buffy said as she jumped forward and embraced the blonde.

Tara hugged her right back.

"Hey Buffy," she said, pulling back and looking at the man, "You must be Liam."

"Oh it's, Angel. I haven't been called Liam in like a hundred years."

Buffy and Tara looked expectantly at Angel who still stood at the threshold of the door.

"Jesus, Angel, would you get over it already and just come in," Buffy said exasperatedly.

Angel just cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably.

Buffy sighed.

"Tara, would you mind inviting Angel in? He has serious childhood manners issues that he refuses to go to therapy for."

"Oh! Um, sure," Tara said, hesitating only momentarily, not quite sure how to word it, "Angel, you're invited in."

Angel walked in and held out his hand to Tara in a warm, yet not overly friendly greeting.

"It's nice to meet you, Tara."

"You too, Angel," she said as she took the hand and shook it firmly.

They broke their handshake and Tara led them into the living room. Buffy and Angel took a seat on the sofa and relaxed into it.

"Drinks?" Tara offered.

"Uh, beer would be good," Angel said.

"Sure. And-"

"TARA!"

All three looked towards the kitchen, where the shout had come from.

"Rum and coke, right Buffy?" Tara said as she rushed to the doorway.

"Am I that predictable?"

"I'm just that good."

The girls smiled at each other and Tara continued into the kitchen through the dining room.

"Willow, what's wrong?" she asked when she got there.

"The potatoes aren't cooking, the water won't boil and I can't fit everything in the oven!" Willow cried into her hands.

Tara walked over and rubbed the smaller girl's arms up and down.

"Sshh, honey. You're a great cook, what's up tonight? Are you still nervous?"

Willow nodded silently.

"Why don't you go loosen up with the Buffy and Angel and I'll finish off in here. Anya will be here in a minute as well."

Tara saw Willow visibly pale at the mention of Anya.

"And I've asked her to be on her best behaviour."

Tara grabbed two beers from the fridge and handed them to her girlfriend.

"Make a rum and coke for Buffy and go and relax okay. I'll come in when dinner's ready."

With that, Tara went about looking after the food and Willow quickly made a rum and coke before exiting to her dinner guests.


	24. Chapter 24

"Willster!" Buffy jumped up when she saw her friend come in to the living room.

Willow put the drinks down on the coffee table and embraced the hyper blonde.

"Hey Buff," the redhead said, gripping her tightly.

When they pulled apart, Willow went over to where Angel was now standing and hugged him as well.

"Good to see you Angel. And welcome to the house, I can't believe I've lived here for so long and you've never seen it!"

"It's a nice place. And it's good to see you to, little red."

Willow scrunched up her nose at the nickname he'd had for her since they were in college.

_Oh god, if he calls me that in front of Tara she'll never let me hear the end of it._

"Don't let Tara hear you call me that. She's, um, protective. She'll, ah-"

"Tease you relentlessly?" Buffy interjected, grinning.

Willow shot her a look, then conceded defeat.

"Yea. And we just had a singing moment. And I messed up dinner. I don't want to realise I'm a total spaz and break up with me."

Angel nodded in understanding and Buffy gave her a curious look.

"If you'll excuse me, ladies, I need to, ah, use the bathroom," Angel said as he left the room and went up the stairs.

Willow grabbed a beer and held Buffy's drink out to her as the both sat down next to each other.

"She's not gonna break up with you," Buffy said as she took a sip.

Willow smiled sheepishly.

"I know. But it's still scary."

"It is," Buffy said as she looked briefly at the stairs.

"Hey, is everything okay with you two?" Willow asked when she saw the look.

"You know, it really is. Everything was so hard at first, it felt like the world was against us, there was the age difference and all, but now it's good. We're good. I keep expecting something bad to happen."

"If you keep thinking like that, you might actually create a problem," Willow said knowledgably.

"Have you been reading those magazine problem pages again?" Buffy asked teasingly.

"Hey! They're…it's a thing, okay?"

"So…we kind of had to cut it short on the phone the other day – the chef had some crisis. Anyway…" Buffy said with a sly smile, "You two, ah…you know."

Willow turned bright red and looked down into her beer bottle.

She gave a small smile and looked up.

"We did," she said simply.

Buffy put her drink down and started clapping her hands excitedly.

"Buffy, stop!" Willow said, laughing along.

"How was it?"

"Buffy!"

"You promised me details!"

"It was amazing, mind-blowing, insert-chosen-synonym-for-wonderful-here, all-around fantastic. And that's all you're getting."

Willow was saved from further scrutiny by the sound of the doorbell.

"Ah, that's Anya," she said, standing up.

Angel came back through the door as Willow was leaving it and retook his seat beside Buffy.

Willow answered the door to a bubbly blonde carrying a bottle of wine.

"Hi!" Anya greeted enthusiastically.

"Anya, hi, come in," Willow said, taking the wine that was offered, "We're just through here."

Anya followed the redhead through to the living room, where Buffy and Angel both stood up in greeting.

"Hi," Anya greeted, walking over to Buffy, "You must be Buffy."

They shook hands.

"Yes, I'm Buffy. Buffy is me."

Anya smiled and roamed her eyes up and down Angel.

"And, you, stud, must be Buffy here's orgasm friend."

Buffy's eyes widened and she shuffled closer to Angel, wrapping an arm around his waist protectively.

"Yep, this is Angel. Angel and Buffy. Buffy and Angel," Willow said nervously, trying to ease the tension, "Drink, Anya?"

Tara chose that moment to come in from the kitchen.

"Guys, dinner's… Anya, what did you say?" she asked when she noticed the tension.

"Why does everyone always blame me first?" Anya asked.

"Anya, you do lack a certain, um, finesse when it comes to dealing with people."

"I have finesse! I have finesse coming out of my bottom!"

"Can you please apologise for whatever it we can start over and dinner doesn't get cold?"

Anya didn't usually back down, but Tara was the only person who'd actually stuck around being her friend for more than a week and they actually did have a close friendship. Anya knew Tara wasn't being demeaning when she asked her to apologise, and if she was honest, she knew herself that she did take a period of… adjustment to become friends with. She knew about Tara's childhood, she had been told drunkenly one night, and for the first time, Anya had felt protective of someone. And Willow was making her friend happy, happier than she'd ever seen her, so in Anya's book; she owed the redhead for that simple fact. She turned back to Buffy and Angel.

"I'm sorry I made inappropriate remarks and gestures around your boyfriend. You seem very nice and I look forward to getting to know you both."

Buffy eyed her warily for moment.

"I know I speak with a strange evenness, and select my words a shade too precisely… I've been told some guys like that in a girl, but I digress. I really do mean what I said."

Buffy heard the sincerity and gave her a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Anya. Any friend of Willow's is a friend of mine. Or Tara's for that matter, so I guess you're both."

She elbowed Angel, who still looked slightly shell-shocked at the entire exchange. He extended his hand, and Anya looked to Buffy for the okay. She nodded in acceptance and Anya grasped it, making sure not to hold on too long – at the very least she didn't want to cause Tara any more drama.

"It's nice to meet you, Angel."

Willow looked at Tara with a 'what now?' look. She crooked her head in a 'come here' gesture and the redhead scurried over.

"Dinner's ready," Tara said, opening the double doors to the living room.

"Oh but first, we need to tell you all something," Willow said excitedly.

The three guests looked at her expectantly. Willow continued nodding her head enthusiastically without saying anything. Tara grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Oh! Right. Sorry. I said it in my head and I thought I really said it. Which is silly. Clearly I know the difference between verbal speech and inner monologue, even if the two sometimes combine and I have an onslaught of words that just never seem to stop, but anyway, the point that I was thinking and not saying but what I'm saying now is that Tara moved in with me and we're living together."

Buffy started clapping her hands excitedly again and Angel gave a rare smile. Anya uncharacteristically lunged forward and embraced the two lovers.

"I am so happy for you guys!" she said as she hugged them tighter.

Willow and Tara looked at each other and Tara shrugged.

"Thank you, Anya," Willow said as Anya let go.

She was surprised yet again when Anya pulled her into a hug by herself.

"Remember our agreement? The evisceration?" Anya whispered into her ear.

Willow nodded silently into the hug.

"Good," Anya said and pulled back, "Let's eat!"

Tara looked at Willow in question who just smiled back with a mixture of fear and reassurance.

"Food, this way," the redhead said, pointing to the dining table.

Each plate had a serving of salmon placed on it, except for one with a serving of eggplant Parmesan on it. In the middle of the table there was a bowl with steamed potatoes and another one with a variety of roasted vegetables.

"This all looks amazing, guys," Buffy said as she took a seat next to Angel.

Anya nodded in agreement as she sat at the head of the table and looked over to Willow and Tara, sitting opposite Buffy and Angel.

"I love fish. Well, not in the 'you two' sense," she said, pointing at the two women, "I prefer penises to provide my orgasms, thank you very much, but this salmon looks great."

"Thank you," Willow said, taking the compliment and ignoring the rest, "Tara did it."

"We both did it," Tara corrected, taking Willow's hand under the table.

They smiled at each other.

They all began eating.

"So," Anya said as poured a glass of wine from the open bottle on the table, "How did you two meet?"

The question was directed at Buffy and Angel.

"Little red here introduced us actually," Angel said as he speared a potato with his fork.

Willow kicked him under the table.

"Little red?" Tara asked her girlfriend, smirking. 

Willow blushed furiously and stared at her plate, muttering curses under her breath.

"Yea," Buffy continued, "Willow and Angel were in study group together and I was meeting her after a session with a couple of mocha's and she introduced us. Sparks flew, we went out on a date and we've been together ever since."

She smiled affectionately at her fiancé and he gave a small one back in return.

"So, if you two were in study group together, were you majoring in computer science as well?" Tara asked.

"It was actually my second degree. I went to law school as well, but after a couple of years practicing I realised I was cursed with a soul and I just couldn't do it anymore. It was my father's dream, not mine. So I packed it all in to go back to school. I changed my major a few times, so it was computer science for a bit, fate I like to call it, otherwise I wouldn't have met Buff, but I finally settled on business. I still didn't know what I wanted to do, but it worked out when I bought the hotel. I can run the management section and I really enjoy it," Angel answered.

Willow looked at him, mouth open.

"What?" he questioned.

"I – I just don't think I've ever heard you say so much in one sentence," she said, still stunned, "You have a nice voice."

"Hey!" Buffy and Tara said at the same time, then looked at each other and laughed.

They all enjoyed their meal as they continued to converse. By the end of the evening, Buffy had even begun to like Anya, despite some of the things that were coming out of her mouth. Buffy, like Willow, could see that Anya was a great friend to Tara, and Buffy firmly considered Tara a friend now. Willow was just waving goodbye to Anya when Buffy came up behind her.

"So you guys are coming down for Christmas?" she asked Willow as she put her coat on.

"Yea. We're doing dinner at Tara's aunts, but we could have Christmas breakfast."

"And our traditional indulgence on egg-nog?"

"Yep. But non-alcoholic for me. I cannot be drunk when I meet Tara's family for the first time."

"Well I'll see you then. And I'll call you during the week."

"Thanks Buff."

Tara walked up and wrapped her arm around Willow's waist.

"Thank you guys for coming. It was really nice seeing you."

Buffy walked up and poked Angel in the stomach.

"Come on, Pillsbury. You really need to start stopping by the fitness centre."

Angel grabbed his fiancé's hand and opened the front door.

"Willow, Tara, nice to see you. Oh and congratulations again."

"Yes, congrats lovebirds," Buffy said as she was dragged out the door.

"Bye!" Willow shouted to them as they got into their car and she closed the front door.

Willow leaned back against the door and pulled Tara to her.

"That went so much better than I expected," the redhead said happily.

"Yes. It. Did," Tara replied, punctuating each word with a kiss.

Willow looked at her with tired, loving eyes and stifled a yawn. Tara noticed. 

"Go in and watch TV. Relax."

"Come with me," Willow said as she pouted.

"I," she started and leaned in for another kiss, "Have to do the dishes."

"I'll do them tomorrow."

"No you won't. Besides, I said I would. I promise I'll be in."

"Okay," Willow agreed half-heartedly, "But don't be long. I need my Tara-snuggles."

Tara gave her a half smile that made Willow melt and exited to the kitchen.

Willow watched her go and noticed the extra swing Tara put in her step, making her hips and ass sway deliciously. She absent-mindedly brought her hand up to her heart and felt it pounding beneath her palm.

_Hopelessly in love_, she thought as she went into the living room and began watching the news.

_And I wouldn't have it any other way._


	25. Chapter 25

Tara was humming along to no particular tune when she heard her girlfriend walk into the kitchen.

"I hate Bush," the redhead said as leaned against the island.

Tara turned around, soapy plate still in hand and quirked an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked in mock-disbelief.

"Yes, real – oh!" Willow replied as understanding dawned.

"Did Bush do something stupid?" Tara asked, wiping the plate and putting it down to dry, still facing towards her girlfriend.

"Yea," Willow responded as she walked towards the blonde, "He opened his mouth."

Tara was about to grab another dish when Willow stopped her.

"Uh, Will? Kind of need my hands to clean."

Willow responded by dropping to her knees.

Tara looked down at her in question.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you how much I love bush."

With that, Willow lifted her girlfriend's skirt and put her head under, nuzzling against her panties.

"You don't –oh! - have to do that."

Willow appeared from under the skirt again.

"But I want to," she said as she gripped the panties and pulled them down.

"You're insatiable today," Tara said throatily as she stepped out of the panties.

"You're delicious everyday," Willow replied as she caressed the blonde's thighs.

"Better than my Toffee Mocha Sundaes?"

Willow fluttered her eyes closed at the memory of the heavenly desert Tara had made for them all that evening, the surprise of not knowing what they were until they were served making them taste even sweeter. She picked the discarded panties up off the floor and brought them to her nose, inhaling deeply, coming to fast conclusion to the blonde's question.

"Better. Now if you'll excuse me, my mouth has other places to be."

She slipped back under the skirt and spread her girlfriend's lips with her tongue, instantly launching an attack on her clit.

Tara's hands flew to the countertop to steady herself.

"Oh god, Willow!"

Willow continued lapping up the blonde's juices, alternating long licks with sucking on her clit.

She heard her girlfriend's moans becoming louder and louder and brought her hand into play.

She used one finger to circle Tara's opening and felt the other girl push down, trying to take the entire finger inside.

Willow, needing more leverage, grabbed Tara's hips and pulled one leg over her shoulder, leaving the blonde more open and available for her girlfriend's touch.

Willow continued to tease both her opening and her clit, using her tongue to fuel the blonde's arousal, licking around the hard nub, but not actually providing any friction.

Keeping one hand firmly gripped on the countertop, Tara grabbed the back of Willow's head through her skirt and pushed firmly, rubbing herself against the redhead's face.

Willow took the hint and brought two fingers up to Tara's opening, plunging them in as she licked the tip of her clit.

Tara needed her second hand to stabilize herself again at the double stimulation and brought it back up to grip the counter behind her. She bore down on the intruding fingers to take as much as she could and moved her hips in rhythm with the redhead's thrusts.

Willow was lost. All she could taste, all she could feel, all she could hear was Tara. Tara everywhere, overwhelming her senses. And she loved it.

She felt herself the hand on the back of her head guiding her further into her girlfriend's hot, wet core and gladly welcomed the push, using her entire face to pleasure the blonde. And she knew the best part was still to come.

_Pardon the pun._

When Tara would reach the pinnacle of her pleasure, pleasure that she herself was giving her, that was the ultimate prize in the redhead's book. Especially when she got to taste that release.

She felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder, then a few seconds later, a slight tugging. Worried that she'd hurt her girl, she stopped all her movements, but left her fingers in place, still inside blonde. She came out from under the skirt and looked up to see a very flushed Tara.

"Are you o-"

"Need…to taste…you…too," Tara panted out.

Willow looked puzzled for a second before a huge grin broke out on her face.

"Same time," she nodded.

"Lose the pants," Tara said.

"Lose the skirt," Willow replied.

Willow went to stand up and realised she'd have to remove her fingers from their warm cocoon in order to do so.

"I have to…okay?" she asked.

Tara nodded, but whimpered nonetheless at the lost contact when she felt them being removed. She quickly went about unclasping her skirt and was about to slip off her shoes when she was stopped.

"Leave 'em on."

Tara bit her lip to stop the groan from coming out and dropped to her knees, dragging the now-naked-from-the-waist-down redhead with her.

Their lips crushed together passionately, Willow's hands instantly going behind to cup Tara's ass.

Tara's mind went blank at the extra pressure and fell backwards. One of Willow's hands subconsciously flew to the back of Tara's head, stopping her from hurting herself on the hard tiled kitchen floor, never breaking their kiss.

They ended up with Willow lying on top of Tara, one hand still under the blonde's head, while the other was stroking her cheek lovingly.

The redhead pulled back from the kiss. They looked at each other for a few long moments before Tara spoke, her voice a mixture of excitement and shyness.

"Turn around."

Willow smiled.

"Watch your head, okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

Tara lifted her head slightly and Willow took her hand back. Tara put her head back down gently on the floor, which seemed to satisfy the redhead.

She used her now free hands to cup Tara's cheeks and placed a tender kiss onto the girl, before lifting herself up and turning around, making sure both her head and core were in the correct positions.

Tara took a moment to just look at her girlfriend's sex, her pink lips swollen and glistening with moisture. She licked her lips in anticipation.

"If I hurt you, ju-"

Willow couldn't get the rest of her sentence out as Tara grabbed the back of her ass and brought her down to meet an eager tongue.

"Holy fucking god, Tara," Willow squeaked out before lowering her own head and sucking on Tara's clit.

Willow felt, more than heard, the answering moan that reverberated against her own bundle of nerves.

She held Tara's clit in her mouth, running her tongue over and around it.

She could feel it jumping at every touch and doubled her efforts.

Tara, meanwhile, was exploring her lover's wet folds expertly. She could feel her own clit being given generous attention and focused on bringing her tongue to Willow's entrance.

Forgoing any teasing, as she could feel the juices flowing already, Tara thrust her tongue inwards, reaching as far in as she could.

She thrust in and out, curling her tongue upwards as she did so, and dragged it back down on her exit.

She knew where her girlfriend's sweet spot was and aimed to reach it at every thrust.

She reached it on the next one and felt Willow start nibbling on her own clit in response.

Willow felt Tara reach her sweet spot and bit down lightly to control the series of groans that we're threatening to erupt from her.

She felt herself teetering close to the edge was determined to bring Tara along for the ride. She released the hard nub and brought her tongue down to Tara's opening, lapping there for a few seconds before pushing her tongue in and dragging it along the walls inside.

After a minute, she brought her tongue back out and brought her lips back up to Tara's clit. She sucked it, hard, and it had the desired effect as she felt her girlfriend begin to come, thighs trembling beneath her.

She opened her mouth wide and welcomed the flow of juices, as she felt her own legs begin to tremble and a wave of orgasm flow through her. They continued to crash over her as Tara continued to lick up her juices.

Finally, both spent, they stopped their ministrations, neither making any effort to move as they fought to catch their breath.

After a few minutes, Tara spoke up.

"Don't suffocate yourself down there," she joked

Willow lifted herself up and turned back around, lying on top of Tara, face-to-face this time.

"Would that be suffocating or drowning? Either way, what a way to go."

Tara giggled and Willow leaned down to kiss her.

"I'm not too heavy, am I?" the redhead asked, concerned.

"You're perfect."

They lay there in companionable silence, Tara stroking Willow's hair for a few moments until Willow chuckled.

"What?"

"We didn't even get our shirts off this time," the redhead said, toying with the hem of Tara's shirt.

"And whose fault is that? I didn't exactly have much time to argue," Tara guffawed jokingly.

Willow looked up seriously.

"I hope you don't think…you don't think that I all I want…or I expect…"

Tara silenced her with a soft kiss.

"I love all of you. Nervous Willow, Adorable Willow, Spaz Willow, as you call it, even though I think that's just Adorable Willow, Programmer Willow, Goofy Willow, Serious Willow, Loving Willow, Reliable Willow, Wild Willow, Quirky Willow, Spontaneous Willow, and yes, Horndog Willow. All in one gorgeous package."

"I just feel like I can't keep my hands off you. Like I want you every second."

"And that makes me feel incredibly loved and incredibly wanted."

Willow contemplated all of this and smiled.

"There is no Wild Willow."

"I seem to remember a particular redhead getting wild with me this afternoon with a certain apparatus…"

Willow blushed and buried her head in Tara's neck.

"Are you cold?" she asked, aware that Tara was lying naked from the waist down.

"These tiles are pretty, but they're not really designed for long term body exposure…"

Willow stood up.

"Wait here."

Tara sat up and watched her girlfriend's naked ass go into the hallway and open the linen closet, pulling something out. She came back into the kitchen and handed a pair of pyjama bottoms to Tara, before pulling on a pair herself.

Tara stood up, slipped off her shoes and put them on.

"I prefer you naked," she said teasingly.

Willow held out her hand.

"We can sleep naked tonight, okay? But first, I think 'TV and fire' snuggles are calling us."

Tara glanced back at the half-full sink of dishes.

"You are doing the dishes tomorrow, missy," she said, taking the offered hand.

Willow beamed.

"Deal."

They walked into the living room and cuddled up on the sofa. Willow grabbed the remote.

"Oh and Will? We're not watching the news. My body can only handle so much."


	26. Chapter 26

"Hey Tare, what's in this box?" Willow asked, as she walked into their bedroom carrying a small box, sealed but with no indications of what was inside, "I thought we got you all unpacked weeks ago."

Tara looked up from where she was packing clothes into a suitcase and saw the box in her girlfriend's hands.

"Oh! Just some stuff I didn't want to clutter your house with."

"Tara," Willow started with an exasperated tone, sitting on the edge of bed, "This is not 'my' house anymore. It's ours. We eat together, we sleep together, we have a life together. Hell, you even pay half the mortgage, which I've told you, is completely unness- "

"We're not having this argument again, Will."

"Baby-"

Tara stopped packing and sighed, sitting beside the redhead, who started talking again.

"Did I, or am I doing something to make you feel differently? I know I haven't lived with anyone since college, and even then it was just Buffy, but I – living with you feels so right, and I know it's been fast… Is that what it is? Do you feel like I pushed you into this? 'Cause I'm so sorry if I did, baby, I didn't mean to."

Tara could see Willow was getting hysterical. She recalled, momentarily, one of the first time's Anya had heard Willow babble, and had suggested slapping her. Deciding her fail-proof 'Babble-Be-Gone' method would probably work better, as well as making sure she wouldn't end up sleeping on the couch with an angry girlfriend, she leaned in and captured the redhead's lips with her own.

Willow could feel Tara's lips on hers and thought about pulling back so they could continue talking.

_Except we weren't talking. I was._

She shut off her brain and concentrated on nothing but the kiss. She was mystified by the love and warmth Tara was conveying to her, until she felt, then tasted a salty wetness on her lips.

She contemplated pulling away again, when she felt Tara clutch at her back, pulling them tighter together. She didn't know why Tara was crying, but she could tell her girl needed comfort, and she was going to give it.

She was going to express to the blonde how much she loved her with the simple intimacy of lips-on-lips. They didn't need to go further, clothes didn't need to be shed, they just needed to be kissing to communicate their emotions to each other.

Willow gently brought her thumbs up to Tara's cheeks, brushing away the tears that were still flowing as they continued to kiss.

After a few minutes, Tara's tears dried up and another couple of minutes later, she pulled back and buried her head in Willow's neck.

"Lie down with me, honey," Willow said tenderly.

Tara nodded into the redhead's neck and Willow guided them both softly down on the bed.

Willow ran her hand up and down Tara's back in silence until the blonde spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Willow soothed, "I'm not sure what just happened, but we can just lie here 'til you feel up to talking."

They stayed quiet for another few minutes.

"I don't deserve you," Tara said in a hushed tone.

Willow just held her girl tighter and let the blonde gather her thoughts.

After a couple of moments, Tara pulled her head back so she could look Willow in the eye, but kept their bodies in close contact.

"You are so beautiful," Willow said, tracing her features.

Tara snorted.

"My eyes are all puffy and my nose is running."

Willow leaned forward and kissed each of Tara's eyelids, and then her nose.

"And you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"I-"

"Sshh. I didn't say it to hear it back. I said it because it's the truth…you up to talking? We could sleep for a little while if you need. Talk later."

"We can talk now."

Willow nodded and tucked a piece of Tara's hair behind her ear.

"I feel silly. I just got…overwhelmed," Tara started, a slight blush rising in her face.

"What overwhelmed you?"

Tara reached down and grabbed the box the redhead had brought in earlier.

"These are, um, photos. O-of me. And my mom. I didn't…I didn't want you to feel like I was…being too…pushy? I don't know. And then we were talking and all the wrong stuff was coming out and I was kissing you. And…it was different. I felt so…loved and cherished. Not that I don't normally, but it was really intense."

"I felt it too," Willow interjected softly.

"Before you, I hadn't felt anything like that since mom. And when we were kissing, I got the overwhelming flood of love from both of you."

"Tara, I'll understand if you want to keep these photos private, but if you're only doing it because you think I wouldn't want them around…"

"I don't want any part of my life private from you." 

"Wanna go put them up?" 

"Really?" Tara asked, to be sure.

"As long as none of your mom are facing the bed. I don't think I could do the dirty with you if she's watching."

Tara laughed out loud.

"We're gonna be hard pushed to find somewhere in this house where we haven't, ah, 'done the dirty'."

"Can I see them?" Willow asked, running her hand over the box that was now between them.

"Of course."

Tara ripped the tape from the box and opened it, revealing framed photographs piled on top of each other.

"Wait," Willow said, suddenly, scooting closer to the blonde, "I wanna get comfy first."

She put her head on Tara's chest and reached into the box, pulling out a black frame with a picture of two girls, both brunette's, one about 30 and one about 10.

"Oh my god, Tara, you were adorable!" she said as she looked at the young Tara, being hugged from behind by her mother and missing her two front teeth.

"That was my tenth birthday," Tara said, smiling fondly at the memory.

Willow put it down on the bed beside her and pulled out the next one, this time a much younger Tara with half a birthday cake on her head. She started giggling.

"And that was my first birthday," Tara said, blushing slightly.

The redhead's giggling got louder as she continued to stare at the photo.

"I was one, okay? My logic and reasoning skills were not exactly finely tuned yet," the blonde continued in mock-indignation at her girlfriend laughing at her, "All I knew is that it was pink and fluffy and I wanted it on my face."

The smaller girl turned to her, biting her lip to contain the full-scale giggle-fest that was threatening to erupt.

"Did I really just say that?" Tara asked again, biting her own lip, more in embarrassment than to hold in laughter.

"Wait right here," Willow replied, getting off the bed.

She walked over to the closet and Tara saw her rummaging through a shoebox and then pulling something out. She walked back over to bed and bounced onto it, reclaiming her position on the blonde's chest. She held up the object, which turned out to be another photograph.

Tara looked at the picture, which had a smiling baby redhead, in a very similar position to one-year-old Tara, birthday cake running through her hair and down her face.

She started laughing all over again.

"I'm glad we don't eat like that now."

"You're telling me. Laundry would be a bitch," Willow said, chuckling.

She brought Tara's hand up, holding the picture and held the two photo's side-by-side.

"Feel free to say no, baby, but do you wanna…maybe, frame these together?"

Tara bent her head down and kissed the smaller girl.

"I would love to." 

"Awesome. Hey! If we had a baby, how funny would it be if she like ended up in the exact same position? Cake on her head and…" Willow trailed off as she realised what she'd said, "I, um, I didn't mean-"

"We'd have to make sure we had spare clothes handy," Tara interrupted, smiling at the idea.

"Yea," Willow said, beaming from ear to ear, "Yea we would."

Tara showed her the remaining three frames, two with photos of Tara and her mother at six and fourteen, and one of the two of them with another woman who looked similar to Tara's mom.

"Who's this?" Willow asked, curious.

"That's my aunt Nikki…the one you're meeting in a couple of days…"

"Tara, what if she hates me?"

"She won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're much too loveable. Now I believe we have frames to put up. And I have to finish packing."

They both sat up and Willow gathered the frames in her arms. They went downstairs and placed the frames around the house, putting the one of Tara, her mom and her aunt in a prime location on top of the fire, the baby photo's hanging above the table in the hallway

Tara went back upstairs to finish packing and Willow joined her moments later with two glasses of wine. She handed one to the blonde.

"Did you want to do something special for tomorrow? I know I should've asked earlier, but, ya know, Jewish and all. I kind of forgot about Christmas Eve. And you did Hanukkah dinner with my parents and everything. Which I promise I won't subject you to again."

"Willow, dinner with your parents was fine. The phrase 'nice Jewish boy' didn't even come up this time. And we don't have to do anything tomorrow. Besides we have to get up early Christmas Day to drive down. What time are we at Buffy's for?" Tara asked as she put the last of her underwear in the suitcase and put her glass down on the dresser.

"Breakfast at nine. And we're at your aunt's place for 1. Say, do you want to drive down there?" Willow asked casually.

"You'd let me drive the Merc?"

"Of course. You've driven it before."

"You just want to sleep on the way there, don't you?" Tara accused playfully.

"Tara, please? Sleep-deprived Willow is not a Happy Willow." Willow pouted.

"You could go to sleep early the night before…"

Tara had every intention of driving and letting her girlfriend sleep in the car, if that's what she wanted, but she so enjoyed teasing her.

"Remember the last time I went to bed early…?" Willow asked with a coy smile, putting her glass down beside Tara's.

Tara blushed and started randomly adjusting the clothes in her suitcase.

Willow went and sat on the bed next to the suitcase.

"I was woken up by a certain blonde…"

Tara avoided the redhead's gaze.

"She, um, required certain… assistance that only I could help with…"

"Okay, okay," Tara conceded, then decided to play the game, "I could always sleep on the couch."

"No! No! I'll make love to you all night and drive to LA and be completely non-grumpy," Willow rambled quickly.

Tara sniggered and placed her open palm on the redhead's cheek, before leaning in for a kiss.

"I'll drive. Like I'd sleep on the couch anyway."

Willow smiled before answering.

"You can't sleep without me beside you? 'Cause I know I can't. Without you I mean."

"No," Tara said with a straight face, "I'd make you sleep on the couch."

"Oh."

Tara zipped up the case and put it on the floor. She stood in front of her sitting girlfriend. Willow looked up with sad eyes.

"I'm joking, my love. Remember when you had to go away for that conference in San Francisco a couple of weeks ago? I tossed and turned the whole night you were gone, then almost fell asleep on a conference call with Legal the next day. I didn't have my Willow-Pillow."

Willow eyed her for a moment before pulling her down on the bed and straddling her.

"This calls for a tickle fight," she said as she began tickling the blonde's sides.

Tara started squealing and flailing her arms, which just gave the redhead more area to cover. After a few minutes, Willow paused momentarily and Tara took the opportunity to flip them. She looked down and quirked her half smile.

"Now I've got you right where I want you."

Willow looked at the blonde's heaving chest and licked her lips.

"So what are you gonna do with me?"


	27. Chapter 27

Tara felt a sudden rush of arousal at the redhead's words and the look on her face.

"Get your clothes off," she growled.

"Take them off," Willow said in an equally authoritative voice.

Tara leaned down and met Willow's mouth in a desperate kiss, bringing her hands down to the button of the redhead's jeans. She popped the button and dragged down the fly, before gripping the fabric and pushing them down to her knees where Willow kicked them off, thankful that neither of them were wearing shoes to impede their efforts. Tara sat up and broke the kiss.

"Going commando? Naughty girl. Sit up."

Willow complied and sat up, where Tara swiftly divested her of her t-shirt and bra.

"Your turn," Willow said, reaching for Tara's shirt, but she was swatted away.

"No. It's your turn."

Tara slid down the smaller girl's body and knelt between her legs. She opened her thighs roughly and Willow groaned. The blonde cupped her girlfriend's mound and ran her fingers through the fine red hairs.

She dipped a finger inside and gathered some of the wetness. She brought the finger up to her mouth and licked it, closing her eyes at the sweet taste.

"God I love how you taste, Willow."

Willow was enthralled watching her girlfriend and felt her clit begin to throb mercilessly.

Tara dipped her finger inside again, but this time brought it up to Willow's mouth.

"Wanna try?" She asked with heavy-lidded eyes.

Willow sucked the finger in her mouth and ran her tongue all over it. She released the finger and Tara brought it down to the redhead's rosy nipples, coating them with saliva.

She leaned her head down again and caught one nipple, sucking it. Willow groaned and bucked her hips subconsciously.

Tara switched nipples and pinched the abandoned one between her thumb and forefinger.

"Oh god baby, use your teeth. Bite me."

Tara obeyed and bit down hard on the nipple in her mouth.

"Fuck yes! Just like that," Willow said, her back arching into Tara's touch, "Please, baby, skin, I need to see…just your shirt, please."

Tara released the nipple with an audible pop and sat up, whipping her top off. The redhead was pleased to see that Tara wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples were already rock hard.

Tara brought her hands back to Willow's inner thighs and massaged them.

"What do you want?" she asked, fixing her gaze firmly on Willow's sex.

"Eat me," Willow said throatily.

Tara looped Willow's legs over her shoulders and felt the redhead's heels cross around the back of her neck.

"Whatever you want."

She bent her head and extended her tongue, running it over the smaller girl's mound, before moving further inwards and exploring the hot folds.

"Do the thing with your tongue, baby."

Tara brought her tongue up to Willow's clit, gently encouraging the hood back. She flicked her tongue over the tip of the hard nub three times in quick succession, before wrapping her mouth around it and sucking. This elicited a series of moans and grunts from her girlfriend.

She continued this process, as Willow's moaning got more and more unrestrained.

"Fingers, Tara."

Tara moaned at the demanding tone, which sent shockwaves straight through Willow's bundle of nerves and she gripped the sheets tightly.

Tara let her girlfriend's legs fall back onto the bed. Willow instinctively let them fall open, offering all of herself to the blonde.

The taller girl brought her thumb to her girl's clit and circled it gently, lifting her head to look at the redhead.

"How many?"

Willow looked down at Tara, saw her own juices running down her girlfriend's chin and felt her need for the blonde to be inside of her intensify. She bit her lip.

"Four."

Tara's eyes widened slightly. The furthest she'd ever gone was three and she remembered Willow being deliciously tight at that. Then again, the girl was incredibly wet. Even so, she needed to be sure.

"Are, are you sure?"

Willow nodded and kept her eyes transfixed on Tara's. The blonde didn't look away as her mouth reclaimed Willow's clit, sucking softly.

She brought her hand to the redhead's opening and felt again just how wet she was. Without waiting, she plunged 4 fingers inside and felt Willow's hips instantly come up to meet them.

"Hard, Tara. Really hard," Willow rasped out, her eye-lock with Tara broken as her head rolled back and her back arched.

Tara started a hard and fast rhythm; Willow meeting her stroke for stroke, never stopping her oral assault on the jumping bundle of nerves in her mouth.

The redhead had her eyes closed and could feel nothing but the white-hot pleasure radiating from her centre. She could feel the pressure building as her hips continued to gyrate in time with Tara's thrusts. She tried frantically to keep her grip on the sheets as the sweat dripping from everywhere on her body threatened to loosen her hold.

"So close…so, so close."

She was amazed that her body was holding on this long, that she hadn't already exploded from the intense bliss that was being given to her. She could feel the muscles in her stomach jumping and the knot of tension growing even tighter.

She was sure with every thrust that it would be the one that she would break through to utter completion.

Tara could feel Willow becoming frantic in her efforts, could see the muscles through her entire body growing taut. She moved faster, giving as much pressure and friction as she could to try and bring her girlfriend the release she needed.

Willow gradually became aware of what her body needed and tried to moisten her mouth to articulate her need.

"Tar," she panted out quietly, "Tara."

Tara lifted her head, but didn't stop her thrusts.

"I need…"

"Anything, honey. Anything."

"All…of you."

Tara gulped and nodded, trusting her girl to know her own body. She went to lower her head again but Willow stopped her.

"Stay there. Please? Look at me?"

She took a deep breath as she tried to get the words out, the tension still growing as Tara continued to thrust.

"Even if I have…if my eyes close. I want you to see me."

Tara's eyes filled with tears and her heart swelled with love.

"You ready?" she asked gently.

"Always for you," Willow responded quickly, repeating Tara's words from the first time they'd made love.

Tara tucked her thumb into her fist and pushed upwards slowly. She was watching Willow's face intently for any sign of pain. When she saw nothing but a look of love shot back at her, she pushed all the way in.

Willow gasped suddenly, but the split second of pain was instantly replaced by the most intense pleasure she'd ever experienced. Her eyes shut tight.

"Fuck! Oh my god, oh my god!"

Tara was worried she'd hurt her girl when she heard the gasp but saw her features quickly change to rapture and relaxed. She immediately became aware of her own hand again and the hot and tight cocoon it was now nestled in.

She looked down and saw her hand going in and out of her girlfriend's body, with little to no effort on her own part, and was entranced.

"You are so beautiful."

"Oh Tara! I feel so…"

"What? Tell me, Willow. What do you feel?"

"You're so deep in me," Willow started, forcing her eyes open to meet Tara's and letting a few stray tears out, "I feel like you're touching my soul."

"Ohh…oh my god…Willow!" the taller girl gasped.

The blonde's orgasm shocked them both, Tara more so as she felt it rise and break within her simply from the redhead's heartfelt admission.

Watching her girl come made the knot stretch tighter inside Willow. Tara, still shuddering and still in shock, felt the redhead's walls begin to clench and saw a deep flush race across her chest

"Tara, I'm gonna come."

Tara felt the walls tighten even more and knew Willow was on the brink.

"Come for me, sweetie."

This was all Willow needed to finally crash over the abyss and her whole body began convulsing.

"FUCK! TAAARRRAAA!"

Willow kept screaming Tara's name over and over again as the taller girl felt the redhead's juices running down her wrist and licked her lips in anticipation of tasting them, as the walls kept clenching around her fist.

Willow ran out of breath to scream after a few long moments and Tara felt the intense spasms quiet down a couple of minutes later.

"Stay in me. Just for a minute. Please?" Willow said, her chest still heaving and her eyes still tightly shut.

Tara said nothing and stayed still inside her girlfriend.

A moment later, Willow opened her eyes.

"You can pull out now," she said softly.

"I'll go slowly."

Willow just nodded.

Slowly, Tara extracted her hand from inside the still-quivering girl, until she was fully out. She stared at her hand for a second, before meeting the smaller girl's eye and sucking each finger into her mouth individually.

Willow looked on, spellbound, until Tara lay down beside her.

The redhead pulled her girl in for a deep kiss, enjoying the taste of herself on Tara's plump lips. She pulled back after a minute.

"Thank you," Tara said, suddenly.

"Thank me? 'Cause baby, the phrase 'the pleasure was all mine' has never been more true."

Tara grinned.

"I meant for trusting me so much. I've never experienced anything like that, Will. And, uh, I came too," she said, bashful at the end, despite her usual ability to be outspoken during their lovemaking.

"I noticed. Were you, um, touching… I didn't see… And you still have your pants on…"

"No. You, missy, got me there with those words of yours. And speaking of my pants, I think it's time they came off," Tara said, standing up and slipping off her pants and panties.

"Oh. Yea. No, totally, baby. Just give me a minute and I'll…"

"Not for that, silly. But we have a tradition of afterglow naked snuggles and I don't like to break tradition."

She lay back down beside her lover.

"That's probably good. Not that I'm not super eager to reacquaint myself with one of my favourite parts of you, but I don't think I can move yet. I can't believe how incredible that was. I kind of feel bad, though. That I can't return the favour."

"Our lovemaking shouldn't be about gratitude. And it doesn't always have to be about release. The intimacy, the connectedness…"

Willow nodded.

"You're right. As ever, Ms. Maclay. But um, you always…I mean, you've never…faked it, have you?"

Tara giggled, but stopped when she saw the slightly worried face on the other girl.

"No, beautiful. You are the most amazing, fantastic lover. You're generous and loving and you know every inch of my body and where I need to be touched. Usually without me even saying. Although," she said smirking and leaning in close, "You make me say it anyway. And when you're inside me, I feel like we're the only two people in the world. Even that time you took me in the bathroom at the Bronze and there was a whole queue of people just outside the door. We could have been in the middle of the dance floor, but it still would have only been you and me. 'Cause that's what you do me, Willow. You make me…complete. So, no, love, I have never, ever had to fake it. And I know I never will."

"G-good," Willow replied, her voice shaking with emotion, "Me too. To, um, everything."

Tara snuggled closer and absently stroked Willow's hair.

"So what's your favourite?" she asked, confusing the redhead.

"Uh…"

"Part of me. You said my, um," she coughed slightly, blushing, "Was one of your favourites. So what's your favourite part?"

"Oh that's easy," Willow said, bringing a hand up to Tara's chest.

Tara, smirked, knowing she had an out and proud breast gal in her midst. She was therefore taken aback and moved to tears for a second time that evening when she heard her girlfriend's answer.

"Your heart."


	28. Chapter 28

"Willow, honey, wake up," Tara said, gently shaking the smaller girl's shoulders.

"Not the frogs! Save Princess Tara," the redhead mumbled in response, pulling the blanket tighter around her body.

Tara's heart swelled and she lay back down on the bed, stroking Willow's cheek.

"Princess Tara is safe. She needs a kiss from her knight in shining armour though."

Willow seemed to almost contemplate this while still sleeping until her eyes fluttered open.

"My Princess," she said sleepily.

"My hero."

Tara leaned in and kissed her gently.

"What time is it?" Willow asked when they broke the kiss.

"Early, sweetie."

"Oh. Oh! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, my love. We don't have to leave for another hour, but I made coffee and pancakes. Can't have my girl's tummy rumbling."

"Pancakes? Funny-shaped or rounds?"

"Funny shaped of course. I even managed a Santa. Well, if you squint it's a Santa."

"I'll get changed and meet you downstairs," Willow said, getting up and stretching.

Tara sat up too but made no efforts to get off the bed.

The redhead went over to the dresser, pulling out clothes and underwear and started unbuttoning her pyjama top. She glanced back around and saw Tara staring at her intently.

"Um, baby? You okay there?"

Tara smiled a half-smile.

"You really think I'm gonna leave the room when my hot and sexy girlfriend is stripping?"

Willow blushed and turned towards her.

"We went three times last night, without sleep in between, then again when we went downstairs to get water so we didn't die of dehydration. I don't know what it with you and that kitchen floor… when I woke up in the middle of the night, your hands had somehow managed to end up under my shirt… and you're still not satisfied?" she said in mock-exasperation

"If we didn't have a time constraint I'd have your legs in the air, screaming my name."

Willow bit her lip and held onto the dresser. She took a few deep breaths to calm the stirring in the pit of her stomach and went over to her girlfriend, walking her towards the door.

"You cannot make me all horny today, okay? At least not anymore than you do by just being you. We have important family things and its Christmas and really, I think it says something about our relationship if we can't go one day without sex."

"We went three days once," Tara pointed out.

"That was when that work crisis was happening."

"Okay, okay," Tara conceded. She smiled sheepishly, "I will keep my hands and words to myself."

Willow smiled gratefully, but it quickly turned into a frown.

"Um, only for today and tomorrow right? 'Cause I'm gonna need your lovin' after that long. That three-day thing almost killed me."

Tara narrowed her eyes at her.

"Okay, fine, my name is Willow Rosenberg and I'm a Horndog. But you bring it out in me."

"C'mere for a sec."

Willow complied and stood in front of the taller girl who swooped down and kissed her passionately, exploring her mouth thoroughly.

She pulled away and rested her forehead against Willow's.

"If we only did that for the rest of our lives, I would be satisfied. Everything else is a bonus."

Willow was still breathing hard from the kiss and smiled.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too. Now get changed. Pancakes are getting cold."

Tara turned to leave the room, giving Willow a playful swat on the behind before she left and went downstairs.

Willow finished getting dressed and arrived in the kitchen with a goofy smile on her face and one arm behind her back.

She sat on a stool at the island and Tara put a plate of pancakes in front of her and a mug of coffee.

"Hey, you're right! It does look like Santa!"

Tara smiled and sat across from her with her own pancakes and coffee.

She reached behind a plant that sat at on the island and pulled out a small wrapped box.

"Um, Merry Christmas honey," she said quietly, pushing it towards the redhead, who was shovelling pancakes in her mouth.

Willow looked up and swallowed her food. She saw the present and her face lit up.

She took Tara's hand and squeezed it.

"Presents! I love presents!"

She ripped at the paper and opened the velvety box to reveal two shinning earrings with a deep green emerald stone gleaming in them.

"Oh Tara…" she said as she touched them lightly.

"I-if you don't li-"

Willow silenced her with a finger on her lips leaned across to kiss her.

"I love them."

"Our, um, first date, you wore-"

"My emerald necklace."

"Yea. And I saw them and realised they matched."

"Tara, this is the nicest present anyone has ever given me. Well, the second nicest."

"The car," Tara said, nodding in agreement.

"No, doofus," Willow replied, cupping Tara's cheek and looking in her eyes, "Your love."

Tara sniffed.

"You're gonna make me ruin my make-up, Will."

"You'll still be gorgeous."

Tara turned her head and kissed the palm that was cupping her cheek.

"I got us something for the house too."

"I knew I kept you around for a reason," Willow quipped, "What is it?"

Tara took Willow's mug, which hadn't been touched, and brought it to her girlfriend's lips.

Willow looked confused but took a sip of her coffee and her eyes lit up.

"That's…Tara, you better not be toying with my emotions!"

Tara gestured over her shoulder with a half-smile to where a brand new coffee machine was sitting beside the toaster.

"It does everything. Mocha's whenever you want."

"You are absolutely amazing. Hey! This means we've got an extra 15 minutes in bed in the morning if we don't have to stop by Emma's…I wonder what I could do with you in that time…" Willow smirked and took another sip of her coffee.

"I have a few ideas."

"Your present!" the redhead blurted suddenly.

"Uh…"

Willow grabbed the shiny-wrapped present on the stool beside her and thrust it into Tara's hands.

"Merry Christmas, honeybun!"

"Will, you didn't have to…"

"Tara, I'm just sorry I can't give you the world. It's what you deserve."

Tara ducked her head and started unwrapping the gift. She pulled out a polished wooden box with celtic designs embossing it, standing on four legs.

"Willow, it's beautiful," she said sincerely.

"Um, Tara? That's not...I mean...You might wanna open it…"

"Oh."

Tara smiled sheepishly and opened the lid, pulling out the contents.

"Will…this is…"

"I had the inside done too."

Tara looked inside the box and saw a plaque on the felt lining that had an engraving on it. 

_Willow + Tara  
Forever _

She picked up the first item, a photo she'd taken of the two of them at what they had christened 'their place', the area of the park where Willow had asked her to be her girlfriend. Willow was looking at the camera with a goofy smile and Tara was kissing her cheek. It had been cut out into the shape of a heart.

"I, I remember this. We had a picnic, even though it was freezing out. I made you a daisy chain…" she looked at the pile and picked up something else, "This daisy chain. You kept it?"

"Of course."

She put them both back in the box and picked up the next item, a ticket stub.

"Our first movie date. Love Story. You cried."

"Hey, keep that quiet. Can't have my good reputation ruined," Willow said in mock-seriousness.

Tara put it back and continued, picking up a flattened forget-me-not. She twirled it in her fingers and a single tear ran down her cheek. She laughed at the memory that was running through her mind.

"Late night grocery shopping," she said, and met Willow's eye, "The car park was deserted. I was loading the shopping into the trunk and you put on the radio."

Willow giggled and Tara joined in.

"I was yelling at you to quit messing around and help me. Then you grabbed my hand and we danced around the parking lot. You picked this flower and put in my hair."

"Remember what I said?"

Tara choked up.

"That the flower was perfect because you could never forget how beautiful I looked in the moonlight."

Willow took her hand and kissed each knuckle.

"And I never will."

Tara put it down gently in the box and picked up a carefully peeled off bubble bath label.

"Our first bubble bath?"

Willow nodded.

"But certainly not our last," she said, giggling again, enjoying the reminiscing with Tara even more than when she was compiling the materials herself, "I was so nervous."

"So was I. I knew you'd seen me naked and everything, but it was different."

"And it was such a weekend of firsts. First major holiday together, first time you met my parents, first time we made love, first time I got to play with – uh, never mind."

"Did you just turn a romantic memory into a fantasy about my breasts?"

"But then once we got in the tub, all my nervousness melted away," Willow said, purposely ignoring Tara's earlier statement.

"Mine too," Tara replied, happy to let the redhead's verbal slip slide, "And I washed your hair. I remember thinking you looking so radiant. Just lying in my arms, letting me take care of you."

"So that's why you moved your hand lower a few minutes later?"

"I had to make sure all of your hair was washed," Tara smirked.

"I'm pretty sure you caressed every inch of me. I thought that if I died right there, I'd die happy."

"Well I for one want a long life of caressing."

"Count me in. There's just one thing left."

Tara put the label in the box and picked up the last thing – a smoothed shell.

"Only you would want to go to the beach in the middle of December."

"It was sunny. And we had coffee. And…we had the place all to ourselves."

"And you tripped over a rock. That makes two dates you cried on."

"Tara, I did not cry over a cut knee. The sea air made my tear ducts all flow-y, is all."

"Honey, you blubbered until I kissed it better."

"That part was nice. And if I didn't fall I wouldn't have found that shell."

"In the shape of a heart."

"You put it against your own heart and mimicked it beating to cheer me up."

"Willow, this is the most special thing anyone has ever done. I can't believe you kept all of this."

"I was kind of worried, to be honest. I didn't want you to think I was a baby or something."

"I don't even know what to say. I love you seems redundant."

"It could never be redundant when you're the one saying it."

"Well then I love you."

Willow leaned forward and nuzzled her nose against Tara's.

"We have to leave in five," Tara said softly.

"I'll get our bags."

"Already in the car."

"I always thought that when I'd get into a relationship that I'd be the organised one."

"You are the organised one. I know, for one, it's much easier to find the right mug ever since I moved in."

"A simple colour/height structure inside the cupboards is all it takes."

"I was just up earlier this morning. Had to make sure everything was okay for my Sleeping Beauty. Speaking of, there's a pillow and blanket on the passenger seat for you."

"You sure you don't mind driving?" Willow asked, standing up. Tara followed her lead, and they headed to get their jackets and handbags.

"I'm under strict instructions from Buffy to not let you arrive grouchy. She told me to use whatever means necessary to do so. She even suggested we have a quickie in the car before we go in to ensure happiness," Tara said, then frowned, "I'm regretting introducing her to Anya."

"She-she said that?" Willow asked, shocked.

"I can show you the text message…" Tara responded, taking Willow's woolly blue hat and putting over the other girl's head.

Willow looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head.

"If I see it, I'll have to confront her and there'll be a whole thing. You know, a quickie would guarantee my happiness…"

Tara opened the front door and ushered Willow outside. She put the key in the door and locked it. She fixed her girlfriend with a steady gaze.

"If there's no traffic and we make good time, you can get to second."

Willow grabbed Tara's hand and led them towards the car, grinning from ear to ear.

"Put the pedal to the metal then, baby. We've got traffic to beat."


	29. Chapter 29

Tara squealed when she felt Willow's hands firmly squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples. She pulled back from the steamy lip-lock her and Willow were currently engaging in, in the backseat of the car.

"Willow! Hands!"

"Baby, we have fifteen minutes!" Willow complained, keeping her grip on the firm flesh.

"How did you even get under both my shirt and bra without me noticing?"

"Practice. Now, you said if we made good time…"

Tara looked pensive for a moment then sighed dramatically, unbuttoning her shirt and undoing the front clasp of her bra, revealing her hand-covered breasts. She pulled Willow in for a kiss then pushed the back of her head into her chest.

"You're just lucky you have tinted windows."

"Thank you, baby!" Willow said excitedly before latching her mouth onto a nipple.

Just under fifteen minutes later, Tara had a tight grip on Willow's hair as the redhead paid generous attention to her two favourite playthings. She continued on, oblivious, as her cell phone began beeping, indicating their time was up.

_Mmmmmhhhh… Tara-breasts. Heaven. Beeping…? Don't care. Tara-breasts._

_She has the most amazing mouth. So warm and inviting. Oh, god. I love it when she uses her teeth. What's that sound? Beeping…? Oh crap._

"Will," she squeaked out, her head knowing they had to straighten themselves out and head into Buffy's, but her body refusing to co-operate.

Willow mistook the strangled plea-like tone in Tara's voice and bit down on the nipple she was sucking on.

Tara groaned and closed her eyes to try and focus her mind.

"Will!" she said in a more commanding tone, opening her eyes and looking down at her girlfriend.

Willow looked up from where her mouth was currently engulfing Tara's entire right breast, but didn't release it.

"Time's up. We have to go in," Tara said sorrowfully.

Willow had her resolve face on, though Tara only knew by the look in her eyes as the redhead's features were hidden by the hold she refused to give up on the flesh in her mouth.

Tara cupped Willow's cheeks and slowly pulled her upwards until her breast was completely free.

Willow looked her in the eye, somewhat sheepish.

"Why do you have to be so jiggly and delicious?"

"I do not jiggle," Tara said, indignant.

"Oh baby," Willow said forlornly, dropping her head to rest on one breast while her hand came up to cup the other, "You do. And it's spellbinding. You witch, you."

"I'm the one who's under a spell. I don't just take my top off in the back seat of a car for any girl."

Willow snorted.

"I should certainly hope not. Then we'd have issues. Tara-boobs are all mine."

"We're really not doing well with the whole 'not teasing' thing."

Willow extended her tongue and licked the swell of Tara's breast before sitting up and covering her eyes with her hands.

"If you sit up and I see them bounce, we'll be lucky to even make dinner, never mind breakfast. So let me know when it's safe."

Tara chuckled and sat up, re-clasping her bra and buttoning her shirt.

"You can look."

Willow pulled her hand away and smiled at Tara. She leaned in for kiss, content with just their moving lips, neither girl needing to deepen it. Tara felt a movement off to the side and brought her own hand up, grabbing Willow's arm.

They pulled apart and opened their eyes, looking at where Tara had a firm grip on the redhead's hand, which was just centimetres away from reclaiming her hold on the blonde's chest.

"Don't even think about it," Tara warned.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," Willow whined.

"They'll miss you too, I promise. But we're already ten minutes late."

"Don't worry, that's still early to Buffy." She saw Tara's look and relented. "But we should be going in. For yummy Christmas breakfast."

"Good."

"Had all the yumminess I needed in my mouth a minute ago," Willow mumbled as she opened the car door.

"What was that?" Tara asked, stepping out of the car and popping the trunk.

"Nothing, honey."

Tara grabbed the bag that had Christmas presents in it and closed the trunk.

Willow took her hand and opened the gate that housed Buffy's front garden of her small townhouse. They arrived at the front porch and Willow rang the doorbell.

"Sweetie, remember, you have to be perky."

Willow turned to her girlfriend.

"Tara! You can't remind me of perky things!"

"Okay, here," Tara said, rolling her eyes and grabbing Willow's hands and putting them over her breasts, "Take a last squeeze."

Just then the door swung open to reveal a snickering Buffy.

"Okay guys, tell the truth. You're extermanists aren't you?"

"Exhibitionists, Buffy. Extermanists isn't even a word. And no, we're not," Willow said, pulling her hands back and blushing.

"Good job, Tara. I knew you'd have a way to make her Cheery Willow when she had to get up early."

"I, um-"

"Merry Christmas, Buffster!" Willow interjected, "I come bearing gifts."

"Well then you better come in. Mom's waiting in the living room. I'll bring you guys in egg-nog."

"Cool. Oh and Buff?"

"I know, no alcohol."

Willow led Tara into the living room while Buffy went into the kitchen.

"Hi, Mrs. Summers," Willow greeted as they walked in.

"Willow…"

"I'm sorry. Joyce. Merry Christmas."

"And to you, Willow," Joyce said, hugging the girl.

"Oh! Joyce!" Willow said, pulling back, "This is Tara, my girlfriend."

Tara extended her hand and shook Joyce's firmly.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Summers."

"You too, dear, I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally put a face to the name. Buffy seems to really like you."

"She better not like her too much, or we'll have to have words," Willow quipped and they all laughed.

Buffy walked in then, carrying a tray with four cups of eggnog.

"Share the joke."

"We were just discussing you trying to steal my girlfriend."

Buffy looked Tara up and down and handed her a cup with a coy smile. She winked at her.

"Well you are very pretty, Tara."

Willow watched the exchange and got a sudden wave of protectiveness. She rushed over and wrapped her arm around Tara's waist. Tara looked at her face, which was turning slightly red and looked back at Buffy. They both burst out laughing and Joyce tittered at the interaction.

"God, Will, your face…" Buffy said, still laughing.

"Wha…? You…Guys, you can't gang up on me!"

"But it's so much fun," Buffy reasoned, straight-faced.

She put the tray down and offered a cup to everyone.

"Merry Christmas!" Joyce said, raising her cup.

There was a chorus of answering 'Merry Christmases' and everyone sat down.

"Where's Angel?" Willow questioned.

"Liam was called to the hotel," Joyce answered, and Willow smiled at the woman still calling her future son-in-law by his real name, despite numerous protests from Buffy.

"He should be back any minute," Buffy said, "Then we can do presents!"

Ten minutes later, Angel walked through the door as Buffy was admiring Willow's new earrings.

"They look incredible. They really bring out your – honey!"

"They bring out my…Oh! Hi, Angel! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Willow. Tara."

"Merry Christmas, Angel," Tara replied.

"Okay, tiny Jewish Santa. You're up," Buffy said pulling the bag of gifts towards her.

"Buffy!" Joyce chastised.

"Mom, they wouldn't have brought presents if they didn't want to give them to us!"

Willow grinned, pulled out the first gift and handed it to Buffy.

"I don't know whether you deserve this after you tried to seduce my girlfriend."

"Uh, what was that?" Angel asked. 

"Hey guys, you'll never guess what I saw when I opened up the door this morning…" Buffy said, eyeing the couple.

"Look, Buff, shiny wrapping paper!" Willow said quickly, both her and Tara turning a matching shade of red, "Rip it open!"

Buffy tore at the paper and pulled out a blue peasant top.

"Ladies…" Buffy said in approval as she turned and inspected the garment fully, "This is gorgeous. I'm surprised you didn't keep it for yourself, Will."

"Oh I wanted to," Willow admitted, "Tara had to hide it and wrap it."

"Well then thank you, Tara," Buffy said, getting up and giving Tara a hug, then embracing Willow, "And you too my little redheaded friend."

Willow pulled the next present out and handed it to Joyce.

"Willow, you shouldn't have."

Joyce unwrapped the present and uncovered a book. She turned it over and smiled broadly.

"Girls, this is wonderful. I've been meaning to get a copy. It really is fantastic," she said sincerely.

"What ya get, mom?" Buffy asked, trying to make out the title.

Joyce held it up for her to see.

"Theories of Modern Art: A Source Book by Artists and Critics," Buffy read aloud, "That really is your cup of tea. Willow, you're a lot better at present buying this year."

"It's easier when you have help," Willow responded, clutching Tara's hand, "And finally, for the man of the house…"

She handed Angel an envelope with a red ribbon tied around it.

"This one really was all Tara."

"N-no, really, it was a, um, joint effort," Tara said, surprised at her own shyness.

Willow looked at her curiously and dropped a kiss onto her cheek. Tara blushed and Willow smiled as she realised what was happening.

_She's shy…She can be all confident and have me in the palm of her hand one minute, then she gets all shy. God, I love this woman._

She rubbed her thumb over the other girl's knuckles in comfort.

"You can brood over the pretty ribbon later, Angel! Open the damn gift, I wanna see!"

Everyone looked at Buffy strangely.

"Present-giving makes me jumpy," she explained sheepishly.

Angel carefully took the ribbon off the envelope and opened it, pulling out the contents. He stared at it and his eyes widened.

"This is…how did you…?"

"Are you actually showing excitement?" Buffy asked, "What did you guys give him, a voucher to watch you two go at it?"

"Buffy!" Joyce said in horror.

"No!" Willow said at the same time in equal horror, "Definitely regretting introducing you to Anya."

Tara stayed quiet and turned the colour of Willow's hair.

"It's a corporate box for any Kings game I want this season," Angel explained, "How did you get this? These are impossible to find."

"Not when the love of your life is a super-important Department Head," Willow boasted proudly.

"Thank you both, very much. These seats are so good I'll practically be able to taste the blood."

"Ice hockey," Joyce said, shaking her head, "Such a violent sport."

"Now it's my turn to be tiny Jewish Santa!" Buffy said excitedly, before frowning, "Except not Jewish. This is from all of us, Anya too. She said something about expanding her gift choices for you Tara?"

Tara looked like a deer caught in the headlights and she felt Willow's grip on her hand tighten. The girl's uneasy nature was lost on Buffy.

"Anyway, Merry Christmas from all of us," she continued, handing Willow a plain blue presentation folder.

Willow opened it and looked at the various papers inside. Tara peered over her shoulder.

"Guys…this is too much," the redhead said in awe as she looked through the documents, outlining an expenses-paid three-day spa break.

"We got a really good deal 'cause we recommended them to some of our clients. And it's only twenty minutes outside Sunnydale, so you can go whenever you want. It's valid for a year," Buffy explained.

"Thank you," Tara said, rubbing the small of Willow's back.

"Yea. Thank you, all of you, this is amazing," Willow agreed, turning to Tara, "We can call Anya on our way across town."

Tara nodded and gave her a warm smile.

Joyce stood up.

"Now, who's ready for breakfast?"


	30. Chapter 30

"Tara, I'm scared."

Tara turned off the engine and turned in her seat, looking at the slumped-over form of her girlfriend with her head in her hands.

"There's nothing to be scared about."

"But what if she doesn't think I'm good enough for you?" Willow asked, turning to Tara, then adding in a smaller voice, "What if I'm not good enough for you?"

Tara knew nothing was further from the truth but could see the redhead had genuine concerns over it.

"Do you really think that?" she asked, reaching out to take Willow's hand.

"Yes," Willow looked up through teary eyes and shook her head, "No. I don't know."

"I do. I know the world lights up every time I see you smile. Especially if it's me that's said or done something to put it there. I know my heart melts when you get engrossed in lines of programming and you have to use your glasses to concentrate properly."

"My secret glasses," Willow interjected, who felt embarrassed about needing corrective lenses in the first place.

"Your secret glasses that I haven't told anyone about. Even though you look adorable in them. But most of all I know that you're the one for me. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I know I'm the one for you. So no more talk of not deserving anything. I love you."

"You always know what to say. How do you always know what to say?"

"I have to sweet talk lawyers a lot."

Willow chuckled.

"Okay. I'm ready."

"Then let's go."

Tara stepped out of the driver seat and grabbed their two bags from the trunk. When she walked back around, Willow was nowhere to be seen. She pulled opened the passenger-seat door and looked at the redhead suspiciously. Willow gave her a look between guiltiness and fear and Tara felt like she had fallen in love with the shy, vulnerable girl all over again.

"Let's just say you were waiting for me to be chivalrous and open the door, okay? Nothing to do with nerves. Just you and me."

"Will you hold my hand?" Willow asked, stepping out of the car.

"Oh, sweetheart, of course I will. I promise, she's gonna love you," Tara replied, taking Willow's hand.

"I haven't felt this nervous since the night before my SAT's."

Tara started guiding them towards the front door of her aunt's house.

"And look how well that went."

"I only got 740 verbal," Willow mumbled.

"I got 720 and I got a scholarship to study English, so 740 is a great score and – why are we talking about an exam we did almost seven years ago?"

"We're distracting me."

"And it's working. We're at the front door."

Tara rang the bell and the door flew open straight away, revealing a tall brown-haired woman in her late 30's.

"Well it's about time. The car's been sitting there for ten minutes. I would've come out and gotten you but I noticed the tinted windows and didn't want to stumble in on my only niece in a compromising situation," Nicola Maclay said with a smirk.

Willow's eyes widened and she let go of Tara's hand hastily.

Tara recaptured it and squeezed as Nikki spoke.

"Come in, girls."

The couple walked into the hallway and Tara placed their bags at the foot of the stairs. Nikki ushered them into the kitchen.

"Willow, meet my aunt Nicola. Nikki, this is Willow."

Willow dropped Tara's hand again, extending it to the older woman.

"Nonsense," Nikki said, pulling Willow into a hug.

Willow stayed stiff as a board for a moment before relaxing into the embrace. She pulled back with an easy smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you Ms…ah…Ms…"

_Oh my God, I don't even know her aunt's surname! _

She looked to Tara with a panicked look on her face.

Tara looked back with a mixture of bemusement and surprise.

"Maclay, honey," she said gently.

"Macl…Oh! I thought you were Tara's mom's sister…"

"I am," Nikki said kindly.

"I changed my surname to my mom's when I moved out here," Tara explained.

"Oh. Sorry."

Willow was now blushing and intently studying her shoes.

"Will's a little nervous," Tara said to her aunt.

"Tara!" Willow said, embarrassed.

"Willow, I can assure you that you have nothing to be worried about.

You've already passed the only test I have. Tara likes you."

Willow saw the sincerity in the woman's eyes and turned to Tara.

"You like me?"

"Just a little," Tara said teasingly, holding up her thumb and forefinger an inch apart to indicate.

"Well, Tara, you don't have a hug for your favourite aunt?"

Tara went over to Nikki and gave her a warm hug.

"Merry Christmas," she said, pulling back and walking over to Willow, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Seasons Greetings," Nikki said with a smile, turning to Willow, "You're Jewish, right?"

"Oh, ah, yea. Yes. I'm Jewish. But I'm all for Christmas. Christmas good."

"We celebrated Hanukkah as well. Willow got me a dreidel," Tara said, looking at her girlfriend adoringly. Nikki smiled at the interaction.

"Tara, why don't you bring the bags up to your room?"

"Uh, yea, sure," Tara said, leaving the kitchen.

Willow watched her go and heard her footsteps pounding the stairs. She turned back to Nikki, slightly red-faced.

"If, ah, you're, um, uncomfortable or anything, I have no problem, um, sleeping on the couch."

"Can I get you a drink, Willow?"

"Um…" The redhead was slightly thrown by the conversational jump, despite her own tendency to leap from topic to topic, "Just water would be good."

Nikki got two glasses from the cupboard and filled them both with water. She sat at the kitchen table and pulled out a chair, indicating for Willow to sit as well. Willow complied and accepted the glass of water that was handed to her.

"Willow, I wasn't born yesterday. I know you're living with my niece. I know you share a bed. Now, I'm not saying I want the details, I love that girl like a daughter and there are some things that I just don't need to hear about. But you're a couple, and I have no issue about treating you like one. Even that you would offer to sleep on the couch tells me a lot about your character. I have never seen Tara as happy as she has been since she met you. She's had a lot of sadness in her life…" Nikki said carefully, not sure how much the redhead knew.

"I know. About her mom. And her dad and brother," Willow said softly.

"I can see how much in love you two are," Nikki stopped for a moment, "What I'm trying to say, through this long-winded speech, is that I know my sister would have approved. What's more, I know she would have liked you."

"Really?" Willow asked, choked up at the admission.

"Really. All I want is for my niece to be happy."

"I promise I'll do everything in my power to make sure that happens."

"I know you will."

Nikki reached across and squeezed Willow's hand.

"Tara, you can come in now."

Willow whipped around in her chair as a shame-faced Tara came through the door.

"You never were good at being stealthy," Nikki said, getting up and taking three beers from the fridge, "When she was in high school, she tried to sneak out one night. Didn't even make it down the stairs before she blew her cover."

She handed two beers to Tara, who sat beside Willow at the table.

"She tried to sneak up on me in the kitchen one evening, but tripped over the leg of a chair and ended up on floor beside me instead."

Willow giggled at the memory, then blushed as she remembered how Tara had pulled her onto the floor with her and the removal of clothing that had followed.

"Are you two ganging up on me?" Tara asked, pouting.

"Only 'cause we love you baby."

Tara was delighted that Willow seemed to be getting more and more comfortable and was still reeling from what her aunt had said to the girl, which she knew was for her benefit as much as the redhead.

"I was thinking our traditional Christmas dinner could be around four?"

"That means you'd need to call the Chinese take-out place around three, right?" Tara asked, jokingly.

"It's traditional in China," the elder Maclay retorted, "Tara told you I can't cook, didn't she?"

"Err, yes?" Willow tried, not wanting to offend the woman but remembering Tara's exact words, that her aunt "would burn cereal if not given strict instructions on how to pour it".

"We had breakfast at our friend Buffy's house. Her mom made it, so we're good in the home-cooked meal department," Tara said, assuring her aunt.

"And Tara made pancakes before we left," Willow added.

"Funny shapes or rounds?" Nikki asked.

Willow smiled.

"Funny shapes, of course."

"Mom taught me how to make them when I was little. She'd learnt from my grandmother, it was kind of like a family tradition. When I lived here, Nikki refused to eat the funny shapes, because it was 'against the natural order of battered breakfast foods everywhere.' I think she was just jealous."

"Tara won me around, though, when she made the pancake version of George Clooney. I was a funny-shape convert after that."

Willow giggled at the banter and the last of her nervousness slipped away.

"So you must have been young when Tara was born?" she enquired.

"Eleven," Nikki said, "Then I moved out here when I was nineteen. Followed my first boyfriend, who subsequently cheated on me."

"That sucks," Willow said in sympathy.

"Wasn't all bad, I channelled my anger at him into setting up a Woman's Refuge Centre here in the city."

She looked away guiltily for a second and Willow realised the woman must blame herself for what Tara and her mom had to go through.

"And I've run that ever since. I fell in love with the city as soon as I got here. The…hustle and bustle is a lot different from Seattle. So…your friend Buffy lives out here too?"

"Oh yea, she runs a hotel with her fiancé. The Hyperion Hotel? On, uh, Hyperion Avenue, strangely enough…" Willow trailed off.

"The Hyperion? I use the gym there. Funny name…"

"Chosen One Fitness."

"That's the one. It's a really good centre. Good instructors and everything."

"That's what she aims for. Let us know when your subscription is up, we can get you the family rate."

Nikki smiled.

"That'd be great. Now, I think it's about time we ordered dinner."

Tara stood up.

"I know what you both like, so I'll order."

"I love it when you get all assertive, baby."

Tara blushed and ducked out of the room, leaving her aunt and girlfriend chatting amiably. She returned after a few minutes and retook her seat beside Willow, loving that the two most important people in her life were getting along. A little while later, their food arrived and all three girls settled down to eat. Nikki told Willow stories about Tara as a child and the she learned more about the girl her niece had fallen in love with. They spent the entire evening and night talking, until Nikki went to pull out an old photo album and Tara swiftly stood up, forcing the redhead who had been sitting in her lap up too.

"Not a chance. She already saw the cake photograph."

Willow appeared to begin a pout but Tara saw it and intervened.

"No pouting, honey."

Nikki relented and put the album away, walking over to the doorway.

"Well, you two crazy kids, I'm gonna hit the hay. Merry Christmas."

There was a chorus of 'sleep wells' and 'Merry Christmases' as Nikki left the room and headed up the stairs.

Tara sat back down and Willow resumed her position.

"I really like your aunt…"

"I'm glad. Are you tired?"

"Kind of."

"Wanna go to bed?"

"In a minute. I'm comfy here."

Willow buried her head in Tara's neck and brought her hand up to the blonde's heart, the steady heartbeat giving her a sense of peace. Tara stroked Willow's hair lovingly. She looked down a few moments later and saw her eyes soundly closed and her breathing even. Looking at the adorable face for a moment, she lifted her girlfriend and carried her up the stairs.

_At least she weighs next to nothing._

Placing the small girl on the bed, she undid the button on her pants her pulled them off, then quickly unbuttoned her shirt. Grabbing two t-shirts from their overnight bag, she pulled one on her girlfriend, then got herself undressed and into the top. She lay down next to Willow and pulled the covers over them, spooning the redhead from behind. She felt Willow's hands come to rest over her own and placed a gentle kiss behind the sleeping girl's ear.

"Merry Christmas, love."


	31. Chapter 31

Tara slowly became aware of sunlight shimmering in through open curtains. She opened her eyes and was met by a sea of red, more vibrant than the normal red hair that she woke up too. She blinked a couple of times to reduce the blurriness behind her eyelids and the object in front of her came in to focus. A single red rose.

"Happy Valentine's Day, beautiful," Willow said when she realised Tara was awake.

Tara blinked a few more times, then a broad smile appeared on her face.

She gently took the rose from Willow's hand and inhaled its aroma deeply. Twirling the stem in her fingers, she turned to face her girlfriend, who was lying beside her, fully dressed in her work clothes. Willow leaned forward and placed gentle kisses all over Tara's face, ending up on her full lips, which she kissed soundly.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Tara said, still sleepy, and brought the rose between them, "This is beautiful."

"One rose means 'I love you'. So do fifty, but I knew if I tried to sneak fifty roses in the house last night you would have seen and ruined it and it would have been a really bad start to Valentine's Day and might mess up our special dinner and I don't want anything ruining our special dinner."

"So you're trying to say you love me?"

"Yes. I am trying to say I love you."

"Come here, silly."

Tara cupped the back of Willow's head, with the rose still in her hand, and brought their lips together again. After a few minutes of just kissing, they pulled back.

"You're never awake before me..." Tara began suspiciously, "What's up?"

"I wanted to wake you up with the rose and breakfast. But I didn't know what you wanted to eat."

Tara got a coy look on her face and turned slightly to put the flower on the bedside table, then swiftly moved so she was on top of Willow, her arms holding her up either side of Willow's head.

"You," she said, pulling at the hem of the shirt the redhead was wearing, and whipping it off.

She started nipping and kissing at Willow's neck, sucking sporadically on her pulse point.

"What, mmmhhh, about my breakfast plans?"

Tara looked up and kissed her chin.

"I have a little plan of my own."

She trailed kisses down her sternum and pulled her bra up, releasing two pert breasts.

"Besides," she continued, taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking it, "I have everything I want for breakfast right here."

Willow groaned and gave into the pleasure.

Tara continued to lavish attention to the breasts, taking one entirely in her mouth while her fingers toyed with the other nipple.

She lifted her head and used both her hands to fondle the firm flesh.

"Delicious."

Willow looked down to her.

"But I know something even more delicious..." Tara said, bringing one hand down to reach under Willow's skirt and caress her thigh, "Think I'll be able to eat?"

Willow squeezed her thighs together at the blonde's words, trapping Tara's hand and pushing it upwards so she was grazing the moist panties.

Tara pressed her fingers firmly against the fabric and felt the moisture seeping through. She knelt in between the redhead's legs.

"Lift your hips."

Willow complied and felt her underwear being pulled down to her knees and her skirt being flipped over her torso, coming to rest just below her breasts. She tried to open her legs but was constricted by the fabric of her panties.

"Tara...take them off?" she pleaded.

Tara was feeling incredibly aroused and licked her lips subconsciously at the sight of her lover.

"You want them off?" she asked, meeting the redhead's eye.

Willow nodded.

Tara saw the flush rising in her girlfriends face and slowly pulled the panties the rest of the way off. Willow instantly let her legs fall open. Tara saw her juices already dampening the thighs in front of her and leaned down to lick them, savouring the taste before sitting back up.

"Is that what you want me to do? Taste you?"

Willow grunted and bucked her hips forward.

"Tell me what you want, Willow."

"Please, baby?"

"You know I'd do anything for you."

Willow thought she would explode if Tara didn't touch her soon, so she decided to comply with the blonde's request, fully and completely.

"C'mere," she said, prompting Tara to lift herself over her girlfriend again so they were face-to-face, "Wanna know what I want?"

"Tell me."

Willow's eyes glazed over as she took in Tara's beauty.

"I want you make love to me. Hold me in your arms while you bring me to those incredible places that only you can. Feel me inside, feel how much I love you. Touch me where only you ever have and only you ever will. I want you to take what's yours, Tara. I want you to take _me. _"

Tara leaned down and covered the redhead's lips with her own, running her tongue along the bottom lip and was swiftly granted entrance. She lowered herself slightly so she was lying on top of Willow and brought her now-free hands up to cup the flustered cheeks of her girlfriend. She explored the redhead's mouth whole-heartedly, drinking from her, taking oxygen. After a moment, she felt the smaller girl move her tongue forwards, swapping their exchange into Tara's mouth, where she copied the blonde's motions. Only when getting more air was becoming a real concern did they pull away, Tara resting her head on Willow's forehead.

"I will love you forever," she panted softly.

Willow stared into her eyes for a few long moments before speaking in an equally hushed tone.

"Skin, baby."

Tara understood immediately and sat up, taking Willow with her, who let her open shirt fall off her shoulders and unhooked her jumbled bra, sliding it down her arms. Tara lifted her arms silently and the redhead slowly divested her of her tank top, taking in each piece of newly revealed skin as she went.

When they were both topless, Willow ran her hands through the soft blonde hair and then moved to place one palm over a wildly-beating heart.

"Your heart's beating like crazy," she said, somewhat awed.

Tara reached over and put her own hand over Willow's heart.

"Yours is too. Crazy in love, I guess," she said, smiling, "I know I'm crazy about you."

Willow popped the buttons on her skirt and pulled Tara's boxer shorts that she had worn to bed down as far as she could, which wasn't far seeing as the blonde was kneeling in front of her. Tara took the hint and sat backwards, taking the boxers off the rest of the way. Willow lay back down and Tara dragged the opened skirt down her legs and off her body, so they were both naked.

Tara lay down on her side; head beside Willow's on the pillow and rested her hand on the flat stomach of her girlfriend, looking up and down her small form, admiring every inch of the body she had spent countless hours touching, kissing and just generally loving.

When Tara made no movement other than the light tapping her fingers were doing, Willow turned her head to meet the blonde's gaze.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently, not wanting anything to be wrong with the woman she loved.

Tara blinked herself out of her trance and gave Willow a half-smile.

"I'm perfect. Just had to admire your beauty for a minute. You still take my breath away, no matter how many times I've seen you and touched you. I can hardly believe you're mine."

Willow traced the outline of Tara's lips with her thumb, and then went in for a chaste kiss.

"Touch me," she said, bringing Tara's hand down to cup her sex, "Believe it."

Tara let two fingers fall in between Willow's lips and scooped up some of her juices.

"You're so wet," she said, lifting her fingers to examine the glistening juices on them.

Willow caught Tara's wrist and sucked one finger in her mouth, nodding towards the blonde to do the same with the other one. Tara did so and licked all of Willow's essence off her finger, fluttering her eyes closed at the taste.

Willow released the finger in her mouth and Tara instantly brought it to her own, sucking them both.

"You do that to me, love. One look and I'm soaked. One touch and all thought flies out the window. Lie on me, Tara. Touch me. Feel me. Let me feel you."  
Tara positioned herself once again over the redhead and kissed her softly before lowering her body on top of Willow's. Willow propelled her tongue forwards when she felt the full body contact, and met its eager twin to begin a passionate duel inside the blonde's mouth.

She moved her hands to cup Tara's buttocks, pulling her closer and felt the taller girl begin to move against her sensually. She moved one hand lower and circled Tara's opening with her finger.

Tara broke the kiss and moved her lips to Willow's neck, licking around her pulse point, then blowing hot air over the same spot. The smaller girl shuddered beneath her.

"Oh please, baby, please be inside me."

Tara slipped a hand in between their bodies and pinched Willow's clit, still lavishing attention to her sensitive neck. She dragged her hand downwards and pushed one finger inside to the first knuckle, keeping it still.

Willow brought her hands up and gently encouraged Tara's head away from her neck and they rested their foreheads against each other. Willow slid her hand between and stroked Tara's wrist of the finger that was motionless inside her, before gliding through her girlfriend's wetness and probed her opening again. Both girls were silent, keeping their eyes locked the entire time. Tara brought her finger out and placed two at the redhead's entrance.

"You mean the world to me, Willow," she said as she slowly pushed forward until she was all the way inside.

Willow gasped as she felt herself being filled and thrust her own fingers inside the tight channel that was waiting for them.

"Oh, love," she breathed, never leaving her girlfriend's gaze, as they both began moving inside each other.

"I feel you," Tara said as she stretched her fingers and dragged them against the spongy spot inside her lover she knew would please.

"Belong to you," Willow panted out, moaning and reaching for Tara's sweet spot as well.

"And I belong to you."

Willow didn't have any coherent thought in her mind anymore, all she knew was that she was being loved and was loving in return and that was all she needed.

Tara, on the other hand, had only one thought flowing through her mind, one word.

_Willow._

They continued to stare into each other's eyes as their motions below the waist got faster. Emerald green gazed into sea blue and the blue eyes stared right back.

"I love you."

Neither girl knew which of them said it, whether they both did or whether it went completely unspoken, yet understood, but suddenly tears formed behind eyelids as they mutually began experiencing the first waves of their release.

Willow didn't know how to handle the intense feelings of love and devotion she had coursing through her, so she did the only thing she knew would express to the love of her life everything, every emotion, every thought. She used her free hand to push at the back of Tara's head and crushed her mouth to the blonde's.

As soon as their lips met, both girls fell over the edge, into a world filled with nothing but each other and intense pleasure. Their screams were swallowed by each other's tongues as they clashed, inside Willow's mouth, inside Tara's mouth, outside of both of their mouths. Always in contact, always feeling, always loving.

Their ministrations below became gentler and gentler, as in perfect synch they came down from their high until they stopped stroking and slowly pulled out of their kiss, lingering for a few moments, just tenderly moving their lips against each other, before pulling apart completely, still out of breath, still with unshed tears in their eyes.

"You are the most beautiful creature in the entire world," Willow said as she let the tears fall, and saw Tara let a few stray droplets out as well.

"Not as long as you're around," Tara responded, nuzzling her nose against her girlfriends.

"I could stay like this forever."

Tara smiled, then glanced sideways and caught sight of the time and groaned.

"Oh god sweetie, we're already late for work."

"We could play hooky..." Willow said, grinning devilishly.

"Both of us? That would be kind of suspect. And I kind of have a very important conference call at eleven..."

"Okay, okay. But just...one minute? Just like this, inside each other? Please? We can drive in."

"Of course. I love you so much."

"I know. I know."

* * *

Eventually they dragged themselves away from each other and quickly showered and arrived into work. Tara called Willow around lunchtime to tell her she had to stay late, so that she'd meet her at home.

Willow was initially worried, but Tara was quick to assure her that she wouldn't miss their special dinner. Willow knew that night had to go perfectly and she was damned if she'd let a work crisis get in her way.

Putting the final touches onto her outfit, she clasped the earrings Tara had gotten her for Christmas and put her Bubbe's necklace around her neck. She heard her cell phone ringing downstairs and rushed down to get it, not checking the caller ID before answering.

"Hey baby, you almost do-"

She listened for a moment to the voice on the other end.

"I'll be right there," she said, before dropping the phone and rushing out the door.


	32. Chapter 32

"Willow!"

Willow turned at the sound of her name being called and rushed over to where the blonde haired woman was standing.

"Anya, where is she? Is she alright? Where is she? I need to see her! Oh god, Anya, what the hell happened?"

"We only got here a few minutes ago. She passed out in the ambulance," Anya replied in an uncharacteristically small, scared voice, turning towards double glass doors to her side.

Willow looked through the glass and nearly fell over when she saw a room full of medical personnel scurrying around, attending to her girlfriend who was lying in the middle of the room unconscious.

_Blood...there's so much blood._

She rushed forwards but was held back by Anya gripping her arm tightly.

"They need to work. We'd just be in the way."

"Anya, I can't just...I have to...What the frilly heck happened?"

Willow let herself be guided to a seating area just to their left and sat beside Anya.

"I was with Steve, the security guy, flirting with him, like I do every evening before I leave and he saw a commotion on one of the screens. I l-looked," Anya's voice began to break as she told Willow what had happened, "And saw Tara being cornered. I yelled at Steve to get security up there and we both rushed up. When we got there, a guy, I don't know who, the guards said he worked in HR too, were pulling him off her and she was bleeding. He s-stabbed her in the stomach. She was bleeding and then the ambulance was there and we were on our way here."

"She – she was stabbed? How! How could anyone want to stab Tara? And they work...? I'm gonna fucking kill whichever dickhead did this," Willow responded, getting up, and fully intending to inflict endless amounts of pain onto the asshole who put her love in hospital.

"Willow," Anya said, pulling her back down to the seat, "I need you to listen to me, okay? Tara needs you right now. The last thing she said before she passed out was 'tell Will I love her.' I don't know how serious this is, but I do know that nothing good can come from you trying to hurt this guy."

"But-"

"I want to eviscerate him and send him into a world of mind-numbing pain too. But Tara is more important."

"O-of course she is. I just...I mean, I...Is she even gonna be okay?"

At that moment, a bunch of doctors and nurses wheeled Tara out of the exam room and pushed past the swarm of people to the elevators.

Both Willow and Anya jumped up and went to follow but a young doctor stepped in front of them, covered in blood.

Willow's eyes froze at the scrubs covered in her beloved's blood and felt that rush of light-headedness again. Anya noticed and grabbed onto her, steadying her.

"Are you the family of Tara Maclay?" The doctor asked kindly.

Willow appeared to be in a state of shock, so Anya spoke for them.

"Yes. I'm her best friend and this is her girlfriend."

"I'm Dr. Reynolds, I treated Tara. She came in with multiple abdominal stab wounds. We preformed a procedure called a diagnostic peritoneal lavage, which showed Tara had some internal bleeding. She's been taken to surgery for a laparotomy to try and repair any damage."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Willow squeaked out.

"She's lost a lot of blood and her condition is critical."

"Oh god. Oh god."

"Do you happen to know what her blood type is?"

Anya shook her head.

"A negative," Willow said softly, "We both are."

"Any allergies?"

"Just shrimp."

"Is she currently on medication?"

"She finished a round of antibiotics yesterday for a small chest infection. Amo...Amoxicillin?"

Dr. Reynolds nodded and noted it on the chart he was carrying.

"I'll come and let you know as soon as she's out of surgery. She'll be transferred to ICU, where she'll be at least until she wakes up," the doctor stopped for a moment, as if contemplating something, then continued in a quieter voice, "While she's there, they only allow family in, so if you say you're her cousins, you'll be admitted."

"Thank you, doctor," Anya replied and got Willow over to the seats, who had started repeating 'oh god' over and over again.

A few moments later, she stopped, put her head in her hands and began to sob. Anya had tears streaming down her face as well and just rubbed the redhead's back in comforting circles.

"What if she -?"

"We can't think like that," Anya cut off Willow's words before they'd even been spoken, "Tara's the strongest person I've ever met. She can and she will get through this."

"I should've stayed. Stayed and walked her home. It was Valentine's Day and special and I should've stayed."

"What if you'd gotten hurt too? Look, Will..."

Willow looked up at hearing the other woman call her 'Will', something she'd never done before.

"If you blame yourself, it's just gonna make things worse. We just need to see how the next few hours pan out."

Willow sniffled and tried to compose herself.

"I think I love you, Anya."

Anya smiled weakly at her.

"Willow, if you're asking me to participate in a threesome…"

"I knew you wouldn't be able to go long without making a reference to sex or money," Willow said, rolling her eyes and sniffling.

"Well, I hope Tara has good insurance, that's all I can say. These hospitals are money-making rackets, charging you for all sorts of unnecessary tests. I mean, as a capitalist, I can fully appreciate the glorious sounds of money being made, I just don't like it when it's my money being spent. Or my friend's money. Unless they're giving it to me, in which case-"

"I understand, Anya," Willow smiled feebly and Anya nodded her head in acceptance, "Thank you. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been here."

"Well, you guys are my couple."

"Huh?"

"My couple. The couple that I look at and know that love is real because you have it."

"We're – really?"

"Yep," Anya said, nodding casually, "Do you want me to call Buffy?"

"Nikki!" Willow blurted out suddenly, "I need to call Nikki. She'll want to be here."

"Maybe you should wait until she's out of surgery. That way you'll have news."

"Yea. Yes. That's a good idea. Okay so now we just have to think positive thoughts. Positive healing thoughts."

"Positive healing thoughts," Anya echoed somewhat sceptically and they lapsed into silence.

An hour later, a burly man walked in the main doors of the Emergency Room. Anya was the first to notice him, and got Willow to stop her pacing as he came towards them.

"Steve," Anya greeted the security guard, still in full uniform.

Steve removed his cap and looked at Willow.

"Ms. Rosenberg-"

"Willow. Please call me Willow."

Steve smiled softly and continued.

"Willow. I just wanted to let you know, Mr. Mears, the man who, erm, harmed Ms. Maclay has been taken into custody. The entire incident was caught on camera and the footage has been handed to the authorities. I am so sorry that all of this has happened."

Willow looked at him wide-eyed for a minute, then surprised the man by wrapping her arms around him in a big hug. He stumbled for a moment, before embracing the girl. Willow pulled back with a sorrowful look on her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm just still in shock and Tara talks about how friendly you two are and if you and Anya hadn't been there... And thank you. For everything, thank you. Do you know...did he give any reason for...?"

"He, um, implied, that Tara, uh..." He coughed for a moment before speaking again, "Used her...feminine capabilities to get promoted to her level."

"That fucking bastard."

It was Willow who had to restrain Anya this time, who took a deep breath and sat down again, her hands shaking in anger.

"How is – I mean, is there any...?" Steve trailed off, not sure how to phrase his question.

"She's in surgery. We won't know more for a while," Anya answered.

The guard nodded and stood somewhat awkwardly for a moment.

"If we get your cell phone number, I can let you know as soon as we do," Willow offered.

Steve smiled gratefully and nodded, pulling out a card with his cell number on it.

"I would really appreciate it. Ms. Maclay-"

Willow shot him a look and he corrected himself.

"Tara. I know we're not exactly what you'd call friends, but the three of you are the few people who actually talk to us guards and I know myself and the others appreciate it."

"We'll definitely let you know."

"Thank you."

Steve exited the emergency room, leaving Willow and Anya to sit in wait for any news.

A lot more pacing and countless cups of coffee later, a man in fresh scrubs walked through the elevator and towards the women. Willow noticed the solemn look on his face and her pulse speed up. He stopped in front of them and removed his scrub cap.

"I am so sorry. She didn't make it."


	33. Chapter 33

"She-oh my god," Willow said as she collapsed into the seat and burst into a fresh set of tears.

Any remaining colour in Anya's face drained immediately as she stood still, clearly in shock.

"I am so sorry for your loss, Ms. Adams, I -"

"Wait! Ms. Adams?" Willow asked through her tears.

The doctor looked flustered for a minute before answering.

"You are the family of Natalie Adams?"

Anya snapped out of her daze as the words began to register and she stared at the young man.

"No. No we're not. What kind of incompetent doctor doesn't check on who he's talking to before telling them that their loved one died? What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled, attracting stares from the other waiting individuals.

"Ma'am, I apologise profusely for this. I'm an intern, this is my first week."

"So Tara...?" Willow asked quietly, having watched the entire exchange.

"I'll check right away on the status of...?"

"Maclay. Tara Maclay."

"Again, I am so sorry."

Willow nodded weakly and the intern scurried off again, leaving Willow and Anya confused and furious respectively. He returned, fifteen minutes later, accompanied by Dr. Reynolds. He gave an apologetic smile and continued towards two other women, one with strawberry-blonde hair and the other a blonde. Dr. Reynolds stopped in front of Willow and Anya and looked at them with tired eyes.

"I was told about the incident with our intern. I am so sorry you were subjected to that. He was given vague descriptions on who the family were and you two fitted that description. I again apologise. I just finished Ms. Maclay's surgery and I'm pleased to tell you that we were able to repair all of the internal damage and stop the bleeding. She's in recovery at the moment, but you'll be able to see her after that."

"So-so, she's gonna be okay?" Willow asked, wide-eyed.

"We'll know more when she wakes up, but I'm confident that she will make a full recovery."

"Thank you so much. Thank you, thank you."

_She's alive. And gonna be okay. And alive. _

"Thank you, doctor," Anya said, grasping his hand in a firm shake.

"You're very welcome," Dr. Reynolds replied, then turned on his heels and headed towards the nurse's station.

Willow turned to Anya and engulfed her in a huge hug, sobbing at the overwhelming emotions running through her.

Anya decided that it would be appropriate for this to be 'quiet time' and hugged the redhead back, tremendous relief flooding her. In any other circumstances, this kind of embrace for this length of time would have been awkward for the two girls, but right now, both needed the reassurance.

Willow pulled back with one last sniffle and wiped her eyes.

"I'm gonna go call Nikki...could you call Buffy? Let her know what's going on?"

Anya nodded and whipped out her cell, while Willow went off to find a pay phone. Returning ten minutes later, she caught the end of Anya's conversation and blushed.

"Okay, Buffy. And sorry again for disturbing your orgasms. Bye."

Anya hung up and looked at the redhead.

"She's coming now. Well, actually the phone call kind of interrupted that, but she's heading up here now."

"So is Nikki. Maybe they should carpool. Buffy isn't the greatest driver at the best of times...I'm gonna call Nikki back."

"Here, use my phone," Anya offered and Willow smiled gratefully. A couple of minutes later, they'd organised for Buffy and Nikki to drive up together.

"They should be here in a couple of hours," Willow said, hanging up and handing the phone back, "Tara'll be out of recovery by then...there's no way they'll let all of us in."

"You and Nikki should go in first. Me and Buffy can get in after. She's fast and I'm sneaky."

Willow laughed and felt another wave of relief.

_Half an hour ago I didn't know whether I'd ever laugh again._

Just over an hour and a half later, two dishevelled and worried looking women burst through the main doors. Buffy was the first to notice Willow and Anya and ran over, embracing them both tightly. Nikki was only seconds behind her and quickly joined the group hug.

"Uh, guys?" Willow tried to speak from where she was being crushed in the middle of everyone.

Buffy and Nikki let go and starting firing questions at Willow.

"Where is she?"

"How is she?" 

"How are you?"

"What the hell happened?"

"This can't be happening again."

Willow looked between the two of them and took a deep breath.

"I don't know who asked what, but in what I think is the right order, she's still in recovery, her surgery went well and they were able to repair everything, I'm holding up, but I don't think I'll quite believe that she's okay 'til I see her, some jackass thought that Tara didn't deserve all the promotions she got and decided the correct way to show his grievance was to hurt her..." she trailed off momentarily, as her fists balled at her side in anger, then let out a deep breath and continued, speaking much softer and directly to the older Maclay, "I don't know why it's repeating...a very good friend reminded me that Tara is the strongest person I know."

"She can and will get through this," Anya finished, repeating her words from earlier.

Buffy sank into a chair and Anya sat beside her. Willow looked at Nikki.

"I am so sorry I wasn't able to protect her," she said, her voice breaking.

Nikki pulled the smaller girl to her and whispered in a sure voice.

"It was not your fault."

Willow let a tear fall and pulled back to again look the brunette in the eye.

"It wasn't yours either."

Nikki knew Willow wasn't talking about this incident. She had guessed that the redhead was perceptive from the moment they'd met, but that the programmer could see she still blamed herself for her sister and niece's past...that came as a surprise. What surprised her more was that she believed her niece's girlfriend. It wasn't her fault. She knew it was going to take some more time and probably a lot more talking to stop blaming herself...she might not even ever forgive herself completely. But for the first time in ten years, she felt like it was okay to not feel responsible.

"Tara wouldn't be where she is today without you," Willow continued, then looked away, embarrassed, "All of that might not be my place...but I'd thought I'd lost her and I...well, I'm not gonna let things go unsaid from now on."

"I find that a very good adage to live by," Anya spoke up seriously from her seat, which caused a smirk from Buffy.

Nikki mouthed a 'thank you' to Willow and turned towards Anya.

"Anya, it's nice to finally meet you. Tara has told me a lot about you." 

Anya accepted the hand that was offered.

"I wish it was in better circumstances," she said, in an abnormally vulnerable voice, then shook herself out of it, "How was your drive down?"

"Not much traffic in the middle of the night. It was probably a good idea me not driving though... At the risk of putting us in an even bigger downer..." Buffy started, looking around at all three faces, "The guy who did this..."

"Cops have him," Anya answered her, more confident this time.

"Wow, Sunnydale PD actually achieve something. Alert the media."

"Our security guards made sure he was taken in. And they gave them the video footage...speaking of, we promised Steve I'd call him," Anya finished and walked outside the building.

"Video footage?" Nikki asked, talking Anya's vacated seat.

"Our entire offices are covered by camera's," Willow explained, "Most of the HR people are gone by 5:30pm, so the floor was empty. Tara had to stay late 'cause we, um, were kind of late this morning."

Both Buffy and Nikki noticed the accompanying blush to the redhead's words but chose not to comment on it.

"So this guy, like, laid in wait for her?" Buffy asked, disgusted.

"I guess. I doubt he just kept a knife..." Willow's voice broke again and Buffy pulled her onto her lap to hug her.

Nikki caressed her back as Willow started sobbing, the reality of everything hitting her all over again. Anya came back in and saw the fresh set of tears and instantly panicked.

"What hap...Is she? What...?"

"No more news, Anya. Good or bad," Nikki reassured.

"Yea," Willow agreed, wiping her tears, "It just all hit me again, is all."

"Don't scare me like that! I'll have a heart attack!"

"You'd be in the right place," Buffy quipped, eliciting strained looks from the other women, "I think we need caffeine. Coffee, everyone?"

Anya and Nikki nodded, but Willow declined.

"Don't want to give the bats in my stomach something to swim in. But thanks."

Buffy went off to acquire the coffee and Anya joined to help her carry it, leaving Nikki and Willow alone, sitting next to each other.

"So, I have to be your other niece, okay?"

"Um, what?" Nikki asked, confused.

"ICU. Family only. I have to pretend to be her cousin. I mean...it's okay with you if I'm in there right?"

"Willow, you're family. You have as much right to be in with her as me."

"I really hope we can see her soon."

"I know, honey. I know."

Anya and Buffy returned a few minutes later, handing a cup to Nikki.

Anya was about to say something when a short nurse walked over to them, carrying a chart.

"Family of...Maclay, Tara?"

There was a chorus of 'yes' as everyone stood.

"Ms. Maclay is out of recovery. She's currently in the ICU."

"Can we see her?" Willow asked eagerly.

"I'm afraid ICU has strict visiting hours. You can see her between 8am and 2pm, then again 3pm to 8pm."

Willow looked down at her watch and saw she'd only have to wait another hour and a half before 8am.

"How is she?" she asked.

"She has no post-operative complications so far and her vital signs are all stable."

"Is she awake?"

"Not yet. We expect her to wake up again anytime in the next 12 hours. I'm her personal nurse, and I promise, she is getting the best care possible."

"We can come up and see her at 8am?" Nikki asked.

"Yes. I'll be up there at the nurse's station, if you come to there, I can show you her room."

"Thank you so much," Willow said, a sentiment echoed by the other women around as the nurse departed.

_Ninety minutes, baby. Hang in there._


	34. Chapter 34

Willow stopped in the doorway as she took in the sight of her prone girlfriend, deathly pale, two large bruises on her face and covered in a variety of tubes and wires. For a moment she thought she might burst into tears again, but realised she must be all cried-out from the copious tears that had been shed since she'd first gotten the phone call from Anya.

_Was that only twelve hours ago? Feels like days. _

"...'low? Are you okay?"

Willow shook herself out of her reverie when she realised Nikki was speaking to her and both her and the nurse were looking at her strangely.

"Yea," she said, rushing over to Tara's side, "Can I touch her?"

"Of course. Just be careful not to dislodge anything."

"And she's still doing okay?" Nikki asked.

"She was very lucky. The knife missed any major organs. We won't know more until she wakes up, but her blood pressure and pulse are both at a good level, which is very positive. She's also showing no signs of infection."

"Thank you Nurse..." Willow trailed off and looked at the ID tag the nurse was wearing, "Maria F. Bilton."

The nurse chuckled.

"You can call me Maria. The doctor will be in shortly to review again."

Both Willow and Nikki smiled gratefully as the nurse went back to her station, leaving one girl either side of Tara, holding a hand each.

"She's cold. She doesn't like being cold," Willow said absently, stroking her girlfriend's hand, carefully avoiding the IV.

The two women sat in silence, just looking at Tara's sleeping form, occasionally reaching up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear or to tuck the blanket in tighter.

After an hour, a younger doctor walked in the room, accompanied by six others, who Willow assumed were students. After her encounter with the intern earlier, she was wary of letting any of them near Tara.

"I'm Dr. Ramos," the doctor said, never making eye contact and taking Tara's chart from the end of her bed, flicking through it, "I'm taking over Dr. Reynolds patients for this shift."

He instructed one of the interns to examine Tara's incision sight, much to Willow's chagrin, and another to take down her vitals again, firing questions to the all of them about abdominal wounds and the treatment and care of such injuries. When everything new had been noted, the doctor finally acknowledged the two women.

"Ms. Maclay is recovering remarkably, her incision sight is clean and shows no sign of infection and her blood pressure is steady," he paused and took a breath, "We saw signs of scarring around her chest and stomach area and towards her back as well."

"She was abused as a child," Willow interjected quietly and Nikki's eyes filled with tears.

Dr. Ramos smiled in sympathy and wrote a few lines on the chart.

"Do you have any questions?"

Both women shook their head no and the doctor replaced the chart, ushering the interns out of the room and continuing on to the next patient.

A while later, Nurse Maria returned. Willow smiled in greeting and Nikki gave a small wave, neither girl having given up their hold on Tara's hand since having to move out of the way when her incision was being examined. She checked and noted everything again and smiled when she saw Tara was still doing well.

"How's my girl doing?" Willow asked, then began backtracking, "I mean, my cousin-girl. Cousin."

"She's doing very well. This appears to be her first time in this hospital, do you know where we can get her records from?"

"Yes," Nikki said, thinking for a moment before answering, "Northwest Hospital in Seattle. But they'll be under Tara Roberts."

Maria nodded and left the small room again.

"Roberts..." Willow said, not even realising she had said it aloud.

"She didn't tell you her old name?" Nikki asked, getting Willow's attention.

"She didn't need to," Willow responded, smiling fondly at her girlfriend and lifting her hand slightly to put a kiss on it, "I love who she is now. Her past might have affected that, but she's always been Tara Maclay to me, and I think, in her heart, she's always been Tara Maclay to her too."

Nikki was stopped from saying anything in response as Buffy and Anya slipped in the door.

"Hey," Buffy said quietly, looking over sadly at the sleeping girl.

"We snuck past some scary looking receptionist getting in here. I don't know if we'll be able to stay long," Anya added.

"Okay," Willow nodded, "Well, she's still doing well. The doctor was in a while ago and there's no infection or anything. She could wake up anytime."

Willow stood up an offered the seat she was in to Anya.

"Oh no, Willow, it's fine."

"You should sit with her for a while. I can stand here. Especially if you'll have to leave soon."

"Thank you," Anya said taking the seat and putting a hand on Tara's upper arm.

Nobody knew what to say, so the room remained quiet apart from the steady beeping of the machine monitoring Tara's vitals.

"I still can't believe this happened," Buffy said a few moments later, breaking the silence, "I feel like I'm living in some alternate dimension or something."

Willow walked over and wrapped her arms around the athletic blonde.

They stayed hugging for a few long moments, until once again the nurse entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt again, Tara's chart has to be updated frequently until she wakes up… And I'm afraid we can only have two visitors here at a time," she said, genuinely apologetic.

Buffy nodded and turned to Anya, who stood up with one final squeeze to Tara's arm.

Nikki stood up as well, to give Maria room to work and stifled a yawn.

Willow noticed.

"Hey Nikki, why don't you go back to ours and get some sleep? It's been a long night. And day. Wow, it's almost the afternoon already…"

"I don't want her to be alone."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise, I'll be by her side and I'll call you if she wakes up."

Nikki took a deep breath and nodded. If Tara woke up, she wanted to be fresh and alert, not almost falling asleep in the chair next to her.

"What about you?"

"I can't sleep without her," Willow said and wiped a single tear from her eye, "We've been meaning to get a second bed in the spare room but haven't gotten around to it yet. I changed the bedclothes yesterday morning in our room, so it's all clean in stuff in there. And there's towels if you want to shower. Buffy, can you…?"

"Yea. I can show you the way," Buffy said to Nikki.

Willow put her hand in her pocket and, her fingers briefly grazing velvet before wrapping around her keys. She pulled them out and tossed them to Nikki.

Maria took the chart and began writing in the information slowly, knowing she couldn't leave until there were no more than two visitors in the room but trying to give the ladies time to work things out.

"I'm going back into work tomorrow, Willow. I can go to your department, schedule any time off you might need…" Anya said, glad to have something to be able to help with.

"Oh god, work. Yea, Anya that would be great. Um…Maria? How long do these things….?"

Maria looked up and smiled warmly.

"If she continues progressing as she is and doesn't contract an infection, she should be able to leave in three to four days. After that, there's a three week recovery period for abdominal injuries."

"Okay," Willow said, internally processing everything, "I have overdue holiday time…so four weeks until she's recovered…physically at least. I want to be there to take care of her... Okay, Anya, um, better make it five weeks. If it's unpaid, that's fine, okay?"

"I work with the money guys, Will. Neither of you will be going unpaid during this."

"Thank you Anya. Uh, thank you everyone. I never would have gotten through this without you guys."

"Hey," Buffy said, rubbing Willow's upper arm, "We're family. So, Nikki, you come with me, yea'?"

"Yes," Nikki leaned down and placed a kiss on top of Tara's head, "Okay, ready."

Buffy, Anya and Nikki all left the hospital room, leaving Willow and Maria alone. Willow sat down to the right of Tara and took her hand again.

"Your girlfriend is going to be okay," the nurse said, putting the chart back.

Willow chuckled.

"That obvious, huh? I told her on our first date that I wasn't good at lying, guess it's true. I don't the energy to do anything but hold her hand right now, but if they try and force me to leave…"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you're treated as a family member while you're here."

"Thank you for being so nice," Willow said, finally turning her head and making eye contact.

"It's no problem. I'll be back in thirty minutes to recheck everything. You know, you can talk to her. I've seen a lot of patients wake up faster when they have people talking to them. Incentive, I suppose. And I'll just be over there," Mara said, pointing to the nurses station outside of the room, "If you need me."

With that, she exited the room, leaving Willow now totally alone with Tara. After a minute of just holding her hand, she decided to try talking.

"Hey baby. It's me. Willow. I guess you knew that…" she trailed off nervously, "God, Tara, I have no idea what to say… They have the guy who did this to you. Steve made sure the cops got him. He's a really nice guy. Steve that is. Came in just to see how you were and everything. Buffy and Nikki came up from LA, too. And Anya, wow, she's been so great."

She took a deep breath and looked into the corridor. Seeing it was deserted, she carefully manoeuvred herself so she was lying on the bed, next to her girlfriend. She dropped a kiss on her cheek and brought her hand up to place over Tara's heart.

"Please, baby, please wake up. I can't live without seeing your smile. Please."

She began sobbing into Tara's neck, quiet sobs so as not to draw attention to herself, until she felt a hand cover her own. She raised he head and looked into the blinking baby blue eyes that she had fallen in love with so many months ago, and heard the voice that soothed her, always.

"I promise I'll play hooky with you next time."


	35. Chapter 35

"All is looking well Ms. Maclay, I believe you will be fit for discharge tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you, Dr. Reynolds," Tara responded, sitting up again after her examination.

"Easy now," the doctor said, helping his patient to sit properly, "I'll be in again before you leave to go over what you'll need to do at home."

Tara nodded and her face lit up as she saw her girlfriend's red hair poke through the door.

"Can I come in?"

"We're just finished. I'll let Tara fill you in."

Dr. Reynolds slipped past Willow as he left and she came inside, carrying coffee cups and a small brown bag.

"Nikki and Buffy are on their way back to LA. I brought us coffee and muffins," she said excitedly, sitting beside the blonde.

Tara took the coffee offered to her, but didn't drink any. Willow noticed the stare she was getting and gulped down the coffee in her mouth.

"What'd I do?" she asked tentatively.

"Nikki told me…"

"Told you what?"

"That you haven't been sleeping at home like you told me. Will, why would you sleep in a hospital waiting room on those plastic seats for three nights?"

Willow looked down guiltily.

"I wanted to be close. In case something happened. And the chairs aren't that uncomfortable."

"What about showering and clothes and stuff? I know you've changed your clothes."

"Buffy brought them in. There's a gas station next door, they have showers."

"Willow…"

"You're gonna be home soon. And you're out of ICU now, so I can stay in here tonight. I couldn't be at home with you not there. Please don't be mad, baby."

"I'm not mad," Tara said, scooting over in her bed, "Come here."

Willow gave her a broad grin and got in the bed beside her girl, careful not to hit against the still-fresh wound.

"I got blueberry," she said, reaching into the bag and giving Tara a muffin, "Your favourite."

Having spent the last three days in the ICU, Tara had quickly come to appreciate the good food she got to eat on a regular basis. When she had woken up, she hadn't quite known where she was or what was happening, then she felt Willow beside her, sobbing and it all came rushing back. Leaving work late, being stopped by Mr. Mears about an internal dispute case he was working on, and then pain. She remembered falling and instantly feeling like she was 16 years old again, calling out for her father to stop while her employee plunged the knife into her. After that, all she had were flashes, her attacker being pulled off of her, Anya leaning over her, telling her it would be okay, then being put into an ambulance.

When she woke up, after being showered with kisses by Willow, and checked over by the doctors, she had been told the full story, of why Mr. Mears had acted so violently, of why she had been attacked. Initially she had wondered, why her? Why was she subjected to the hurt she had been, first at the hands of the family in her life that were meant to protect her and then by someone who she, herself, had superiority over. In fact, that was the reason. He had hurt her because she was his boss and he didn't like it.

The first night, she had found it hard to sleep, with all those thoughts running through her mind, but at some stage in the middle of the night, she realised that it wasn't her. It was never her. As a child, or now, it was the petty insecurities of small men that caused them to harm her. They had to make themselves feel better about their own damaged selves by damaging another. She had long ago gotten over, as much as you can, the abuse she had suffered as a teenager, but this newfound realisation gave her a sense of harmony about it all that she'd never had before, something she felt she could transfer to this latest attack as well.

When she had had her mandatory meeting with the hospital counsellor the next day, and told her all of this, the counsellor had said it was unusual for someone to reach a level of forgiveness so quickly. Tara had said she fully intended to ensure Mr. Mears got what he deserved and would prosecute to the full extent of the law, but that she had a lot of good in her life and she wasn't prepared to give into him, to let him cause her more pain by dwelling on it. She smiled as she looked down at one of the biggest causes for joy in her life.

"Thanks. This is a hell of a lot better than hospital food."

"So what did the doc have to say?" Willow asked, taking a bite from her own muffin.

"How do you feel about sleeping on our own double bed instead of this little one tomorrow night?"

Willow's face lit up.

"Really? You get to come home tomorrow?"

"I do."

Willow leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend gently.

"I'm gonna wait on you hand and foot. Hey, I was thinking, when you get the all-clear, we should do that spa weekend we got from the guys for Christmas. Recharge before we go back to work and stuff? Are you still sure you want to-"

"You can't let one bad experience put you off something, love. I definitely want to go back to work. And doing the spa sounds like a great idea. We can book it when we get home. You don't need to take the time off to look after me though."

"My princess, yes I do. I had Anya get you a little bell and everything. You don't have to leave bed except to go to the bathroom."

"It'll be like Thanksgiving weekend," Tara giggled.

Willow shot her a sultry smile.

"Except we can't…"

"I know…but we can cuddle," Tara finished her coffee and put it on the locker beside the bed, before wrapping her arms around the redheads mid-section, "See? Cuddling."

Willow leant into the embrace, facing towards the wall and closed her eyes as she took in the close contact.

"So, Miss Rosenberg," Tara started after a few minutes of just holding, "What were your plans for Valentines?"

Willow's eyes widened slightly and she was glad the blonde was not able to see her.

"Hmmm?" she asked.

"Valentines. I know you had all sorts of plans made. Since I didn't get to experience them, will you tell me? Live vicariously through the medium of our minds?"

Willow giggled and turned in Tara's arms so she was facing her.

"You want to know everything?"

"Every last detail."

Willow looked thoughtful for a moment, then a big smile appeared on her face.

"Okay. Well I was trying to make it all about us, ya know? So I made reservation at Luigi's, and made sure to get the same table we got on our first date."

"Oh honey, that's so sweet."

"So then, when we finished I was gonna casually suggest after-dinner coffee."

"You smooth talker, you."

"I know," Willow giggled, "So anyway, I was gonna steer us towards Emma's. Where it all began and everything. I was gonna get our coffee and make sure the foam made a little heart shape. Oh! I forgot the rose petals. I got one of the waitresses to put rose petals all over the table. You know the cosy one by the fire?"

"With the big comfy chairs?"

"That's the one."

"Sweetheart…that is all so amazing."

"I'm not done yet. So then I was gonna steal your biscotti and try and trade parts of it for kisses. You know, make you think I was being all impromptu-cute and that I don't plan out ways to make you laugh in advance. And oops."

Tara leaned down and kissed her firmly, running her tongue along the redhead's lips. Willow opened her mouth and they explored each other for a few moments until Tara pulled away, and looked at the girl in her arms expectantly.

"Continue!"

"Jeez, bossy, you can't just kiss me like that and expect…okay. Where was I?"

"Biscotti-kisses."

"Okay, biscotti-kisses. So after we finished our coffee, we'd start to walk home. And, again, I'd smoothly try and steer us towards our place in the park. And by smooth, I mean I'd probably act like a total spaz."

"I'd go anywhere with you."

"So I was gonna take you there, where if you go now you will see a large heart with a 'W+T' inside it on that large oak beside the bench."

"You…you carved our initials into a tree?" Tara asked, shocked.

"Yep. I felt all naughty and fun while I was doing it too."

"You are amazing, do you know that? No one's ever done something like that for me."

"So," Willow said, taking a deep breath, "Then I was gonna ask you something."

"Oh yea," Tara responded, chuckling, "Were you gonna ask me to give you breakfast in bed for a week to thank you for that amazing evening?"

Willow propped herself up on one elbow and discreetly slipped a hand inside her jacket pocket.

"I was gonna ask you…" she said, pulling her hand back out and settling it between their bodied, all this movement going unnoticed by the blonde.

"Are you okay honey?" Tara asked concerned.

Willow took another deep breathe and opened the small velvet box she had in her hand, the sound making Tara look down, a look of pure shock on her face as she registered the small diamond ring glinting back at her.

"You're my everything, baby. Will you be my always?"

"Are you…?"

"When my first idea didn't work out, I've been wondering how I was gonna do it. But I realised it doesn't really matter how I do it. I love you, Tara Maclay and I'm asking you to be my wife."

Tara held out her left hand, which was shaking in anticipation.

"Is that a-"

"That is most definitely a yes," Tara cut the redhead off.

Willow took the ring out of its box and put it on the blonde's ring finger slowly.

Tara looked at it for a moment before turning back to the smaller girl with tears in her eyes.

"We're getting married," she said, as if needing to hear it to believe it.

"You really said yes," Willow said, needing to hear it too.

"I think we need to be kissing now."

"My beautiful fiancée, I think you're right."


	36. Chapter 36

"Wow, this place is amazing," Tara said as she walked into their suite at the Morningside Spa and Hotel.

"It sure is," Willow responded, walking in behind her, carrying their bags.

Tara walked over to the king-sized bed and sat on it, looking around the large room. It was simply decorated with white chairs and dark oak tables and the walls were a soft lilac colour, emitting a sense of calm and tranquillity even before they'd had any treatments done.

Willow put their bags down and picked up the information packet that was left for them. She started flicking through it while Tara continued to examine their surroundings.

"Wow, there's so many things we can get done. Massages, body wraps, facials…waxing."

Tara quirked an eyebrow at her fiancée.

"We can probably forgo the last option," Willow said, blushing.

"Well we have the couples massage thing booked for the morning, right?"

"Yep. 11am. So we have enough time for breakfast and a walk beforehand. I'm so excited!"

Willow demonstrated her excitement by running over and jumping on the bed next to Tara, falling into a lying position and taking Tara down with her, both of them giggling.

"You deserve a break. I know the last three weeks haven't been easy…" Tara trailed off guiltily.

Since she'd been released from hospital, three weeks previously, Tara had been unable to do any heavy lifting, anything too strenuous and had to pretty much rest as much as she could, which Willow made sure was often.

Tara felt guilty that she couldn't do more to help around the house, especially after the first week when she felt much more able to lend a hand. But she'd had her final hospital check-up that morning, and even though she'd still need to see her own doctor for another few weeks to make sure everything was still okay, she was cleared to start getting back into her regular routine again.

Together they had decided that this would be the perfect weekend to get away, that way they'd have a week of normal living, or at least as normal as it could be before they both went back to work.

"Hey, now. I love looking after you. And I'm gonna spend the rest of my life doing it," Willow responded, holding Tara's hand up to see the engagement ring.

She smiled fondly as she remembered how they'd told all their friends.

Nikki and Buffy had already been back in LA, after spending three days by Tara's side, and only at Tara's insistence that they needed to get back to work and that she was getting the best care possible. So they'd conference called both of them, then brought Anya in as well so everyone would find out together. It had been Tara's first day back at home and they were sitting up in their bed, looking at the ring, much like they were now.

Buffy had squealed excitedly and Nikki had started crying, while Anya said she wanted a detailed account of how orgasms felt both pre- and post-nuptials.

"I almost forgot!" Tara said suddenly, getting up and stopping the redhead's train of thought.

"And they say I'm hard to follow," Willow said, sitting up, slightly dazed at the quick departure of her lover, "Maybe it's like what they say about dogs, when they're around their owner long enough they start acting like each other."

Tara looked over her shoulder from where she was rummaging in her handbag and eyed the redhead suspiciously.

"Are you calling me a dog?"

Willow's eyes widened in terror and she began moving her hands frantically.

"No! No, most definitely not! You're not a dog; you're a beautiful, strong girl. Woman. All woman. Your pretty eyes and soft skin and curvy, wonderful body and please still marry me?"

Tara had made her way back to the bed by and stood by the edge. She seemed to consider what the redhead had said. Willow, all the while, continued to look terrified.

"On one condition," Tara said finally.

"Anything, I will do anything!"

Tara indicated for the smaller girl to scoot over to her side of the bed and Willow complied.

"I will," the blonde said, as she got down on one knee, opening the small box she had taken from her bag, "If you'll marry me too."

"Oh Tara…of course I'll marry you! Put it on, put it on!" Willow replied excitedly, holding her hand out.

Tara took the ring out of the box, a similar style to the one she was wearing herself, white gold band housing a beautifully cut diamond. She put it on Willow's ring finger and lay back on the bed beside her.

"When did you get this?" Willow asked, still looking at it in awe.

"I called the jeweller a couple of weeks ago and collected it this morning."

"So that's why you were so insistent you go to your hospital appointment alone…I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Willow leaned forward brought her lips to Tara's, kissing her tenderly. Tara pushed her tongue forward and into the redhead's mouth.

When Willow felt Tara's hands come up to cup her breast, she pulled away from the kiss and tried to catch her breath.

"Sorry, baby. It's just…"

"I got the all-clear this morning, Will."

"I know. All of the good. You can cook dinner again," Willow said, smiling sweetly.

"No, honey," Tara said, looking down at her hand which was still holding onto her fiancée through her shirt, "I got the all-clear."

Realisation dawned on Willow.

"You mean we can…?"

"We can…as long as we're not too, um, overzealous."

"Oh god," Willow replied, propelling forward and launching a full-scale attack on Tara's neck, talking between kisses.

"I've *kiss* missed *lick* you *kiss* so *suck* much."

Willow kissed her way up Tara's neck and chin, before getting back to the lips she adored so much.

She lost herself in the kiss for a few moments, then pulled back and looked her lover in the eye.

"I want it to be special, okay? Can we wait until after dinner? I want time to worship you," she said and brought her hand up to caress Tara's cheek, "My soon-to-be wife."

Tara leaned into the touch and kissed the palm that was cupping her cheek.

"So tonight can be like…the celebration of our engagement," she said, looking over Willow's shoulder to the clock on the wall, "Our reservation's in fifteen minutes."

"I always did like to be punctual," Willow giggled, as she gave the blonde one last lingering kiss and jumped off the bed.

Tara watched her for a little while, enjoying just looking at her lover.

Willow caught her eye a few minutes later and looked at her dubiously.

"I know you can't wait to get your hands on the goods baby, but…"

She was cut off by a pillow being thrown across the room at her, hitting her square in the face.

"Deny it, Tara," she continued teasingly when the pillow fell on the floor.

Tara walked over to her and spooned her from behind, her breath tickling the redhead's ear as she began speaking.

"You are getting awfully cocky, Miss Rosenberg."

"You know, in a few months you're gonna be calling me Mrs. Rosenberg-Maclay."

"I like that. Rosenberg-Maclay. Wait…a few months?"

"Oh," Willow said, turning in the blonde's arms so they were facing each other, "I was thinking about it. I was wondering, maybe, if you wanted to get married…July 5th?"

"My mom's birthday?" Tara asked, choked up, "I…"

"If it's too soon-"

"It's perfect. I can't believe you remembered. I'm pretty sure I only mentioned it once."

"I've got a 'Tara' section in my brain that remembers everything about you. I think it's where most other people have verbal control skills."

"So we have a wedding date."

"We do. I feel like I'm actually gonna explode with excitement about everything."

Tara leaned in so she was whispering in the smaller girl's ear again.

"I promise I'll make you explode later," she said before letting go of Willow's waist and going into the bathroom.

Willow shivered involuntarily at the words and took a few deep breaths calm herself down. By the time Tara had come out from the bathroom, she was standing at the door, ready to go.

The blonde walked over to her and linked their hands.

"Dinner awaits us, fair lady," Willow said, opening the door.

They went down to the restaurant, which only had a few other guests inside. Both girls enjoyed the quiet ambiance that having few patrons provided and quickly ordered their food. When their wine arrived, Willow poured both of them a small glass, neither wanting to be too inebriated for their night.

"To, um…" she said raising her glass.

"Our future?" Tara asked, raising hers as well.

"Our future," the redhead confirmed, taking a sip.

An hour later, they were walking through their suite door again, both smiling contentedly.

Tara walked over to the end of the bed and sat on it. Willow stood in front of her.

"I believe," the blonde said, looking up and hooking her thumbs into the belt loop of the redhead's jeans, "You said something about worshipping."


	37. Chapter 37

"I believe you're right," Willow responded, kneeling in front her love.

She tilted her head upwards to capture Tara's lips. Both girls felt an awakening passion inside them that they'd had to temper for the past few weeks, neither wanting to go too far, to start something that they wouldn't be able to finish until Tara had healed. Their eyes fluttered closed as the kiss got more heated.

Willow sucked the blonde's bottom lip into her mouth, eliciting a moan from the blonde, who reached behind to cup the smaller girl's neck, bringing their mouths closer.

Willow released the lip and bit down slightly. Tara tightened her hold on the redhead's neck and opened her mouth. She felt a warm tongue slide in to meet hers and began languidly stroking it.

Willow reached upwards and began slowly undoing the buttons on her fiancée's blouse. She popped the last one and brought her two hands to caress the soft skin of Tara's waist. She sighed softly into the kiss, feeling her fingertips tingle at the contact she'd been missing.

Tara shrugged the blouse off her shoulders and felt Willow begin to stand and lean over her, encouraging her to lie back. She complied and pushed herself up the bed, kicking off her shoes as she did so.

Continuing the kiss as best she could, Willow lay down beside the blonde, copying the blonde in removing her own shoes, pulling her socks off with the tips of her toes as well. Both girls were on their sides, hands running up and down each other. Tara squeezed the flesh just above the redhead's hips and Willow pulled apart from the kiss, giggling.

"Ticklish," she explained sheepishly.

Tara responded by pulling the smaller girl's t-shirt upwards. Willow pulled it the rest of the way off and the blonde cupped the small breast that was still encased in the black cotton bra.

"This ticklish?" she asked, her eyes darkening and her voice husky.

"N-no," Willow responded, the moisture in her mouth having gone further south, "I think that's a very good area to – oh god."

Her words were interrupted as she felt Tara pinch her nipple through her bra and a shot of pleasurable pain went through her.

Tara leaned down and began planting kisses down Willow's collarbone and down the valley between her breasts. She reached behind with one hand and undid the clasp that was denying her full access to what she wanted. With only limited fumbling, she felt the release of material and dragged the straps down freckly shoulders, slowly, kissing each newly-revealed piece of flesh until the redhead was completely topless, moaning incoherently as Tara suckled on a rosy nipple, feeling it harden even more in her mouth.

Willow was running her hands through Tara's hair, relishing in the silky texture as her breasts got lavished with attention.

She gently persuaded Tara's head upwards, crushing their mouths together while her hands got to work on undoing the buttons on the blonde's skirt. She put the third and final button through the hole and pushed the fabric down to the blonde's knees, where Tara kicked it off, carefully so as not to hurt her wound.

Willow broke the kiss to look down, admiring her lover's purple underwear, and the distinction of the dark material against her lover's creamy torso and thighs.

"Sexy lingerie…" she said, more to herself than the blonde, tracing the fabric around the swell of the large breasts.

"Maybe I was planning on seducing you," Tara replied, still breathless from the kiss.

Willow got up and quickly unbuckled her belt, shaking herself free of her jeans. She lay back on the bed and pulled Tara on top of her.

"I'd say you're doing a very good job," she said, bringing her hands to undo Tara's bra, "But you look good enough to eat."

"I think we can test that theory later…"

Willow bit her lip at the sultry tone as she pulled Tara's bra from her, feeling their nipples come into contact.

"I've missed you," Tara said, bringing her thigh into Willow's centre, feeling her wetness even through her underwear.

Willow gasped and started moving against Tara's thigh, getting a sense of warmth throughout her entire body. She could feel the sexual tension from the past number of weeks quickly coming to the surface and knew it would only take a little more friction to get the release she was desperately seeking. As soon as she realised that, she knew she needed to put the brakes on a little bit.

Gradually stilling her movements until Tara's thigh was just resting on her centre, she carefully manoeuvred them so the blonde was on her back and Willow was hovering over her.

"Too fast," she said softly, leaning down to place kisses over both of Tara's eyelids, her nose, her lips, down her chin and collarbone until she arrived at two heaving breasts, a light flush already surrounding them.

Tara sighed quietly as she finally felt the redhead's lips wrap around a taut nipple after some gloriously agonising minutes of light kisses on the flesh of her breasts and teasing licks around her areola. The sigh quickly turned into a groan of delight when Willow began alternatively biting down and sucking, in such quick succession that the blonde didn't know which was happening at any one time.

Willow quickly switched sides, giving the same treatment to the other breast while bringing one hand up to tweak the abandoned nipple. Tara reached one hand out to grasp the blanket beneath her, her knuckles going white under the tight hold.

As she heard her fiancée's moans become frantic, Willow released the nipple in her mouth, and began trailing kisses again, this time down the blonde's stomach, getting ever closer to her ultimate goal. She softly kissed the scarring where the knife had gone in, then brushed her lips over the surgery scar. She felt Tara stiffen beneath her.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you? If you're not ready…"

"No, I want to," Tara reassured, "And the doctor says its okay."

Willow sat back so she was kneeling between Tara's legs.

"But you're scared?" she asked tenderly.

Tara thought about it for a moment, then shook her head.

"No. I'm never scared with you. Um, maybe…" she started, then trailed off shyly.

"Hey, honey, no embarrassment," Willow said, then stood up and slipped her panties off, "I'm standing in front of you, naked."

She did a twirl, causing Tara to giggle. The redhead resumed her kneeling position.

"What is it?" she asked, lightly trailing her hands up and down Tara's thigh.

"Maybe…no fingers?" Tara asked, bashful.

Willow smiled at her shyly and nodded her understanding.

"I'll be gentle," she promised.

"I know you will."

Willow hooked her thumbs under the waistband of Tara's panties and leaned over her again, kissing her with all the passion she had. She slipped her tongue inside the blonde's mouth, running it everywhere, mimicking what she would be doing lower down, shortly.

Tara moaned into the kiss in anticipation and bucked her hips. Willow took the hint and moved to remove the purple panties as best she could without breaking their kiss. When she'd gotten them as low as she could, she regretfully pulled her lips away and sat back, Tara bending her knees to help finally rid her of the last clothing barrier between them.

Willow settled herself into a comfortable lying position, her shoulders between Tara's thighs, head just inches above her centre. She inhaled the sweet aroma of her lover's arousal and licked her lips as she looked at the soft downy hairs, pearls of moisture literally dripping onto the bed beneath them.

"Nice and wet," she said, so quietly that Tara almost didn't hear. Almost.

"More for you to lick up," the blonde replied, her confidence quickly coming back as she spread her legs, wantonly exposing herself for the redhead.

Willow growled in response and lowered her head, licking the juice that had accumulated on Tara's inner thighs. The taller girl whimpered as she felt the redhead's hot breath just above where she needed her most.

Willow looked up and caught Tara's eye, then reached up to clasp hands with her.

"I love you, baby."

Tara didn't get a chance to respond as Willow brought her mouth down and collected as much wetness as she could.

"Oh god, Willow."

Willow was feeling overjoyed as she became reacquainted with the centre of her lover's being, tasting the blonde's desire for her. One part of her wanted to bring her mouth up to the taller girl's bundle of nerves and quickly give her the release she needed, but the larger part wanted to take it slow and gentle. She'd promised worshipping, and she fully intended to keep that promise.

She slowly explored the wet heat, avoiding the blonde's pulsing clit. Bringing her tongue down, she pushed it inside her lover, feeling the silky walls contract, trying to grasp onto the wriggling muscle.

Tara's spare hand flew to the back of Willow's head, pushing her further into her centre. The push caused the redhead's nose to hit against her clit, making Tara cry out.

"Uhh! Don't stop."

Willow started thrusting her tongue in and out, in alternating speeds; slowly dragging out and pushing back in then flattening her tongue and quickly darting it in and out.

Tara could feel the tension in her entire body as Willow's tongue continued to do exactly as she'd promised.

_She was exactly right. There's no other word for it. Worshipping._

Willow sensed where Tara was at and stopped her thrusting, moving her tongue up and over the blonde's clit, feeling it throb even faster beneath her.

Tara gasped when she felt the pressure on her hard nub and released her hold on the smaller girl's hair to grip onto the blanket again. A second later, she felt warm lips wrap around her clit. One hard sucking motion and she was gone.

"Willow…"

Her quiet word of release was followed by a sharp gasp and a long guttural moan as her back arched and her toes curled. Colours flew behind her eyelids as she felt the orgasm flow through her, radiating pleasure to every nerve in her body.

Willow knew her fiancée had relaxed when the grip on their still-conjoined hands loosened. She gave the blonde's clit one last kiss before sitting back, looking over Tara to make sure she was still okay, that nothing had been hurt in their lovemaking.

Tara sensed eyes on her and her own flickered open in response. She saw a look on the redhead's face that crossed between thrilled, worried and downright horniness.

"Wow, love," she said, giving in hand in hers a squeeze, "That was amazing."

"No pain?" Willow checked.

"No pain. Now…"

Tara was about to get up and reverse their positions but Willow stopped her.

More than anything, the redhead wanted to feel Tara's touch, but she was afraid that after she had had her own orgasm that anymore exertion would cause damage to the still-healing inner workings of her lover.

"You don't have to," she said, huskier than she intended, "I don't wanna overdo it."

The blonde knew she wasn't going to win an argument with Willow where her own health was in question. In actuality, she didn't want to argue, she wanted to make love to her fiancée, so she decided to compromise.

"Spread your legs," she said assertively.

"Tara…"

"Spread. Your. Legs," Tara repeated, slipping her own leg between the smaller girls and parting them slightly to demonstrate.

Willow gulped and nodded her compliance, spreading her legs, one either side of Tara's.

Tara brought her hand up to the redhead's slick centre, completely overflowing with juices.

"You seem good and ready…and doing it like this isn't gonna put my body under any pressure… so, please, honey. Let me?"

"Make love to me, Tara."

Tara brought two fingers up to Willow's entrance and slowly pushed in, feeling contractions instantly.

"Oh god, oh god…Tarrraaaa…" the redhead almost screamed in pleasure as she began moving against the blonde's fingers.

Tara matched the rhythm that Willow was setting, slow to start but quickly building up pace. She watched as the smaller girl moved up and down, engulfing her fingers completely.

"That's it, Willow. Ride my fingers," she gently encouraged.

Willow bit her bottom lip and started riding her faster and harder, taking as much as she could inside. Tara grabbed onto the redhead's hip, pushing her forwards each time she pulled back.

"More," Willow asked, her copious juices meaning two fingers provided little friction.

Tara slipped a third one inside and thrust even harder, reaching for her lover's sweet spot. Willow let out a deep moan as Tara reached her aim, hitting against it at each thrust.

The blonde watched as Willow's small breasts bounced above her, her nipples hard and her chest flushed as the initial stage of her orgasm began to break over her. Tara brought her thumb up and pressed it against the redhead's swollen clit, sending her over the edge.

"Ta…Tar…TAAARRRAAA!"

Willow furiously bucked against her fiancée's fingers as she came, Tara keeping up the pace. When the smaller girl began to slow, Tara copied, reducing the speed of her thrusts gradually.

When the redhead finally opened eyes, Tara gave the girl's clit one last flick and pulled her fingers out. Willow took the opportunity to collapse beside her on the bed, completely spent. She turned to look at Tara, a goofy smile on her face.

"Now that is how you celebrate an engagement."


	38. Chapter 38

Tara slipped the robe off her shoulders and subconsciously covered her naked chest. She lay down on her stomach on one of the two tables set up in the dimly lit room and inhaled the sandalwood aroma that lingered in the air.

She turned her head when she heard the door opening and saw her fiancée walk in, looking something akin to a burnt marshmallow with the flame-red of her hair framing the large white robe around her body. Tara giggled at the image and Willow turned to her, smirking.

"Just because I'm being encased by enough fluffy whiteness to mimic the snowfall on top of the Alps, does not mean you get to laugh."

"I'm sorry honey, but you look ador…" the blonde trailed off as Willow took the robe off, leaving her in just a pair of flimsy blue panties decorated with stars, "Make that delicious."

Willow walked over and put her hands on Tara's shoulders, giving them a light squeeze.

"Oh, baby, someone's a little tense."

"Lucky we're getting massages then," the blonde quipped in response.

Willow got a glint in her eye and moved off to the side, idly running her hands up and down Tara's back.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?"

"I think you need a pre-massage massage," the redhead replied as she got on the table, straddling Tara's ass.

"Willow, the masseuses are gonna be here in a…oh god, you have magic fingers."

"I've been told."

Tara snapped her head around and frowned at the other girl. Willow saw the frown and gave her a reassuring smile in return.

"By you. I've been told by you. Although they're usually showing you some different kind of magic."

Tara chuckled and relaxed into the kneading pressure the redhead was providing on her lower back, gradually moving upwards. Willow's knuckles were just about to dig in to the middle of the blonde's back when the door swung open and two young women, one brunette and one blonde, dressed in plain black clothing, one carrying a tray of oils and the other a small pile of towels.

Tara put her head down, trying to stifle a laugh, while Willow let out an embarrassed squeak and covered her upper body.

She hopped off the table, arms still across her chest and looked at them sheepishly, the colour of her face matching her hair.

"Sorry…we were, um, getting ready."

"That's quite alright," the brunette said, the epitome of professionalism, as she placed the oils in her hand on a small table next to where Tara was lying, "If you need some more time…"

Tara couldn't help the snort that came out as Willow blushed even deeper.

"No, no, we're good," the redhead said, lying stomach-down on the table opposite Tara.

The blonde masseuse covered both girls lower half with a towel.

"My name's Laura," she said to both of them, then pointed to her colleague, "And this is Melanie. We'll be doing an Aromatherapy massage on you today, which is a combination of regular massage therapy and essential oils. Do either of you have any questions?"

Willow and Tara shook their head 'no' and both masseuses smiled.

"Okay," Melanie spoke up, "If either of you feel uncomfortable during your session, please let us know."

The couple nodded their understanding and settled into their surroundings. The masseuses got to work at relaxing and loosening up the muscles of their clients.

Ninety minutes later, two very chilled out ladies walked out of the room and continued onto their pedicure appointment, both very much looking forward to the weekend of pampering that lay ahead.

* * *

"Home sweet home," Willow said as she closed the door behind her, dropping both of their bags unceremoniously on the floor.

Three days of indulgence, various beauty treatments and some much-needed body contact with each other left the two lovers in a very peaceful frame of mind, looking forward to the final week before they would be going back to work.

Tara was delighted that she was going to be able to start doing 'normal' things again, the things she had taken for granted, like cooking dinner or being able to carry more than one glass at a time. She knew she still had to be careful, and overdoing it would just make her full recovery period even longer. She was also incredibly grateful that she had such amazing girlfriend.

_Fiancée. She's my fiancée. Still getting used to calling her that. _

She walked over and spun Willow around into her arms, landing a firm, loving kiss on the smaller girls lips.

The redhead broke the kiss and looked at Tara with a silly smile.

"What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss my wonderful, amazing spectacular fiancée?"

Tara replied, leaving the embrace and sitting on the sofa.

"Okay," the redhead responded, following the blonde into the living room,

"What do you want?"

Tara smirked at her girl's suspicious nature and dragged her down onto the sofa beside her.

"I want," she said, manoeuvring them so Willow's legs were lying between Tara's and they were spooning above the waist, "To thank you. For making sure I got the best care possible these past few weeks."

"Nothing but the best for my girl. And feel free to kiss me like that anytime you're feeling particularly grateful for something. Even if it's not me. I'm sure the earth would deem it quite acceptable to thank it for a nice sunny day by planting a big wet one on me."

"Should I put that in my vows? 'I promise to make out with you at least once a day'?"

Willow turned her head around to lock eyes with Tara, a look of pure horror on her face.

"Once a day, Tara? Once a day?"

"I said 'at least'," the blonde replied sheepishly.

"Good. 'Cause Tara-smoochies shouldn't have any restrictions, least of all time. Pfft. Once a day."

Tara had to stifle a laugh at the redhead's indignant response and leaned down to kiss her again.

"How about I cook dinner to make up for my preposterous statement?"

"Um, can I help? I've really missed us cooking together," Willow said, her slight blush at the admission making Tara's heart melt.

"Sounds perfect. Do we need to go grocery shopping?"

"Probably. But can we wait 'til tomorrow? We've got enough to throw something together tonight. I'm much too happy right now to let that big supermarket where everything is impossible to find put me in a bad mood."

"So what are we cooking?"

Willow lay her head down on the blonde's chest and thought about it for a few moments. Tara stroked her hair absent-mindedly.

"How about your veggie lasagne? But without the carrots."

Willow made a disgusted face as she thought of her least-favourite vegetable and a visible shudder went through her.

"What if I hide them? You won't even taste it, I promise. They're good for you."

Willow sat up and stroked Tara's cheek.

"You're gonna be a great mother."

Tara's eyes widened and her face broke out in a huge grin.

"Is that a 'yes' to carrots?"

"If I see even a hint of orange…"

"You won't. Okay," the taller girl continued, standing up and pulling the redhead up with her, "You're on chopping, I'm on sauces."

* * *

"You sure you're ready to do this?" Willow asked gently as the two women stood outside the high-rise building that was Evanston Dynamics, their mutual place of work that neither had set foot near for over a month.

"Willow, he's behind bars, he can't get hurt me again. And I know there's a lot more people in here who support me than are against me."

"Okay. But I got Miranda to set up a private IM account on your computer. Even if you just need an 'I love you', I'm one click away."

"I need one now," Tara replied in a small voice.

Willow squeezed the hand that was in hers, turned and faced her fiancée and leaned in so their lips were millimetres apart.

"I love you."

Tara closed the gap between them and kissed the redhead tenderly until a series of wolf whistles from a passing car made them pull away, blushing.

"Well, come on," Tara said, starting to walk inside, her firm grip on Willow's hand meaning the redhead wasn't far behind, "I can't be late on my first day back."

They walked through the lobby, Steve greeting them both warmly, and got into the empty elevator, Willow pressing the 12 and 22 buttons to get them to their respective floors. Sensing the blonde's need for quiet comfort, she rubbed over her fiancée's knuckles and placed a small kiss on the side of her neck.

The doors opened on 12, signalling the redhead's stop. She stepped out and turned around to look at Tara.

"Kick ass, love," she said as the doors closed and saw the start of a smirk on Tara's face.

Tara took a deep breath as she watched the number 21 light up and waited for what seemed like an eternity as it slowly dimmed and the doors opened onto 22. Her floor. She exhaled and walked out, striding confidently through the floor. She was surprised at the amount of genuine smiles her colleagues sent her way. She was even more surprised when a relatively new member of the Performance Management team, that she had hired herself, stopped her just short of getting into her office.

"Miss Maclay? I just wanted to say how good it is to have you back. The guy they sent as your replacement couldn't hold a candle to you. So, welcome back."

She scurried off before Tara had a chance to respond. The blonde continued towards her office, a myriad of emotions going through her, but one thought kept pushing itself to the forefront of her mind, and that thought gave her a sense of confidence she hadn't quite regained beforehand.

_It's good to be back._


	39. Chapter 39

So sucks and won't let me insert images, so the first part of this chapter might seem a bit odd when they're talking about emoticons, but I hope it's still understandable :)******  
**

* * *

******MaclayHR**: Hey beautiful.

**Tara'sGirl: **Tara! Hey! How's work going? I'm not interrupting, am I?

******MaclayHR**: I instant messaged you, remember? And hey, why do you get a cool screen name? Which I like very much, by the way.

**Tara'sGirl: **You can change yours. Just go to the little options tab at the top of the screen.

**RecentlyStabbed: **Like that?

**Tara'sGirl: **Tara, that's not funny!

**WillowWearsGlasses: **How about that?

**Tara'sGirl: **Also not funny. And much too long. SN's are supposed to be short and snappy.

**Willow'sWoman: **I know how much you like alliteration.

**Tara'sGirl: **Now there's a handle.

**Willow'sWoman: **Handle?

**Tara'sGirl: **Geek speak. Means screen name.

**Tara'sGirl: **How's your first day back? What're you up to?

**Willow'sWoman: **Good actually. The guy they brought in while I was gone wouldn't know his Empowerment/Enablement scheme from Management-by-Objectives, though.

**Willow'sWoman: **He left a bit of a mess to clean up. And I'm just working through lunch, but I figured I deserved a break to IM my favourite girl. What are you doing?

**Tara'sGirl: **You know I love it when you speak manager to me. I'm playing Solitaire. Well, I was. I beat the computer, then you started chatting.

**Tara'sGirl: **

**Willow'sWoman: **Um, what was that?

**Tara'sGirl: **Duh, baby. It was a dancing pink elephant.

**Willow'sWoman: **Do they have a little symbol thingy for 'quirked eyebrow'?

**Tara'sGirl: **Umm… I don't think so… They're called emoticons. If you put the words in between stars though, it usually conveys the same meaning. Like *waves*.

**Tara'sGirl: **Except if would be weird for me to virtually wave at you half-way through our conversation

**Willow'sWoman: **This is like learning a whole new language.

**Tara'sGirl: **We haven't even started on Internet acronyms yet. ROFL, IMHO, BTW. There's hundreds.

**Willow'sWoman: **Your 'geek speak' is making me hot.

**Tara'sGirl: **ALG

**Willow'sWoman: **?

**Tara'sGirl: **Ain't Love Grand

**Willow'sWoman:***blush*

**Tara'sGirl: **Hey, look! They kind of look like us, don'cha think?

**Willow'sWoman: **I wish we were smooching right now. Among other things…

**Tara'sGirl: ***Leans in, interested* Like what?

**Willow'sWoman: **Like leaning you over my desk and feeling your tight walls contract around me.

**Tara'sGirl: ***Gulp* Tara?

**Willow'sWoman:**Yes?

**Tara'sGirl: **I can be in your office in two minutes.

**Willow'sWoman: **I'll get the blinds.

_Tara'sGirl has logged out_

Willow walked towards the door of Tara's office, trying to keep a cool demeanour in front of the few workers who weren't out at lunch on the HR floor and was extremely thankful that Miranda wasn't one of those few.

She slipped through into the large office and Tara pounced on her, pushing her up against the wooden door, clicking the lock into place as she did so.

The blonde instantly latched onto Willow's neck, sucking and licking any piece of flesh she could. The redhead pulled her up, their lips meeting in a fiery embrace.

Tara pulled back after a minute, looking at her lover through heavy lidded eyes.

"Miranda's back in thirty minutes. Take your panties off and lean over that desk."

Willow groaned and slid her underwear down her legs. Tara grabbed them from her and brought them to her face, inhaling deeply.

"Mmmhhh…Willow-scent."

"Oh god, baby," the redhead said, rushing to the desk and leaning over it, "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I really, really like it."

Tara sauntered over and flipped her fiancée's skirt upwards, revealing firm butt-cheeks. She idly ran her hands over the flesh, looking on like a bird would stalk its pray. Willow moaned loudly when she felt the blonde's touch.

"We have to be quiet, Will. Thin walls."

"Tara, I have been fantasying about you taking me like this, in your office, for months. I don't think I can stay quiet."

Tara replied with a resounding *smack* on the lithe girl's ass, which just made her moan louder and buck her hips into the desk.

"Oh god, I'll stay quiet, I'll stay quiet, just please, do that again!"

Tara looked pleasantly surprised for a moment and continued to fondle the soft skin, slipping a finger down into wetness momentarily.

"So, you liked that?"

Willow turned her head and fixed the blonde with a steady gaze.

"Tara, I want you to fuck me and spank me, in any order you see fit, combined if you wish, and because of our need to be quiet, my normal confirmations of enjoyment might not be as apparent, but I assure you, I will be loving it. Are we good?"

Tara again gave a non-verbal response as she pushed two fingers inside the redhead without preamble, her other hand still stroking her butt cheeks.

"I love your ass, honey," the blonde remarked casually, like they were talking about the weather, "So firm, and round and perfect…"

Willow pushed back to take as much of the fingers as she could, biting her lip in an effort not to make any noise. She was thoroughly enjoying the contrast of her completely-covered upper body moving against the desk, her breasts pushing into the hard wood, causing delightful shivers to run from her nipples through to her centre, which was already tightening around the long fingers which were reaching even deeper in each thrust, and her open and exposed lower-half, currently being loved with soft, yet firm touches as she moved towards orgasm.

Tara continued thrusting and stretched her fingers to reach for the spongy tissue inside. At the same time that she made contact, she brought her spare hand down firmly again, making a red hand-shaped mark on her lover's behind.

Willow nearly bucked off the table at double sensation, using all her willpower not to cry out.

"Baby, baby," she whispered, just loud enough for Tara to hear, "Do it again, make me come."

The taller girl was more than happy to fulfil the request and continued thrusting, using her own hips to put more power behind them

"Say it, say you want it," she said, as quiet as the redhead had been before.

"Spank me, Tara."

The firm and fast series of answering smacks on Willow's ass, turning it a similar colour to her hair, did it's purpose of sending the girl over the edge, a powerful rush of ecstasy going through her as she brought her own hand up to her mouth to silence her screams of joy.

A few moments later she felt Tara pull out and looked around to see her licking her fingers clean, oblivious that Willow was even watching. She stood up again on shaky legs and turned to face the blonde.

"In your chair."

"Huh?" the blonde asked, taking a final lick.

"I want you, in your desk chair, with my head between your legs. That okay?"

Tara nodded silently, slightly shocked by how bold they were both being, not only making with the lovin' in the middle of the work day, but the demanding nature in which they wanted each other. There was a primal need that seemed to be emanating from themselves and filling the entire room with a desire to take, to have the other girl. Willow seemed to be having a similar train of thought.

"You had your turn. Now I want mine," she said as she pushed the blonde towards said chair, grabbing her before she fell into it.

"Lift your skirt up."

Tara grabbed the material of her skirt and pulled it upwards, resulting in a delighted yet curious grin from her lover.

"I saw you put on those panties with the little duck on the front this morning…"

"I took them off just before you got here."

"Now that was very presumptuous," Willow said, running a single finger up the blonde's slit, collecting the juices, "When we get home and have some more time to burn, I might just have to show you how good that spanking felt as a punishment."

She saw a shiver go through the taller girl and felt a similar response stir in her own groin at the image she had conjured.

"Time check, love?" she asked quietly.

Tara looked at the computer screen that Willow had her back to and at the little clock at the bottom of the screen.

"Fifteen minutes."

"Well then," the redhead replied, pushing Tara down onto the chair and getting on her knees in front of the girl, "I better get to work."

She brought one hand under the blonde's shirt, pulling the material of her bra aside to cup one breast, squeezing the nipple as she did so.

Tara gasped and gripped one hand onto the arm of the chair, the other flying to the back of Willow's head, pushing her into her centre, already soaking wet from making love to her fiancée, her little bundle of nerves throbbing mercilessly as it sought some kind of friction.

At the first contact of the other girl's tongue flicking at her clit, Tara threw her head back and starting moving against the probing muscle, groaning in frustration when it moved away to do some gentle exploration. Tara was not in the mood for gentle exploration. She yanked at the back of the smaller girl's head, pulling her away from where they both wanted her to be most. Willow grunted in dissatisfaction.

"Sweetie, this is no time for teasing. Either put your tongue in me or suck on my clit, okay?"

Willow stared at her wide-eyed for a second. Tara was beyond being shocked at what was coming out of her own mouth, she was far too gone, much too in need of release.

"I..I don't think I've ever heard you say the word 'clit' before…Why do people think you're shy again?"

"Willow…"

The redhead heard the warning tone and relented.

"Clit-action it is. Love you, baby," she said before diving back in, this time focusing solely on her lover's hard nub, attacking it with fervour.

She tried to synch her tongue's motions as best she could with how her fingers were working on the nipple above. When she ran her tongue over the throbbing clit, her thumb brushed over the nipple. When she sucked, the nipple got pinched.

Barely minutes into this simultaneous action and Tara felt the waves of orgasm start in her. Willow recognised the hitched breathing and soft sounds that she had come to love hearing so much and kept up her ministrations. Just as she felt the other girl begin to come, she took her hand out from beneath the shirt and brought it up to Tara's mouth, covering it as she began to nibble on her clit.

Tara bucked uncontrollably against Willow's tongue, thankful the redhead had thought to cover her mouth as she knew the sheer bliss running through her would cause her to scream and yell in delight.

Just when she felt herself start to come down from the high, the redhead propelled three fingers inside her, instantly giving her a second orgasm so strong that she had to physically bite down on the hand over her mouth to contain the noises that threatened to erupt.

Willow was having as much fun as Tara, licking up all the juice she could find. No matter how many times she'd been in this situation, no matter how many times she knew she'd get to be here again, she savoured each drop like it was the last time she'd get to taste it. She felt the blonde's limbs go limp in the chair but couldn't bring herself to leave the warm haven she was in. Knowing that her fingers would start to become intrusive soon, she gently extracted them, sucking them into mouth, refusing to let any juices go untasted.

"I need a kiss, honey."

Willow pulled away at the sound of her fiancée talking and looked up.

Tara looked back with puppy dog eyes and the redhead stood up, immediately being pulled into the lap of her lover for a steamy kiss.

They pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other.

"Wow, wow, wow," Willow said, in awe.

"Nothing like some illicit loving to get your work ethic back."

"Wasn't illicit. Expressing our love could never be illicit."

"I know, love," Tara responded, leaning in for a gentle kiss.

"I better get back downstairs…"

The blonde nodded in agreement, then leaned down and picked up Willow's discarded panties.

"But I'm keeping these."

"Fine," the redhead replied, standing up and opening Tara's top drawer, the duck panties on top, "Then these are mine."

"How'd you know they were in there?"

"I know my girl," Willow stopped and brought the underwear up to her nose to inhale and shivered, "Oh god, I need to leave before I ravish you all over again, employee's be damned. I'll come back up when it's home time, yea?"

"Perfect," the blonde responded as she watched her fiancée move towards the door, "Oh and Willow?"

"Yea?"

"You might wanna wipe your mouth before going out that door. Otherwise our efforts to keep quiet would've been in vain."


	40. Chapter 40

"Anya, for the last time, no. Absolutely no way."

"Willow, it is traditional for the groom to have a stripper at the bachelor party…"

"I am not the groom! I'm a bride. A bride who does not want a stripper. And it's bachelorette party."

"You're wearing a suit…" Anya tried to reason.

"Honey," Tara interjected from where she was sitting beside Buffy on the sofa, having watched the other two women argue for the best part of the last thirty minutes, "If you want to have…I mean, I don't mind. I won't feel all insecure or anything."

"It's not that at all, it's just…"

Willow started to blush and Buffy couldn't hide her giggling anymore and burst out in raucous laughter, startling both Tara and Anya and making Willow blush even more.

"I took her to a strip club in LA for her 21st birthday…and paid for a lapdance," Buffy started when she had regained control of her laughter.

Anya nodded her head in support of the whole idea and Tara smirked quietly.

"Really cute girl. Will here was all kinds of uncomfortable at first, but she settled into it after a while. What was it you said? There was a sense of familiarity that made you feel at ease."

Willow hung her head in her hands, avoiding eye contact with everyone as Buffy continued her story.

"So then, just as Willow's getting into it, she notices a birthmark in the shape of a half moon on the girl's hip."

"The exact same birthmark my cousin Karla, who I hadn't seen since my bat mitzvah, has. Apparently she was a very successful exotic dancer in the Los Angeles area and I just didn't know it," Willow finished.

"You…" Tara asked, biting her lip to hold in the laughter that threatened to erupt.

"Got a lap dance from your cousin," Anya ended Tara's train of thought, than began speaking again, "What if I promise she won't be any blood relation?"

Willow looked like she was about to punch the girl, so Tara stood up and got between them.

"Okay. Here's the deal. We've been engaged for three months and we're getting married in two. As chief/only bridesmaids, it is your duty," Tara pointed between Buffy and Anya, "To organise the bachelorette party."

"Slash awesome celebration that the jury clearly saw what an asshole Mears is and he's off our streets for the next twelve years minimum," Buffy pointed out.

"I thought that's why you were up this weekend? To celebrate that," Anya asked.

Warren Mears' trial had been held during the week and with the amount of evidence the prosecution had against the man, Tara hadn't been called to testify, a fact she was quite thankful for, as were the rest of the gang. Nobody wanted her to have to go through that. Tara still remembered having to get on the stand during her father and brother's respective trials and it was an experience she wanted to repeat if she didn't have to.

"Well, I am," Buffy said, getting a slight frown, "Oh whatever. Okay, bachelorette party. Oh! Oh! I think I'm getting an idea!"

"Careful, Buff. Don't hurt yourself," Willow warned jokingly.

"Come on, Anya. We've got things to plan," Buffy responded, taking Anya's hand and dragging her out the front door, "Later, guys!"

* * *

"Guys, were the blindfolds really necessary? I mean we're in the middle of the streets."

"Oh don't worry," Anya said, giving the couple a warm smile that neither could actually see, "You can keep them afterwards to enhance your orgasms."

Buffy snickered and turned them around a corner, sounds of whistling and general loudness instantly becoming apparent.

"Here we are. Phase one of the Pre Wedding Party commences. Or PWP for short," she said, whipping off their blindfolds.

"No! No, we shouldn't call it PWP. Pre Wedding Party is good," Willow chuckled nervously, then glanced around the crowded street that was littered with rainbow paraphernalia and thronged with people, "The Pride Parade! I totally forgot this was on! Tara, look, a wedding booth!"

"Um, honey, we're getting married in a week. Everything's organised…I don't think a booth…" Tara trailed off as her fiancée determinedly dragged her towards the booth, not listening at all to what the blonde was saying.

They stopped in front of the stall. Tara was looking at the statue of two brides for on top of a wedding cake when she heard the redhead gasp. She looked over to see her jumping up and down excitedly.

"Tara, Tara! Look!"

The blonde walked over and looked at what the redhead was staring so intently at, chuckling when she saw them.

"You want them?" she asked.

"Is it completely tacky and overbearing and stupid?"

"If you like them, I like them. First the suit, now these. You kind of are the groom, Will."

"Rainbow cufflinks do not make me a groom," Willow scoffed indignantly, "They just make my outfit fabulously gay."

"You're already fabulously gay, darling," Tara responded, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl from behind and kissing the top of her head, then picking up the box with the rounded silver cufflinks, rainbow stripes going through them, "I love them."

"What about you? Any gay apparel you wish to don?"

Tara scanned her eyes over the array of jewellery and her eyes settled on a simple silver chain, two interlocking female symbols hanging off of it. Willow saw where her gaze had landed and picked it up, placing it against the blonde's chest. She smiled sweetly and handed both it and the cufflinks, along with the money over to the assistant behind the stall, who put them both in a bag and gave them back to Willow.

"Good luck on your big day, girls."

"Thank you," Tara said, smiling gratefully as the couple headed onwards.

Ninety minutes of browsing and general pride playfulness later, they bumped into Buffy and Anya, who had gone to browse themselves when Willow had dragged Tara off before.

"You guys! Having our bachelorette party on Pride was a stroke of genius!" Willow gushed.

"You think you're having fun? I just met some wonderful boys in leather. They were extremely helpful in assisting my choosing of nipple clamps. I had no idea there were so many varieties."

Buffy shifted uncomfortable, clearly having had to accompany Anya on her clamp-finding expedition had left her feeling more than a little awkward and embarrassed, then cleared her throat to speak.

"So, lunch, anyone? We need a lots of carbs in our system if we're gonna get as drunk as I plan to after this."

They all made their way over to where an assortment of vendors had set up and got the food they wanted, settling on an area of grass where they could still enjoy the atmosphere of the celebration but were able to talk comfortably without shouting.

Willow swallowed the bite of cheeseburger she had taken and looked at the people milling past her, wearing sloganed t-shirts and waving flags to show their pride.

"Do you ever wish you could do more for the community, ya know? Help…more?"

Tara nodded emphatically and was about to speak when Anya jumped in.

"Are you kidding me? Look up there," she said, pointing to the large banner at the entrance to the parade.

Willow looked up and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Sponsored by Evanston Dynamics! We sponsor the pride parade?"

"Thanks to Tara. I was in the board meeting when she fought for that sponsorship. You know we were named one of the most socially progressive corporations in America last month, and its pretty much all from the policies your fiancée here has passed. Benefits for co-habitating couples, 2nd parent leave when a baby is born, all sorts of things. I know, because the article made our stock go up 34% in just one day," Anya said, looking away dreamily for a second as she imagined the money.

Willow was shocked, she knew Tara worked hard and was a great HR boss, but she had no idea… Tara on the other hand, looked down, embarrassed. Buffy punched her arm playfully, causing her to look up with a smile.

"Dude, that's awesome. You should be proud," she said, happy for her friend.

"It's really nothing, just my job."

"Jeez, Tara stop being so damn modest. You're helping, accept it."

Willow, who would normally chastise Anya for talking to her girl that way, nodded in agreement and put a hand on the blonde's thigh. She leaned forward to place a kiss on her ear, whispering quietly as she did so.

"Who knew my future wife was such a humanitarian? Oh right. I did. It's why I'm marrying you."

She gave the earlobe a playful nibble and went back to her burger. Buffy eyed them suspiciously.

"Did you just have a moment? I hate moments I'm not included in."

"Oh, we can have a moment if you want, Buffy," Anya offered graciously, "Do I just lick your ear like they did?

The couple could do nothing but laugh as Buffy turned a bright red and Anya looked confused as to what exactly had just transpired.

Many hours of giggling, chatting, finalizing plans for the wedding, Willow getting her hand caught up Tara's shirt when they were in the Bronze by Anya, who just gave them a thumbs up and kept looking for a new guy to buy her a drink, and copious amounts of alcohol later, two very drunk ladies got out of a cab, leaving two even drunker girls in the taxi, hoping they were lucid enough to remember their own addresses and made their way into their own home.

Tara dragged Willow up the stairs and took off her clothes, deciding it was too hot for pyjamas and the redhead followed suit, having a brief altercation with her blouse, whose buttons refused to open, but was soon lying beside her love under the light sheet they used as a blanket since it was summer.

"You know, in…one hundred and fifty two hours, you are gonna be Mrs. Rosenberg-Maclay," Willow said, her eyes glassy, from the alcohol or the fact that they were both naked, Tara wasn't sure. The blonde also laughed at her lover's ability to do the math, even when inebriated.

"One hundred and fifty two, huh? How ever will we pass the time?"

Willow smirked and leaned over her fiancée, pulling a blindfold between their faces, her lips just centimetres from the taller girl's as she did so.

"Oh, I have a few ideas."


	41. Chapter 41

"You nervous?" Buffy asked as Willow used her make-up brush to apply her foundation.

The redhead spun in her seat to face her best friend and smiled.

"I don't think I could be more calm if I smoked a joint."

Buffy giggled then looked nervous for a second.

"You…you didn't smoke a joint, did you?"

"Nope. Just high on life. Buffy, I'm marrying the most incredible woman in the world in," the redhead glanced down at her watch, "Fifty seven minutes. I don't think anything could make me more relaxed than the thoughts of spending the rest of my life with her."

"You know, when Angel proposed, I never thought you'd be the one to get married first."

"I never thought I'd be ready to marry someone ten months after I met them. But it's always so good with Tara, so…meaningful. It's right."

"That in your vows?"

"You know I'm not gonna tell you that. Tara and I agreed, write our own vows, by ourselves, so no one else knows what's gonna be said."

"So you're telling me you two never fight?"

"Oh no. We fight. Everyone fights. But it's never big stuff, and its always if one of us is overworked or something. Besides," Willow smirked and turned back to face her mirror, "The make-up sex is sooo worth it."

Buffy shook her head and walked over to the redhead.

"Okay, I'm finishing your make-up. Then we're gonna get you good and married!"

* * *

"Five minutes, Tara. You ready?"

Tara clasped the back of her necklace, the one she'd bought with Willow the week previously and turned to Anya.

"Dress is on, make-up's applied, hair is done, jewellery is fixed," Tara said, doing her checklist.

"I meant are you ready, you know…" Anya knocked on the side of her own head to indicate what she meant.

Tara fixed her friend with a steady gaze.

"I've been ready since the day I met her."

"Well then, I believe there is a redhead waiting to be made an honest woman. Oh and Tara? You look beautiful."

Tara looked like she was about to cry, so Anya quickly interceded.

"If you cry and we have to redo your make-up, then you're going to be late for your own wedding. Which will delay the reception and will limit my time to do my customary duty and sleep with one of the groomsmen," she nodded, then seemed to realise what she said, "But the groomsman is Buffy. Do I have to sleep with Buffy?"

"I think Angel might have a problem with that. And please, for me, don't refer to Willow as 'the groom' again? She hates it."

"Consider it your wedding present. You know, I really should look into that. Presents that don't require money to exchange hands. It could save a fortune in the long run."

They heard the opening bars of The Wedding March.

"That's our cue," Anya said, opening the door of the little room they'd both gotten changed in. Exiting to their right, they saw Buffy standing there, her lilac dress matching Anya's.

"Wow, Tara."

"We're not allowed to cry," Tara said seriously, "Okay, now you two are up."

The girls each took one of Tara's hands in their own.

"We'll see you up there," Buffy said, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

The bridesmaids let go of Tara and turned the corner to begin walking down the aisle of the banquet room of the only five-star hotel in Sunnydale, the soon-to-be-married couple had rented. Half the room was set up for the ceremony while the other half would serve as their reception for afterwards.

Willow saw her two friends turn the corner and start down the aisle, both of them carrying a small bouquet of flowers. She watched them for a moment, knowing that Tara would only be minutes behind them, then looked around the room where everyone was seated. It was a small wedding, what with both girls' closest friends already being in the bridal party.

_Party? Parties? What's the protocol when there's two brides?_

Deciding it didn't matter, she resumed her span of the room. She saw Angel sitting beside his future mother-in-law, and her own mother and father sitting on the other side of them.

Despite their generally distant attitude, they had been uncharacteristically overjoyed when Willow had told them the news and were actually sitting there with beaming smiles on their faces. Ira had been somewhat disappointed to learn that he wouldn't be walking his daughter down the aisle, but the redhead had been insistent she wanted to be waiting for Tara, wanted to watch her walk towards their future together.

Nikki was sitting behind Willow's parents. The redhead noticed Tara's aunt already had tears in her eyes.

Suddenly her eyes were drawn to the entrance of the room as she saw her love begin to walk down the aisle, her traditional white dress gleaming in the lights above, hair held up in a bun with tendrils of wispy golden locks framing her face.

They locked eyes and Willow felt like she was floating on air, watching the woman that meant the world to her in her simple elegance.

Tara roamed her eyes over the smaller girl, her tailored black pants sitting on her perfectly, the deep purple shirt hugging her curves. Willow moved her wrist slightly and she saw the rainbow cufflinks, having to stifle a giggle when she did so.

It felt like an eternity to both girls until they were finally standing in front of one another. Willow grabbed onto both of Tara's hands, holding them in hers while the officiant began speaking.

Neither really registered what she was saying, they were too lost in each other. It was only when Buffy cleared her throat and kicked Willow lightly in the shin to tell her it was time for the vows that they were snapped out of their trance.

"Sorry," the redhead said sheepishly, then took a deep breath to prepare, "Tara. They say you never forget your first love, and I know that's going to be true for me, because I'll be reminded when I wake up each morning and see you lying next to me. You are my first; my only and I feel blessed every day that I found you. My love for you is like the stars – infinite and ever expanding. You have the kindest, most gentle soul of anyone I have ever met and it is with great honour…"

She turned to Buffy and took the ring she was holding out to her.

"With great honour," she repeated, her voice breaking slightly as she slipped the ring onto Tara's finger "That with this ring, I thee wed."

Tara smiled giddily as Willow finished her speech and began her own.

"Willow. Before we met, I had no idea what love could be. Then you came crashing into my life and into my heart and I got it. I got you, and it made me the happiest woman in the world. I look into your eyes and the sun, the moon, the stars... They all seem muted in comparison. I don't think I can put into words just how much I love you, but I promise that I'll spend every day for the rest of my life showing you. All that I am is yours. So," she turned and got the ring Anya was holding for her, "It is with the great honour, that with this ring, I thee wed."

She put the ring on Willow's finger, her own hand shaking slightly with emotion.

"Do you promise to uphold these vows as pledged here today in front of your closest friends and family?"

"I do."

"I do."

"Then it is with great honour on my part, that by the power vested in me by the state of California, that I pronounce you married. You may kiss the bride."

Willow took Tara into her arms and swooped her downwards, eliciting a giggle from the blonde, which was quickly cut off by a pair of plump lips.

They straightened up to a round of applause, the few guests all standing, all with beaming smiles on their faces.

The couple made their way back down the aisle, hand-in-hand. Both stayed quiet as they continued up to their hotel room, the honeymoon suite, where they were getting changed and staying the night before leaving for the Cayman Islands the next day, where they would not, despite Anya's protestations, be starting a new back account.

Closing the door behind them, Willow suddenly let a squeal of delights and started jumping up and down excitedly. She jumped at Tara; knocking them both to the ground, Willow falling on top of the other girl before placing kisses all over the blonde's face.

"We're married," she said, starting her kissing assault again.

"We are."

Willow pulled back and looked at the blonde with a serious expression.

"No, Tara, we're married. Married."

Tara looked panicked for a minute.

"You're not regretting it, are you?" she asked, not sure how'd she be able to handle it if she got a 'yes' back.

"Oh, honey, no. No, no, no. Very of the no. I'm just scared it's not real."

"Oh it's real. Very real."

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"Call me your wife? I think I need to hear it to believe it."

Tara cradled Willow's face in her hands.

"Willow, you are my love, my life, my everything…" she paused as she brought their lips together for a moment, "My wife."

The redhead seemed contemplative for a moment before speaking.

"I like being your wife."

"You do?"

Willow nodded eagerly.

"Good. 'Cause I like being yours too. I think you should kiss me so we can get changed and get to our reception."

The smaller girl eagerly complied, crushing their lips together in a passionate frenzy, fully showing her new wife just how much she loved her. She pulled back and stood up, helping Tara up as well, before smirking coyly.

"Now, get your cute little ass into some dancing clothes, wifey, we've got a party to get to."


	42. Chapter 42

Buffy stood up and hit her spoon against her champagne glass, shocking the room into silence, which was filled with considerably more people than the ceremony, as basically every family member of the Rosenberg's had arrived, as well as some work acquaintances of both girls, when the glass shattered, leaving the petite blonde holding just the handle.

"Um, sorry. I should probably lay off the weights… So, I'm Buffy, some of you Rosenbergs might know me as 'Bunny', and I'm Willow's best friend. I've met her our first day of high school, she was sitting beside me in homeroom and I nudged her to ask for a pen. Of course, I got offered a whole range of pens, varying in colour and size and what I think she called 'ink intensity'."

This elicited a chuckle from the room and the start of a blush crept onto Willow's face.

"And from then on, she was always there for me. There wasn't one moment when I didn't know I had a best friend, and that was a first for me."

She turned to Willow, who nodded in understanding.

"When she met Tara, I saw this whole new bright and happy Willow come out – uh, come out again, 'cause I knew she liked girls already, but anyway, um…right! Happy. Willow was grinning all the time and then I met Tara, and I totally got why. I made a whole new friend when she came on the scene, and then I met Anya…"

She nodded towards the other bridesmaid, who smiled back.

"And Nikki…and we all became like one huge, girl-power family. My fiancé, Angel being one of the honorary girls, of course."

Angel downed his beer at this and smiled weakly from his table near the front, where he was sitting beside Steve, who was looking slightly uncomfortable in his full tux, but extremely happy nonetheless as he held his wife's hand firmly.

"And I know this is an extra special day…so Happy Birthday, Mrs. Tara's Mom. Um, now I'm gonna pass you over to Anya to finish up, so…Anya."

Buffy sat down and Anya stood up, holding her glass. She noticed the nervous looks she was getting from the couple beside her and cleared her throat.

"I know a lot of you don't know me. I'm Anya, and I'm Tara's best friend. When we met, she was like my opposite, she didn't worry about making money and or having great orgasms, but she understood me, and like Buffy said, I knew I had a friend. And then she introduced me to Willow, and I was just happy that it seemed like she was finally gonna get laid…"

Willow groaned and Tara dropped her head into her hands.

"But it was so much more than that. I knew good things could happen in life, 'cause they had it. I mean, don't get me wrong, I plan on enjoying as many studs as I can from this reception alone…but if I found what they have…well then, I know I can be just as happy. So, before the groom hits me for breaking my promise to not mention sex and also for calling her 'the groom', here's to the happy couple. To Willow and Tara." 

"Willow and Tara." "Willow and Tara." "Willow and Tara."

Their names reverberated around the room as everyone stood and clapped, sipping on their respective drinks.

Music started playing and Willow took her cue, standing up and extending her hand to Tara, who graciously accepted and they  
Both girls were wearing light summer dresses, Willow's a pale blue and made their way onto the dance floor.  
Tara's, yellow. The taller girl wrapped her arms around Willow's waist, who brought her own arms to her wife's neck as they began swaying to the beat.

"Even in her own Anya way, that was a really nice speech," Willow commented, surprising the blonde, "You know, when you were in hospital, she called us 'her couple'."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

Willow rested her head against Tara's chest, enjoying the steady rise and fall.

Other couples began to fill out the dance floor, but the two girls weren't even aware, too caught up in their own love and happiness. They stayed like that, moving with each, neither speaking, neither needing to, until two slightly tipsy parents interrupted them.

"Willow, dear, we just wanted to say, we're leaving. I have a lecture in the morning. But…I truly am happy for you…and I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like I didn't want anything for you but to be happy."

"Wow, mom…that's…thank you."

Willow embraced her mother for a moment. Despite the sentimental exchange they'd just had, prolonged hugging was still awkward.

"I was honoured to be here today," Ira began, the alcohol loosening up both him and his wife, he knew, "I know you'll make a great schnur, Tara. Even if you are a shikseh."

He winked at the blonde, who smiled back in gratitude. She was pleasantly surprised when the man dragged both her and her wife into a hug, even if it was brief.

The older couple turned then and left the room, which, Willow was amazed, had a significantly smaller portion of people than the last time she'd looked around. A quick glance at the clock determined why.

"Whoa. We've been dancing for hours!"

Tara looked at the clock and smiled slightly, realising just how absorbed they'd been in each other.

"This has been the most amazing day."

"Wanna make it an amazing night?" Willow asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tara nodded demurely; suddenly shy, for reasons completely unknown to her. She could tell the redhead exactly what she wanted to be done to her in the middle of making love, in very explicit detail sometimes and could use spicy talk to get the girl in a completely aroused and totally flustered state, but right now, she felt coy, almost nervous about their first night as a married couple.

Deciding to avoid the tears that would probably come if they said goodbye to Nikki and the inappropriate comment would inevitably come out of Anya's mouth, the couple slipped out of the banquet room quietly and went up to their suite.

Tara gasped when she walked in, a trail of rose petals leading to the bed, where they made the shape of a heart on the sheet.

"I, um, got the concierge to do a few things…"

"Willow, it's beautiful."

"There's…I thought we could have a bath first?" the redhead said, nodding towards the bathroom where Tara saw there was a bath already drawn, surrounded by candles with and with a few stray rose petals soaking in the bubbles.

Tara led her in to the bathroom silently. She moved to take off her dress but was stopped.

"Let me…please."

Willow dropped to her knees and gently took Tara's shoes off, caressing her ankle with feather-light touches. When they were both off, she bent her head and kissed the newly-revealed feet, caressing each toe individually with her lips, as her fingertips moved upwards, continuing their light touches on the back of the blonde's calves. Her mouth followed the direction her fingers were going, ascending up her lover's legs, determined that her lips would touch every piece of flesh available.

When she got to the knees, and the hem of the dress Tara was wearing, she slowly began rolling the fabric up, rubbing her cheek against the soft skin of her wife's inner thigh, darting her tongue out to taste. When the material was bunched up around the blonde's hips, Willow brought Tara's own hand to it, encouraging her to take it off.

The other girl complied, pulling it off slowly, as Willow sat back on her ankles, watching in awe as Tara revealed herself. The redhead brought her hands up and rubbed them up and down the taller girl's sides, her mouth kissing the flat stomach, feeling the muscles there jump at the simple touch.

Tara desperately wanted to feel those plump lips moving against her own, that tongue caressing hers, but she couldn't bring herself to stop the attention her mid-section was currently getting, her legs still tingling from the loving touches she'd gotten.

Willow started to stand as she continued her ministrations, now kissing between the valley of Tara's breasts, resisting the urge to pull at the fabric of her bra and taking a nipple, which she could see was already hard, in her mouth. No, they would get to that later. They had all the time in the world. They had the rest of their lives.

Moving up her collarbone and over her neck, the redhead, now standing up straight, sucked an earlobe into her mouth and nibbled on it. Tara moaned softly and used one hand to stroke the back of her lover's neck, needing to feel some skin herself.

Willow released the ear and placed butterfly kisses on the other girl's eyelids and nose, locking eyes with taller girl for a moment before finally tasting the lips she had been working towards.

Tara pushed her tongue forwards and pulled at the back of the redhead's neck, deepening the kiss.

The smaller girl again brought Tara's hand to some fabric, this time to Willow's own dress. The blonde made no effort to slowly divest her wife of the material, instead choosing to quickly whip it over her head, their lips breaking for less than a second in the process.

As their kiss got more and more heated, Willow became aware that the water was getting more and more cold.

"Honey," she started, then went back for another kiss, far too reluctant to have let go in the first place, "Bath. Brrr."

Tara understood and lowered Willow's underwear, only now realising she had neglected to wear a bra when they'd gotten changed out of their wedding clothes.

She licked her lips subconsciously when the red curls came into view. So engrossed at looking at her naked wife, she didn't even notice her own underwear being lowered or her bra being taken off until she felt a chill go through her.

Willow noticed the accompanying shiver and ushered them into the bath, the water still surprisingly warm. They sat facing each other, smiling shyly, sneaking quick glances, almost as if they'd never been intimate.

"Can I wash you?" the redhead asked quietly after a few minutes.

Tara nodded and handed her wife a washcloth from the side of the large tub. Willow gathered some soap on the cloth and dampened it, before running it all over the blonde's body, mimicking the slow, sensual trail her lips and fingers had done earlier. She briefly moved over her lover's centre, eliciting a quiet gasp and a soft 'Willow'.

When she was done she shyly handed the cloth back to the taller girl, wordlessly requesting the same treatment, a treatment the other girl was more than happy to give. By the time Tara was done, both women were feeling particularly aroused. Willow pulled the plug, letting the now-tepid water flow down the drain and stood up, taking her lover with her.

Their bodies came together like two ends of a magnet, attracting the other with such force that neither would be able to resist. Neither wanted to.

"Bed," Tara said, they stepped out, walking her lover backwards towards said piece of furniture.

They collapsed onto the sheets in a mass of limbs, both girls' knees pushing upwards to connect with moist centres, wet with much more than just the water they had bathed in. They groaned into each other's mouths.

"We're getting the sheets wet," Willow said, pulling back and looking into heavy-lidded eyes.

"I think that was inevitable."

Willow flipped them so she was on top and brought her lips down to wrap around one of Tara's nipples, pulling it with her teeth. She switched breasts and gave that one similar attention. She started moving downwards and was just inches away from her goal when she felt a tugging on her shoulders. She moved upwards and lowered her body so she was lying fully on top.

"What's up, love?"

"I, um, brought something," Tara replied, somewhat timidly.

Willow raised her eyebrow in question.

"Reach down. Front pocket of my bag."

"Is that some sort of innuendo for-"

"My actual bag, Will."

"Oh."

The redhead blushed and reached down, thankful the bag was beside the bed and she didn't have to give up any of the skin contact she had. She fumbled with the zip for a moment, eventually getting it across and reached in, pulling out the object and holding it in front of them both. Her eyes widened slightly.

"It's…it's big."

"Remember my birthday? It's for, um, both of us."

Realisation dawned on the redhead and she grinned from ear to ear.

"So, you're telling me," she started, leaning down to lick Tara's lips sensually before bringing her mouth to the blonde's ear, "That I get to fuck you by fucking myself?"

Tara could do nothing but nod and groan as Willow sat back between her legs, pushing them open. The redhead put one end in the other girl's wetness, lubricating it as much as she could. Tara bucked her hips involuntarily as the toy briefly hit against her clit.

Willow brought the tip to the blonde's entrance and pushed it in, the sounds of Tara's moaning only heightening her own arousal. She brought herself over the other end of the device, hovering for a moment, savouring the feeling of anticipation.

She lowered herself, bringing their centres together, the added pressure pushing the toy further inside Tara, who cried out in pleasure.

"Ohhh! Oh god!"

Willow started moving her hips, loving the look of rapture on Tara's face as much as she was loving the delicious friction that the blonde's answering hip thrusts were causing in her.

"Touch me, baby."

Tara eagerly complied, bringing her hands up to cup her lover's small breasts, pinching her nipples between her thumb and forefinger. She felt one of Willow's fingers draw back the hood of her clit and begin to expertly provide just the right amount of pressure, making one hand fly to the sheet, gripping it tightly.

"Touch yourself," Tara said, knowing her wife would need the same kind of stimulation to get the point she herself was swiftly moving towards.

Willow's eyes fluttered opened and she saw the love and adoration reflected back.

"Watch me," she requested, bringing her hand down to her own clit, "Watch me come for you."

The blonde brought both her hands around to hold Willow's hips, watching her intently as bolts of pleasure continued to shoot from her own centre and around her body.

She let her eyes fall shamelessly to her lover's sex, her pink lips, looking swollen and delicious in Tara's mind, her wetness spilling out onto both of their thighs and her scent, that wonderful musky scent that she loved so much filled her nostrils. Then there was the little nub that Willow's fingers were currently rubbing over furiously as both their hips continued to move the toy inside of them. Her gaze was propelled upwards when she heard the hitched breath that signalled the redhead's impending orgasm.

"I'm…I'm…TARA!"

Tara watched Willow's back arch, pushing her breasts forward and felt, more than saw her hips begin to jerk almost violently in response to the waves of pleasure she knew would be shooting through the girl.

She wasn't expecting the redhead's fingers to begin moving deftly against her own clit again, while still in the throes of her orgasm. A couple of seconds of fast rubbing was all she needed as she joined her wife in the abyss of what seemed like never-ending bliss, her toes curling and nails digging into the flesh of Willow's hips.

"WILLOW!"

It was a couple of minutes later when she became aware of her surroundings again, a spent redhead lying on top of her.

"You okay, sweetie?"

"Mhhrrph."

Tara took that as a 'yes' and softly stroked her wife's hair, waiting for her to recover.

Willow took a few deep breaths and lifted her hips slipping the toy from both of them and moved sluggishly from her position on the blonde's breasts so that they were face-to-face.

"I love you, Mrs. Rosenberg-Maclay."

"Always and forever."


	43. Chapter 43

"Ah, this is what it's all about. Sun, sea and -"

"Sangria?" Tara asked, setting down a pitcher of said drink on the table between both of them.

"Uh, yea. That's totally what I was gonna say," Willow replied, blushing.

"I meant do you want some…"

"Oh! Yes, please."

Tara poured the dark liquid into two glasses and lay, stomach-down on her sun lounger, enjoying the feel of the sun on her back.

"Honey, can you put some sun block on me? I don't wanna burn."

"You want me to rub my hands all over body?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Tara said coyly.

"Oh I think I can handle the sacrifice."

Willow jumped up and grabbed the bottle that was on the table next to their drinks, then bounced over to her wife. She knelt down in the sand and squirted some of the contents into one of her hands, using the other to untie the string of the blonde's black bikini top. She started rubbing the cream all over the other girl's back and shoulders, making sure to cover all the areas.

_Mmmhhh…soft Tara-skin…soft…soft…hard? _

"As nice as that feels, I don't think my nipples are gonna burn under my bikini honey."

"Sorry," Willow replied sheepishly, pulling her hands out from where they'd inadvertently snaked around to play with to Tara's breasts and continued to rub in the cream, moving lower towards her legs. When she got to the small of her back, she couldn't resist slipping inside the bikini bottoms.

"Willow, if you get us arrested for public indecency on our honeymoon…"

"Baby, as the woman who's supposed to know me better than anyone else in the world, did you really think you could ask me to restrain myself around your gorgeous body?"

Tara reached behind and re-tied the string of her bikini, enabling her to turn over without the risk of exposing herself to a beach full of people.

"There's a spot over behind that stack of rocks," she said, smirking and pointing to their left, "Where no one can see us. Race ya?"

* * *

"I can't believe it's our last night. Two weeks have flown by. Best two weeks of my life," Willow said, lifting her glass and clinking it against the blonde's.

"Best ten months of mine," Tara replied, taking a sip.

"It's gonna be weird going back to 'normal life'…"

"You think?"

"Well, I mean you were in hospital and then we were planning the wedding and then we got married and then we came here-"

"And now we're going home to be a boring old married couple?"

"Speak for yourself," Willow retorted, "You are like two years older than me."

"Oh yea, I'm a regular cougar."

"My cougar."

Tara smiled bashfully, blushing slightly.

"I'm gonna get more drinks. Same again?"

"Please."

The blonde got up and made her way over the open-air bar, dodging the small tables as she went and got the attention of the bartender.

Willow watched her make her way over, watching her hips sway as she did so and sighed in contented happiness. The smile turned into a frown as she saw some young guy in beach shorts and flip-flops start talking to Tara, his body language alone telling the redhead that he wasn't just asking for the time. Her frown turned into a full-blown scowl when his hand came out to rest on Tara's arm.

Willow watched her wife glance down at the hand, then back up at the guy, a look of realisation crossing her face. She appeared to smile graciously and say something, which didn't seem to deter the young man as he kept a steady grip on the blonde's arm. She saw her girl frown slightly and jumped up, determinedly pushing her way towards the bar.

"Hey, buddy," she said when she arrived, picking the drink that the guy had ordered for himself and pouring it over his head, "Keep your hands off my wife or you'll be in a lot more trouble than having some rum in your hair."

She yanked Tara's hand, who just managed to grab their own drinks before she was dragged across the courtyard of the bar. By the time they'd reached their table and sat down, Willow was looking more apologetic than angry.

The redhead looked up with puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby. I know you could've handled that by yourself. I just got so…"

"Jealous?"

Willow nodded guiltily.

"You know I don't want anyone else…especially a guy…"

"I know. I know. I promise, if that ever happens again, I won't-"

"Oh, please do," Tara said eagerly.

"Uh…" the redhead asked, in confusion.

"I like you being 'defending-my-honour-girl.' Super hot."

"Oh yea? What if I went over and kicked grabby there in the balls?"

"Okay, butch, don't go overboard," the blonde said, reaching her hand across the table to meet her wife's, "Wanna go for a walk on the beach?"

Willow nodded enthusiastically and stood up.

"Come on, love, the stars await our fruitful gazing."

* * *

Tara watched her lover come out of the toilet cubicle, she herself had vacated only a minute previously and make her way back down to their seats, her face red and her hair springing out in a million different directions.

The redhead slipped into her seat and fastened her seatbelt, struggling slightly as her hands were shaking a little.

"I can't believe we just did that," she said, finally managing to secure herself in her seat.

"You told me you liked being a member of all those clubs in college. Well, now we're in a new one."

"I did those for extra credits. The Mile High Club does not count as an academic achievement," Willow whispered.

"I dunno," Tara responded, resting her head on the other girl's shoulder, "You definitely taught me a few things."

The redhead blushed, but considering the colour of her face from the fast and furious lovemaking that had just occurred, the extra embarrassment was hardly noticed.

"It was a tight squeeze, though," the blonde admitted.

"Tara!" Willow replied, shocked.

"I meant the cubicle… But now that you mention it…"

Willow chuckled a little then looked out the window for a while, lost in her own thoughts. Tara sat up and put the armrest between them up, then snuggled back down, the redhead's arm wrapping around her instinctively.

The smaller girl noticed the even breathing of her wife and looked down at her. She lightly traced her finger around the sleeping girl's cheek, careful not to wake her.

_Still another two hours flying time, she should sleep. Plus, she's so beautiful when she's asleep. I could watch her forever…I do get to watch her forever. _

She smiled at the thought, snuggled closer and went back to staring at the clouds.

She was still staring out the window, an hour later, when Tara began to wake up, and started watching the redhead. Willow felt eyes burning on her and turned to meet the gaze.

"Hey, sleepy."

"You tired me out," the blonde replied, her voice still heavy with sleep.

Willow dropped a kiss on top of her wife's head, then stooped lower and put another playful one on her nose.

They heard a throat being cleared across the aisle and looked to see a plump man in a business suit staring daggers at them.

Willow responded by leaning over fully and capturing Tara's lips with her own, passionately kissing her for a few long moments before pulling away and nuzzling their noses together.

"You are so beautiful," she said quietly, "And anyone who tries to stop me showing you can burn in hell."

Tara smiled sweetly and sat up fully, bringing their hands together.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Hmm?" Willow asked.

"When I woke up, you had your thinking face on. You know, where the little line appears above your nose and your eyebrows get a little lower than normal."

"I was thinking about you. How shy you can be sometimes and then be a total vixen when we're alone. And how perceptive you are, how you always know what I'm feeling. Even when we first stared dating, you just knew. You just got me. I mean, obviously you got me, you had me from the moment I crashed into you, but you understood me. And then you loved me, quirks'n'all. You're my everything, baby. Is what I was thinking."

"You are such a charmer, Willow Rosenberg."

"Maclay. Willow Rosenberg-Maclay."

"I don't think I'll ever get sick of hearing either of us being called that."

"Me either. Unless its like my boss and he keeps nagging me and is all 'Mrs. Rosenberg-Maclay, I need that report' or the bank manager; 'Mrs. Rosenberg-Maclay, your payments are due'. Or-"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Yes ma'am."

Willow leaned down and kissed her girl, short sweet kisses that left them both giddy with joy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We will be beginning our descent into Sunnydale International Airport shortly, where local time is 2.35pm. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing."

They pulled apart with a 'pop' and refastened the seatbelts that had come undone during their snuggling.

"I can't wait to get off this plane," Willow said when they were settled.

"It hasn't been all bad…" Tara replied, smirking.

"Yea, but you know what it means when we step off, right?"

"What?"

"First day of the rest of our lives."


	44. Chapter 44

Tara walked through the front door and dropped her briefcase by the hall table. It had been a long day. A very long day. Three internal disputes had begun talks, none of which had been resolved, she'd had to fire two workers because of budgeting cutbacks and she'd been informed that the company needed a new rewards scheme drafted and ready for presentation by the next management meeting, which was barely a week away. To make matters worse, Willow was away for the night with two other co-workers, installing a new software system for a sister company in Arizona.

She walked up the stairs and into their bedroom to change out of her work clothes. She had taken off her black pants and blue blouse, and had just pulled on a pair of sweat pants when she heard her cell phone ringing. Groaning in frustration, she walked over to the dresser where she had put it and flipped the cover.

"What?"

"Uh, sorry, honey, I can call back…"

"Willow! I'm sorry, I thought it was work."

"Rough day?"

"You have no idea…and it's gonna be an even harder night. I don't have my Willow-Pillow."

Tara could almost hear the smile at the other end of the phone.

"Um, where are you now?" Willow asked.

"In our room…"

"Look under the covers."

"What?"

"Just look under the covers."

"Okay…" Tara turned towards the bed and for the first time noticed the slight bulge in it. Pulling the duvet back, she laughed out loud at what she saw. One of their pillows had one of Willow's t-shirts and a pair of her panties pulled over it, acting almost as a mannequin, as it mimicked what the redhead usually wore to bed.

"I thought that could act as my substitute…And I may have stolen one of your t shirts to sleep with as well," Willow admitted sheepishly.

"You made me an actual Willow-Pillow? That is one of the sweetest things ever," Tara said, falling down gracefully onto the bed beside the dressed up pillow.

In the four months they had been married, this was the first night they'd spent apart. Willow had had to go away before their nuptials, but they both still felt like the first time, missing each other like it had been weeks and not just early that morning that they had said goodbye.

"I miss you," Tara said suddenly, after they had both talked about their respective days and how they had gone.

"I miss you too, love…" there was a pause on the other end, "What are you wearing?"

Tara heard the sultry tone and looked around, as if afraid of being caught despite the fact she was in her own house, all by herself.

"I was getting changed when you called…I didn't quite get finished…so, right now, sweatpants and a bra."

"No shirt?"

"No shirt."

Tara heard a deep breath being taken at the other end of the phone.

"Take your bra off."

Tara gulped slightly. They'd never done this before, and it wasn't so much she was shy…it was just different, is all. Nonetheless, she undid the front clasp and shoved the material down her arms until she was completely topless.

"It's off."

"Baby, are you sure-" Willow started, suddenly hesitant, not wanting to push anything Tara didn't want.

"Are your nipples hard?" Tara asked in response, reassuring the other girl that she was totally okay with where their conversation was going.

Willow whipped off her t-shirt, having already gotten changed from her work clothes and having neglected to wear a bra, and laid down on her hotel room bed. She brought her free hand to her nipples and stroked them.

"Rock hard," she groaned, "What would you do? If I was there?"

"I'd kiss you. Suck your bottom lip into my mouth until I heard you moan."

Willow moaned, both from thinking about her wife's soft lips and knowing that Tara would want to hear it.

"Then I'd run my tongue along your teeth, asking you to let me in," Tara continued when she heard the moan.

"Oh god, I would. Straight away."

The blonde licked her lips, putting the conversation on loudspeaker and bringing both her hands to her breasts, cupping them.

"Then I'd kiss down your chest and onto your breasts. I'd take your nipple in my mouth and suck on it."

"Ohhh," Willow said, pinching her nipple, imagining it was her wife's hot mouth.

"Take your pants off, Will. Everything," Tara replied softly, taking her own advice and pulling off her sweats and panties.

Willow lay back on her bed, now fully naked and resisted the urge to reach down and finish herself off.

"I'd flip you," Willow said, still playing with her breasts and suddenly eager to take the lead, "And start sucking your neck, marking you as mine…say it, Tara."

"Yours, I'm yours," the blonde replied breathlessly, pinching her nipples with one hand and using the other to run along her stomach.

"Yea, you're mine. Just like I'm yours. Then I'd move down to your beautiful breasts and touch them everywhere. My hands and mouth all over your perfect chest, licking your nipples, biting down hard."

Tara whimpered as she imagined that exact image.

"Does that make you wet, baby?" Willow continued.

Tara used the hand on her stomach to dip lower and feel her arousal.

"So wet."

"Think you're ready for me?"

Tara came into contact with clit and moaned.

"Oh yes. Oh yes…So ready. What are you doing? What's happening to you?"

Willow had abandoned her own breasts and spread her legs, rubbing over her clit while she described to Tara what she wanted to do with her. The sheer eroticism of saying it all was just heightening the pleasurable experience. She brought a finger down and entered herself.

"Oh shit. I'm fingering myself. One. I'm imagining it's you I'm inside. Feeling your tight walls."

Tara brought her own hand down and thrust two fingers inside, using the other to grip the slats in the headboard tightly.

"Oh god. You are. You're inside me. I'm inside you too. Can you take more? Can you take another?"

"Fuck yes, I can take it, I can take it," Willow panted, slipping two more fingers inside, "I'm taking you. Three fingers."

"You feel amazing. So hot. So wet."

"Oh god, yes. Yes! So good…I'm coming, baby."

"Hold it, Will, I'm almost there."

"I don't know if I can. You make me feel so good."

"So close…"

"Rub your clit. Feel it throb like it does every time my fingers touch it or I take it in my mouth."

Tara brought her hand down from the headboard and touched her clit again, her fingers getting a life of their own at the jolt of pleasure that went through her as they began rub over the hard nub furiously.

"Oh fuck, Willow! I'm there."

"Ohh yesss!"

They both exploded simultaneously, their sounds of release transmitting over the phone. After the flurry of names and drawn-out moans ended, there was no sound for minutes as they recovered.

"Hello?" Willow asked eventually, bringing the phone back to her ear.

Tara heard the sound from her own cell, which was still on loudspeaker, resting on the pillow beside her, and brought it to her own ear, putting the sound back to normal.

"Hi, love."

"Hi, love."

"Wow."

"I needed that," Tara replied, giggling.

"Happy to oblige," Willow said, giggling a little too.

"What time's your flight tomorrow?"

"I get in around 7pm."

"I'll collect you."

"You don't have to. I can get a cab, or a lift with one of the other guys."

"I'll collect you," Tara said, defiantly.

"Well then, I wanna take you out for dinner. We haven't had a date all month."

"Don't forget, we have Thanksgiving with your parents again next week."

"Ugh. Why can't we do holidays by ourselves?"

"Well, we do have Christmas at ours…"

"Yea, but with everyone coming up. All that cooking…"

"And we've got that appointment next week as well…"

"I know. I have it in big red letters in my daybook. All the more reason for us to have a date night this week."

"Sounds good to me. Wanna try that new Thai place?"

"Oh…spicy."

"Is that a yes?" Tara asked, giggling again.

"That is a yes."

"So what are your plans for the evening?"

"The company want to take us to dinner to explain how the new software works. You?"

"I've got to start that report I was telling you about earlier."

"Don't forget to eat. I don't want my girl going hungry. More than just fruit, too."

"I promise I'll have a full and proper dinner."

Tara heard a knocking come down the phone.

"Shit, Tare, that's the guys for dinner and I'm still naked!"

"Go. Get dressed. I love you."

"Love you too, baby. See you tomorrow."

Tara hung up the phone and sat up, pulling her sweatpants back on and went over to the wardrobe to get a t-shirt. She walked out the bedroom door and back down the stairs, a contented smile on her face.

Five hundred miles away, a flustered redhead grabbed the dinner outfit she'd laid out before calling her wife and swiftly pulled it on. Quickly brushing her hair, she opened the door to her co-workers, a man and a woman, looking at her exasperatedly.

"Sorry, guys. Lost my, uh, earring. We ready to go?"


	45. Chapter 45

Willow walked into the kitchen and went over to the coffee machine, preparing it to make mochas. While it brewed, she turned on the oven and got started rinsing the potatoes. She had been the one to suggest Christmas dinner at their place and the LA gang were coming up – Nikki, Buffy and Angel, as well as Joyce and Anya, and Willow wanted dinner to be perfect. She had invited her own parents, but they had said they we're going to Aruba over the holiday period.

That relationship was still strained, but was getting slowly better, and Willow was glad. Thanksgiving had been more than just the usual cordial affair it had been before, there had been genuine conversations and for the first time in a long time, Willow had found herself laughing in the house she had grown up in. Lost in her thoughts of how happy things were at the moment, she didn't notice Tara come up behind her and wrap her arms around her waist.

_And there's the cause of that happiness. _

She leaned into the touch and put down the vegetable in her hands, putting them over the blonde's.

"Good morning, sunshine," she said.

"Merry Christmas," Tara responded, nuzzling the redhead's neck.

"Merry Christmas to you too. I was making coffee, then we can do presents…"

"Sounds good. No coffee for me though…meet you in the living room?"

"Is your stomach still blechy? Maybe some tea? I could do tea." Willow asked, turning in her wife's arms.

"Green tea might be nice…"

"Green tea it is. I'll be there in a minute."

They parted with a quick kiss and Willow got two mugs down, making their respective beverages. She put them on a tray with a couple of croissants and made her way into the living room where Tara was sitting on the sofa, quietly relaxing with her eyes closed.

The redhead put the tray down on the coffee table and went over to their small Christmas tree in the corner, taking the gift marked 'Tara' and tucking it under her arm.

She moved back to the couch, sitting beside her love, who only now seemed to register the smaller girl was in the room.

"Hi sweetheart," Tara said, fluttering her eyes open.

"Hello, beautiful," Willow answered, handing the blonde her tea and then putting the gift on her lap.

"Open yours first."

Tara leaned over the side of the couch and handed Willow a gift-wrapped box.

"What is it?" the redhead asked, shaking the box.

"Open it and find out," Tara giggled, sipping her tea.

Willow ripped at the paper and started squealing excitedly when she revealed what was inside.

"Oh baby, wow. This is too much."

"Yea, well, maybe I got sick of you playing with mine," the blonde smirked and Willow punched her arm playfully.

"You don't like me playing with you?" the smaller girl asked, waggling her eyebrows.

Tara chuckled.

"But you like it?"

Willow took her new Blackberry out of its box and turned it on, checking its features.

"Oh I love it. Now I can read my, uh, emails. Emails. I can read my emails anytime I want. And – oh! Games! And internet…if I put a little virtual Tara in her, it's like my life in a machine. Thank you, honey. I really love it."

"I'm glad…there's something el-"

"Open yours, open yours!" Willow exclaimed cutting the taller girl off.

Tara picked up the present in her lap, carefully folding back the paper. She opened the box that revealed a sapphire-encrusted heart-shaped watch.

"Sweetie, it's beautiful," she said, picking it up. She turned it over and saw an engraving it engraved with just one word. Love. "Is this your way of telling me I wear my heart on my sleeve?"

Willow smiled sweetly in response and leaned over to kiss her. They pulled apart after a minute and Tara bit her lip, looking as if she was thinking about something.

"I-I have another present. It's not really a present, but it is a gift…I'm explaining this all wrong."

"It's a present that's not really a present, but it's a gift? Uh…"

Tara didn't say anything in response, but picked up a box from the side of the sofa and handed it to her wife with shaking hands. Willow took the box and started at it curiously.

"Hey," she started, "This is the box I gave you the key to the house in when I asked you to move in. You kept it?"

"O-of course. It's special."

"I'm almost afraid to open this," Willow continued, chuckling nervously, "What's so special that you'd use this box?"

Tara again said nothing, but gave the smaller girl a reassuring smile.

Willow took the lid off the box and stared inside, showing no emotion.

After a minute her eyes widened as she took in the contents and looked up at Tara with a tear in her eye.

"You're…? We're…?"

"Pregnant and having a baby? Yes."

Willow took the positive pregnancy test out of the box the kissed it.

"Uh, Will…I peed on that."

"I don't care," Willow responded, fully crying now and wrapped her arms around her wife, "I love you, I love you so much. And you're having my baby and I love you."

Tara didn't get a chance to reply as Willow put her head in the blonde's lap, pulling up her shirt and placed kisses all over her stomach.

"Hi baby," she said between kisses, "This is your mother. Well, one of them. And I know you probably can't hear me 'cause your little ears aren't formed yet, but you're safe and loved and beautiful, just like your Mama, okay?"

"That's what I called my mother," Tara said softly, stroking her wife's hair.

"Hmm?" Willow looked up from her position on the blonde's lap.

"My mother. I called her Mama…"

"Well then our little munchkin here should call you that too. If you wanted?"

"I think I'd really like that," Tara replied, choked up.

"We're gonna be parents! And have a little Tara running around! Is this why you weren't feeling well? And why you wouldn't drink the coffee? Oh god, I need to research. Have you been taking the folic acid, like the doctor said? You need to keep taking that. Do you have cravings? I can buy pickles. Pregnant ladies like pickles, right? With hot fudge sauce or something. I need to go to the store. Are stores open on Christmas? Shopping list…I need paper and pens. Office!"

Willow jumped up, intending to run up to the office to start a shopping list, but Tara grabbed on her arm, stopping her from going.

"I don't have any cravings yet, honey. But don't worry, if I get a midnight hankering for, uh, pickles and hot fudge sauce, I'll tell you. And yes to the sickness and coffee. I only did the test yesterday. If I'd found out before, I wouldn't have been able to keep it from you, I was way too excited. But I saw the box and got the idea to give it to you as a present…"

"It was a beautiful way to tell me love," Willow said, kissing Tara on the forehead, having calmed slightly from her babble, "I'm so excited and happy. I can't believe you're creating a life."

Tara took Willow's hand and brought it to her stomach.

"Our life."

Willow felt another tear roll down her cheek and leaned back down to rest in her wife's lap.

"Hi little one. It's Mommy again. I just wanted you to know, 'cause I didn't say it before, that you're perfect. And you're gonna like your home for the next nine months. I know, I've been inside your Mama too…"

"Willow!" Tara said, shocked.

"Well, I have," the redhead retorted indignantly, "Can we tell the gang today? Or is that bad luck?"

"Do you really think you can keep in a secret for the best part of the next two months?"

Willow looked up from where she was still lying down, wanting to be able to kiss Tara's stomach as much as possible.

"Point taken. So we had our appointment five weeks ago…you're a month pregnant, right? And you're okay with us telling them?"

"Positive for four weeks pregnant, that's what the test said. And I'm fine with it if you are."

"Oh I'm definitely okay with it. I want everyone to know my baby's inside you. You are so absolutely beautiful," Willow said, sitting up and kissing the blonde.

"How'll you feel about having a brunette wife?" Tara asked when they pulled back.

"Huh?"

"Can't dye my hair anymore… Chemicals could harm our little one."

"Oh baby, you would look beautiful even if you had no hair…hey, at least your curtains will match the drapes now!" she ducked when Tara went to playfully hit her again, then swooped her head up to kiss her girl passionately, "What time are people arriving?"

"4pm," Tara replied breathlessly.

Willow glanced at her watch and saw they had plenty of time before they even needed to start preparing dinner.

"Lie down," she said softly.

"Why?" Tara asked, lying down anyway, glad they had a wide sofa.

"Because," Willow continued, positioning herself so she was hovering over her lover, and rubbing her hand lightly over her stomach, "I want to show you and our child how much love is in our family. Okay?"

Tara nodded quietly as Willow began slowly undressing and loving every inch of her. As she sensed herself moving towards the pinnacle of the love and desire she had with her wife, she felt Willow entwine their fingers and bring their conjoined hands to rest over her own stomach.

Basking in the afterglow a few minutes later, Tara suddenly started giggling.

"Hey," Willow said, poking the breast beside the one her head was currently resting on, "What's so funny?"

"I just got the most overwhelming urge for walnuts. And I hate walnuts. Willow, I think I officially just got my first craving."


	46. Chapter 46

"Dinner is served," Willow said, placing a dish with a large turkey surrounded by potatoes and vegetables in the middle of the dining room table, using up the last space on the table already filled with an assortment of Christmas dinner foodstuff.

"This looks incredible, Willow," Joyce said, looking over the table, then stopping to frown when her eyes fell on her daughter, "Buffy, really!"

"What?" Buffy said, not stopping from where she was shovelling mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"There's plenty of mashed potatoes," Willow interjected, not wanting there to be any tension when she made her big announcement, "Whole sack full."

She pulled out the chair beside Tara and sat down, joining their hands under the table. The blonde smiled at her coyly.

They'd discussed how they would tell everyone about the baby while they had been preparing the food and decided that they wouldn't plan for a specific time, that they would both know when it was right.

That time, apparently, would be now, as Anya, inadvertently asking a lot more than she realised, looked at her best friend strangely for a minute.

"Tara, why are you crushing walnuts into your potatoes?"

At Anya's comment, five pairs of eyes fell on Tara's plate, looking at the seemingly odd combination she was making with her food. She blushed at the attention.

"Um…" she looked at Willow who smiled in encouragement, "Actually, there's something we have to tell you guys."

"Are you okay?"

"What's going on?"

"You haven't lost any money, have you?"

"I'm starting to freak out."

"I think we should let them speak," Angel said, the only one of the group who had remained calm.

There was a quiet around the table as everyone, except Angel, took a collective deep breath, the guests to try and calm down, the married couple to prepare themselves to break the news.

"Tara's pregnant!" Willow blurted out without preamble, shocking everyone else at the table, including her wife who'd expected more of a build-up.

"Wow, Will, I didn't know you had it in you," Buffy finally broke the silence, grinning and getting up to walk around and hug the couple.

"Congratulations," Angel offered, smiling slightly from his seat.

"Wait," Buffy spoke again, back in her seat now, "I still don't get the walnuts."

"Cravings," Joyce said, a big smile on her face, "When I was pregnant with Buffy all I wanted were pretzels. Congratulations, girls. I am so very happy for you."

Anya, who had been uncharacteristically quiet since the announcement, suddenly stood up and walked over to Tara, kneeling and putting her hand on the blonde's stomach.

"There's a baby in there?" she asked, in wonderment.

"Your niece or nephew," Willow replied gently, surprised at how deep the emotional response of her wife's best friend had been, but happy to see this rare side of her.

Anya was lost in a trance for another moment before seemingly realising what she was must look like, and stood up, regaining her composure.

"That kid is gonna have the best portfolio this side of Wall Street, don't you worry," she remarked as she went back to her seat. When she sat down she locked eyes with Tara again, the blonde giving her a smile of understanding.

Everyone got back to eating and talking, all thrilled for Willow and Tara and all thinking about this time next year when another little member of their diverse family would be at the table.

* * *

Tara ran down the stairs when she heard the doorbell ring. She'd woken up earlier with morning sickness, but Willow was still asleep and she didn't want the loud ringing to wake her up. The redhead had been staying up until the middle of the night, researching anything and everything she could find on pregnancy, as well as working during the day. Tara was glad they had another long weekend for New Years, or her wife was going to burn out. She figured, at least, that she was resting now, and when the weekend was over, she'd try her hardest to get Willow to stop with the obsessing.

She opened the door to a man carrying a rectangular box and a clipboard.

"Delivery for…Willow Rosenberg-Maclay," he said, glancing at the address on the package.

"I can sign for that," Tara answered, taking the pen that was offered and signing the delivery slip.

She took the box off the man, surprised at it's hefty weight, and placed it on the floor of the hallway beside her.

"I'll just bring the rest into you," the courier said, turning on his heels.

"Rest…?" Tara started, but the question was lost to the wind as the man went back to his van, placing the clipboard on the passenger seat, then unloading three more boxes and carrying them in.

"Here?" he asked, nodding towards where Tara had placed the other box.

"Please," she said absently, confused as to what was going on.

"There's just two more."

Tara's eyes widened as the courier again returned to his van and came back with another couple of boxes.

"Have a nice day, ma'am," he said with a smile, leaving the blonde standing there. Only when she heard him turn his engine on did she realise the front door was still wide open. Closing it, she bent down and looked at the boxes. Turning one over, she saw '' plastered down its side.

A look of realisation crossed her features as she took the invoice that was on the front, acting as the delivery address, out of its clear plastic and scanned over it.

"Willow!"

* * *

Willow was startled awake at the shrill sound of her name being called. She instantly jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, towards her wife.

"Are you okay? Is munchkin okay? What's wrong?" she asked when she got downstairs, kneeling down to check over Tara's body fully.

The blonde softened at the concern in the smaller girl's voice and she kneeled down so they were face to face.

"I'm okay. The baby's okay. I'm sorry I worried you."

"What happened?" Willow asked, a flood of relief washing over her.

"You got a delivery…" Tara said, nodding towards the boxes.

The redhead glanced to the side and jumped up excitedly.

"My book's are here! That express delivery was totally worth it…"

She grabbed two of the boxes and used her foot to drag the rest into the living room. She sat on the sofa and started opening all of them, oblivious to the less-than-amused look on her wife's face.

"Willow, how many books did you buy?" Tara asked, dreading the answer.

"Hmm?" Willow responded, not looking up, "Oh, um, 24 or 25."

The blonde's eyes bulged out of her head and she came into the room, sitting beside the smaller girl.

"You bought twenty five – twenty five – books? All on pregnancy?"

Her quick scan of the one invoice she had read before she had woken Willow had confirmed that the books were about what she thought they were about, but she still couldn't grasp the sheer volume of books that were involved.

For the first time, the redhead noticed the tone of voice and look on her wife's face.

"Uh oh. That's not happy-Tara face. What'd I do?"

"You don't think this is a bit…obsessive? I mean," she started picking up the variety of books that Willow had taken out of their boxes and placed on floor, "What To Expect When You're Expecting, The Rough Guide To Pregnancy and Birth, It's A Family Affair, Pregnancy for Dummies? Really? The Yummy Mummy Pregnancy Cookbook, Birth and Beyond…My Miserable Lonely Lesbian Pregnancy? Lonely? Are you planning on leaving me?"

Willow stared at her, shocked.

"How can you even ask that?" she said, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Tara caught the tear with her thumb and pulled her wife to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I just…hormones. And I'm worried about you. You're barely sleeping 'cause you're looking up pregnancy sites and now you bought practically every baby book known to man. What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"I just wanna make sure I'll be a good mother."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, munchkin isn't mine and - "

"Hey, stop right there. I don't care what DNA says, it is your child and no one else's that is growing inside me."

"I know that," Willow replied, putting her hand over Tara's stomach.

"But do you believe it?"

Willow looked up at the blonde and bit her lip. Tara's felt awful about not realising her wife's insecurities and vowed to do everything she could to change them.

"I know you deal with logic and science and absolutes. But we decided to have this child together, we were together when our baby was conceived, you talk to-"

"Munchkin," Willow interjected softly.

"You talk to 'munchkin' every single day. You're already a mom, and a great one at that. You don't need all these books and all this research. You're the mother of my child, Will, of our child. And I know you might still have some 'biological'… uncertainties…"

"No," the redhead said confidently, sitting up, "You're right. I don't need books or websites…just what's in my heart. And my heart tells me that we made a life."

"We did make a life," Tara said gently, "And it's okay if you still get worried. Just come to me and we'll talk it through."

"Okay…but can we keep just a couple of the books?

"I think having a couple of books is normal…Hon, how much did all these cost?"

The redhead mumbled something that Tara didn't quite catch.

"What was that?"

"$475."

"Willow!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. But there's a money back guarantee on what we return, okay? I'll send them straight back on Monday."

Willow was saved from further chastisement as a book title caught Tara's eye and she picked it up.

"Your Orgasmic Pregnancy? This is like something Anya would give us. Were you, um, worried…?"

"Oh," the redhead said, blushing, "Well, right after you told me, I kind of got caught up in the moment and after I was kind of nervous about whether I could've hurt munchkin or not. But I went on this great website and they said the amniotic fluid in the uterus and the mucous membrane in the cervix protect the baby."

"Mucous membrane, huh? Well if that doesn't get me horny I don't know what will," Tara quipped in response.

"Sorry," Willow crinkled up her nose as she realised what she said, "I just wanted to be sure. And this book apparently suggests good, um, positions and stuff, so you're most comfortable."

Tara nodded as she listened to her wife and read the blurb on the back of the book.

"I, uh, think we can put this in the 'keep' pile."


	47. Chapter 47

"Willow! Get in here, now!"

Willow ran into the kitchen from the living room at record speed.

"What? What is it?"

Tara grabbed her hand in response and put in against her four-months pregnant swollen belly. Willow's eyes widened as she felt the reason for her wife calling her.

"Is that…?"

"Our baby kicking…"

"Oh my god. Oh my god. There it was again!"

"Kicking even more than when you came in," Tara commented, in awe herself of feeling the life inside her kick for the first time, "Knows who their Mommy is."

Willow leaned in, keeping her hand firmly in place, and kissed the now-brunette, tears streaming down her face.

"You are so beautiful," she said between kisses, "And I am so in love with you."

"I'm glad," Tara responded, smirking, "Since we're married and having a baby and all."

"Munchkin's really in there…"

"We'll get to see on Tuesday. You can still make the ultrasound appointment, right?"

"The first look I get of my unborn child? You bet your deliciously-grown breasts I can still make it. And those are not things I would barter with lightly."

* * *

"You nervous?" Tara asked the fidgeting redhead.

"Nervous? Are you kidding me? We get to see munchkin for the first time! I can't wait."

Tara smiled from where she was lying on the doctor's table and reached for her wife's hand.

"We, um, never discussed it, but sometimes they can tell the sex from 18 weeks, and you know, I'm 20. And I know this is our first ultrasound and the priority is making sure everything's okay, but…do you want to find out, if we can?"

"Oh," Willow said, surprised, more at herself for not thinking of it in the mountains of research she had still managed to do, from the few books they had kept from her post-Christmas blow-out and her trusty laptop, but decided to speak honestly, "I'd love to know. But if you want to wait, I'm good with that too."

"I want to know, too. Pick out clothes and get the nursery ready."

Willow was about to say something when a young woman, who she assumed was the technician walked in the room and sat in between Tara and the ultrasound equipment.

"Hello," she said, smiling at the couple, "My name is Sam and I'm your ultrasound technician."

She picked up Tara's file and flicked through it.

"You were inseminated here on… November 24th, correct?"

"Yep," Tara confirmed, Willow nodding her head in agreement.

"And this is your first ultrasound?"

"That's right."

"Well then, let's have a look at your baby," Sam said, getting the petroleum jelly, "Can you lift your shirt up for me?"

Tara went to reach for her top but found Willow's hands already there, pulling it upwards. She settled it just under her wife's bra and pulled back, looking up to the technician smiling at her and Tara looking at bemusedly.

"Sorry," she gulped, "Force of habit."

"This will be a little cold," Sam continued, squirting the jelly onto Tara's abdomen and getting the probe, "Do you want to know the sex?"

Tara looked to Willow for a final confirmation.

"Yes, we do," the redhead said, winking at her wife.

Sam brought the probe down on the brunette's abdomen, moving it around whilst the other two waited in silence, gripping each other's hands tightly. After a minute the fuzzy image on screen started focusing ever so slightly.

"That's your baby," the technician said.

The couple looked on in awe as Sam typed a few keys on the machine, measuring the head size. She moved the probe and hit a switch, the room instantly filling with the fast and steady beating.

"That's the heartbeat," Sam continued, looking over at the two women, Tara with tears streaming down her face and Willow, eyes wide with a beaming smile on her face.

She looked back at the screen, adjusting the probe as she went. She took more measurements as the couple watched, mesmerized as their baby moved on screen.

"8.5 inches…12.4 ounces. You have a very healthy baby girl, ladies."

Willows head shot over to look at the technician.

"G-girl?"

Sam adjusted the probe again and pointed at the screen where the baby was lying stretched out, blatantly showing no signs of a certain appendage.

"It's a girl," she confirmed, "There's the labia."

"We're having a girl…" Willow looked over at Tara who was looking back with shining eyes, "We're having a girl!"

"And she's healthy?" the brunette asked, looking back at Sam.

"Ten fingers, ten toes, all normal measurements and weights, all normal checks for a 20-week old foetus and her heartbeat is steady. I can estimate your due date at…August 16th."

Willow, not able to contain the excitement threatening to burst from her chest, leaned down and crushed her mouth against Tara's, all the love they had for each other pouring into the kiss.

The technician, used to being witness to these kinds of displays of affection from couples, just smiled and focused on the screen, reviewing everything one final time.

The couple lost themselves in each other's lips, forgetting where they were, as often was the case when they kissed. It was only when Willow's hand, of it's own accord, went to cup Tara's left breast, the sensation causing the brunette to remember their surroundings as she pulled back, taking the hand off her chest in the process.

Willow looked at her wife guiltily when she realised what she had done and mouthed 'sorry'. The technician finished writing in Tara's file and pulled some tissues from a box on her desk. She turned in her chair and wiped the jelly off of the brunette's stomach. Tara pulled her shirt down with one hand, the other in a firm grip with Willow's, neither wanting to let go.

Sam keyed a couple of buttons and there was a whirring sound from below the screen. A minute later, she leaned down and picked up something, handing it to Willow.

"Baby's first photograph," she said cheerily, as the redhead held the ultrasound picture, Tara tracing the outline of the baby with her finger,

"You're all done here. Everything's perfectly normal. Just continue seeing your regular doctor. Oh, and congratulations."

"Thank you," Tara said, moving herself off of the table, somewhat awkwardly with her swollen belly. Willow put a hand on her back in support.

"Yes, thank you so much," the redhead echoed, before they made their way out of the small room and through the hospital, to the car.

Both girls were still smiling from ear-to-ear when Willow unlocked her Mercedes, holding the passenger seat open for Tara, then getting in the driver side herself.

"I just wanna say, thank you," the redhead said softly, still holding the ultrasound photo, "You gave me yourself and now you're giving me the most amazing thing anyone could ever ask for. Our child."

Tara said nothing in response, but cupped her wife's cheek and brought their lips together gently.

"I love you," she said when they pulled back, "But right now, I need you to get me home, 'cause your daughter seems to think that my bladder is a squeeze toy."

* * *

"Okay, I'm gonna bring Anya in," Willow said, sitting beside her wife on the sofa, holding the phone between them.

"Coolio," Buffy responded from the other end, "Or a phrase not from the nineties."

Tara chuckled as the redhead keyed in a few buttons and another voice came over the line.

"Hello, lesbians."

"Buff's here too," Willow replied.

"Okay then, hello lesbians and fellow straight girl."

There was a chorus of 'hellos' before Buffy spoke again.

"So, what's with the threeway?" she asked.

"Willow, I already told you, I'm not going into all-girl threesome. If you need me to recommend someone-"

"I meant threeway phone conversation," Buffy explained, cutting Anya off.

"You talked to Anya about a threesome?" Tara asked, incredulous.

Willow looked at her, panicked.

"No, no-"

"I'm not enough for you? It's 'cause I'm getting so fat isn't it?"

"Honey you're beautiful and all the woman I could ever want or need. And you are not fat, you've got a baby inside you, our baby," Willow reassured, rubbing the blonde's back comfortingly.

"Then why-"

"When you were in hospital last year," Anya interjected, not wanting to get on the bad side of her normally-docile, but now extremely-hormonal pregnant best friend, "Everyone was upset, Willow said she loved me, I made a joke 'cause we all needed a laugh. Please don't kill Willow, you'll be known as the Praying Mantis lady who kills their mate after getting pregnant. They'll print how you ripped at her feet and consumed the tibia and femur, and then you gouged out her left eye-"

"Okay, I think I'm gonna be sick," Buffy said, again cutting the woman off.

"Nobody ever lets me finish," Anya complained.

Tara covered the mouthpiece on the phone and turned to Willow.

"I'm sorry. Complete overreaction."

"It's okay, gorgeous," the redhead responded, capturing her wife's lips with her own, oblivious to the other two still talking on the phone.

"They're kissing," Buffy said, deflated.

"Yep," Anya agreed, in a bored tone, "I think we're gonna have to pull out the big guns if we want their attention back."

"May I?"

"Oh, please."

"WILLOW, TARA'S IN LABOUR!"

Willow pulled away and jumped up, running around frantically.

"No, no, it's too soon, way too soon, the baby's not ready, she's not ready."

"Willow, I'm not in labour," Tara said calmly, realising what the other two were doing, "Guy's that wasn't nice."

"Well you two wouldn't stop smooching," Buffy said in faux-annoyance.

"Where's the bag? Why don't we have a bag? Oh please, baby girl, stay in there."

"Baby girl?" Anya asked, her interest piqued.

"Well we were going to tell you before you made my wife run around like a headless chicken," Tara said pointedly

"I'm gonna have a niece?" Buffy squealed.

"She's my niece too," Anya responded, indignant.

Tara by this stage had managed to drag Willow back to the couch, putting the redhead's hand over her belly in reassurance that she was not, in fact, in labour.

"Munchkin's okay?" the smaller girl asked, needing to be sure.

"She's perfect. Our lovely friends were trying to pry our lips apart."

"So not cool," Willow said into the phone, "Never scare me like that again."

"Willow, you're gonna have a daughter!" Buffy said, still squealing.

Willow completely forgot about being mad when she heard those words.

"I know, a perfect little baby girl! Actually, that's why we called you guys. To tell you that it's a girl…and to ask you something."

"We were wondering," Tara continued for her wife, "We know it's not traditional, but, we'd really like both of you to be the godparents."

There was a silence on the other end.

"I would be honoured," Buffy said, her voice breaking with emotion.

"I would too," Anya said, more composed but still extremely moved by the offer.

"Thank you, both of you, it means the world that you said yes," Willow gushed.

"Buffy, remember when they asked us to be their bridesmaids?" Anya asked.

"Yea…"

"So you know what this means, right?"

Buffy gasped in excitement as she realised what her friend meant.

"We get to throw a party!"


	48. Chapter 48

"Willow Rosenberg-Maclay, Programming," Willow said cheerily as she picked up her phone.

"It's me. You need to come home, asap," Tara said from the other end, before hanging up the phone.

Tara was working, and would continue to work right up until her maternity leave started three weeks before her due date, but this particular Wednesday the brunette had taken the day off after waking up feeling less-than-stellar. She was nearing the end of her sixth month, growing bigger by the day, and though her morning sickness had eased considerably when she entered her second trimester, she got the odd day where it still plagued her, as well as the other aches and pains associated with pregnancy. Today was only the second 'personal day' she'd taken, the first being the day of the ultrasound.

Willow slammed the phone down in a panic and ran to her boss's office, ignoring the protests from his assistant as she burst straight through the door.

"Emergency at home. I don't know what. Tara called, she didn't sound herself and said I needed to get home."

Mr. Philips, her boss, knew Tara from frequent dealings he had had with the HR manager, knew she was pregnant and respected her a lot. On more than one occasion she had helped stop a dispute before it got out of control within his department.

"Go. Take as long as you need. Let me know if I can do anything."

Willow rushed out the door and down to the car park, thankful she'd chosen to drive that morning, and drove as fast as she could without breaking the law and/or endangering herself or someone else.

_No use to Tara and the baby if I'm dead. _

She pulled up outside their house and quickly ran through the gate and to the front door, turning the key and slamming it behind her in mere seconds.

"Tara?"

"Upstairs."

She hurried up the stairs and into their bedroom, where she was immediately pounced upon by Tara, who kicked the door closed behind them and shoved her wife against it, her lips attaching to the redhead's neck instantly.

Willow, completely shocked by the turn of events, pushed the brunette away and looked her in the eye.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"It will be when you have significantly less clothes on," the taller girl remarked, getting to work on removing said clothes.

Willow took the girls hands from where they were popping the buttons of her shirt and walked around to their dresser.

"Tara, I left work. I was terrified, I thought something had happened."

Tara went to sit on end of the bed and pouted.

"I want you," she tried to reason.

"Baby, I know, I want you too, all the time, but-"

"Ugh, Will, I promise we can talk later, but please, right now, can we just be, you know…"

"Tara-"

"Look. I'm getting bigger and bigger everyday, I can't even see my feet anymore, I never know what's going on in my body, I woke up feeling like a pile of crap this morning, then by lunchtime all I could think about was having your hands all over me and right now I really, really need to be fucked, okay!"

The brunette was somewhere between bursting into tears and starting to throw things around the room, so Willow rushed to sit beside her, holding her head to her chest. She knew better than to say anything, since her wife had been pregnant, a single word could be taken the wrong way and above everything else, Tara needed comfort right now, and damn it, Willow was gonna give her comfort.

She kissed the top of the taller girl's hair, then gently encouraged her face upwards so their lips met. Tara pulled away, looking guilty.

"But work…"

"I've already left. Besides, you are so much more important. And if it's okay, I'd really like to make love to you now."

Tara nodded, feeling an odd mixture of silliness at her own outburst and the deep arousal that had been coursing through her veins for the past few hours. When she felt Willow slip a hand under her t-shirt to caress her stomach, the arousal won out, flooding her completely. She was grateful she had declined to wear a bra when her wife moved upwards and tenderly stroked her nipples.

The brunette lifted her arms in a silent request and the redhead took her t-shirt off, then undid the last two buttons of her own shirt that Tara hadn't been able to finish and shrugged the material down her shoulders. She unhooked her bra and tossed it away, looking at her wife's face the entire time.

She let her gaze fall to where her hands were covering the taller girl's breasts and nipples, gently caressing them, careful not to pinch too hard. Tara's breasts had grown in pregnancy and her nipples had become highly sensitive in the process, too much stimulation causing more pain than pleasure. Willow learnt early on how much her wife could take and lowered her head to take one of the hard nubs in her mouth, running her tongue over it.

Tara moaned and reached a hand out to cup one of the redhead's breasts. She used the other to pop the button of her lover's skirt and pull the zipper down. Willow lifted her hips off the bed and the brunette pulled the fabric over them and let them fall down the other girl's legs.

Willow pushed Tara into a lying position and stood up, kicking her shoes off and getting rid of her own panties and socks. Now fully naked, she kneeled in between the brunette's legs and dragged the sweatpants down. This time, it was Willow who was grateful that her wife neglected to wear any underwear as her brown curls came into view straight away.

"My gorgeous, gorgeous girl," she said breathlessly, running her hands down Tara's sides and onto her stomach, then leaned down to kiss her belly, "Make that my two gorgeous girls."

She moved her hands down to Tara's thighs, making soft circles on the skin there, moving closer and closer to her centre. The brunette was moaning softly as Willow continued her ministrations, occasionally letting a single finger dip into her centre, just for a moment.

"How do you…?" the redhead asked, knowing Tara would be the best judge of how she wanted to be made love to, what would be most comfortable position.

"Um…on my side," the taller girl said finally, deciding the intense heaviness she had woken up feeling, wouldn't be helped at all by trying to get on top.

Willow moved off and lay beside her wife, both women adjusting themselves so they were on their sides, the smaller girls centre rubbing against Tara's ass. The redhead started kissing the brunette's neck, running one hand up and down the other girl's leg, encouraging her to bend her knee upwards. Tara complied and felt her wife glide two fingers into her wetness.

"You are so beautiful," Willow whispered in the brunette's ear as she came in contact with the girl's clit, rubbing over it lightly.

Tara gasped and brought her hand around to hold the smaller girl's head, moving her hips rhythmically below.

"Be inside me, please, be inside me."

"Anything for you, love," Willow responded, bringing two fingers down to circle her lover's opening, gathering plenty of moisture as she went.

She put them in to the knuckle and stopped.

"Two's not gonna be enough, is it?" she asked sensually as she felt the copious wetness.

"No…need more," Tara agreed, moaning as her wife slipped another finger in, "You make me so wet."

Willow started moving in and out, dragging her fingers against the inner walls as she exited before thrusting inwards deeply.

Tara groaned and turned her head to meet her lover's lips, opening her mouth straight away, inviting the redhead inside. Willow let her tongue glide out over her wife's, tasting her.

She quickened her pace, using her own centre to put more power behind the thrusts as their tongues continued to duel. When she felt the walls begin to contract, she brought her thumb up to put some pressure on her girl's clit, flicking it.

Tara pulled away, moaning loudly.

"Let it go, love," Willow soothed into her ear, keeping up her ministrations.

The brunette grunted and shut her eyes tight, concentrating only on the intense pleasure she was feeling.

"Let it go," the redhead repeated, still in a soothing, yet noticeably more demanding tone.

And Tara did. She came, quivering in her lover's arm as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over her.

Willow continued to move in and out, wanting to prolong her girl's pleasure for as long as possible. She slowed down her strokes until her fingers were just resting inside Tara, as the brunette's leg collapsed and she took a lungful of air.

The redhead eased her fingers out completely and brought them up to her mouth, savouring the flavour she had tasted so often, yet each time seemed like the first. She licked them clean before bringing her arms back around to spoon her wife.

"Mmmhhh, thank you," Tara said as she became aware of strong arms wrapped around her.

"You are so beautiful when you come. Radiant," Willow said, nuzzling into the brunette's neck.

"Wanna see you come. C'mere," Tara said, turning so she was lying on her back.

"Oh, that's okay, lov-"

"I need some Willow-juice. Call it a craving."

"Well, never let it be said I left a Tara-craving unsatisfied," Willow relented, kneeling back on the bed, "You want me…?"

"Sitting on my face, please," Tara answered sweetly, as if she'd asked her to pass the salt.

The redhead shuddered in anticipation and leaned down to kiss her lover.

"You are so unbelievably sexy, acting like butter wouldn't melt in your mouth," she said, their faces inches apart.

"I want _you_ to melt in my mouth."

"If I put too much pressure on you or munchkin, let me know, okay?"

"I will," the brunette promised, closing the gap and bringing their lips together.

Willow pulled back and manoeuvred herself so her thighs were either side of the brunette's face.

"Stunning," Tara said quietly as she spread her lover's lips and just stared at her, "Absolutely stunning."

She inhaled deeply, delighting in the musky aroma. A primal need to have her lover, her wife, the mother of her child, to take her, was overpowering the brunette.

She brought her hands around to cup Willow's ass and raised her head to lick the length of the redhead's slit, rolling her tongue back into her mouth as the sweet juices ran down her throat.

The redhead looked down at her and Tara winked playfully in response, letting her head fall back on the pillow as she brought her wife down to meet her mouth.

Willow's hands flew to grip onto the headboard, her eyes closing and mouth hanging open as the brunette expertly explored her hot folds.

Tara twirled her tongue around her lover's core, carefully avoiding the bundle of nerves. She brought her tongue down to the redhead's opening and lapped at the juices there, before flattening it and pushing inside.

"Just like that, baby."

Tara dug her fingernails into Willow's ass as she continued to thrust, eliciting a series of short, sharp gasps followed by a long moan.

"Oh, you know just how to touch me," the redhead rasped, bucking her hips into Tara's face.

Tara continued her oral assault, alternating flicking over the top of Willow's clit and entering her in firm, fast strokes.

The redhead grunted as she felt herself closing in on her peak, the tension rising swiftly from her groin and coiling around her entire body.

"Oh god, Tara, I love you. I'm coming, baby, I'm – Tarraaaaaaaa!"

Her back arched as the jolts of pleasure coursed through her, her wife still lavishing attention on her now-satiated centre, gathering all the juice she could. Willow eventually loosened her grip on the headboard and fell onto the bed beside Tara. She turned her head and kissed her love, enjoying the taste of her own essence on the brunette's lips.

"Craving gone?" Willow asked happily when they pulled back.

"For you? Never. But satisfied. For now, anyway. I'm pregnant, I get cravings a lot."

"Remind me that I'm at your disposal anytime for that."

"I won't call you from work again, I promise. I'm sorry I scared you," Tara replied, feeling slightly guilty. Only slightly, though, she did have her hot naked wife lying beside her, both of them with dreamy smiles on their faces, so the ends justified the means, she figured.

"It's okay," Willow answered, stroking her wife's cheek, "I should've recognised horny-Tara voice from worried-Tara voice."

Tara blushed and ducked her head. Willow put a finger under her and lifted her chin, leaning in to kiss the brunette tenderly. She pulled back and grinned at her, a secretive type of smile that let Tara know she was about to be teased about something.

"Besides, I'm married to the head of Human Resources, what're they gonna do, fire me?"


	49. Chapter 49

"Happy Anniversary, gorgeous," Tara clinking her wine glass of apple juice against her wife's glass of actual wine.

"Happy Anniversary, love of my life," Willow replied, starting to eat the dinner she had prepared for them, having both agreed that they wanted to stay in, "I can't believe we've been married for a year. And what a year!"

"A great year. The start of many. You, me and…"

"We really need to think of a name."

"We have a middle name," Tara pointed out.

"We do. And a beautiful one at that. But we can't call her munchkin forever."

"We need a first name."

"I actually did have a thought…"

Willow's ears perked up.

"Really? You never said."

"It was just swimming around my head."

"Well go, reveal this swimmy name."

Tara put down her knife and fork and reached for her handbag, which was on the chair beside her, pulling out a pen and a small piece of paper. She wrote something on it and handed it over the table. Willow looked at her quizzically.

"I've been thinking about it awhile, and it feels kind of odd to actually say it out loud."

The redhead smiled and nodded in understanding, unfolding the piece of paper and looking at it. A huge grin broke out on her face as she read the name.

"Love, that's beautiful. It's perfect. I can't believe I didn't think of it."

"You like it?"

"I love it. I love you," Willow said, getting up and going around the table to kiss her wife. She pulled back and bent her head to kiss the protruding stomach, "And you, my little princess, have a very smart Mama."

She gave the brunette one last kiss before going back to her seat.

"I thought I was your princess," Tara said, playfully pouting.

"You are my queen."

That answer seemed to fully satisfy the taller girl who smiled bashfully.

They continued eating their dinner and chatting until their plates were empty. Willow quickly cleared them and came back, proclaiming that 'washing up doesn't exist on anniversaries' and pulling Tara into the living room. The brunette sat and watched as the smaller girl prepared the fire.

Willow turned as the fire took off and cocked her head at her wife.

"I rented the ultimate romantic movie for tonight," she said, smiling.

"Casablanca?" Tara guessed.

"Nope."

"Gone with the Wind?"

"Try again."

"When Harry met Sally?"

Willow said nothing and went over to the TV, grabbing the remote, before going back to the sofa, cuddling in beside Tara. She pressed the power button.

"Beauty and the Beast," she told the brunette as the screen filled with the DVD menu of said movie.

Tara chuckled and wrapped her arms around the redhead as the narrator began the story of the film.

**Tale as old as time, ****  
****Song as old as rhyme ****  
****Beauty and the beast **

Willow turned to see her wife quietly crying, as the closing bars of the song ended the movie and sat up in her arms, alarmed.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"They love each so much, but everyone just wants to hurt the beast. Why can't they just accept their love?"

"Sshh, it's okay, it all worked out. Their love saved him. It's Disney, baby. Happily Ever After."

Tara turned to her, tears still streaming down her face.

"We're gonna be happily ever after, right?"

"Oh, love, we already are. If I'd have known it was gonna get you so upset I would've gotten something else. Like the Little Mermaid," Willow gently teased, remembering her wife's admission about Ariel on their second date.

Tara chuckled and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry I was such a baby."

"I love that you're a big softie. My cuddly Tare-Bear."

Tara decided to demonstrate the cuddly label she had been given, pulling the smaller girl to her again. Willow curled her feet into her body and rested her head on the brunette's chest, lightly caressing her swollen belly.

"I know we agreed not to do presents this year," Tara said as she stroked her wife's hair, "Baby coming, nursery to decorate, plus our birthdays are gonna go August, September, October from now on, so those months are gonna be kinda stretched…but seeing as first anniversary gifts are traditionally paper... I kind of wrote you a letter."

Willow turned her head up to look at the brunette curiously.

"A letter?"

"Yea," Tara continued, reaching to the small table beside the sofa and pulling open the drawer, taking out a piece of paper. She handed it to the redhead.

"Read it to me?" Willow asked, not taking the letter.

"Um, okay," Tara said, taking a deep breath. 

_My sweet Willow,_

I'm sitting at my desk, writing this and thinking about my life. My life pre-Willow and my life post-Willow. Before you came into my life, I was just kind of…floating. Not in the good 'floating on air' kind of floating that you make me feel, but more… absent. Going through the motions. I had a great job and a couple of great friendships, but I was lonely. I didn't even understand that I was lonely, because I had no idea of the joy one person could bring to me simply by allowing me to share their life with them. You changed that. You showed me all the happy emotions that I had known about, but never even realised could be felt with such intensity. You inserted yourself straight into my heart and nothing has ever felt more right. I don't even know how to try and explain how much it meant to me the day we got married, but I don't think I have to. You already know. It's been three hundred and sixty five days, today, that I have been honoured to be called your wife and in the years to come, good or bad, I know it's going to be you and me, us together, that can get through anything…I'm laughing now because your daughter just gave me a swift kick in the kidney, I think she knew I'd forgotten to mention her. It will be our family, our love for each other and our beautiful baby girl that can overcome anything. I wish I could give you the moon, the sun, the stars, the entire world to show you what you mean to me, how you've changed my life and how much I look forward to everyday knowing you're going to be a part of it. What I can give, and already have given, you is myself; mind, body and soul and I cherish knowing I have yours in return.

Yours forever,  
Tara 

"Oh love," Willow said, choked up as Tara finished her heartfelt letter, "That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever written for me. I am going to treasure that letter for my entire life."

Tara leaned down and tenderly kissed her girl. Willow cupped her cheek, holding their faces together.

"I don't have anything written down," the redhead said, when they pulled apart, "But I want to tell you that you are the absolute light of my life. My palms get sweaty and my heart skips a beat every time I see you, like it's the first time all over again. You are nothing short of a goddess and I thank every deity known to man, every day that you choose me to spend your life with. You own me, Tara, and I'm yours forever too."

Tara smiled and pinched Willow's nose playfully.

"It takes me seven drafts to say what I want and you come out with that in a second. How'd you do that?"

"It's easy. You're always on my mind, so when I have to verbalise my thoughts, they're just there waiting."

Tara was stopped from saying something by a kick inside her, one that Willow felt too from her hand's position on the brunette's stomach. They both chuckled.

"How does she always know when she's not being included?" Willow asked.

"I think we have a little drama queen on our hands."

The redhead lowered her head slightly so she was closer to her wife's belly.

"You're always on my mind too, munchkin. And I can't wait to meet you. But it's late and your Mama needs a break, so can we chill it with the kicks?"

She rubbed her hand over the stomach in a calming motion. She knew in reality the baby probably wasn't going to be able to feel it, but it had the wanted effect on her wife.

"I don't know how you do that, Will," Tara said lazily, enjoying the caress, "But every time you open your mouth, she settles. She's such a Mommy's Girl already."

"Well I intend to give my firstborn everything she could ever want, so I'm a-ok with having a Mommy's Girl."

"Firstborn?" Tara asked, raising an eyebrow, "I'm telling you right now, as much as I love feeling our girl grow inside me, you are having the next one."

Willow turned her head and gazed up at her wife with unadulterated adoration.

"That's a-ok with me too," she said honestly, "But I think we should bring this one into the world first."

"I think that's a good plan of action," Tara agreed, happy at the turn their conversation took, even if it was just a snippet of conversations they'd have in their future.

"How about this for a plan of action? We go upstairs, I get you naked and ravish you into the wee hours of the morning," Willow asked.

"On one condition."

The redhead nodded, happy to comply with anything.

"There gets to be mutual ravaging."


	50. Chapter 50

Tara waddled, more than walked, around the corner leading to the house as she finished her walk around the neighbourhood; walking being the only exercise she was actually able to do with her extremely large eight-and-a-half-months pregnant stomach. The August heat wasn't helping any and the brunette was thankful she was on maternity leave.

They had spent the weekend finishing off the nursery, Willow had painted it a light lilac colour, not letting Tara in the room while she was doing so, scared the fumes would cause harm to the baby, and had moved around the furniture, a wooden crib, painted white with little stars on the slats rested in the middle of room, already fitted with matching lilac bedding. It had mobile hanging above it with dangling plush-toy animals. Willow had made sure there were no frogs on the mobile, deciding it was much too scary for an innocent little baby to handle. Or her mother.

Against the far wall was a mahogany dresser, with a variety of newborn's apparel that the couple had been accumulating gradually, until they had already filled the chest of drawers. Two small lamps were sitting on top of it with a currently empty photo frame between them that the girls were planning to put their first family photo in. Their stroller, simply black and white, sat next to the dresser, waiting to be used.

The last piece of furniture in the simply-decorated room was a small two-seater sofa against the opposite wall to the dresser. It was white leather, so it was easily washable, and had a reclining feature so middle-of-the-night feeds would be comfortable for mother and baby.

Willow had come across articles early on about breastfeeding without pregnancy, and had instantly wanted to know more. She'd gone to the doctor and got all the relevant information, and after discussing it with her wife, had gone ahead with the hormone treatment, and despite the slight awkwardness of the protocols, like having to take the birth control pill for the first time in her life, getting used to her breasts being significantly larger than usual, and, in particular for the past few weeks, having to use a breast pump at regular intervals, she was delighted that she'd get to go through that kind of bonding experience with her daughter.

Tara thought about how dedicated her love was being, glad that that was the woman she was spending her life with, that she was going to raise a family with until she got a sharp pain in her ankle and all she could think about was how she wanted to do was relax and soak the swollen feet that she hadn't been able to see for the better part of three months.

She arrived at her front door, expecting to walk in and see her wife working on an updated version of her 'Contingency Plan,' a graph outlining the fastest and most efficient routes from their house to the hospital broken down by the hour, so that no matter what time Tara went into labour, a quick consultation with that chart would determine the best way to get to the hospital. The redhead had started it when the brunette entered her seventh month, but it required adjustments periodically for things like roadblocks or diversions.

Tara had thought about how her wife was going to react if she went into labour somewhere other than the house, but decided not to bring it up for fear of the panic it would probably ensue in the petite girl.

She opened the door and put the bottle of water she had been carrying on the table, before going over to open the living room double-doors, which were unusually closed.

"Surprise!"

Buffy looked around at the five other women in the room, in a huff that she had been the only one to yell out.

"What's the what, guys? I thought we said we were gonna yell surprise!"

"We forwent that plan while you were getting the cookies, Buff," Willow explained, turning to her friend, "We decided that yelling at a pregnant woman might not be the smartest idea, plus, you know amniotic fluid is said to amplify sound and I didn't want to scare little – woops, almost told you her name there."

Tara, still standing in the doorway, looked around the room, decorated with pink balloons and streamers, with a collection of presents on the coffee table, and a big 'It's A Girl' sign hanging above the fireplace. She was about to speak when she heard the sound of her mother-in-law's voice, shocking her more than anything else as the woman hadn't set foot in their house since she had moved in.

"Name? You've decided on a name? I think, as the child's grandmother I have a right to know the name."

Sheila Rosenberg had delighted in the news she was going to be a grandparent, not for one second, like Willow had kind of expected, rejecting the child as not being in their family because she wasn't blood. Ira had been equally as ecstatic, and the younger couple were overjoyed that their daughter was going to have at least one set of grandparents.

"Mom, you'll hear what we're gonna call her when she's born, we want it to be a surprise."

"Um…" Tara said, still completely confused as to what was going on.

"Oh! Tara! Sorry, love. Happy surprise baby shower!" Willow said, rushing over to take her wife's hand.

Realisation dawned at the brunette and she gripped the redhead's hand tighter. She knew Buffy and Anya had been planning some sort of party, but it had been so long since it had been mentioned she had completely forgotten. She smiled happily as she saw her aunt there as well as Mrs. Rosenberg, Buffy and Anya.

"Nikki, hi!" she said, making her way over to her aunt, trying to hug her but struggling slightly. They finally managed an embrace and Tara moved on to the others in the room, thanking them individually for the party. She finally shuffled over to the couch where her wife was sitting and sat beside her.

"We were supposed to have party games," Willow said sheepishly, turning to her, "But I kind of got distracted and forgot to pick up the supplies."

"The road works on Salzedo Avenue?" Tara asked understandingly.

Willow nodded.

"There was a game we played at my shower with you, Willow," Sheila spoke up, "All we need is pens and paper."

"Oh I have plenty of those!"

The redhead jumped up and ran out of the room and up the stairs, coming back a few minutes later with an assortment of pens and a notebook.

"It's called 'Mommy-To-Be'," Sheila continued, grabbing a pen and piece of paper, "What you do, Tara, is make a list of attributes you want passed on from either you or Willow, then we all have to guess which attribute is you and which is Willow. Things like eyes or humour."

"I can do that," Tara said, smiling and taking her own pen and paper, "Okay, so I make a list, then call them out and you guys have to guess whether I want that particular attribute to come from me or Willow?"

"That's right."

"I love party games," Anya interjected, giddily taking her three pens and some paper and handing one to Buffy, who was sitting on the floor beside her and then to Nikki who was perched on the side of one of the couches.

Tara started writing and Willow tried to peer over her shoulder. Tara saw her.

"Honey, get on the floor, you're not allowed look."

"But-"

"Now."

Willow begrudgingly sat on the floor, beside Buffy who made a whipping sound, Anya doing the accompanying hand motion.

"I am not whipped," the redhead whispered.

"Whipped like cream," Buffy replied.

Willow was saved from further teasing by Tara announcing she had her list done.

"Okay, qualities are Eyes, Ears, Hair, Nose, Intelligence, Smile and Humour. Go."

Everyone, who had written down the chosen attributes whilst Tara had listed them, went about putting a little 'W' or 'T' beside each.

"All done?" Tara asked after a few minutes, eliciting a series of nods,

"Okay, Eyes: Me; Ears: Me; Hair: Definitely Willow."

The married couple exchanged a sweet smile before Tara continued.

"Nose: Willow; Intelligence: Willow; Smile-"

"I don't care what her sheet says," Willow interjected, "I want our little one to have your smile. All eight varieties of them. Except maybe that one you give me in the bedroom, 'cause I don't want to think about our daughter getting freaky with anyone, much like, I'm guessing, my mom didn't want to hear about the bedroom smile you give me, much less you wanting me to tell people and-OUCH!"

She was stopped in her babble-tracks by Buffy pinching her arm hard.

She looked up at Tara whose eyes were wide and was blushing profusely and then to her mother who looked like she'd been slapped. She dropped her head against the floor, banging it.

"Humour. Humour was the last one," Nikki said, trying to diffuse the tension and not letting the image of her niece 'getting freaky' into her head.

"Um…both of us," Tara said quietly, taking a deep breath and ignoring the flush she knew was on her face, "I want her humour to come from both of us."

Buffy shared a look with Anya, neither of them happy at the change in their party. Anya nodded towards the table.

"Present time!" Buffy said, jumping up excitedly, "Presents for Mom and baby."

Willow raised her head and sought out her wife's gaze, looking at her apologetically when she found it. Tara cocked her head in a silent offer and the redhead got up, sitting beside her and putting her hand on her stomach. She felt a kick and felt that same sense of calm she always did around both of her girls.

Buffy handed them a large box, wrapped in 'it's a girl' paper.

"Thanks, Buff," Willow said, tearing open the paper, "Hey, a Diaper Genie!"

"It guarantee's no stinky nursery!"

"That was very nice, Buffy, thank you," Tara said.

They opened the rest of their gifts, a life-size teddy bear that Nikki had given them for the nursery and Tzedakah Box from Sheila. Finally, Anya handed them a small, soft package. They opened it to reveal a white bodysuit.

"I got it custom made," Anya gushed as they held it up.

"Thanks, Ahn," Willow said, "That was really swee..."

She trailed off as she read what Anya had had the bodysuit custom-made to say.

"My Mommies Had Sex And All I Got Was This Stupid Life," Tara read, not realising what she was saying until it was already out there. She registered the silence in room and looked over the bodysuit one more time, "Anya this was really thoughtful. Thank you."

Anya seemed genuinely pleased at her best friend's reaction, and Willow, though initially surprised, quickly followed heed.

"Thanks, Ahn. It's really nice."

"How about in thanks, you tell us her name?"

Tara looked Willow who just smiled.

"Middle name?" she asked her wife.

The redhead nodded.

"Her middle name will be Juliette," Willow announced proudly, "After the very special woman who brought Tara into the world."

Everyone smiled and there was a chorus of 'Awws', Nikki bringing her hand over her heart at the thought of her sister being remembered like that.

A few hours of talking about the baby, large amounts of cookie consumption and some impromptu karaoke involving any song they could think of with the word 'baby', the married couple said goodbye to their guests and retreated back to their living room, Willow tidying up while Tara sat back watching her, physically unable to help with the bending requirements.

Watching her wife bend over, however, was a duty she was all too happy to indulge in, until the redhead straightened up after hearing a gasp come from the sofa. 

"What's wrong, love?" she asked, rushing over.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just kind of particularly achy for the past day or so. I think I'm just eating too much. Indigestion or something," Tara replied, exhaling.

"Well, okay. Do you wanna go up to bed? I'll help you up, bring some tea, we could cuddle?"

"That sounds good."

Willow held out a hand to help the brunette up, who stood after a few attempts. She leaned down to kiss her wife, both enjoying the contact until both of them felt an unusual wetness on their bare feet.

Willow looked down and back up at Tara with wide eyes.

"I don't think its indigestion."


	51. Chapter 51

Willow ran upstairs and came back with her contingency plan, reading down it.

"Okay, okay, it's 7.10pm so…take Spring Av, down Hope…left at Olive…okay, okay. Bag, I need the bag!"

Willow ran upstairs again, while Tara, who had been shocked into silence that she was in labour, two weeks early, regained her senses and went into the hallway, just as the redhead came pounding down the stairs, hospital bag in hand.

She was repeating 'having a baby, having a bag' over and over again in what Tara could only assume was a mantra to keep herself calm, although it didn't seem to be working as the redhead was rushing around frantically.

Tara was shocked again when her wife burst out the front door and into her Mercedes, starting it and driving off into the night. The brunette opened the front door and leant against the door frame, waiting, thankful she wasn't having a contraction whilst the smaller girl was apparently freaking out.

Less than a minute later the car speed up outside the house, coming to an abrupt halt before Willow jumped out and ran towards the brunette.

"I'm so, so sorry, love, I'm so sorry," she gushed, still in a panic.

Tara grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"Willow, I need you to be calm for me, 'cause I'm going to have a contraction any minute and I'm gonna need you for that. I know she's early, but it's all gonna be okay. Now, are you ready?"

"Gonna have a baby?" Willow asked, slightly dazed.

"Gonna have a baby," Tara confirmed.

The redhead took a deep breath and grabbed her wife's hand, leading them towards the car.

"You should get in the back to try and ease the contractions. I'm gonna have us in the hospital in eleven minutes tops and then I'm gonna be beside you, holding your hand for the entire time."

Willow held the door open for the back seat and the brunette made herself comfortable while the smaller girl moved towards the driver seat, starting the engine. Almost as soon as they had started towards the hospital, Tara got a contraction, grabbing onto the headrest of the passenger seat as the pain shot through her.

"I know it's hard, try and breath through it, honey," Willow encouraged from the front, speeding up a bit in an effort to get to the hospital faster.

Tara took some deep breaths and the pain subsided, only to come back even stronger three minutes later. She groaned in agony, clutching her stomach.

Willow stayed quiet, wanting nothing more than to just hold her wife's hand. A few minutes later she pulled into the hospital car park. She jumped out and opened the door for Tara, helping her out and into the hospital.

"Pregnant, labour, wife, help," the redhead panted out when they got to the reception area.

A helpful nurse smiled and stood, grabbing a wheelchair before walking over to them. Tara gladly sat.

"How far apart are the contractions?" the nurse asked

"Three minutes," Willow answered.

"Well then, lets get you up to maternity and get a doctor."

The nurse wheeled Tara towards the elevator, Willow right beside her.

They arrived on the maternity ward and Tara got into a room and into a gown. Halfway through tying the string another big contraction hit her and she grabbed onto the metal sidebar of the bed. The redhead rushed over and quickly finished tying, before helping her wife into the bed, holding her hand the entire time.

"Willow," the brunette almost sobbed, squeezing the hand in hers.

"You are so strong, baby. You can do this."

"Strong like an Amazon?" Tara asked, the pain abating.

"You've got to stop watching all those Xena episodes," Willow joked.

The brunette chuckled, her grip on the redhead's hand loosening.

Willow dropped a kiss on her girl's forehead just as a young female doctor walked in the room.

"Good evening, ladies, I'm Dr. Bartlett. I know you were expecting Dr. Robinson, but she's away on holiday this week."

"Yea, Tara's two weeks early," Willow said, warming to this new doctor instantly.

"So is it okay if I go ahead and see how we're getting along?"

"Of course," Tara nodded, lying back and putting her feet in the stirrups, the pain she was currently feeling overriding any embarrassment, unlike any other time she had been in this position.

A midwife came into the room and stood beside the doctor who was pulling on gloves. She began her examination.

"Eight centimetres dilated and fully effaced. You're well on your way. How long have you been getting contractions?"

"I've been getting pains since yesterday – ow! – night, but I didn't think it was anything," Tara said through gritted teeth.

"And you're water broke?"

"About thirty minutes ago," Willow said as she felt the grip on her hand tighten again.

The doctor put her hands on the brunette's stomach and felt around for a minute before Tara let out a loud scream, almost breaking her wife's hand in the process.

"Drugs, drugs, give her drugs!" Willow shouted.

"I'm afraid she's too far along, labour is progressing too quickly. The good news is your baby is in the correct position and at this rate I don't think it will be long before you're ready to deliver. I know the pain is intense, Tara, but it seems you'll have a relatively short labour. I've delivered babies who've refused to come out for over forty hours."

Tara barely registered what the doctor had said, her eyes were shut tight and she was concentrating solely on her breathing.

"Clare here is a midwife and she's going to stay in here with you to monitor your progress. I'll be back soon to see how we're getting on."

Dr. Bartlett handed Tara's chart to Clare, a middle-aged midwife who had a friendly face and a warm smile and turned to leave the room.

"You're doing very well, Tara," Clare said as she put a blood pressure cuff on the brunette's arm, along with a small clip on her finger and two straps around her abdomen, "These are just going to monitor your blood pressure, oxygen as well as the baby's heart rate and your contractions."

She pointed at a screen that was next to the bed.

"This shows us exactly what's going on, and," she flipped a switch, a strong heartbeat filling the room, "We can hear if the baby goes into distress."

Willow nodded, fascinated at the science, but more concerned with her wife being in such pain.

"Can I get you anything, baby? Ice chips? Massage? Help you move into a more comfortable position?"

"Get. Your. Daughter. Out of me!" Tara almost screamed, eyes still shut tight.

"Um. Okay. Is that a yes to ice chips?" Willow asked nervously.

"Don't you dare leave me."

"I'll get the ice," Clare offered, leaving the room.

Tara whimpered again as a contraction tore through her.

"This is all your fault. You put her in me, now get her out, get her out," she said hysterically, not caring that what she was saying wasn't making any sense.

"Technically, honey, I didn't -"

Tara shot the redhead a death glare, stopping her mid-sentence. Willow leaned down so she was addressing the brunette's stomach.

"Okay, baby girl, you need to come out soon. Please. Before your Mama turns into a homicidal maniac," she said the last part under her breath, but was apparently not quiet enough.

"I heard that."

Willow straightened up and looked her wife in the eye.

"I'm sorry. But what you're doing is so amazing. Just a little longer and we can see our daughter, our little girl."

"Willow, I can't do this," the brunette sobbed.

"We can do this. Remember your letter? We can do anything together, our family, that's what you told me. We can get through anything."

Clare watched from the doorway as the redhead leaned and tenderly kissed her wife, smiling at the loving interaction. When they pulled apart, she entered the room, ice chips in hand and gave them to Willow. The smaller girl offered some chips to Tara who took them gratefully.

Time passed in a flurry of beeping, painful groans and gentle words of encouragement until finally Dr. Bartlett, after a examination, uttered the words that Tara had been both dreading and looking forward to all night.

"It's time to push."

Willow took one of Tara's hands between both of hers and gave her a reassuring look as the doctor continued talking.

"I'm going to count down from three and then I want you to start pushing as hard as you can, okay?"

Tara nodded her understanding and braced herself.

"Three…two…one."

Tara pushed with all her might, squeezing Willow's hand on one side of her and the metal bar on the bed with the other.

"You're doing great, Tara, I can see the head. Another big push for me now."

Tara pushed again as Willow whispered in her ear.

"I love you so much, you are so beautiful, I love you, I love you."

"Almost there, Tara. One last push and you can meet your baby."

Tara took a deep breath and pushed as hard as could, exhaling and collapsing back on the bed as she felt a kind of relaxation and vaguely heard the sound of cries, the rush of blood in her head making listening very difficult. Less than a second later, she realised it was her baby that was crying and all her senses came back. She looked up at her wife who was crying, then down to see a rather large baby being cleaned off and checked over.

Before she even had time to register it, the baby was wrapped in a blanket and lying in her arms, Willow standing beside her, looking down in awe.

"Will, look. A redhead," Tara said in wonder, tracing the outline of the tuft of red hair the baby in her arms had. The baby gurgled and looked up between her two mothers.

"Your eyes," Willow said quietly, "She has your eyes. They're the exact same shade as yours."

They both continued looking down, just staring at their daughter in complete amazement. A nurse wrote something on Tara's chart, before putting it back on the bed frame with a loud 'metal against metal' sound.

"23 inches and 10.5 pounds. That's a big girl you've got there."

"10 and a half pounds?" Willow asked, turning to her wife, "You are the most amazing woman in the world."

Tara smiled, feeling nothing but joy as she continued to cradle the life in her arms.

"Do you have a name chosen yet?" the nurse asked again.

"Um, yea," Willow answered, letting her gaze drop to her daughter once again, stroking her cheek, "Welcome to the world Emma Juliette Rosenberg-Maclay."

* * *

A few hours later, the couple were alone in the hospital room, both sitting up in the bed, Willow holding their sleeping daughter between them. Tara was exhausted from the physical strain that the labour had been but couldn't bring herself to sleep when she could be sitting with her family instead.

"I still can't believe we made this," she said softly, not wanting to wake the baby.

"I can't believe she's here. She's so tiny."

"Tiny, yea. You're not the one who pushed her out of you."

Willow turned, careful not to disturb the sleeping girl in her arms and kissed her wife.

"Thank you for giving me a family."

"Thank you for being a part of our family," Tara said with a loving smile, then smirked, "I don't know how I'm gonna deal with two redheads from now on."

"I can't promise we won't gang up on you sometimes…" Willow joked quietly.

The family fell into a silence, parents watching the steady breathing of their newborn until Willow broke the quiet a few minutes later.

"It's funny, isn't it? I mean, our story, us, it started at Emma's. And now with this little Emma, it's like we could begin a whole new book."


	52. Epilogue

**One Year Later**

**

* * *

**

"You got the camera, sweetie?" Tara asked as she entered the kitchen.

"On the counter," Willow answered as she put the single candle on the circular cake in front of her, decorated with pink icing.

The still-brunette, having decided to forgo dying her hair again when Willow had told her she preferred the darker shade, walked up to the her wife and wrapped her arms around her waist, placing a kiss on the girl's neck.

Willow leaned back into the embrace as they both stared out the window into their back garden, watching their family and friends talking amongst themselves and playing with their daughter.

Emma was currently sitting in her high chair, looking around the garden and slapping her hands excitedly on her tray. Her red hair was glinting against the California sun and her still-the-same-shade-as-Tara's blue eyes were shining brightly.

"Can't believe our little girl is a year old already," Willow said, stroking the hands resting on her waist.

"Time really flew, didn't it?"

"I'll say."

Tara had taken three months maternity leave and Willow had gotten two months under the Second-Parent Leave policy that the brunette had helped implement, before she'd even met her wife. When that time was nearing it's end, the couple had discussed it and after talking with her boss, it had been decided that Willow would work from home, not needing to be in the office to complete her programming. She had had to take a minor pay cut, but they had compared the cost against childcare and their finances worked out better this way. Besides, both women were much happier having one of them at home with the baby and anyway, Willow's work took up relatively little of her time and she loved being able to care for her child.

"You know, our daughter is currently preoccupied and being cared for by a whole host of people who love her…" Willow said, turning in her wife's arms.

"You mean we have a few minutes to ourselves?"

The redhead nodded. Tara glanced out the window to see everyone enjoying the party. She spotted the now-married Buffy, who had had a spring wedding with Willow, Tara and Anya as bridesmaids and Emma playing the role of ring bearer, her inability to walk, having just been six months old at the time, stopping her from being a flower girl. The baby had quietly sat in Willow's arms, holding the rings throughout the entire ceremony. Buffy was currently playing 'peek-a-boo' with her goddaughter, Emma happily engaging with the blonde.

"Upstairs, now," Tara said, pulling the redhead by the hand towards the hallway and up the stairs.

Despite the little sleep both of them had gotten since Emma was born, they had both been determined to make time for each other and after the initial six-week period that Tara had been told to rest before starting sexual activities again, they took any opportunity they got to be with each other. While the spontaneity of their lovemaking had changed considerably, the frequency had changed very little and neither woman ever felt less than completely satisfied with that aspect of their relationship.

Closing their bedroom door behind them, Tara flicked the lock and pushed her wife towards the bed. Willow fell gracefully onto the bed and kicked her shoes off.

"C'mere baby, wanna feel you."

Tara made her way to the bed, slipping off her flip-flops as she went. She crawled on top her wife, holding herself up on her forearms and leaned down to kiss the girl deeply.

Willow, wasting no time, started unbuttoning the brunette's shirt, moving her fingers deftly and quickly before unhooking the front clasp of her bra and firmly cupping the taller girl's breasts.

Tara threw her head back at the sensation, breaking the kiss in the process and the redhead took the opportunity of her own mouth being free to scoot herself under her wife and suck on a nipple.

"Oh god, Willow."

Willow switched breasts, continuing her oral assaults as the taller girl moaned above her.

"Get back…mmmhhh…up here, Will."

Willow reluctantly released the breast she was playing with and slid back up the bed, like she coming out from under a car.

Tara leaned down to lick her wife's lips sensually whilst bringing one hand between them, undoing her own belt buckle and popping the button on the redhead's jeans. Willow wrapped her lips around Tara's tongue and sucked on it.

The brunette slipped her hand inside the other girl's jeans and past her panties, gliding two fingers into her wetness.

"Ohhh baby," Willow said, revelling in the intimate touch and brought her own hands inside her wife's pants.

Without warning, Tara brought her hand down and thrust two fingers inside the redhead.

"Shit! Fuck, that's good."

* * *

"Where are Willow and Tara? I thought they went in to get the cake," Sheila asked Anya, who had taken over 'peek-a-boo' duties from Buffy.

"They probably went upstairs for a quickie," Anya replied casually, not taking her attention away from her goddaughter, and therefore not noticing the horrified expression on Sheila's face, "Can you say 'my mommies are having an orgasm', Emma? Or-ga-sm.'

* * *

"So close, Willow, so close," Tara panted, both of them now thrusting deeply inside each other.

"Right there, that's it, baby, right there," Willow responded as she felt her wife begin to thrust against her sweet spot.

The brunette started an attack on the redhead's neck, sucking and licking any piece of flesh she could find.

She brought her spare hand up to the hem of Willow's shirt, bunching it upwards, taking the fabric of her bra with it, letting the material hang just below her neck. She ducked her head and took the entire left breast in her mouth, flicking her tongue over the nipple and feeling it harden.

"Just a little more…" Willow said in a loud whisper, feeling herself teetering on the edge, "Please, Tara, make me come."

Tara, almost completely consumed by her own pleasure, knew she was just seconds away from reaching her own peak. She heard the pleading tone and felt a hand push against her head. She bit down on the nipple in her mouth and felt Willow stiffen under her instantly.

"Coming… baby…TAARRAA!"

She raised her head so she could watch her wife come. Feeling both the contractions around her fingers and looking at the complete ecstasy gracing the girl's face was enough to set off Tara's own orgasm

She shuddered as it ripped through her, hard and fast. She collapsed on top of the redhead, completely breathless, becoming aware of surroundings again a few minutes later when she felt Willow stroking her hair.

She raised her to look into smiling eyes.

"Welcome back," Willow said, grinning.

Tara leaned down for a sweet kiss, before pulling back and resting her head just under her wife's chin. Willow started stroking her hair again.

"Are we the worst parents in the world? Leaving our one year olds birthday party to make love?" the redhead asked.

"Emma likes when she has happy mommies and not frustrated mommies. And she's been lavished with attention down there anyway."

"Yea…"

Tara propped her self up on one elbow and left a series of short, loving kisses on her wife's lips before jumping off the bed.

She started readjusting her loosened clothes, Willow standing up and doing the same. Quickly brushing through her hair, she went to the bathroom, splashing her face with some cold water. The redhead used the sink when she was done, her hair neatly pushed behind her ears as Tara waited. They walked downstairs hand-in-hand, arriving back in the same position that had started their impromptu lovemaking, standing in front of the cake, the brunette's arms wrapped around the smaller girl's waist as they looked out the window, their party guests in much the same arrangement they had been before, seemingly oblivious to what had just gone on inside the house.

"You got a lighter for the candle?" Tara asked.

"With the camera," Willow answered, pointing to both the items.

Tara reached over and grabbed the lighter, handing it to the redhead who lit the large '1'-shaped candle.

"You take the cake, I'll get the camera," Willow continued, extracting herself from her wife's arms and grabbing the camera.

Tara picked up the cake and the couple walked out the back door.

"Does my Mom look a little pale to you?" Willow whispered when she smiled at Sheila, who averted her gaze and wringed her hands nervously.

Tara looked over at her mother-in-law, who did look a little out of sorts.

She shrugged, not knowing what was wrong and let her gaze fall to her daughter. She stopped in her tracks and balanced the cake with one hand, using the other to stop her wife.

"What is it?" Willow asked.

"Look at her. Just for a second, look at that beautiful baby girl."

Willow looked at the baby and instantly knew what the brunette was trying to say. Their little girl was looking right at her and Tara with a mixture of adoration and simple joy that they were her parents. Willow's heart swelled with love and she looked at the taller girl, who was looking back with a similar look her daughter had just given her, adoration and simple joy that she was her wife. Caught up in the emotion, she leaned over and kissed the brunette with all the love she had.

Pulling back, she saw Anya give her a thumbs-up sign and instead of blushing, like she normally would, she held her head high and gave a thumbs-up sign right back, proud of her family, proud of the love they had.

The couple walked towards Emma's highchair, everyone else crowding around to sing Happy Birthday.

_**Happy Birthday To You **__**  
**__**Happy Birthday To You **__**  
**__**Happy Birthday Dear Emma **__**  
**__**Happy Birthday To You **_

Tara put the cake on the baby's highchair table, while Willow got the camera ready. Emma looked at the cake for a few moments, as if contemplating it's very existence, before digging her hands into it and smearing it all over her face, just as Willow clicked the button and captured the moment on film.

She pressed the review button on the camera, looking at the photo she had just taken, a photo she knew mirrored the two photographs of a one-year-old Willow and Tara in the same position, that were displayed proudly together in their living room. She turned to her wife, grinning.

"Tare, I think we're gonna need a bigger frame."

**The End **


End file.
